Eyes of the Angel
by Aloh Dark
Summary: DracoRon slashyness. It's about halfway done now. The plot bunnies are hopping with excitment. And so's Ron and Draco. Hope this new one is to your liking!
1. Moonlight Lovers

Hehe.. I'm going to do something useful with my love of typing nonsense in my AN's I'm going to thank my reviews after the nonsense!!!! I think that it would just show that I am reading my reviews and since I can't get into hotmail right now for reasons that I'm surprisingly not going to say, I'll put messages to my reviewers here.... Actually I'll start giving my reviewers messages.... I think the only reviewers of mine that I actually know are Safety and Swed (thesweddishfish. a newbie to writing but I love her!! She's one of my best friends!! Now go read her story about the cocoa!!! I feel bad that only my cuz and I have reviewed it. Although I did push my cuz into r/r-ing it. ^^;;).

Okay I have nothing new to say so.... on with the thanking!!! Hit it Duo!!!

*...*

Duo??

*...*

Oh... he's not here… forgot that he was resting after that story I read about him and Wu... Damn that was a good lemon......

Shido are you here??

*...*

Oh look at that!! None of his personas spoke!!! I guess he's not here.... and I'm not going to call for him incase he's near by.... I'm not in the mood to deal with Skitz-boy.

I guess I'll thank everyone myself!!!

Aht-hmm

First I'd like to thank Elena!!! Who was ever so kind in reviewing me first!!! Thanks for telling me it was angsty!! I was hoping it was but wasn't sure... Oh and for reasons stated above I can't e-mail you!! But I want to submit!!! I'd love to submit!!! You're the first to ask me to submit!!! You hold a special place in my heart forever!!!! Oh, can I have the addy to the site??

Of course SafetyMunkey just couldn't resist reviewing me!! Love ya girly!! I know how much you love (*winkwink*) song-fics but you've read all of mine anyway!! And I know that coming from you that's a great compliment! Draco was cute wasn't he! Of course Draco's ALWAYS cute!! And if you dare to argue that fact with me I'll fry you alive!! But not before I lock you in a room with Josh!!!! I am getting good aren't I?? I mean I've come a long way with my writing since February even!! By the time I go to college I'll be an exquisite writer. That's if our schools English dept gets better than it is now!! Try and steal my talent!! I swear that you can't!! There's too much to steal!!! I have more than you can ever have!!! LOL I'm just joshing!!!

Next we have Andrea whom I love just because of her name!!! I love that name!!! I wish I had it!!! And thanks to your pleading I'm continuing this!! What can I say? Even if everyone else had flamed me I would continue this just because you asked!! I am German but only a small percent. I live in the US so I'm a soup of different heritage and German just happens to be in the mess. You live in Europe!!! Where are you from??? I'd love to live in Europe!! Europeans have such beautiful accents!! I'd kill just to listen to someone from Europe speak!!! *listen to exchange student 'Alex' and faints*

Thanks to blue slushy sips who loved my crap!!! I love you!! I'm on such a high right now from all these compliments!! I love you too!! Thanks sooooooo very much!!! Tell me, should I keep with the sad angst flow or make it happier??

Lastly, I would like to thank Dark Angel Rika. Some people might think it a little odd about you think Draco trying to kill himself is sweet. But not me!! I love you TOO!!! It was meant to be a sad sweet story (at least that's what I'm saying now….).

I Love everyone that read and reviewed me!! And thank you for reading even if you didn't review….

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Gwing.. Opps!!! Wrong fandom!! I don't own Harry Potter!! J.K. Rowling does... lucky lady..... I don't own my dear Draco, no matter how possessive I am of him. He belongs to Ron and J.K. Rowling.

The moon shone shyly on the lovers. Their melodious laughter rang softly through the branches, whispering of the love they shared. The only witnesses to the scene were lonely birds and curious night creatures. And the stars that shone gaily over head.

The pair waltzed around the clearing clumsily. Fighting over who would lead the waltz only they could hear. Both trying to win and lose at the same time. Theirs was a happy battle that would only lead to ecstasy in the spring night.

It was how it should but. It was how it should never have come to be. It was magic. It could be just an illusion. But it was bliss.

"Come with me. I will lead."

"No! I want to lead. You always lead."

"Not always."

"Yes always!"

"No alw~" The protest was efficiently shut off with the gentle pressure of lips upon his own. "Of course I could be wrong."

"How 'bout we call it a quits?"

"And what will we do?" Was asked with feigned naiveté.

"What ever you would like." Was the answer. A statement filled with possibilities. Most pleasurable possibilities.

"What _ever_ I want?"

Eyes rolled. "Anything _but_ that."

"Oh sorry. I forgot that you were little chaste Draco."

Another eye roll. "I am anything _but_ chaste. You know that I just want to take my time."

"And I thought that you'd be easy."

"I'm not easy!"

"I can still remember the very first time." A dreamy smile was on his face. His eyes held a faraway look. "And at this rate, our LAST time."

"Don't give me that! You used me!"

"What?" Genuine surprise sounded from the redhead.

"As I recall correctly, I was in a vulnerable position and you took advantage of that!"

"Excuse me!" His voice was slightly angry but a smile sat on his lips. "If I recall correctly, you were the one on top! Not me!"

"Details, details."

"Details my butt!"

"Yes I believe that it was in your butt!"

"Pervert!"

"That's why you love me!" He said with a smirk as he went to sit down next to his lover.

"Don't you sit next to me!"

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"God no! Not the Weasley logic!" He received raised eyebrow that clearly conveyed that he was pushing it. "Okay okay!" He stared heavenwards for a moment before looking down at his fire nymph. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For... saying that you took advantage of me, when it was really a mutual thing."

"Good. Now sit down."

Draco complied while muttering, "You can be such a girl."

"But you love me anyway."

"Damn straight! Now lean this way and let me have my way with you."

"This coming from the man that told me I could have nearly anything I wanted."

"Alright then. Before we get started. What do you want?"

Ron looked deep into Draco's eyes. He stated without hesitation or fear, his desire. "I want, with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my being, to be able to be with you in public. Not to have to come to this secret hideaway. I want to be able to walk up to you in the hallway and give you a kiss for no reason at all. I want to never have to hide who I love because of what others will do. I want for you and I to be together publicly without shame, fear, and ridicule."

Draco looked away from the serious eyes of his love. Serious eyes that were starting to twinkle with unshed tears. He looked away because that was exactly what he wanted, but knew he couldn't have as long as he carried the last name of Malfoy.

"Ron. You know I would. It's just that...."

Ron sighed with resignation. "I know. There's no need to explain. I know." Their foreheads rested against each other's while he whispered this to Draco. Ron's hand slipped around Draco's neck and he pulled him into a kiss. A soft, gentle, caring, soothing, understandment kiss. Not meant to induce passion but to share an acknowledging of sad but simple truths.

They sat there the rest of the night. Neither talking, nor sharing passion. Just holding each other, lost in their own personal thoughts.

"Angel?" The whisper stirred the sleeping boy from his slumber.

"Yes Ron?"

"It's nearly day break." And it was. The black of night had bleed away to the grayish light of predawn.

"Guess we should get back to our dorms."

"Yea. Come on, Angel. I'll walk with you as far as the doors."

"That's the farthest you can walk with me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Come on." 

The two boys set off across the castle grounds while holding each other underneath Draco's invisibility cloak.

When they reached the dim interior of the Great Hall, Draco shrugged away from Ron's grasp and out of the cloak.

"You take it. Filch doesn't patrol the way I have to go. He's too afraid of Snape. But that only means that he makes his way through your side twice as often."

"Night."

"Morning."

Ron stood still for a moment and watched Draco's retreating back before yawning and going the other way. He made it back to his dormitory no problem but didn't have a clue on how to get the cloak back to Draco. But he didn't worry about it as he put it in the secret draw in his nightstand that was filled with things associated with Draco. He silently drew the curtains around his bed and was off to play in his subconscious, if only for a little while.

"RON!!! WAKE UP!!!! YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!!!" A voice screamed for the other side of the curtains. But like usual Ron ignored it and rolled the other way. Turning his back to the obtrusive sound.

"RON!! SERIOUSLY!! I'M NOT KIDDING!! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!!!! HERMI'S GONNA HAVE A FIT IF YOU MISS ANOTHER BREAKFAST!!!!"

"Go 'way Harry! I wanna sleep." Ron could hear the sigh and muttering coming from his best friend. 

"I swear Ron, if you don't get out of bed in the next minute, I'm gonna put spiders in you bed and cloths."

Ron muttered a few very insulting words from several different languages as he pulled the covers back and got out of his sleep haven. "Alright I'm up. Now what?"

"Get dressed Ron."

"Okay okay." He muttered as he changed out of his comfortable, warm cloths, into the cold, stiff school uniform he had to wear the whole day. He was sort of glad that he wasn't meeting Draco again that night. He didn't think he would be able to live another day on two or three hours of sleep.

After a few minutes of grumbling getting ready, Ron was dressed for the day. A day he certainly wasn't ready for.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in near silence to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Don't you look dreadful this morning Weasley." Ron's head looked up from the floor as he stopped to take in who was talking. "What happened? Did you get an owl saying that you're parents had to sell your home so they could put food on the table. Wait that couldn't happen. They'd starve anyway."

"Leave him alone Malfoy."

Ron could see the playfulness in Draco's eyes and knew that he was only saying good morning. And makin fun at Ron's lack of sleep. It was a known fact to the blond boy that Ron couldn't fall asleep if he wasn't lying down. So he knew that Ron didn't sleep the whole time they were together. 

"I wasn't talking to you now was I Potter."

"Harry, just leave it. I'm really not in the mood for any fights."

"Going chicken Weasel?"

"No. Just saving your pride from humiliation." Everyone was shocked. Ron wasn't exactly known to keep a cool head when dealing with Malfoy.

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" Draco sneered but it wasn't with the same amount of control. Ron could tell just by Draco's voice that he was proud that Ron had learned some witty comebacks.

"I'm not saying I'm better than anyone."

"Of course not. You're lower than~"

"Of course I'm not saying that I'm lower than anyone either. I'm anyone's and everyone's equal." Everyone was in complete and utter shock. Ron was standing up to Malfoy without even the hint of anger. He was just calm and collected. And amazingly thoughtful in his retorts.

"You couldn't even dream of being my equal."

Ron had started to walk away. But stopped mid-step and turned around. He walked silently back until he was face to face with his archenemies. Ron was looking slightly down and Draco slightly up. "You know, you are absolutely right." This statement shocked even Draco. And he was a little slow with a reply.

"Of course I am."

"After all. You're too short." He turned and left a wide-eyed, shocked, and slightly pissed Draco behind as he went to eat.

It wasn't until Harry and Hermione had left that Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"What just happened here?"

They looked at each other, and shrugged. "Beats me."

"Did he just insult _me_?"

"I think he did."

Goyle and Crabbe both backed away from the looking in Draco's eyes. 

"He'll pay for that. Oh how he'll pay. No one. And I mean no one, insults me and gets away with it."

TBC~~~~~~~ (I have a thing for ~'s)

So how did you like?? It's a continuation of Der Engel if you didn't know. It started out really poetic and stuff but it's all good. Alas more procrastination from my other stories. I should write chapters to them but I was in a very sentimental mood. It's 12:40, Tuesday December 10, 2002. Just incase I don't get this post right away; you will understand this time line.....

Last Week:

Thursday: SNOW DAY!!!! NO SCHOOL!! But being the lazy f that I am, I didn't type anything. I slept. But that was a good thing. Since I haven't been sleeping well lately. I curse you insomnia.

Friday: ANOTHER SNOW DAY!!!!!!!! More sleeping and a few hours of X-mas shopping.

Saturday: Track meet. I was up at 6 in the morning. I was at the school at 7:30 and left for West Point around 8-ish. West Point has a beautiful indoor track arena. Although the ceiling needs a new coat of paint. I threw shot-put 23ft something. And I threw the weight 28ft 5inches. So that means if they don't change how far you need to throw the weight to make nationals, I made nationals!!!! That was an extreme high when I was told that. I mean it's going to Manhattan Uni for NATIONALS!!! The best throwers in the NATION will be there. And look at me! I'm just a little freashy!! Will all these big buff throwers!! It's amazing though. That was the first meet I've ever thrown weight. So that was a plus to my first indoor meet.

Sunday: Sleep... and talk with Tyler aka Pimp Daddy Ty via im. And yes, I was lazy again and didn't write....

Monday: School, track practice, homework, and no I wasn't lazy. I started to type this up!!!

Tuesday: (so far) I've finished this and am writing this!! (later) Sleep, school, no track practice *yippee!!!* Because Jenny's taking me with her to a DEVILS GAME BABY!!!!!!!! Go DEVILS!!!! GO DEVILS!!!! Yickadee-dee-dee!!! 

Yeee-haw!! This is an amazing week!!!!

And it's possible that on the weekend Jen's gonna take me with her to visit her Uncle in Mass. I'll be spending the night, but that's okay. I Jenny's one of my bestest friends!! (Have to say that cuz of Cait/SafetyMunkey *shameless plug time* authoress of Shadows of a Broken Life and Death and the Demon and Luara/Lu/theswedishfish *another plug* authoress of The Cocoa and Oh The Horror.

Oh Cait!! I've been meaning to tell you!! Death and the Demon could be the title to a GWing slash story!! A 2x5 no less. And if you change Demon to Dragon it's the name of the pairing..... Are you trying to tell me something???

Oh well... Gotta go!! It's 1 am and I needs me beauty sleep. Though I don't think that sleeping for eternity will help me look better!!

Ja ne!!! 

P.S: aloh dark has renewed her obsession with learning Japanese, so if you know anything that could help her, it would be greatly appreciated. But leave it in a review cuz Aloh's e-mail addy is mad at her and won't let her on o_o....(--- supposed to be me crying......) She is also enjoying writting in third person....


	2. Dreams

Merry Christmas!!! And a Happy New Year!!!!

Hehehe..... Guess who's back!!!! Me!! My oldest sister is home from college for winter break so I'm not going to have much access to my comp... but I'll try to get on whenever I can. Well winter break started for me too!!! 12 days off of school.... oh it's sweet but not so good since I'm at home most of the time. I believe that Ty said that the break is like Death becuase when you die it's good because you go to heaven but bad because you're dead. And that break was like that because being out of school is good but being stuck at home is bad..... Ty's the best. Some might think he's strange but not me! I love my Ty!!

Oh I got a new angst demon and a new sap angel. The demons' name is Alton and the sap angel is named Feytaloney.

Aloh: Alton, would you like to do the honors??

Duo: Hey what about me??

Aloh: Shut up you! Alton's new here and the sap angel got a part in one of my other fics. So it's his turn!

Duo: You never let me do anything like this!

Aloh: You weren't here last time!!!

Duo: I was busy!!

Aloh: So?!

Duo: *glare*

Aloh: *glare back*

Duo: *continual glare*

Aloh: * glareing back continually*

Alton: *sigh* That's going to take a while... So I guess that I'll get started...

Thank you Lothlorien. Thank you for reviewing both Der Engel and the first chapter to this. It was greatly appreciated. And you are gonna be able to see more... Lots more... and lots of angst if I get my way... 

Thanks to Andrea. You thought it was cute? I HATE cute.... But I guess it's okay.. for a start at least..

Aloh: Hey Alton!

Alton: Ecuse me but I was in the middle of thanking her.

Aloh: I know but I wanna say some things... You're too much of a cynic.

Alton: Thank you.

Aloh: Welcome.... Thank's a bunch!! Look I'm replying to you again!! More flattery!! Oh of course I like your name!! *melts* It's sounds so... i don't know... But I love it!! I love Europeans!! hehehe.... I'm gonna live somewhere in Europe just to listen to the people talk... Oh I really would like to pen-write to you!! I'm gonna have my e-mail addy fixed soon!! Just need to find time!! *mutters: Stupid homework and track keeping me away from fun stuff....*

*clap clap!!* Awww.... you're too sweet!! Sweeter than sugar quills and rock candy!! You really think I'm that good? Guess I'm getting good at this writting thing.....

No fighting you ask for.... I can't say that there will be more fighting or not... I'm kinda making this up as I go... I have no outline for this.... Don't worry Draco and Ron will be together!! And well just have to see how Draco turns out...

You can continue thanking people now.

Alton: Did you have to make that so... nice?

Aloh: Why yes I did! And you better be nice too!! *raises eyebrow and glares*

Alton: *glares back*

Duo: *sneaks up* Hehehe... they're gonna be doing that for a while so I'll give it a go!!

Oh SafetyMunkey.... You are very ignorant in the world of slash aren't you.... You should've know by now that Aloh can find an alternitive meaning to nearly everything!! And I mean everything!! You just have to learn to ignore her... Like I do.

Yes it was very poetic at first... Let's just say that her insomnia and spending a few hourse listening to one love song can do that to a person... 

Ah yes... her perversion... I would never call her perversion classy.. more like back alley strip club perversion but whatever lubes the way.... 

I think she got the insult fest from Shido... I don't know... Could have been from one of his more sane moments... If he ever has any.. Where is that crazy guy/girl/thing anyway....

Yes she is improving.... And she'll keep getting better if I have my way with her!!

Merelyn25, Thank you! Oh don't worry it shall be continued!! I'll make sure of it! The argument was very fun! Oh you just have to read on and see what Draco will do to Ron. I don't think he'll get away with calling Draco short... It was my fave moment too...

*blinks*... *blinks again* .... Well ElvenGirl, you have confused me lots... Not an easy feat mind you. I think I'll just stay with the thank you and not get into much detail... Your reviews did bring a confused twitch to Aloh's eyes so I can thank you very much for putting her into a comotose state for a while... I can see that you did put in a good review so I say thanks to that... Although they were lost in the insanity..

Thanks lecada chan! It was awsome! Aloh likes being a bit original by having the charactures go OOC... I think I've said this a few times but the new chappy will be out soon.....

And lastly.. Thank you blue slushy sips. Loved it as much as the first eh? Just you wait till we get going...

I must agree that angst is nice but don't let Alton hear you say that.. If his head gets any bigger we'll have to make the doors wider... he can barely make it through them as it is... I must agree with you again! Both Aloh and I are suckers for happy endings!

She's hurrying!! She's hurring!! But give her a good prodding anyway ~_^!! She needs it!!

Whoos... guess Aloh's getting more and more popular... We'll all have to take turns thanking people in the future.

Hey Aloh!

Aloh: *still glaring at Alton* Yea?

Duo: You can start the story now!

Alton: *turns head away from Aloh* What? I still have to finish the thank you's!!

Aloh: HAHA!! I won!!

Alton: *looks indignant* You cheater!! Duo stole my job so I had to look away!

Aloh: NO! He called my name! And he only did the thank you's because you were being stubborn!!

Alton: It was you that was being stubborn! Glaring at me like I was some sort of ape!!

Aloh: You do know that monkeys assert their dominance by glaring each other down. And the first one to look away loses! So that means that I'm dominant here!!

Alton: *starts to curse Aloh in his native language, German*

Aloh: Yamasen!!

Alton and Duo: *look confused*

Aloh: Hehe!! I do learn some useful things in track after all!! But anyway... enough with the banter!! I have a story to write!! And I've already wasted three pages by argueing with you too!! Now go!! And let me work in peace!! Vamanos!! If I need you I'll call you!!

Disclaimer: What fandom is this for again?? Oh yes now I remember!! I don't own Harry Potter.... J.K. Rowling does.. And I don't know her so this is done without her perision and I make absolutly no money out of this... If I did then my family would be getting x-mas presents....

Eyes of the Angel by A lazy little f pen-named Aloh Dark....

Cahpter Two: Dreams

Goyle and Crabbe both backed away from the looking in Draco's eyes. 

"He'll pay for that. Oh how he'll pay. No one. And I mean no one, insults me and gets away with it."

"Hey Ron?"

"Yea?"

"You feeling okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just insulted Malfoy."

"I know."

"Do realize that you just stood up for yourself infront of him and didn't even lose your temper."

"Too tired to be mad."

"Really Ron. Although he deserved it, you do know that he's going to want some revenge." Hermione said. Ron had forgotten she was there, she'd been silent the whole time.

"You think I don't know that? He's gonna be pissed as HELL at me! He's gonna try to make my life even more of a living hell than he already does... I'm just glad I don't have to see him to... day." Ron dropped his head. He'd nearly blew it. "Ahrrr.... I need to get some sleep...." He moaned.

Hermione did an annoyed little groan as she rolled her eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"Leave him alone Hermione. He's had a rough go of it lately. I think his insomnia has come back."

"You have insomnia?"

Ron thought for a sec. He knew what insomnia was and he deffinatly didn't have it. Unles they qualified insomnia to be spending all night outside with your secret boyfriend. "Yes, yes I do. And I would like it if you didn't go and tell everyone!"

"You should go to the hospital wing and get something to help you fall asleep." Ron just looked at her. "Don't you give me that look!"

"Hermi, you know how I feel about taking medicine!"

"Ron, if there's something wrong with you, then you should take something to help."

"I can get past it by myself! I don't need help from a drug! I just need to go to bed earlier."

Harry laughed. "But Ron you go to bed earlier than anyone else in our dorm."

Ron looked sheepish. "I know... But I wake up during the night and can't fall back a sleep."

"'Ey Ron?" Semus had sat down beside them just in time to hear that last sentence and needed to comment on it.

"You're not gonna tell me to take meds too, are you?"

"Naw... I just wanna know where you went last night. You left and didn't go to the bathroom and you weren't in the common room."

"I ah...."

"And you didn't come back into the dorm until dawn. Where'd you go?"

At that both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with Semus.

"Iiii..... What were you doing up?"

"I was up all night studying."  
"Oh.. ah... I didn't go anywhere..."

"Really Ron?"  
"Yea Hermi. Why would I lie?" Ron looked desidedly uncomfertable and was going red in the face.

"Ron tell us. Where were you?" Harry asked, his eyes slightly stony.

"I ah... Just leave me alone about it!!" He yelled as he got up from the table. He grabbed some toast as he spoke. "It's none your damn business! What right do you have to question me? I never say anything about the things you all do!" With that said he stormed out with more toast in hand.

"I wonded what caused that outburst!" Semus said.

Hermione looked perplexed. "What ever it was, it's really eating at him." Suddenly her eyes widdened slightly. "Hey Harry."

"Yes?"

"How long has Ron had insomnia?"

"I don't know... About two months. Why?"

"How long has... nevermind..."

Harry looked confused and asked her why she stopped her interrigation with his eyes. She just nodded her head towards Semus and Harry understood. It was none of anyone elses business even Hermione's and his. So no one should know what they were going to do.

Ron wandered aimlessly while mussing over his own thoughts. Divisions was first so he started to walk towards the stuffy tower. The toast forgotten in his hand and cumbleing as he walked, until there were only remerants of it.

"Bloody Hell!! What am I going to do?" He thought aloud.

"Well first off you can explain why you insulted Malfoy."

Ron spun around and came face to face with the biggest bastard in the school. A transfer student from Durmstrang. A tall pale girl with long black hair, she was an image of gothic beauty with the heart and a tounge of a snake. 

Draco said it was all a front. A way to protect herself from pain. He said that the in the life she had it was either fight or die. And any sign of weakness meant death. She got along only with Draco and was feircly loyal. She hated Ron because she thought Draco hated him. Although she was true to her feelings and had soften the hatred to a mere grudge.

Ron sighed and dropped his shoulders defeated. "I didn't mean to alright. I was tired and hungry. I know that he'll get his revenge a hundredfold, so please don't make it any harder on me. Please Gena."

She glared at Ron. Her eyes held a look like she knew his secret but it was gone as she nodded her head. "Alright. I'll leave you to Draco. But I won't forget this. You owe me!"

She walked away before Ron could react.

Ron sighed again and quoted from a play that Hermione gave to him. "Aye me." He bet Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have this much trouble getting together if they were alive today.

Draco saw Ron leave the Great Hall but didn't follow as he usually would. He was pissed as hell that Ron had insulted him. He couldn't believe that Ron had the balls to call him short. Draco Malfoy was not short! He was space effiecent! And no one, not even Ron, could call him short! 

He mulled over different plans to exact revenge over his breakfast, and the next few periods. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes as he formulated the perfect plan to get revenge.

"Payback's a bitch." He muttered to himself as he gave a ferel smile. He'd just figured out the best way to get his revenge. He wouldn't do it right away. No he would wait. He'd get the little bugger nervous, and then he'd make his move. It was never said that Draco Malfoy forgave easily.

"Ron, maybe you should go to bed."

"No Hermi! I've got to finish my homework!" 

It was the fact that he'd been doing his homework in its entirity all night that made both Hermione and Harry nervous. Ron wasn't exactly known for his willingness to do work. He was not only doing work that needed to be handed in the next day, but he was also doing work that wasn't due for a few weeks. It was, needless to say, scarry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"Geesh!! What's wrong with you people?! Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be? I just want to get a head start on some of my work! It's not like I'm commiting a crime!"

Hermione looked shocked. That wasn't the type of reaction she expected from Ron. But she was going to put her plan into action anyway.

"Say Ron, how long have you been waking up at night?"

"What?"

"How long have you been leaving the dorms at night?"

"I don't know!" He said angrily. "Two months maybe! Now leave me alone! I'm working!"

"Okay." She nudged Harry and whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and spoke.

"Ron, why leave at night?"

"I want to get away from pesky people that keep me from working!"

"No really. Why?"

"Jees.. can't a guy go to meet his boyfriend without people badgering him." Ron's eyes widdened as he realized what he said. His mouth dropped and he went pale as a sheet.

Harry looked equally shocked. 

Hermione seemed to be the only one with articulate abilities. "Your what?" She asked.

Ron blinked a few times and opened and shut his mouth, as if to speak but nothing came out.

"Ron, what did you just say?" Harry snapped out of his shock and demaned the answer.

Suddenly Ron flushed very very red and looked away. "No..no...nothing."

"Did you just say..."

Ron sighed. He knew he'd have to tell his friends some time but he didn't want it to be like this. "Yes." He muttered dejectedly. "Yea. I just said that I have a boyfriend."

Harry looked confused. "But you're... straight. Aren't you?"

Hermione wisely stayed out of the conversation.

"Actually... no. Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"I mean that I'm gay, Harry."

"But... But you can't be. You liked Fleur.. so.. soo you can't be!"

"Harry please don't make this anymore difficult." He looked pleadingly at Harry. Then Hermione. "You understand right Hermione?"

She gave a small smile. "Yes. I do. I know that some people still think about the other sex like that because that's what they've been taught all their lives. Besides even gay men are affected by veela's."

Harry stilled looked slightly confused but it was sinking in. "I never would have guessed."

Ron smiled. He knew that he hadn't lost either one of his friends. "Thank you for understanding! Thank you soo much!" His eyes teared up. "Oh look at me! I'm gonna cry! I'm so pathetic!"

Hermione smiled at Ron as did Harry. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." She said.

"I think doing all that homework has broken your brain."

Ron laughed. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Meanwhile on the otherside of the castle and in a completly different type of common room sat a brooding young man.

"Hey Malfoy."

"What?" He snapped.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask you to help, Gena!"

"Well I'm going to give anyway."

They glared at eachother for a moment before they both looked away.

"What's wrong Dragoon?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

She smiled slightly. "Because it pisses you off."

"Alright."

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Does it have something to do with Ron?"

"Yesss.." He hissed through his teeth.

"Go easy on him. If you do something really damaging, it'll ruin any chance of you two being together." She whispered into his ear.

"What?!?"

"Don't give me that! I can smell him on your cloths!"

He looked at her like she was some sort of freak. 

"You really are dense you know!" She screamed at him. Then she whispered again. "I am half-wolf remember!"

"I remember. Now leave me alone. I'm going to bed!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Night!"

"Idiot."

That night Draco tossed and turned. His dreams plauged him. He recalled past moments with his father and the other death eaters. He remember their crule laughter as they recalled what they did to muggles and muggle-lovers. He could smell the smoke of their cigars and their brandy's. He heard their laughter as they recalled in detail what they did to the homosexual memebers of the wizarding community. He recalled all the memories in his life that reminded him that what he was doing and who he was was going to get him killed more surely than rufusing to get the dark mark.

He awoke with a scream as the images his dreams made of what death eaters did to faceless people, to doing the same to Ron.

He panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He needed to find Ron. He didn't care about what Ron had said anymore. He just needed to know that Ron was okay. He'd get his revenge later. He just needed to know that Ron was okay and that it was all a dream. A horrible, hidious dream, and only that.

To Be Continued....

Hehehe... great ending huh??


	3. Pretty Boy

HEY!!! Happy New Years Eve!!!!!! It's going to be a bloody beautiful day!! It's 10 am and I fell asleep last night/this morning at a little after 5:30 AM… Oh boy am I going to be pleasant today!! And that's after the two hour car ride to my Aunt's house. And You know I just love them!! Their three children go to the catholic school their mom works at!! They don't curse, and they don't watch anime. We have COMPLETELY different taste in music and television shows and sense of humors…… Every year it's hell… But since I matured *coughbullshitcough* or rather got into 7th grade, I've kinda grown out of the things to do there. Mostly I just sit in the down stairs living room and read as I listen to Godsmack and punk groups. Alas!!! Lulu has my Godsmack cd and my other cds in are my room which my sister that goes to college currently has trashed/is living in. She's going to Time Square with her friends to watch the ball drop. So I'm shit outta luck!! Yea!! (I feel that this is an important time to tell you the last two sentences are typed with deep dripping sarcasm…) Oh my aren't I cheery today!! Not really… but that's what happens to me when I don't get a lot of sleep for a few days *coughallblippingvacationcough* and I barely ate anything *coughstringcheesecough* so I don't really have energy anyway….. Oh joy oh joy oh joy!!!

Alton: Maybe you should quit before you start to blame your parents and tell us about all the past mistakes they made while raising you , Spawn.

(Duo: Hey Duo here… you may not know why Alton called Aloh spawn, but that's why I'm here. You see when Aloh read SafetyMunkey's new chapter, she didn't want to review it. So she chained Alton to the ground and left him to do it. He didn't take kindly to that and cursed her out for forty-five minutes. Don't look at him like that! She was watching Fake while he did it so she didn't hear a single sound he made….Well anywho… he'd also called Aloh the Spawn of Satan. Then said that was insulting Satan so that's why he calles her Spawn….. Well *big cheese smile* back to you Aloh..)

Aloh: Ehh… Shuddup!! I was in the moment!!

Alton: Which moment is that?? Or should I say which entity is speaking??

Aloh: *glares*

Alton: *glares*

Feytaloney: *sweat drop* Well.. They could be going at it for a while… They tend to do that.. So…. I guess I'll do the thank you's…

Thanks to November02. Thanks you for the support!! Yes Ron may seem like a little flustering boy but he has some spunk in him yet. Or he was just really tired. Actually that makes the most sense….

I'm not going to thank you SafetyMunkey!! You had Quill break that tiny mind of his over Aloh!! That wasn't very nice… *small smile* Okay… I guess that if the story helped him get a clue than that's a good thing….. Anyway!! Happy New Year!! Wasn't seeing LOTR with Aloh fun?? She said it was! Oh and Aloh wanted to tell you… With her issue of Shonen Jump she got an ultra-rare Yu-Gi-Oh card and she was wondering if she should shove it in her cousins face? Since he, after all, has nearly all the cards and hates manga so he'd never get Shonen Jump. 

And Andrea……

Aloh: WAIT!!!!!!!! I MUST DO THIS ONE!!!!!!!!! 

Alton: *Tied up and gagged with a blindfold on* MGHFRIGNAGAPJSDLHDEJJNSOEHHWLHDLS

Feytaloney: Okay… But Aloh?

Aloh: Yesssssssss?

Feytaloney: Why is Alton tied up?

Aloh: Let's just say that he's going to help me write a story later…. *evil laughter!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

^from some distant place.. Most likely Safety's house Safety Screams "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^

Aloh: ANDREA!!!!!!!! My e-mails fixed!!!!!! It's in my profile but if you're as lazy as I am… here it is mistressalohdark@hotmail.com. So please please please e-mail me!! Although I must warn you that I have a rather… different sense of humor and I can be very odd… or stuff when I e-mail people…. I just.. I dunno… I act like myself… Which isn't necessarily a good thing… But you'll just have to see for yourself…. Oh.. And I won't get back to you as fast as most people…. I'm very busy with Track and school and all that… But I try to check my e-mail every day and I try to get back to people the day they e-mail me…. The few people that do e-mail me…..

Oh yea… there was a second chapter wasn't there… So I guess that that would make this the third chapter… I think I vaguely remember a second chapter… 

*BEAMS* You know.. Even in my sour disposition over no nourishment and lack of sleep I still smile and get giggle because of your reviews! You are wonderful for my lack of writing esteem… Do you truly think it was amazing??? Truth be told, I wasn't even going to have the whole Draco dream thing.. But I wanted the chapter to be over two thousand words so I added that in. And boy am I happy I did!! 

Ron didn't cry.. He just teared up!! I think making Ron cry over that would be a little too much OOC… but hey.. I'll probably make him cry in the future….

Draco's concern is wonderful!! I don't think that I could ever write Draco in character because…well.. Wouldn't that make him hate Ron?? Thus defeating the whole Draco Ron couple…. 

AHH!! You like him just the way I do!! Cold on the outside but warm on the inside!!

I'll keep that in mind! And shove it down Safety's throat!! I am continuing soon!!… LOL… this story will probably take over all my stories.. Thus rendering them unfinished… But who cares!! This story is good!!

Okay!! You've been patient enough!! Without further ado.. MY story…

Feytaloney: *whispering* who's she talking to??

Duo: I don't know.. But indulge her as we slowly walk away backwards….

Feytaloney and Duo: *slowly walking away backwards for the obsessed looking writer…*

Shido: **_BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! The spiders!!! They are everywhere!!! Oh MY GOD!!!!!! The Barbie dolls!! They're not dolls!! They are action figures!!!_**

Duo: *beats Shido over the head with a lead pipe*

Aloh: Duo is that Shido??

Duo: Umm…. No?

Aloh: Yes it is!! I was wondering where that bugger went to… I need him… Alton and him are going to watch "movies"….. (If you don't get this one Safety you're denser than I thought…..)  
Duo: *drops the pipe* Feytaloney….

Feytaloney: Yea??

Duo: Run…. RUN!!!!

Feytaloney and Duo run away to the sound of Alton's muffled curses and Shido's idiotic banter with himself….

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this to every chapter?? Or can I just say "refer to the first chapter or the second for the disclaimer"???

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh, who is NOT being lazy today….

Chapter Three: Pretty Boy

Draco rushed from his dormitories and out of the common room. He had a vague idea of where to go but he didn't remember enough to get by. He ran to the Great Hall and paused.

He went to his dorms the opposite way the Griffindors do… So.. It's this way.

Short, pale, thin legs carried him through the corridors. Draco may have been small and thin but he could run faster than lightning could streak the sky. And he could keep running at full speed for long periods of time.

Turn right, left, left, right, up stairs, middle fork, right, left, right, right, right, right, left. Up another flight of stairs. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left. Up two flights, and so on… This path was not taken by Draco as most that don't know the way would take. By following the paintings and suits of armor would take you on a merry maze. But actually listening to the walls of the castle would bring you straight where you wanted to be. And as crazy as it sounded, that is what Draco did.

Soon he found his efforts in vain. He'd found the Griffindor common room entrance but there was a slight problem sleeping at the base of the portrait. One Mr. Longbottom.

"Oh great! Just bloody perfect! For all I know Ron is being killed in there and I can't even get in because of fat little Longbottom!" He thought to himself with much hatred for the forgetful boy.

And just as he was about to hex him, the portrait door opened.

"Neville." A soft voice. A voice Draco knew very well. "Neville wake up!"

"Hmmm?" The groggy voice said.

"Neville go to bed."

He nodded and said something but went to bed before the voice could reply.

Some how the soft murmurs from behind woke up the Fat Lady.

Draco knew that as long as she was awake.. All hope of getting in the common room turned to nil. So he stood just past the corner, just out of sight. And waited.

The soft pitter of bare feet on stone was magnified and echoed in the midnight hour. They drew ever so nearer to Draco. And then they were abreast him. Then past. Draco saw his victim and reached his arms out and caught them from behind. On voice over the torso capturing the arms and the other over the mouth preventing all sound.

Muffled sounds of shock emitted the frightened body.

"Please don't make any noise. I just wanted to speak to you." Draco didn't let go of Ron. But he did move the hand the covered his mouth to drop so that Ron was enclosed in a full embrace. "I had a horrible dream. You had to endure so much pain and so much suffering. And the ending was so very very sad."

If Ron could have turned around he would have. But being unable to do that. He held the arms that entrapped him.

"It's okay Draco. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine. It'll be okay." The arms around him loosened slightly and Ron turned around. He pulled the shorter boy into a comforting embrace. He rested his chin atop Draco's head and rubbed his back in slight circles. "Shh.. It'll okay. Just shh… Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay."

The two stood like that the rest of the morning. Just around the corner. Just out of sight. With only the calm mutterings of Ron and the shaky voice of Draco telling the dream.

In the gray predawn light, Draco finally became convinced that Ron wasn't hurt and wasn't going anywhere. So he relaxed. Only then did he let the song that he'd fleetingly heard by a muggle raised witch play through his head. It was some slow song. The words he could barely remember.

At first Ron didn't know what he was hearing. Then he realized that Draco was humming song thing. "Draco what are you doing?"

"I'm humming… But if you don't like that… I guess I'll sing." Draco knew that this was going to completely ruin his seme façade. But he didn't care. He felt like dancing!

He slowly pulled out of Ron's arms and sang softly.

"_I lie awake at night_

See things in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way" Draco started to dance by himself. Nothing extravagant. But graceful fluid like motions. Like those of a ballerina. His eyes had closed and he kept singing. 

To Ron, he looked like a heart-broken angel. Beautiful, ethereal, majestic, and heart-breakingly beautiful that just looking at him was bittersweet.

Ron smiled slightly. The image of Draco being any sort of angel, heart-broken or not, was not an image he'd be happy about. But Ron said nothing and just watched Draco dance with himself and sing. He had a voice that fit the image.

"_I have all this longing in my heart_

I knew it right from the start" Draco opened his eyes and winked at Ron. 

"_Oh pretty boy I love you_

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me that you love me too" 

Ron smiled and shook his head. It was just like Draco to pick a song that a girl sang just so it could be about a boy. He laughed slightly. It was the Draco he knew and no one else did.

"_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

I need you

Oh my pretty pre-" Draco was cut off mid word by sounds coming not to far away. Voices. Draco practically shoved Ron into a niche in the wall before him. "Shh"

Draco needn't have bothered. Ron knew the consequences of being out of the common room after dark and before dawn. The voices drew nearer and they could make them out.

Draco knew one voice to be a Slytherin 7th year. But the other voice he had no idea.

"Just listen to me for once! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes I do! I know it better than you could ever dream of!"

"Arrggh.." They could hear the unmasked frustration in the voice of the slytherin. "Just listen. If anyone in this school. JUST this school. Were to find out, then well, let's just say that heads will roll and we shall be bathed in blood." 

Draco was used to such sayings. They didn't mean anything like what they sounded like meaning. But Ron was unaccustomed to such language. And Draco felt the boy flinch against his back.

"When you say that.. You don't mean it literally… Right?"

Obviously the unknown voice had no clue the real meaning either.

"Of course I do." Was the reply. A simple sentence that had several alternative meanings to the Slytherins but none applied to this sarcastic tone. "Everyone's head will be cut off and those that do it will collect all the blood so they can wash themselves! No You IDIOT! Of course I don't mean that literally! What they hell do you think I am??"

The other voiced quivered in fear. "I'm sorry but it's better to know than not know."

Draco smirked. He said he was sorry. That little phrase gave the Slytherins much pleasure to hear. It granted them power over other beings. Power they used with great relish. 

Draco would've preferred to hear more but the owners of the voices must have turned a corner because their voices were untranslatable.

Draco could feel that Ron was a bit shaken.

"Come on Ron. I bet you haven't gotten a lot of sleep and I must get back to my own common room."

"Okay.." Ron didn't seem all there. This was evident when he let Draco shove him towards his common room and left without so much as a by your leave.

But just before Ron entered the portrait hole, Draco called to him.

"By the way Ron. I haven't forgotten about the whole insult fest. And trust me. My revenge will come." With that he turned and left. He was immediately out of sight. Just like a shadow.

Silently Ron entered his common room and went to bed. Puzzled by what he'd heard and wary of what Draco was going to do.

Draco's trip back to his own common room was uneventful and easy. Than again, he wouldn't have gotten in any trouble if he was caught wandering the halls anyway. Unless it was by the transfiguration teacher.

As usual no one was awake yet and Draco felt that neither should he. He could remember the terror that forced him out of his bed and in pursuit of Ron. The terror was still there. It hung in the air like a clear mist. There were Death Eaters there. Or soon to be Death Eaters. Or children of Death Eaters. The threat was still there. It was there. You could feel it, almost taste it in the air. Draco sneered at it. He never noticed it until now but now that he did, he hated it.

He was stopped right before entering his dorm by a familiar voice.

"Malfoy."

"Higgs."

"What were you doing up?"

"What were you?"

"I asked first."

"That doesn't justify why I have to answer you first."

"Fine than. I was up taking a stroll with a friend."

Draco smirked. 

"Now. What were you doing up, Young Mister Malfoy?"

"I was being held by Ron Weasley all night. Then of course I danced for him in the pre-dawn light. Of course that lead me to sing to him a muggle love song. Now I'm here to go to bed."

Higgs became angry. "Next time I ask you a question I want the truth!"

Draco's smirk became bigger and more menacing. "I was telling the truth."

Higgs glared and growled in anger at Draco as he walked past and to his own dorm.

Draco laughed slightly. The first time he tells the truth to some one in Slytherin and they think that not only was he lying but that he was also mocking them. He'd have to tell the truth more often.

T B C. . . . .

OH MY KAMI-SAMA THAT BLEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate this chapter.. Don't know why I'm even posting it!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate this chapter!!… I'm so depressed now…. Well it proves me right for trying to write something in the morning after I sleep…. I need some coffee….. *walks away*

Feytaloney: Please don't mind Aloh… She's a little under-the-weather, very tired, and mal-nourished. Not only that but she has to visit family that she doesn't really like. The poor thing… Any whoo… If you liked the story please bring Aloh's spirits up by telling her so. 

Also, the song the Draco sings is by M2M and it's called Pretty Boy. Aloh and her sister were sending a bunch of song quotes to their cousin yesterday and Aloh had found that song. Guess that it just stuck with her.

Well, I must fly. Adieu.


	4. HalfWolves

Well.. I'm back into my own room again!! So that means updates will be able to come more often now... I hope!! I've blown a lot of X-mas money so far... OH GUESS WHAT I GOT!!! I got Fake!! It's.. different.. but the two main characters are gay so that's why I bought it. It's soooo funny!!! I love it!!. But I can't watch it alot since the DVD player is in the living room and I've already gotten in a lot of trouble over slash.... stupid closed minded homophobic parents... On a better note.. I got Grave of the Fireflies... I can't wait to see that!! I know about the effects WWII had on America but since I live in a propagandized (is that even a word?? probably not.. but now it is!) American society.. Everything that we see and here and do has to be from American pov or have America in the good light. Let's face it, America is hated by nearly everyone! I'm not stupid! *rolls eyes* 

Duo: Calm down Aloh.. It's okay.

Feytaloney: Why is she doing this?? *great look of concern* Is she okay? Will she be okay?

Alton: Don't worry Runt. Spawn is just mad about the way her government works.

Aloh: I'd shut up now Alton. I seem to recall a certain German dictator that started a genocide on the Jews.

Alton: *mumbles something that no one hears and walks away*

Feytaloney: *looks concerned* I'm sensing that you're upset about something Aloh.

Aloh: *heavy sigh* I am... But only slightly.

Duo: *also looks concerned* Wanna talk about it?

Aloh: No. But I'm glad that I have you two. And you too Alton!!

Shido: Don't forget about us!! Wes is a good Shido!! Wes is!!

Aloh: I love you too Shido!! All of you!!

Shido: YEA!!!!! Can Charlie come over??

Aloh: Yes.

Charlie: SPORK!!!!!

Aloh: Oh god... what have I done??

Later Note: I am demanding that all of you. Every single one of you. Go out and buy "Grave of the Fireflies" right now. I don't care what your anime taste are. Just go and watch that anime. I don't care what your taste are at all. You just have to see this anime. It's... well if I say anything, the movie would be ruined. I implore you to go out right now and buy "Grave of the Fireflies" I guaranty that your money will be well spent. I certainly loved it.

Alton: Spawn, Runt, She-man, that Thing, and Spork boy are all off doing their own things so I have to do the thank yous. So just shut up so I don't have to hurt you. I want this over will as fast as possible. It's just a waste of my time!

Thank you SafetyMunkey, Quill and Orian. Although you scum left absolutely nothing positive or negative about the chapter, Aloh seemed to understand that you liked it.. She's just desperate for good feedback she takes the ramblings of a chimp to heart. Pathetic!

Thank you Ashley.. I mean Nov02. Being lazy isn't a good thing. You'll turn into Spawn! Thank you for the review.. I guess... although Aloh agreed with you that the part with him singing and dancing was good, I have to scorn it. He was acting like a fool. Not only a fool, but a love sick puppy! It's Disgusting!

Ah and lastly Andrea. You are the only one of these heartless hinds that actually has any sense. Since I heard from Aloh that you like me. Good for you. Your enthusiasm for the story is greatly appreciated by Aloh. She always *sneers* smiles when she reads your reviews. 

Disclaimer: Look at chapters one or two... which ever you prefer...

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who has no witty comment about her laziness today then again she is updating so she isn't really lazy....

Chapter 4: Half-Wolves

"Good morning Draco!"

"Fuck off."

"I wasn't talking to you Crabbe. So be quiet!"

"..."

"Oh yea. Like glaring at me is really going to making me back down." Gena rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone Gena. I'm not in the mood for your morning ramblings."

"What's wrong Dragoon? Having some troubles down there?" She laughingly suggested. 

Crabbe and Goyle looked on confused as Draco pulled his wand on her. Which just made her smile widen. "Okay okay. I get the point! No more mentioning your sex life! Or lack there of."

She walked briskly out the room before Draco had a chance to comment or even hex her. Damn half-wolven speed. That thought made him laugh. He wasn't mad at Gena. It was just part of the morning ritual. 

Crabbe and Goyle decided to ignore the laughter emitting from Draco as they walked to breakfast.

"You know Malfoy, you look like you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Yea. Goyle's right. Looks like your getting bags underneath your eyes."

"I just haven't been sleeping well lately."  
"Is that because your going out every night?"

"Could be." Draco didn't fool himself. He knew that his absence would be noted by his friends.

"So are you just having one night stands or do you have a girlfriend?"

Draco looked up. Draco glared and spoke a little louder. "I think it's just a fling for now... Could be more... Or it could be just sex."

Ron was walking with Harry in the corridor across from them. But neither boy stopped to acknowledge each other. Which caused a slight accident.

"Watch where your going Weasel!"

"I could say the same to you!"

Both boys glared at each other from their positions on the floor.

"Or maybe you can't see where your going. Blind as well as poor??"

Ron turned as red as his hair. Draco had promised only to use the poor insult in a real fight. The broken promise infuriated him more than the insult.

"Maybe I should just tell everyone what I saw this morning Malfoy. After all I think everyone deserves to know this."

Draco glared but was slightly confused. "I have no idea what your talking about.

"Really? Well maybe I'm just seeing things in black and white. Or maybe I just have all this longing in my heart for some dirt on you."

Draco paled as his face fell.

"After all... pretty boy." Ron whispered the last two words and no one but Draco heard them. Ron had the biggest and most menacing smile on his face that anyone had ever seen.

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco was still pale but he was regaining some of his glare. 

"Would I?" Ron rose a challenging eye brow. He rose to his feet and smiled down at Draco who still sat on the ground.

Draco glared up at him and a soft growl rumbled in his throat.

To the one around them surprise, Ron held out his hand to Draco. Who, even more shocking to others, took it. Ron pulled Draco to his feet. They didn't let go of each others hands as they glared at each other. Daring the other to make a sign of weakness.

Suddenly Ron started to sing a tune without words. 

"That's the tune right?? I can't remember the words maybe you could help me there."

Draco let go of Ron's hand and shove Ron into a wall. "I've had enough out of you!" Draco then proceeded to kiss the hell out of Ron. He ground his hips into Ron's and his hands tugged at his head, pulling it downwards. Ron was startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling Draco to closer. He returned the kiss with equal violence.

Draco's hands wandered up Ron's chest. Then back down faster. He tugged at the hem of Ron's shirt and lifted it up slightly when it came free of his pants. He ran his hands over Ron's chest, causing Ron to moan.

Ron's hands weren't idle either as they ran up and down Draco's back and shoulders. But they always stopped to pull Draco's head up higher so he could kiss him even more deeply.

Slowly Draco's hands moved down Ron's chest again and stopped at the waistband of his pants. Draco made quick work of the top fastenings and was slowly sliding his hand in. All Ron could do was moan into the mouth tightly pressed against his.

Ron moaned again as he heard a voice in his head. He tried to ignore it but it was very insistent.

"Ron? Ron? Are all right?" It was Harry. Ron lay on the floor. He could see Draco on his own butt next to him.

"Yea, what happened?"

"Malfoy ran into you and you hit your head on the floor."

"He should have been watching where he was going. The stupid git."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco just laughed as he got off the ground and dusted off his cloths. "That idiot is as blind as he is stupid." He shot at Harry. "Come Crabbe, Goyle. I'm hungry."

The Slytherin trio walked off leaving Ron and Harry alone.

Ron blink a few times. Had he imagined it all? "What just happened?"

"Don't you mind Malfoy. He's just an ass that hides behind his fathers money."

"The last thing I remember was hearing Draco say that he was having a fling with someone." 'Yea right. A fling' He thought. "But after that, it's a blank."

"Well after that, he ran into you and you hit your head. Nothing else."

"Nothing else?"

"Yea. Why?" Harry looked confused.

"Then it was just a dream. Damn it!"

"What was just a dream."

"Oh nothing. Just that I had blackmail on Malfoy, that's all."

"That would defiantly be a plus. Too bad it's not real."  
'Not any blackmail that you would like to know, Harry.' Ron thought as they walked to their table in the great hall.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Good morrow good cuz!"

"What?" Harry looked confused and wasn't helped out by Ron who smiled at Hermione and replied back to her with an even stranger reply.

"Is the day so young?"

Both Ron and Hermione started to laugh.

"Ron, how did you know that?"

"I'm not as stupid as led to believe!"

"Of course not. But how did you know the reply?"

"When I was younger than the wizened age I am now, I got this muggle book for Christmas. Only thing was, it wasn't a muggle book but just a magic book filled with muggle stories."

"How was it muggle then?"

"Once you finished reading all the stories new ones were there the next time you opened it."

"Fairy magic."

"Exactly."

"But how did you know that line?"

"One of the stories in the book was that play. I read it so many times. I never read the last story so I could keep reading that one. And that's one of the lines that's stuck with me."

"I didn't think I'd ever meet a magic raised wizard to know Shakespeare!"

"Yes, well, you have now."

Harry listed to their whole conversation without butting in, but now he had to. "What are you two talking about."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "You'll have to ask Hermione that. She's better at summaries than I am."

"Honestly Harry, For being muggle raised you should know who Shakespeare is!"

"I do!" He said in defense. "But what play is it from?"

"Romeo and Juliet of course. The romantic tragedy of star crossed lovers that take their own life. No story was filled with more woe," Ron started to speak with Hermione because he knew the end of that line too. "Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

"You two need to hang out more often!" Said Harry with a grin.

"I think that's the only thing Hermione and I have in common."

"I must agree."

The trio laughed and when the laughter died down they eat.

The mail came shortly after that and Ron was shocked to find that he had mail other than his Daily Prophet. He noticed that instead of the dull black ink he was used to seeing, this black ink shone and glisten as if it were black diamonds.

The front simply said 'Ron' and there was nothing on the back. He knew that is could be dangerous but he opened it anyway. There wasn't much in there, just another piece of paper. It was slightly thinner than the parchment he was used to seeing. The words confused him. He couldn't understand a single thing and he'd never seen anything like it.

Hermione leaned over his shoulder to read it and was shocked by what she saw.

"Ron! I didn't know you knew an oriental language!"

"I don't. Do you know what this is?"

"Yes. You got a letter in either Japanese, Chinese or Korean characters."

"But why would someone send me a message in a language I don't know?"

"Look at the bottom!" Said Harry who'd joined in staring at the paper. "It has something written in English."

"What does it say Ron?"

"It says 'What is man without the beast? If all the beast were gone, men would die from a great loneliness of spirit. For whatever happens to the beast, also happens to the man.* In order to decode this, you need to find the only known female half-wolf. Here's a hint, she goes to Hogwarts.'"

"That's weird. But what is a half-wolf? And why would they be at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. You have any ideas Hermione?"

"Yes, one."

"What is that?"

"We need to use the library."

Harry sighed. "I was afraid that you'd say that..."

Ron smiled. "I'm starting to think that's your cure-all. Instead of chocolet, you have the library."

"You can find a cure to nearly everything in the library. So yes, the library is a cure-all!" To everyone's amazement she did a very un-Hermione like gesture at Ron.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me!"

She stuck out her tongue again and stuck her thumbs in her ears.

Harry was shocked and amused. "What had come over you? Have you gone mad?"

Hermione laughed as she took her thumbs out of her ears and lowered her hands to the table. "So, you two can be immature and childlike but I can't? I think that's bit of a double standard."

"But Hermione, Harry and I are supposed to be the stupid ones, and you're supposed to be the level headed one!"

"Yes, of course, so while you two are at your first period class I shall be in the library looking up half-wolves! Now get going before you are late!"

With that she collected all her stuff and was off to the library.

Harry turned to Ron and Ron said, "She's in the library so much I think they should just mover her bed there."

Harry chuckled slightly. "Come on. Let's follow Hermione's advice for once and get to class. Who knows, we might learn something about half-wolves before Hermione."

"How much could we learn in History of Magic?" Ron asked Harry as they too left the Great Hall. "Especially with the Slytherins distracting Professor Bins the whole class?"

The duo arrived at class just mere seconds before the late bell rang. But they needn't have rushed since the teacher wasn't even there for another three minutes.

"We are going to be changing seats today. I think that a new seating arrangement will help everyone pay more attention in class."

The arrangement wasn't as different from before except for that the rows went Griffendor, Slytherin from front to back. And Harry and Ron had the displeasure of having to sit in front of Malfoy and Goyle. But worse than that still is the fact that Draco sat right behind Ron.

"Can this day get any better?" Ron asked silently. 

And it did.

"Today class we will be learning about the Half-Wolf Wars and Half-Wolves in general."

Ron and Harry learned something's that could be useful in their clue hunting. But the lesson was boring as usual. That is until the end.

"It is a known fact that all Half-Wolves are violent, mean tempered creatures. But they are generally submissive unless provoked. And that is why there have so few wars with their race. They lack the emotional need for independence and as I said before are very submissive."

The class was disturbed by a growl from the back of the class room. They all turned their heads to see what was making the noise and were surprised to see that Gena had her lips curled back and was the source of the noise.

"What is it?"

"Liar." Was bare audible between the growls. "You're such a fucking LIAR!" She snared then screamed.

"And what did I lie about?"

"Everything in today's lesson! That is not the truth! Half-Wolves would Never do what you said!"

"They did. It's in all the history text books."

"Then they lied! That is the biggest wizard propaganda that I've ever heard!"

"And what would you know about this subject? How would you know anything if it wasn't in a text book?"

"Because I know my peoples history! The Elder never lies! And those are not what he says about the Wars! Every time we were attacked first! We had to fight to defend our homeland and regain our independence! You see, half-wolves have a great need for independence! We will not be forced into any cage! No matter how gilded! You lie!"

"What do you mean your people?"

"I am a half-wolf! And I know that what you speak are lies! LIES!" The room hushed as she half growled half screamed the last word. And then very softly she said, "And I will not tolerate such slander against my people."

The class was silent as they watched Professor Bins and Gena stare each other down. But the trance was broken by the dismissal bell.

"No homework tonight and 25 points from Slytherin for such a disturbance in my class! You are all dismissed."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, egger to tell their friends what happened and egger to be away from the murderous look in Gena's eyes.

Unbeknownst to everyone Draco stayed back and waited for Gena to come out of the classroom. He figured that she needed to talk and he was more than willing to listen.

Harry and Ron were the first to find Hermione after the History of Magic incident and they told her all about it on their way to Transfiguration.

"So Gena's the female half-wolf that we need to talk to?" Hermione asked.

"I'm guessing that." Ron replied.

"I don't think there are anymore half-wolves here." Said Harry as they walked in the classroom doors and took their seat across from the Hufflepuffs.

The room was alive with the whispers of Griffendors telling the Hufflepuffs everything that had happened. That is until McGonagall threatened to take 50 points from the next person that talked.

By lunch everyone knew what had happened and were trying to see if they could find Gena. But she didn't show up to eat lunch nor did anyone see her at dinner.

Ron was running late for dinner but felt no need in rushing, so he took his time getting there. As he turned a corner he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He said.

"It's okay Ron." Gena said softly to him. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going either."

"So we'll call it even then?"

"Okay then." She started to walk away and Ron suddenly remember something.

"Hey Gena?"

"Yea?"

"Do you know what this means?" He pulled out the letter he'd gotten that morning and held it out to her.

"Why do you have this?"

"I got it this morning in the mail."

"Why are you asking me about it?"

"Well at the bottom is says that a female half-wolf that is at Hogwarts would know what it means. And since you're a half-wolf I thought that maybe it was you."

"Oh. Okay."

"So do you know what it means?"

"It's in Japanese."

"Yes. I know that!" He said frustrated. "But do you know what it means?"

"Yea. I've been learning Japanese for a few years now. As long as it isn't too complicated I can help you."

Ron smiled at her. "Oh thank you!"

"But first you have to do something for me." She gave him a feral smile as he nodded an okay.

TBC!!!!!! 

*= A quote from Chief Seattle of the Puget Sound Suwamish Tribe, 1855

Please pardon the misspelling of the house's names… I swear I didn't mean to do it… I'm just to lazy to look them up…

That little part of smut was for you Andrea! I hope you liked it! And I hope that it will tide you over for a while until I can write some more in!

What does Ron knowing about Romeo and Juliet have to with the story? So what is this little quest that Ron is being sent on? And who sent him? What does this have to do with anything?? Why was Professor Bins so out of character??? What is this thing that Ron must do for Gena before she'll help him?? It's the beginning of the plot my friend!! And all shall be revealed in due time!! Er... All except the Professor Bins thing... I just really want to know why he was so OOC!!

Oh and the last question of the story..... *dramatic drum roll*....

Shido: *pops in unnoticed* When will Draco get laid?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

Aloh: I couldn't have put it better myself!


	5. Forget Me Not's

Wow.. that amazing lack of reviews made me depressed....Come on people!! I need some feed back!! I crave it more than I crave manga!!! And that is saying alot!! Cansidering my mom just set my spending limit on manga for $30 per visit... p That's only three volumes in original format or 2 in english format!! I need this manga!!! I can't buy any anime tapes or DVD's and now I'm being stiffled from my manga!! Stupid budget!! It's my money!! *cries from lack of new manga*

Duo: Why don't you read the manga you already have?

Aloh: Because I've read them a million times now!! I need more!! Like the next issues!! Or new series!!

Duo: O.o... alright then... freak... *leaves*

Aloh: *dramatic lighting. Aloh is in a darkened room with only a circle of light on her* I feel so alone.......

Feytaloney: Aloh has locked herself in her room and shuts fair daylight out creating herself an artifical night. I wish I could help her but she refuses to come out. *heavy sigh* I don't know what to do! *cries* I guess I'll help her out by saying thank you to Andrea.

Thank you so much for the review. It ment alot to Aloh since it was the only one. She loves your enthusiam and I think she only does this because of you. I know that she needs the compliments you give her. 

Oh. I don't know if you got it but Aloh swent you an e-mail. Her e-mails hasn't been working well, again, and was scared the message wasn't sent. I hope it was.=

Shido: You can't forget me reviews!!! I review!!

Feytaloney: I don't think that saying 'blah blah blah' justifies itself as a review.

Shido: *pouts* It does!

Feytaloney: *pats him on the head* Of course it does!

Duo: why did you say that only person reviewed?

Feytaloney: I said that because only one person did.

Duo: Actually SafetyMunkey reviewed too. Only she did hers during school. Obviously she doesn't take you along with her where ever she goes.

Alton: She didn't take you along either Braid Boy. You heard it from Murdock.

Duo: *glare* So? I was busy that day.

Alton: *snort* Sure. Yea right.

Feytaloney: Can you two please not argue?  
Shido: I likes Murdock! But Quill is better!! He has a wonderful brain! I humangus brain!! *starts to convolse on the floor* And the gnomes in his sock draw kill people.

*starts to cakle like SafetyMunkey when she's particuarly creatively violent*

Duo: Alright then....

Alton: I need a smoke.....

Duo: Wanna go get a beer?

Aloh: *from her darkly dramic room, with an austrailian accent* Fosters. Australian for Beer.

Feytaloney: Smoking is bad for your health. But casual drinking isn't. It's good for your heart, but bad for your liver. So I guess that it is bad for you. Aloh doesn't consent the use of cigarettes or alchohal. But she doesn't condone it either as long as you use both responsible. Like dinking and not driving. Or smoking only once a day.

Sorry about that warning. I just had to do it because I don't want Aloh to get in any trouble.

If you like the chapter please tell Aloh!! 

Disclaimer: Aloh most fortunatly doesn't own Harry Potter or any related characters. J.K.R does. Aloh also doesn't own Fosters. She has no idea who does. She just likes to repeat the cermercials.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is very confused as to what to write for this chapter.

Chapter 5: Forget Me Not's

"You want me to do what?!" Ron screamed indignantly.

"Of course. Why else would I say such a thing?"

"I will not!"

"Then I guess your shit out of luck with your mail." She laughed slightly. "And your other male."

Ron glared at her, not finding any of this amusing. "He wouldn't let me. We're in a bit of a quarel."

"I know. Just tell him that that's your way of appologizing. He needn't know that I told you to do it."

"But if I do, how would you know?"

"I'll smell it."

"What?"

"You forget that wolves have an incredible sence of smell. I'll be able to smell you on him and I'll be able to smell what you did."

"That's sick!"

"No it'as not. I could tell you something that's sick that I can smell but I won't for your sanities sake."

"Gee thanks." He said while rolling his eyes.

"No problem." She said deciding to ignore the sarcasm. "Oh by the way, I'd hurry up and do as I said. You don't know if there's a time limit on that paper."

"Uh... one slight problem. ...I don't know how."

Gena's eyes lit up and she started to gigle but sounded more like she was purring. "You've been with him this long and you don't know how?"

"We haven't exactly had much experience." Ron was blushing three shades of red and was getting darker as seconds past.

Gena sighed and shook her head. "You'll learn as you start to do it."

"Really?"

"Yea. Trust me."

"Thanks! I'll come and see you after I do this!" Ron started to run down the corridor to the Great Hall for the last bit of supper.

"Bye!" Gena called after him as she smiled deviously over her plan.

"Well, don't we seem in better spirits."

"Shut up Pansy!"

"Gena, can't you be more refined, you are a Slytherin after all. Or is that half blood of yours contoling your mind."

Gena smiled at the girl none to friendly. She had gone back to the common room to be alone. "Actually my blood would be more pure than yours if you looked at it from my point of veiw."

"Your animalistic nature has no intrest to me. You'll still be a dirty little animal no matter what you do."

"So I guess I should stop trying to be human and act on my instincts then."

"It'd be fitting for such an animal as yourself."

"Good. Agreed." Gena smiled menicingly seconds before she lept from her spot on the floor by the fire, pouncing onto the stunned girl. She growled and bared her teeth which from close up looked jagged and sharp. Gena growled deep in her throat at her traped prey. "You should be more on gaurd with a wild animal around. Next time you piss me off I'm going to have a peice of your flesh as a rememberance."

"I..I... I'll t-t-tell o-o-on you! You'll be expelled!"

"Good. Because if I'm expelled then there wouldn't be anything preventing me from killing you." Gena sniffed. She caught a sent on Pansy's cloths that intreged her. So while Pansy was to scared to stuggle Gena sniffered her to try and find the source. "You have a boyfriend." She said surprised.

That seemed to force Pansy back into the real world. "Get off me!"

"As you wish." Gena got up but was still determined to find out the mystery man. "Who is it?"

"None of your business!"

Gena took a long sniff and smiled. "I see your flavor lies in Hufflepuff. Wouldn't the guys love to hear that!"

Pansy paled. "You wouldn't!"

Gena smiled slightly. "Maybe, maybe not. But I'll keep your secret on one condition." 

Pansy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's that?"

"You have to keep Draco as occupided as possible, as often as possible. And you have to make sure he's never alone."

Pansy smiled. That seemed simple enough. "Deal!" 

Gena let Pansy walk to their dorms but didn't move until the door closed. This was too good to be true. Ron needed to be alone with Draco, but Pansy agreed to never let that happen. Now all she needed to do was make a plan that required Draco to be as far away from Ron as possible and alone all the time. The only problem was, how was she going to do that?

Draco sat between his friends at dinner and listen to their bantering. He was bored. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the fiery red-head. But he still had his revenge to fulfill. And the boy hadn't shown up for dinner. He missed the faces that Ron would send his way through out the meal. Even though they were mostly glares and sneers, they still were ment to be jokes. Like their own privet language that no one else could ever understand.

Draco sighed as he put down his fork and left his seat without a word to anyone. Goyle started to rise after him, but after a gentle tugg on his arm by Crabbe he say back down. He looked puzzled by Draco's uncharacteristic melancholy.

"What's wrong with Draco today?"

"I don't know. But we should leave him be."

"You sure?"  
"Yea."

Ron walked hurriedly through the halls. Unsure of how to do what he was doing. In one hand he held a book about flowers and in the other some straw from the owlry that he was going to transfigure into flowers. He was about to turn a corner when he heard someone muttering to themselves and he decided to hang back and listen. 

It was Draco who was talking to himself in a shitzaphranic way. Asking himself questions and then answering them and suggestion new things. Ron smiled at the hilerity of the conversation. Draco was descussing how to extract the best revenge on him. And since Ron was listening to his ideas he would know exactly what Draco was going to do.

He listened for a few minutes more until the voice faded away and he continued on his way to Griffindor common room.

Once there he sat down in from of the fire and started to look at the book of flowers. He searced through pages and pages and pages. He didn't like a single flower. Then he reached the Forget Me Not. It was a simple but beautiful flower. He loved it. He made a buquet from the straw but felt like something was missing. He found a last peice of straw and transfigured it into a single blood red rose. He stuck it into the very middle of the buquet and was satisfied with the outcome.

Now the only problem was figuring out what the note should say.

He worked for hours on what exactly it should say before giving up and doing his homework. Determined that he would get it afterwards.

Hermione saw Ron's frustration and asked about it.

"I'm uh.. nothing."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're writting some one a love note?"

"No, actually, I'm just trying to write a poem to send to some one."

"Does it have to be a poem that you write?"

"No."

"Then let me help."

"Okay."

With Hermione's help Ron read alot of great poems that he could use, all of which were written by muggle writters. But he found a quote he liked and was going to use instead of a poem. It was from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnets From the Portuguese.

"Are you sure you want to use thay line Ron?"

"Yes. She'll love it!" He remembered that he said he was going to give the note to a male friend to give to their girlfriend. But what he really was thinking was 'Draco will love this but I'll need to keep going if I'm going to do what Gena ask.

Ron went to bed smiling and early that night. It was the first night in a long time that he got a full night of sleep. Something that was going to come in handy the next day.

Draco sat by the fire thinking after he walked out of dinner. He didn't think there was anyone else in the common room but he was too distracted to notice. So he visible jumped when Gena sat next to him.

"What's up Dragoon?"

"Stop calling me that!" He said irritibly.

"Gees. You're such a grouch. No wonder Ron's advoiding you."

Draco straightened up. "What did you say?"  
"I called you a grouch."

"No. After that."

"No wonder Ron's advoiding you."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to him today during dinner. We ran into each other in the hall."

"He told you he's advoiding me?"

"No, not in so many words." Draco took that to mean that he did. And he got angry.

"That git! Advoid me? Well I'll show him! He'll be begging me to even look at him when I'm through with him!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Purposely advoid him. At meals, in class and in the halls. I won't even insult him! He'll be dead to me!Yes yes! That's the perfect revenge! I'll pretend he's not even there!"

Gena smiled. She didn't even have to try with this. "That's the spirit!"

"Oh boy will he pay. Oh he will pay."

"Yes, he will. He'll be begging you to insult him when your through. I'd love to stay and listen to your evil plots but I gotta go. Tonight Dumbledor is letting me hunt in the forest. So I'm going to go out an rape all the virgins in London, both male and female. Then I'll lead an underground movement and gain control of the universe making all muggles my sex slaves. Of course I'll treat them very well and they'll love me. So I'll have no one challange my authority. Naturally, after that, I'll seduce Shakespearian actors and leave them with syphilis and sever opium addictions. Only to revert to being a hermit and then a vicar. Then and only then will it be found that I never truely exsisted. Bye." She walked away knowing that Draco didn't hear a word she said. He was lost in his own sadistic thoughts of revenge for being called short. She laughed at the way Draco could take any insult except those made about his height.

  
Ron woke early the next day and rushed through his morning rutine. He ran out of the room barely saying 'hi' to Harry as he went. He dashed through the halls to the Owlry. The flowers were in his bag. He'd put an uncrunchable charm on them, as well as a freshness charm.

He'd tied them with a red ribbon that was the same shade as the rose. The card was hooked to the ribbion.

Ron looked at all the Owls that were in the room. There weren't that many since most were still out hunting. But he found the perfect one. A beautiful arctic owl. It was snowy white and held a mystical aura around it. Ron knew that he had to use that one.

The owl looked at him with intellegent eyes as he walked up to it.

"I need you to deliver this to Draco Malfoy durning breakfast." Ron told it as he tied the buquet to his leg. The owl seemed to nod in understandment, causing Ron to smile at it. "Thank you."

Draco woke up at the same time as always and was in a much better mood than the night before. He was looking forward to breakfast. He just couldn't wait to put his plan in action.

He took extra care in grooming himself that morning. Just so he could make Ron see what he was missing. Draco smiled at himself in his mirror. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

The two boys didn't run into each other that morning, which both boys thought was a good thing. Ron thought that Draco would be suspisious if he saw the way he smiled. And Draco thought it was better to be subtle about his advoidence at first.

Ron payed close attention when the mail came. Today he didn't get another letter but he didn't notcie such trivial things like that. He was looking for the snowy owl with the flowers. Sure enough the bird made it's grand entrance. It swooped over the heads of the tables below before slowly making a decent towards Draco.

Everyone watched the bird go down, egar to see who got it. Draco watched too and was too stuned to do anything as the bird landed in front of him.

His eyes widdened as he saw the flowers. He was shocked. They glistened slightly with dew and were down right beautiful. It took him a moment before he reached out his hand and untied the ribbion from the bird, who gracefully left.

"Oh my word. They're beautiful." His brow creased as he said, "But who sent them." He turned over the flowers and found the card. He pulled it off the ribbion slowly and opened the small envilope it was in. He then pulled out a peice of white paper, he read what was on it.

__

The face of all the world is changed, I think,

since first I heard the footsteps of thy soul.

I love you, Angel.

Tears gathered at the bottom of Draco's eyes as he read the last line. He knew exactly who this was from.

Draco could feel his resolve crumble as he looked up. His eyes automatically found Ron's. Ron gave him a slight smile before looking down at his plate.

And that shy gesture is what broke Draco's resistance. He didn't start to cry, he'd never let himself do that, but he gathered his books and his flowers and left the Great Hall. He knew that if he didn't, he would walk over to Ron and do something that would leave no mistake about their relationship. He would have walked up to Ron and told him he loved him in person.

T B C....... hopefully soon.......

Hehehehe... can anyone guess what Ron has to do?? Betcha can't!!! Hehehe... I love this little plan of mine!! 

Thanks to the creater of My Life In Blue at Keenspace for the line about Shakspearian actors with opium addictions.

Okay.... I'm in a better mood now.. but I feel desperatly ill. I need some sleep.... So.. NIGHTS!!!!

Oh and before I forget!!

I'd like to say thanks to Sirius-lee7!!! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't put you in at the top!!!! Thanks so much for the review!!! 


	6. Spiderman

Okay... I have some sever doubts that I'll have any free time over the next few weeks so I'm going to be typing chapters in advance for a while. Mainly until I say that I have free time. I'm going to be somewhat free this week so I'll try to type every night. *snorts* Like that will happen..... But anyway.. I'm going to try and see if I can get about three or four chapters done starting with chapter 5.... Which while I type this, sits in my hard drive waiting to be saved to disk so it can be put on the living room comp to be uploaded... Hehehe... I'm cheap... Actually... I'm just lazy. I was sick today and didn't post it even though I had a full day to do it. Maybe I will tomorrow. Or later tonight depending on when I finish this... I should get typing if I want this done before I can't get on the web *so this needs to be done by 10:30*. I can do that!! But I got to get on a moving. And like always I won't be adding the thank yous until right before uploading. So they won't be a problem.... So I'll get on with this thing!!!

Okay… All my muses/voices are out tonight so I *finally* get some peace and quiet…. Unfortunately, little does Cait know but they were sent to her house…. Hehehehe.. Hope you feel better Cait!!! *evil laughter*

Speaking of you Cait, thanks very much for the review. Oh.. By the way… you got the flu from me… Hehehe… I had it before and then you got it.. Sorry. 

Naw.. The show would be called "Why am I watching this??"

Hey Quill, didn't you think that the gnomes killed Miss Munkey a while ago?? You sly bastard.

I have those sentence fragments and unknown conversationalist for dramatic effect!! Naw… actually I'm just lazy… Or I think about who's talking but forget to actually say who is… Just a mind slip.. But since I knew how was talking it never occurs to me that others wouldn't.

The spell check thing…. Um.. Actually when I uploaded that chapter I did have a lot of time. I was borrowing the comp while Alana was on the phone, settling when she was going to go out to meet her friends. So I didn't have enough time to spell check….

If you want something to read I have a few things. *perverse smile*

Oh yes.. Tons of perversion!!! They are acting through my mind remember….

Pansy's a bitch.. But the blackmail is going to come in handy… But she won't be doing her job right so.. *secretive smile* maybe she'll be beat… And since Gena.. Oh wait… that's from this chapter.. Can't say that.

It was Ron arranging the flowers… Draco's the one that got them… Or am I just reading that sentence wrong.

You should be afraid of Gena.. She's the type of gal I'd like to be! Feared by all!! But still as gentle as a lamb.. But I didn't say that.. For the love of God I didn't say that!!

Lol.. It's from Zan's elfwood profile. I'll send the link. I love Zan. He's a great artist.

http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/z/a/zan/zan.html

I love my endings!! I love them so much!! *huggels her endings* 

Thanks Andrea!!! Aww.. I'm glad I made you smile!!! My day is complete!! Yea.. Stupid midterms… I don't want to fail though… I'm already doing bad enough…

What is Gena plotting.. You'll have to wait and see!!

What Ron has to do has to do with what Gena's plotting.. So I'm not saying anything here!!!

Hehehehehe….. That's what I wanted people to think!!! That's what you were supposed to think!! But unfortunately that's not what Ron has to do.

Yea.. A little too obvious… and it's not going to be obvious at all… *secretive smile*

Disclaimer: Refer to 1,2 or 5!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is going to be very lazy in coming weeks *gets hit by math teacher* I mean will be studying hard for her math midterm. *gets glared at by Spanish teacher* And she'll be plotting ways to kill the Spanish language and her Spanish teacher.

Chapter 6: Spiderman

Gena smiled at Draco's retreating form. She didn't expect Ron to be such a romantic. Just by the way that Draco had reacted to flowers she knew that her plan was already destined to fail. But she didn't care about that. Her plan had been devised so that it would slow Ron down, but she saw that she realized that nothing was going to stand in his way.

She startled herself. When had she become so nice? Her very actions were nice. Even the attempted sabotage of Ron's quest had lead to a good result. This couldn't be good at all for her image.

"That's is so gross. Malfoy got flowers. Ew ew ew!! Who in their right mind could possible like that bugger?"

Hermione laughed. "Well Ginny, apparently someone."

Harry laughed as well. "I pity the poor fool. She must be out of her mind."

Ron looked up at them and laughed at both the conversation and irony of it. "Who knows. Maybe Malfoy's gay and that was from his boyfriend! He was talking about being in a relationship yesterday! Wouldn't that be great!" Ron's smile when from ear to ear at the irony of the conversation. "The Great Draco Malfoy, A Great Flaming Homo!! And since he's getting the flowers I'd say that he's on the bottom if you know what I mean!"

The four of them laughed. Ron loudest and most enthusiastic of all. Little did they know, Draco was gay and the one time they were together in that way he was on the bottom. They had no idea how true his words had been.

"It'd be even funnier if it was a Hufflepuff." Harry laughed.

"Hey! Don't insult the Hufflepuffs like that!" Ginny replied.

"I bet it's another Slytherin. What other stupid git would do such a thing." Ron laughed. The conversation was really too much for him and he had to excuse himself to leave.

He laughed while he walked through several hallways but eventually stopped. He was stopped by the memory of the look in Draco's eyes. How could he have laughed after seeing such a look as that. There was so much love in those eyes. But also a great deal of sadness. Ron knew as well as Draco that they could never be together. That their love ment nothing at all. Draco was on the opposite side of the war. And Ron came from the 'wrong side of the tracks' as the muggles would say.

Sadness and anger welled within Ron at the bleak out look of their love and he punched the wall in frustration.

"That's going to leave a mark you know."

Ron whirled. "I know." He said softly.

Draco stood staring for a moment before walking forward and hugging Ron. "That means a lot to me."

"What? The fact that I know my hands is going to be bruised?"

"No stupid. The card and flowers. They mean a lot to me."

"They're just a way for me to apologize."

Draco smiled into Ron's shoulder. "Then you're forgiven for now." They were silent for a moment. "What type of flowers were they?"

"Well the one in the middle was a Rose."

Draco laughed. "I knew what that one was. I mean what were the other ones?"

"Forget Me Not's."

"Forget Me Not's." Draco repeated softly. "They were very beautiful."

"Not so beautiful as you."

Draco pulled back with a mock glare. "I am not a woman! There for I am not beautiful. I am handsome."

Ron tilted his head sideways and looked at Draco for a moment before shaking his head a negative. "No. You are beautiful." Ron smiled. "Now let me go before some one sees us."

Draco grinned with lustful eyes.* "I have a better idea." he said as he dragged Ron into a nearby abandoned room.

"I thought you would never let me do anything?"

"I'm not. We're not doing anything except having a make out session. I wouldn't be cought dead having sex in a class room. Especially one this dirty."  
Ron laughed as he cast a silencing spell. And Draco cast a privacy spell.

When they emerged they looked fairly disheveled and Draco was sporting a bruise on his jaw. They were also about to be late for class.

They ran to class without anyone seeing them. Draco told Ron to go to class and that he'd see him later. Ron convinced Draco that he needed to go to class. Ron walked in right as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley." Ron ran his hand through is hair. And Mr. Binns noted the nice black and blue color. "What happened to your hand?"

Ron flushed even darker than he already was. "I uh... I... um..."

"Never mind. Just take your seat."

A few minutes later in walked Draco. Looking as he always did, arrogant. But he also looked slightly pissed. An emotion brought forth by the blemish on his jaw.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a reason you're late?"

"No." He sneered. 

"Could it be the fact that you have a bruise on your left jaw?"

Draco unconsciously raised his hand to his jaw. "No. Nothing at all." He shot back.

"Funny. You have a bruise on your left jaw and Mr. Weasley has a bruise on his right fist. Do you think that's coincidental?"

"Yes, I do. I know for a fact that this isn't a bruise but a hicky. And it has nothing to do with Weasley. You can trust me on that." he sneered. "Weasley was probably stupid enough to punch a wall."

The half of the class that looked at Ron saw the noticeable redness in Ron's ears. They also saw them get even darker when the wall was mentioned.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy."  
"Gladly." He said mockingly.

"How did you get that bruise on your hand?" Harry whispered to Ron who was pretending to fall asleep.

"Huh?"

"The bruise on your hand. How'd you get it?"

"I punched a wall."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Draco saw it so that's why he said what he did."

"Oh." Harry was silent for a minute as he took down the notes on the board. "Why'd you punch the wall?"

"Not telling. Now let me go to sleep."

"Okay. Night Ron."

Ron didn't fall asleep because every time he went to put his head down his chair would be kicked by the person sitting behind him.

Draco sat listening to Ron and Harry's conversation. He didn't know why he even bothered to come to this stupid class. He didn't know why he'd let Ron talk him into going. He knew everything he needed to know already and he was always bored out of his mind. He heard Ron say that he wanted sleep and he formed a plot to keep himself amused.

Every time Ron's head dropped, he kicked Ron's chair. After a few minutes of this he'd earned a glare. But that just caused Draco to smile. So he just kicked harder.

That went on through the whole class. Draco would kick Ron's chair and Ron would glare at him, so he'd kick harder. Draco found it greatly amusing even though Ron thought it was just plain annoying.

After the bell rung Draco went about packing slowly in order to see Ron storm out annoyed. Draco looked very pleased at this reaction and left soon after.

Professor Binns had watched the whole scene without any comment but after Draco left he sighed. "I swear that if they just got over their hatred they'd make the perfect couple."

As Harry and Ron walked to Transfiguration Ron said something in reference to their conversation at breakfast.

"You were right Ron. Draco is the submissive one! How else would he have gotten the hicky."

"I still think the person that likes him has something wrong in the head."

"They must. Why else would they do that with him?"

The boys were laughing as they meet up with Hermione but didn't say anything else on the subject. They instead talked about the letter.

"So did you talk to Gena?"

"Yea Hermione, I did."

"Well what did she say?" Prompted Harry.

"That I have to do something for her in return."

"What do you have to do?" 

"Yea Ron. What do you have to do?"

Ron winked at them. "It's a secret. Only meant to be between the two of us."

Hermione looked sideways at Ron. "Did this have anything to do with the note last night?"

Ron smiled. Harry looked puzzled. "Maybe, maybe not."

Hermione smiled. She knew that to be a yes. 

"What note?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry." Ron said as they entered their class. "Nothing at all."

As the Griffendor trio walked to lunch they passed Gena.

"Yo Ron. Get your ass back here."

Ron told Harry and Hermione to go on without him and to save him some food before following orders.

"Yes Gena?"

"Do you have that note?"

"Yea."

"Give it to me."

Ron searched his bag for a few moments before pulling out the crumpled letter. She held out her hand for it and he gave it to her. She read it silently for a moment.

"What does it say?"

"Something simple."

"What does it say."

"_Go home, call for sweet water, wash thy hands._

She hath no tongue to call, nor hands to wash;

And so let's leave her to her silent walks.

An 'twere my case, I should go hang myself.

If thou hadst hands to help thee knit the cord.

Spiders have many hands to spare but one doesn't. Find the Hufflepuff that knows the one spider native to New York City that hasn't eight legs."

"What does that mean? A spider without eight legs?"

"Well they've got me. I have no idea about the spider thing. But I do know what the quote is from."

"Where?"

"Ask your book worm friend. Tell her it's from a Shakespearian play. If she doesn't know then you'll have to find out yourself."

"That's not very nice."

"Who ever accused me of being nice?" She snarled at Ron.

"No one."

"Scram!"

"But I didn't do what you asked. So why did you do this?"

"Because I figure that this is going to take time. Don't get me wrong, you still have to do it. It's just that now if you don't, I get to kick your ass."

"Oh."

"Yea. Now hit it before I hit you."

"Bye Gena! Thanks!" He called back as he ran down the hall to lunch.

"You know you're going soft?"

"Shut up pansy."

"I'm not Pansy!" Said Draco indignantly.

"I meant it as in the fairy way, not as in that bitch."

"I'm still not a pansy."

"Tell that to your boyfriend! I'm getting grub." She said angrily before walking away.

"Damn. What bug does she have up her but."  


"So Ron, what'd Gena want?"

"She read me the letter."

"What did it say?" Hermione asked excitedly.

He looked at the sheet in his hands and gave a sound of surprise. It was in English. "This is what it says." He said as he handed in across the table to Hermione.

"A spider without eight legs? You've get me." Hermione said.

"What's the deal with the creepy lines before that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Gena said it was Shakespeare and that you might know, Hermione."

"I vaguely recall reading something with those lines in it."

Ginny looked up from her plate and read the passage. "I've read that before! It's from a play called Titus something. I can't remember the last part."

"How do you know that Ginny? Shakespeare was a muggle writer?"

She blushed. "Uh.. well... I read it on a web comic."

"How do you have the web?"

"One of my friends in Hufflepuff was muggle raised and her mom fixed her computer so that she could use it at school. And well it's still connected to the internet. So she's let me read some web comics that she reads."

"How do you get into the Hufflepuff dorms?" Harry asked. He didn't think you could get into other houses dorms.

"The computer is something called a laptop."

"OH." Said Harry and Hermione in unison and Ron just looked confused.

"Hey Ginny. Do you think that your friend knows someone that knows what type of spider that doesn't have eight legs?"

"I don't know. But I'll ask her."

"Thanks." Ron said before he started to talk to Harry about the upcoming Quidditch match. This left the two girls to talk to each other.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"What web comic?"

"It's My Life In Blue."

"My Life In Blue." Hermione muttered to herself. "Is it drawn by a guy named Zan? And his message right now ends in 'Zan the drinkable'?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Ginny! I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

"I love slash! It's the greatest!" (AN: ^.~)

Hermione laughed. "What other comics do you read?"

"Um... Arcana, For The Love of YAOI, and Boy Meets Boy."**

"Really? So do I!"

"Really?"

"WOW!! They both said in unison.

"Do you read Your Wings Are Mine?" Hermione asked.

"No. What's that?"

"Oh it's an online manga. You can get to it through Arcana. It's one of the buttons on the bottom of the page."

"I'll have to look at it."***

"You must!!"

"I will."

"Are you into any other slash fandoms?"

"Well there is this anime that I saw at my friends house over the summer. It's called Gundam Wing and I'm into that fandom right now. 1x2 and 2x5 are my favorite pairings."

"Have you read any fanfiction?"

"Yes. In fact I've read a lot. But my favorite has to be the Little Boy Blue series by Jade."****

"I don't think I've ever read that."

"It's at gwaddiction, and sadly I can't remember if it's at a .com or .net."

Hermione laughed. "I always get confused by .com and .net myself."

"Have you read anything from GWing?"

"Yes. Several stories by a little known authoress by the name of Aloh Dark (Thehehe...) and my favorite has to be the Confessor series^. I can't remember who that's by but it's also at gwaddiction."

The girls talked about the various stories they'd read all during lunch and Ginny promised to introduce Hermione to her friend Alyssa^^ before dinner.

The day went by relatively uneventful. Just a few minor things happened like Neville blew up his cauldron again and set the Charms room on fire. But nothing that wasn't normal. And soon enough it was dinner time.

Hermione walked with Ron and Harry to the Great Hall, eager to meet Ginny's friend. When they were descending the stairs Hermione noticed Ginny talking to a beautiful girl with black hair. Her hair shown with a reddish highlights. She was short, about 5'1, and nearly sickly pale. She was all curves and mysteries.^^^

"Hey Ginny!" She called when she was a few steps away.

"Hermione! Come here. I want you to meet someone!"

"Alyssa this is Hermione. Hermione this is Alyssa."

"Pleasure to meet you." Hermione said with a smile as she reached out her hand in greeting.

Alyssa merely looked at it and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It will not be such a pleasure once you finally get to know me." She said. Her voice held a slight American accent.

"Alyssa!" Ginny said in horror.

Alyssa smiled and started to laugh. "I'm sorry about that Hermione. I just wanted to get Gin to make that face! It's priceless!" She laughed.

Hermione looked unsure as to what to do as she said, "It's all right. No harm done."

"Damn. Don't I make great first impressions!" Alyssa said laughingly.

"I could kick you right know." Ginny said laughing too.

Hermione just stood off to the side looking confused and unsure of what to do.

"Gin said you needed information. About what? Wait first let's go inside. I'm so hungry I can eat a horse." Alyssa turned to walk inside. And that's when Hermione noticed the bag on her back. It was black with a blue dragon on it. The dragon didn't move.

They, Ginny and Hermione, followed Alyssa into the Great Hall and stopped next to her. 

"Which table? My or yours?"

"Um. The Griffendor table has more empty seats. We'll sit there."

"Okay." The three sat down at the end of the table.

Alyssa did the strangest thing to the place in front of her. She moved everything away from her so she got a clear space. She then opened her book bag and pulled out a thin, gray, square object. She placed it the clear space and opened it up. It was her laptop.

With quick moving fingers she typed in her password and logged onto the web, and her AOL IM account. She typed hello to several people and them minimized the boxes. She opened up to her homepage, gwaddiction, and cleared the address bar. "What are we looking for?"

"Hold on. I'll get Ron." Hermione said. She got up and walked to the two boys. Talked to the for a minute and they both followed her to the waiting girls.

"We're looking for a spider native to New York City that doesn't have eight legs."

Alyssa looked at Ron like he was crazy and mumbled something along the lines of idiot. She typed in hotmail.com instead of searching. 

Ginny looked at her confused. "Aly, aren't you going to search the spider for Ron?"

"Don't have ta."

"Really?" Asked Hermione.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

Alyssa just continued to check her first of three e-mail accounts.

"Will you tell us?" Asked Ginny.

"Could you please tell us what type of spider it is?" Asked Harry.

She snorted as she opened her junk account. "That's simple. It's Spiderman."

"Who?" Asked Ron.  
"Spiderman!" She looked at him like he was dense. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a muggle thing."

"Okay." Ron said.

Alyssa opened up an e-mail and scrolled down a bit. "Read. I think this is for you."

"_Congratulations! I didn't think you'd be able do find Alyssa so fast. But what else could I expect from you. I promise you this one won't be as easy. And it's something you have to do on your own. The next part of this jolly game will be delivered to you via an animal. When that animal comes is up to me. What that animal is will surprise you. Happy Waiting!!!_"

"Who was this from?" Ron asked.

"No sender reply."

"What?"

"The sender is untraceable. I don't know who sent it. Since it was sent by magic and not through the net. Sorry I can't help you there."

"It's okay." Ron said. But he really wasn't to happy with the prospect of having to wait for the next letter. Ron sighed. He had a feeling that is game was going to get a lot tougher.

TBC!!!!!!!!!

*I've been saying 'Stop looking at -Blank- with those lustful eyes.' in the most inappropriate voice all week. Sam, Kara, and Pat (the only guy) are all about to kill me if I say it again.... it's really is amusing. I got Kara in trouble in math for saying to her 'Look at Mrs. ----!! She's a pedophile! She's been looking at us with those lustful eyes of hers all class!!' That of course got her to laugh hysterically causing the Mrs.---- to yell at her. It twas very funny....

** I read those comics!!! I love My Life In Blue! I wish it was updated more regularly! 

I Love Arcana! Kelly's the best!! I love all the characters... well all except the girls.

I love For the Love of Yaoi!!! I wish it was updated!!!! This month had the first update since October!! I wish she updated more!!

I LOVE BOY MEETS BOY!!! BMB Rules!!! It's updated everyday!! But you become so addicted to it you'll check it twice a day!!

All of those sites come HIGHLY recommended!!!! Go read and worship them!!

*** Can't forget that one!! You really can get to it through Arcana!! Go read it know!!!

**** If you are a fan of 1x2 go read Jade's Little Boy Blue series!! It's a great read.

^ Another 1x2!! This one is really good! It's an AU and if I remember correctly it's based on Terry Goodkinds Sword for Truth novels.

^^ Alyssa is me real name.... And yes I believe that I would be in Hufflepuff and be the only one with a laptop because the internet is my sacred place!!

Listen to this!! This is my theory!! If you're below average and evil you go to Slytherin (doesn't apply to all Slytherins just a few choice ones that I won't mention). But if you're below average and good you go to Hufflepuff (doesn't aply to all Hufflepuffs just what the other houses think of them). So, thus. Me believing that I am below... WAY below average intellect and slightly more good than evil I believe that I would be in Hufflepuff. That is my theory!!

^^^ In real life I look nothing like that. Except the red highlights and sickly pale skin.... But I've been sick for a while so that's why I am pale. I just wish I looked like that. 

Hehehe... I had a lot of stuff that needed explaining in this chappy.... and a lot of recommendations.

The sad thing about the part with me is that it's basically true. I would skip a meal to play on the web. And I would look at people like they're insane if they don't know who Spiderman is!!! Especially now that the movie has been out and on dvd and vhs and all....

But anywhoo... I liked this chappy. Once I started typing about slash I just had to do more. And then I made it a self insert and I just kept on typing. And now it's midnight. I started typing at 8:30.... Stupid need for substance..... Well now I'm going to bed. NIGHTS!!!!!


	7. Misguided Roses

Okay okay.. I know I should be studying! But forgive me! I just felt the need to get this out. I have all week to study. Well except for Saturday because of a track meet... But otherwise I'm free to study. I just needed to get this typed up and shipped out... Guess that break warning was for nothing... ^-^; When I say I'm going on break I work. But when I'm supposed to be working I'm lazy.. I'm so crazy I amaze myself. Well I'm going to go to bed.... Oh can you believe I typed this up in an hour and a half and it's decent!! It's a new record for me... But then again everything just seemed to flow.

Thank you forever blue!! I hope that I didn't leave you waiting too long. The conversations are fun to write. Especially Gena. Her sarcasm is awesome! Thanks for the compliment. It's nice to hear that I'm doing great from people that I don't know. Lol.. I don't update fast at all.. Just that one time..

Thank you Andrea!!! Yes!! The plot thickens to be very thick!!! Hehehe.. That made no sense… This is more!! More!! I can't wait for the e-mail. Ask me all you want!! As much as you want!! Whenever you want!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the lyrics from two different songs found in this chapter. The first I can't remember who it belongs to and the second belongs to Edwin McCain. (I didn't mark the quotes so you'll have to guess what lines they are!!)

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who thinks she just failed her midterm....

Chapter 7: Misguided Roses

Dinner was nearing an end and the tables were slowly losing occupants. But at the Griffendor table sat four people in an intense conversation.

"So, Spiderman isn't a real spider. He's a man."

"Exactly Ron."

"But then how is he a human spider?" Ginny asked.

"He was bit by a radio active spider. Or if you go by the movie, a genetically engineered spider."

Hermione, being muggle raised, knew what that meant but the two wizard raised siblings, stared in confusion. 

"Genetics are what gives you certain traits. Your red hair and feckless, for example. So to create the spider, they took certain traits from different spiders and put them into one spider." Alyssa explained.

"So, this spider had different traits from other spiders?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes. Exactly." Hermione said.

"But the other was radioactive?"

"Yea. It was..." Alyssa thought of a way she could explain this without getting in too deep. "It was hit by a curse muggle style."

"Oh." Said Ron, he was still slightly confused but understood more clearly.

"Does anyone know where Harry went?" Hermione asked completely off topic.

"Umm.. I think he went to the common room a while ago. Said he needed something." Ron replied.

"Okay. Well I'm going to do the same. I will see the two of you later. It was a pleasure meeting you, Alyssa." Hermione said as she stood up.

"The pleasure is mine." Alyssa said, also standing. As Hermione waved good bye, Alyssa bowed. When she sat back down she saw a face that was confused and another that clearly said that Alyssa did that all the time.

Alyssa blushed slightly. "Sorry. I'm just used to bowing I guess."

"It's okay." Ginny smiled.

Ron stood. "I think I'm going to go too. See you later."

"Night Ron." Alyssa said. This time only bowing her head from her seat.

Ron heard the two girls start to laugh and talk enthusiastically.

Ron walked out of the Great Hall. Not intending to go to his dorm at all. He still had time before curfew and he wanted to walk.

He turned a corner and saw Draco looking out the window. He walked up to him but Draco gave no sign of realizing he was there.

"It's going to snow." Draco said without turning.

"You think? But it's was warm a few nights ago and it's the middle of November."

"It's going to snow." Draco said with conviction.

That said the boys stood in companionable silence, not realizing that they could be caught at any moment. They didn't care. They just wanted to enjoy the silence for as long as it lasted.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Very mad. But I'm over it. You deserve to get *one* insult in." Draco stressed the 'one' and his tone said that it was his one and only insult.

Ron smiled. "In public you mean."

Draco glared out the window. "Only one forever."

"But what if-"

"No 'what if's'."

Ron turned to Draco. "There are too many 'what if's'."

Draco sighed and stayed silent for a moment. Then he turned to Ron. "The past is memory. The future mystery. The present is the only thing you should worry about."

"Words of wisdom?"

"Yes. I heard them all the time from a very wise person." Draco said. His tone suggested that he doesn't hear them anymore.

"Who said it?"

"My sister."

Ron's brows furrowed. He didn't know that Draco had a sister. He always thought that Draco had always been an only child. "What's her name?"

"Her name was Ashleigh."

"Was?"

"Ash died last year. She. ...I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do we have to talk? Can't we just enjoy the night?"

"Sure." Ron smiled at Draco and they both turned back to looking out the window.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"She was sick for a long time. She told me that everyday she didn't feel bad or wasn't in the hospital was one of the best days of her life. She was the complete opposite of what a Malfoy was supposed to be." Draco smiled slightly. "Her grave is marked with one of her favorite sayings. It was from a song. I don't think I ever knew the song or who sang it. Or even another part of the song." Draco laughed softly. "It wasn't there at first. But I had it made for her on the first... I don't want to say anniversary, but what other word is there. I had it made for her to put on the grave a year after she died." Draco paused. "Father didn't approve. Told me to forget her. He never liked Ashleigh. She was too much like her mother."

"What was the saying?"

"Our Lives Are Better Left To Chance

I Could Have Missed The Pain

But I'd've Had To Miss

The Dance."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you risk this?"

"Risk what?"

Draco turned to Ron. "Risk being with me. You will most likely be killed if anyone found out."

"I think that's being a little harsh."

"I mean it. If my father ever found out, he'd kill us both."

Ron cupped Draco's chin in his hand. He smiled into stormy eyes. "You know why. It's because I love you." Ron whispered.

Draco gave him a watery smile. He bit his lower lip. Ron saw that Draco was on the verge of saying something in return and was waiting with baited breath. Draco opened his mouth to say something but the thunder of dropped books pierced the air. 

Both boys turned to see a Hufflepuff wide eyes and open mouthed, staring at the two.

"But.. But.. You.. And you... But... Hated..." He stuttered in amassment, shock and fright.

"Shh!! Hush okay! Just be quiet!" Ron pleaded gently.

"Get your ass over here!" Draco demanded. His eyes were cold and his voice shaper than ribbon wire. The Hufflepuff walked hurriedly down the corridor to the two. "You aren't going to say a word to anyone! I can't make it so that you regret even thinking of being born. You understand?" Draco was intimidating. Sure he was shorter than the boy and looked as if he could be easily crushed. But he had this air around him. An aura that radiated violence. That made him seem all the more threatening.

The Hufflepuff nodded mutely.

"What's your name?" Draco asked in the same tone as before.

"Demetrie. Demetrie Dean."

"Well Demetrie, you're going to keep that mouth or yours shut if you know what's good for you." Draco's voice had gone soft but it lost none of the edge. "Not get out of my sight before I decide to kill you know."

Demetrie ran, but stopped to collect his books when he neared them. He started to run again after he had them with him.

Ron looked worriedly at the retreating figure. "You think he'll tell?"

"No. He wouldn't have told anyway."

Ron looked dumbfounded. "Then why'd you threaten him?"

Draco sounded casual. "Just to make it clear that he had more to lose than gain if he told."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He didn't want to start a fight. He ventured for saying something off the topic. "Let's go for a walk over the grounds."

"But it's going to snow."

"Who cares?"

"I'd rather not freeze but thanks for the suggestion."

"Just go get your coat and meet me back here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

Ron winked at Draco before turning and walking away on hasty feet. Draco just rolled his eyes again and walked in the other direction.

Gena stood in the shadows with a delighted smile on her face. Not only had she witnessed Draco's momentary be off his guard, but he'd also smelt the Hufflepuff boy when he'd gone past her. It was the same sent that was on Pansy. She now had blackmail on three people. All in all, today was a good day.

"Where is Ron?!"

"He hasn't been here? Asked Ginny confused.

"No, he hasn't." Harry answered for Hermione who was busy muttering about the stupidity of missing a study session.

"That's weird. He left before I did." Ginny said.

Just then the portrait hole opened and in stepped the boy of their discussion.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!" Shouted a very annoyed Hermione.

"I met of with a friend and we started to talk. I'm just grabbing my coat so I can't talk." Ron said as he walked to the door to the dorms. Ron came back down a few minutes later with his heavy coat in hand.

"You're going out to meet him aren't you." Harry and Ron knew that the 'him' refered to Ron's unnamed boyfriend.

"Why would you care?"

"Because you should be studying!"

"I can do what ever I damn well please! It's my life!"

"Not if your grades drop! I won't stand by and let my friend fail because he's hormonal!" Hermione fought back. Harry and Ginny decided that their plan of being silent had work so far, so they were going to keep at it. None of them noticed that the yelling had drawn the attention of everyone in the common room.

"Hormonal?! For your information we haven't done ANYTHING yet!"

"Am I to believe that?! I know you Ron! And I know that that isn't true!"

"I have news for you Hermione! You may know everything in class but you don't know everything about. You know nearly nothing about me!"

"There is nearly nothing I don't know!"

"Well did you know that I'm in love? Huh? Did you know that?! Did you know that just by meeting him I'm risking my very life?! Did you know that? I bet you didn't! Did you know that there is NOTHING I can possible do to change that fact?! And that as soon as we're outside this castle we can't see each other anymore? NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Ron screamed. Then he said in a hushed voice, "You didn't because if we tell a single soul who the other is we'll both be killed for it." With that said he stormed out.

The common room was dead silent. All eyes were on Hermione as she looked at the spot her friend had just left. She slowly turned to Harry.

Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked and confused. "They love each other so much that they're risking death to be together. They know they could die if anyone found out but they still see each other. Who could this possible be?"

Ron walked with anger driven steps. He was furious at Hermione. And deeply disheartened. 

He knew that they could never be together when they graduated. He knew that they couldn't have that happy ending. He knew that no matter how much they loved each other, nothing could be done about it. Draco and him had been put on different sides of the war and nothing could bring them together. Ron could never go to the dark saide and Draco would be killed if he joined the good.

Draco was a broken Angel that had known all of the evils of the world. Ron was a fire nymph that had never felt the pain of a burn.

Draco was forced into the life he had. Ron chose his.

Draco never had a say in what he did or what was done to him. Ron had always spoke his mind about what ever he wanted, whenever he's wanted.

They were separated more surely than if they were put on either side of the world and cursed to never have any contact with the other for eternity.

Ron got to the hall and looked around. There was no sign of Draco. Tears welled in Ron's eyes. He knew that Draco wasn't coming. He looked to the window. There laid a white rose. With words in silver next to them. "Misguided Roses we bloom in October emerging triumphant in time for the season's first snow." Outside behind the window, the first flakes of snow were falling gracefully to the ground.

~Owari~Fin~ (I mean this chapter of course...…)

I got the name 'Ashleigh' from my beloved sister. I miss her very much so I thought I'd pay tribute. She was sick a lot. Ever winter she'd get bronchitis at least twice. She always got it at the first signs and when it was ending. She was kinda like our groundhog. (hehe.. if you don't get this just ask) She never said quotes like that but she did give me a lot of advice. I still follow most of what she said to me. I love her and miss her a lot.

Hehehe... off to study now.... Stupid test have me swamped!! And I need to pass these things if I want to advance to a higher level. Stupid tests.... 

Track isn't going so well either. Sully wants me to do a four spin! I can't do a four spin! Elsie can't even do a three spin and she's been doing this longer. Besides my feet are all wrong. (I think I've lost people.....) *sigh* Sully wants me to do at least a two spin at the meet Saturday. I'll do whatever I'm comfortable with! I'm not going to let him bully me into something I'm not ready for!! I don't care that he's my coach!! Sully will just have to be patient with me. 

Oh... got to go... I need to study for Earth Science... He's such an @$$!!!

Oh I have an idea!! How bout we have a random insertion of a guy that lives in a French hostile eating rats and small American tourist children for substance?? Oh wait... that's my friend Cait's job.. sorry.


	8. Cliché

YEA!!! Regions week is over!!! Now only thing on the agenda is to practice for Nationals!! Expect updates!! Not very fast updates!! Maybe one a week.. or less.. *sigh* I don't know when I'll have time.... Life's a bitch.

Duo: I'm going to take care of the thanking today!!

Alton: Yea yea.. I bet you are.

Feytaloney: Please don't fight.

Shido: *is arguing with himself*

Aloh: Will you all get out of here!! I'm going to do the thank yous!!

Duo: Who says?

Aloh: *picks up phone*

Alton: What are you doing?"

Aloh: Hello Quatra!

Duo: *eyes are very wide* Aloh. Don't!

Aloh: *glares* I want to talk to Wufei.

Duo: Aloh! Stop!

Alton: Oh this is good. *smirking*

Aloh: Wufei! Hey how are you?

Duo: *is very scared now* Aloh. What are you doing?

Alton: I like this.. Pass the popcorn.

Feytaloney: Okay! What's going on?

Aloh: That's good to hear!….. Oh I was just calling to tell you that you're not allowed to see Duo for a while….. Yea…. Mmmmhhmm… Oh and tell Heero he can't come over either….. Okay….. Thanks…. Bye Wufei! *hangs up phone*

Duo: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aloh: Now if you please I'm going to do the thank yous. *smirks*

Alton: Whatever's gotten into Aloh, I like. 

Everyone: *turns because door opens*

Aloh: *walks in carrying bags* Hey everyone!!

Aloh: ALOH!!! You're back!!

Aloh: Das?? Is that you?? DAS!!!!!!

Everyone except the Aloh imposter and Aloh: What is going on?

Duo: If that's the real Aloh, then the person that just called Wufei.. Is

Das: You idiot! I haven't been gone that long!

Duo: DAS!!! I've missed you!! I'm going to murder you! But I missed you!

Aloh: When did you get back?

Das: Not to long ago.

Duo: Damn it Das, you've been gone to long.

Shido: DA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DA!!!!!!!!!!! DA!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down*

Das: Hello Shido.

Feytaloney: Would anyone please tell me who she is?

Aloh: Oh I'm sorry. This is Das. My very first muse!! She's been only she knows where for a few months now. She's a shape shifter. That's why she looks like me.

Das: I think this has gone on long enough and you should do the thank yous, Aloh.

Duo: While you do that Das is going to call Wufei and Heero.

Das: *smiling* Yea yea.. I will.

Aloh: Okay!! 

Everyone but Aloh: *leaves*

Aloh: My Das is back!!!

Thank you Andrea!! I got the mail!! I'm busy answering it!! Lol don't feel stupid! Just send the questions along either in a separate e-mail or with your next one. I don't care. 

Oh.. It's okay… I didn't know what it meant anyway.. Well, then I translated it at Dictionary.com.. So know I know what you said.

Oh.. I'm so glad it made you tear up! That's what I was aiming for!! I haven't decided if it's going to be happy. Alton has been taking over my writing, no? I'll try and see if I can get him out of the way for a few chapters so Feytaloney and Shido have a chance to do somethings. Das is a Gwing only muse and Duo prefers to make an appearance for lemons and limes only.

Thanks SafetyMunkey!!! I forgot to say thank you to you last chapter.. Sorry.. I'll have to remember that sometimes you review it to my face and not at the page.

Yea Sully's got it in for me… He's got me doing three spins. Skipped right from a one spin to a three.. What happened to two spins?? Hehehe.. I talk back to Sully all the time. He never does anything about it. Sucks for you!!

I have no idea what you mean by 'feckless should be freckles'.. that kinda confused me…

I know I'm good. No need to tell me that. I'm not going to be making much of an appearance from now on.. I think. Who hit you?

YUP!! A nod to Ash. I wish she was here…. Did you know that she's not coming home for spring break!! I get the room that much longer!! *happy dance!!*

You just wait and see… Ash is making an appearance again!! Her ghost is still with Draco. 

Hehehe… I like that phrase. 'Draco would play jump-rope with Demetrie's small-intestine if word got out about his...shall we say, passionate affair?' hehehe.. Yes he would. Demetrie has more of a part to play!! He'll be in here some more!!

Blah!! I hated that paragraph!! I only had it in there because I already had an idea what to do with this chappy… You'll see why it was needed.

Yes indeed. Gena does rock…

*blushes* Aww… You're too nice!! Please go on. I'm thinking of writing a romance novel.. I might not.. I don't like het and I don't think any company's would publish slash… So I'm not sure if I'd write anything about my own characters yet.

OH GO YOU!!! That's great!! I can't wait to see how you do!! You must tell me more about the championships! I remember another time you fell on your ass.. Only that time was at a meet.. *smiles* That twas very funny.

I wouldn't call what I do critiquing.. It's more like random words…. I let Shido take over when I review your stuff… The thing needs something to do…. I'll take it as a compliment!! I'm glad I can entertain you. Dude you really need to come over one day!!

I think he just wanted to bother you. Not Zil or Quill but you. I dunno. I try not to understand him. Might be bad if he actually does go to your house. He'd kill Kelsey and keep Lizzy occupied. Oh the horror!!! *winks*

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 8: Cliché

Draco walked into his common room with a small smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Draco turned to the fireplace. It was Pansy.

"Nothing really. Can't I smile for no reason? Or is that forbidden too?" Draco said with a sugary sweet tone that held the undertones of sarcasm.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. 

"Closing your eyes has no effect on me." Draco sneered as he started to walk to the dorms.

"Dragoon! Wait a sec!"

"GENA!! What have I told you about that name?!" All the happiness Draco felt was now officially gone. Why did all the Slytherin girls have to pester him?

"Who but their cock up your ass?" Gena said angrily. "Never mind that. You'd be jumping for joy if someone had."

Draco shocked the whole common room after she said that. He'd reached out his arm and punched her.

"I have no time for your bull shit! Now leave me the hell alone."

Gena was shocked. No one dared to even think of hitting her and now this thin pale rich boy had. She growled in fury.

"You listen to me boy and you listen good!" She grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him close. So close their noses touched. Draco's feet barely touching the ground due to Gena's superior height. "No one does that to me. No one! I survived three wars and Durmstang. Compared to that this little shit hole of a school is nothing. But I will not tolerate any more abuse. If you ever dare speak to me in a angry or sarcastic tone, not only will the school know who your little boy toy is but he won't have certain part of his anatomy that makes him a boy. You catch my drift?"

Draco was scared to death. He could handle people threatening him but not his boyfriend. He called forth years of training to keep his fear from showing. He did such a good job at hiding it that Gena couldn't even smell any fear.

"Get your filthy paws off me before I kill you like the dog you are!" Draco sneered in her face.

"Wrong choice of words." She flung him away from her. Draco hit the wall right next to the dorm doors with a thud. Stars flew before his eyes and his vision faded to black, then yellow then back to regular colors. Pain shot through his entire body. A soft moan escaped his lips as he pulled himself up. "Trying to stand and intimidate me? How pathetic!"

Draco started to walk to where Gena stood. His steps here uneven and he looked drunk.

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

Gena blink in surprise. Draco wasn't lashing out at her. She thought for sure he would. He was known for his temper when he was put down. She wasn't prepared for his level headed request.

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

Gena looked at Draco for a moment. He stood on shaky legs that wouldn't be able to support him much longer. Tears were gathering in his eyes from the pain. His jaw was clenched tight trying to hold back the pain. He was a pitiful sight. But there was something that shone through all that. Pride and.. love? Was that love shining in his eyes? Gena shook her head. She was fooling herself.

"I promise." She said softly. "On my honor as a half-wolf. I promise I'll try my best not to hurt him."

Draco tried to smile but it turned out looking more like a grimace. "Thank you." He said seconds before his knees gave out and he fell to the floor.

Gena reach out her arms and caught him right before he hit the ground.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a fool. A grade A idiot." Gena said softly to the unconscious form. "And I hope you never learn."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Pansy asked. She kneeled down next to Gena.

"He'll be fine. Just a bump on the head."

Pansy's concern turned to anger. "Because of you! You threw him against that wall!! You really are no better than a wild animal! You should be expe-"

Gena cut Pansy's angry tirade off. "I'd be quiet if I were you. I never promised not to hurt Demetrie." She said softly.

Pansy was taken aback. She didn't know that anyone knew she was going out with Demetrie. "What? What did you say?"

"I said I made no promises to not hurt your boyfriend Demetrie." Gena got up and started to walk to the guys dorms. "Oh and by the way. He's cheating on you. I smelled another girl on him!" Gena walked through the door and shut it behind her. "Now what to do with you?" 

Gena started to walk down the hall way passing doors until she saw one that said "Fifth Years." She opened the door knowing that no one was in there. Once inside she took a sniff at the air and crinkled her nose.

"God this place smells awful! You guys really need to cut back on the masturbation!" 

She walked past the beds until she came to the last one. She'd shifted through the smells and found Draco's bed. She set him down on the green sheets and he began to stir.

"You alive?"

Draco groaned. 

"Yup. You're alive."

Draco groaned louder. "Where am I?"

"In bed." Gena pushed Draco back down as he tried to sit up. "Slow down there speedy! You've taken a nasty bump to the back of the head!"

"But I have to go.."

"I know, I know. You have to meet him."

"I told him I would be back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

"No! I have to go."

Gena rolled her eyes. There was obviously no talking him out of this. "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." Gena raised her hand and cast a sleeping spell on Draco.

Draco's struggling body went slack instantaneously. "Now be a good boy and sleep."

"How did you do that?!"

Gena turned. It was Blaise. "Do what?"

"You don't have a wand but you cast a spell. How?"

Gena waved her hand dismissing his question. "Wolf magic."

"Oh."

Gena got up and started to leave.

"Don't wait. Just leave something."

Gena stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"Draco wouldn't like it if you meddled in his affairs. Just leave something and disappear."

"What should I leave, Oh All Knowing One?"

Blaise walked over to Gena and did a very elegant bow complete with arm twirls. When he stood back up he held a white rose in his hand. "This." He smiled at Gena as she took the flower.

"I see I'm not the only one with inborn magic."  
"I have many secrets just like you." He whispered into Gena's ear as he walked past her and out the room. Gena stayed back for a moment, looking at the flower in her hands. Sighing she left the room to go and break Ron's heart.

Gena laid the rose down on the window sill. She took a step back and frowned. Something didn't seem right. With a flick of her wrist silver words appeared next to the flower. Perfect. 

Hearing footsteps she hid in the shadows. She saw Ron walking down the hallway. He hadn't seen her, he was lost in his own little world.

He looked around, his eyes searching for some sign of Draco. Gena knew that he wouldn't be able to see Draco emerging from the shadows with a smile on his face saying "You're late." Draco was in a healing sleep back in the Slytherin dorms.

The moonlight glistened on Ron's tears causing them to look like diamonds. The he caught sight of the flower. Reverently he walked over to it and picked it up. He hung his head to hide his tears and his hand tightened around the rose.

Ron dropped the flower with a hiss. He's picked his finger on a thorn. Ron watched the blood seep from his hand for a moment and then drop to the ground. Gena's and Ron's eyes both looked at the ground where the blood fell.

Gena gave a silent gasp as she saw what was on the floor. The perfectly white rose had been hit by Ron's blood drop. The petals now had a red spot on them, marring their perfection.

"How fitting." Ron whispered to himself as he bent down to pick up the rose. His hand flexed open and he paused, his hand an inch away from the rose. "How utterly cliché." He grabbed the rose and stood up. "Perfection tainted by blood." Ron smiled but Gena noted how it didn't reach his eyes. 

Ron walked away with the rose loosely held in his hand and his head bent. When he turned the corner, Gena came out of hiding. She felt like an intruder. She felt like she'd witnessed something holy, something she never should have seen. She didn't like the feelings. 

Gena walked away from the scene and tried to leave the memory in that hallway. But she couldn't. It plagued her as she wandered through the halls. She didn't know if she should tell Draco or not. She decided not to. If she admitted she was there, she'd have to admit she'd put the rose there. Knowing Blaise, he wouldn't tell about the rose, so she wouldn't either.

Gena stopped and took in her surroundings. She was in the astronomy tower. She sighed and sank down into one of the plush couches. She rested her head on the back and closed her eyes. "You shouldn't be here you know. It's after curfew."

"I could say the same to you Miss Gena."

Gena picked up her head and opened her eyes. "You know Blaise, for a person that never talks you're sure doing it a lot today."

Blaise turned from his spot looking out a window. "Just because the wind is silent doesn't mean it can not howl."

"Very poetic. Did you learn that from a fortune cookie?"

"No. When I was little a Chinese family lived next door. They would take care of me when ever my mother was out."

"Oh. Chinese proverb?"

"No. But it sounds like." Blaise smiled.

Gena smiled back and for a moment companionable silence hung between them.

"What are you?" Gena asked.

Blaise lost his smile and turned back to the window.

"I want to know what you are."

"I am a wizard."

"Bull shit. That's not what I asked and you know it!"

"What I am is no concern of yours. It has nothing to do with the matter at hand."

"And just what exactly is that?"

"You have to help Ron find what he is looking for."

"Excuse me?"

"Ron is searching for something, rather unwillingly, but searching none-the-less."

"You mean that letter I translated isn't the end?"

"That was just the beginning."

"And how much do you know about this?"

"A lot more than you think." Blaise looked over his shoulder at the girl on the couch. 

They just looked at each other for a while before the spell was broken by someone coming in.

"Hey boss I.. Oh. Sorry I didn't realize you had company."

Gena got up from the couch. "No that's okay. I was just leaving."

Gena walked out with her head held high. Blaise hadn't heard the last from her. She was going to find out what he was and what he was doing with Ron if it killed her.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall. "What did a seventh year want with Blaise? Why was he calling Blaise 'Boss'?" She asked the night air softly. "Obviously there is more to Blaise than meets the eyes."

The two boys waited for Gena to be safely away from the room before speaking.

"What do you want Higgs?"

"I just wanted to know when we were going to send the Griffendor boy another letter."

"Be patient. I'll tell you when. But first we have to make it clear to Gena to not meddle in our affairs anymore. Discreetly of course."

Ron was startled to find he'd wandered back to his common room. He'd been walking aimlessly for hours. Guess his body was telling him to go to bed. He murmured the password to a nearly sleeping portrait and entered.

The common room was empty. He realized that it must be very late. He stared to walk to his common room but halted when someone stood up from a chair by the fireplace. It was Hermione.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry about what I said."

Ron just stared at her with dead eyes.

"Ron? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She walked over to the red head but he just seemed to look through her. She saw the dried tear streaks on his face. She gasped. His face looked like that of a person that lost their heart.

He turned his face away from hers so she was looking at his profile. Some how that made him look even more woebegone. "I have wandered the halls for the last few hours thinking. And I've come to a conclusion." He turned to look at Hermione with shuttered eyes. "I love him with my whole heart. I know that even though he's never said it, that he loves me just as much." Ron closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. Fire shone within his eyes with such intensity that if it were a real fire, the whole world would be up in flames. "And I will gladly risk my life to be able to love him. I will gladly let them kill me if he only tells me he loves me."

Ron looked down at the wilted, blood stained rose in his hand. And then put it down on the table. He walked to the door to the boys dorms and disappeared with the slight click of the closing door.

Hermione just stood, looking at the closed door. She then turned to look at what he'd laid on the table. Bathed in moonlight, Hermione couldn't see what was wrong with it. She walked over and picked it up. Turning it around she gasped. A single blood red smear turned the pristine, pure white petals into a cliché symbol of lost innocence. Like a broken hearted Angel.

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~ Hopefully soon....

This chapter brought to you by the songs 'uncertain memory', '~seki-ray~', 'freesia ~op.2~' and 'Illness Illusion'. All off of Gackt's Mars album. Available where ever J-Rock is sold.

I know I know!! I started this chapter thinking that I'll make it about Draco but I couldn't resist!!! I had to make them fight!! Alton wanted to make her mean!! he said he was tired of all this mushy crap! But at least it gave more insight onto the whole Ron quest thing! And the last bit gave some insight into Ron!!

Oh there is so much symbolism in this chapter!! So much I don't think you'll even get it... I don't think anyone will pick up all the symbolism in this chapter.... If you want to know e-mail me. I'll most gladly tell you!! I love getting e-mails!!


	9. Dreamers

I have figured out how the teachers in my school think!!! They figure that since we've just spent the past few weeks busting our asses trying to study for all the test they gave us that they can bombard us with new material that absolutely no relevance to what we studied for their own sick pleasure!! I've had more homework these past few weeks than I've had all year. And the work has had nothing to do with anything I studied!!! So all that I learned is not being put to use but is being shoved out of my brain so I have to study twice as much, twice as hard next year!!! ARRRR!!!! I hate my teachers!!!!!

OH OH OH!!! Indoor Nationals are set for March 16!!!!!! Manhattan Uni here I come!!!!!!

Thank you Andrea!!!!! I did read your story!! And you MUST get the next chapter out NOW!!!!! I can't wait for more!! You don't suck at all!!

Aww.. You're too kind!! I think it's getting too angsty… 

Hehehe.. I'll be sure to pass the howler on to Alton.. He's a little tied up right now… littereally… He got into a fight with Das… Well you know why.. *winks* That was a very amusing day!! If he does break them apart I will make sure that Feytaloney brings them back together. And if not, please don't hurt him. Das has been picking on him mercilessly.

Yes!! Send J over!! Alton needs an ally! (Duo, Feytaloney, Shido and I tend to try and not pick sides….)

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you Safety, Zil, and Xandria!!!!

Umm.. Actually no one really cared.. They Slytherins know better than to get involved in a fight between Draco and another kid and any fight that Gena is in. So they are doubly afraid of being involved in a fight between the two of them. Feared respect is what I call it!! 

She isn't a werewolf. She's a half wolf. There is a difference. Werewolves turn into wolves during the full moon. Halfwolves are half human and half wolf every day of every year. They are basically wolves with human bodies. So it's a human with a greater senses that follows an ingrown instinct and a superior intellect.  
I'll have to see if Gena would like to meet you. We'll talk Xan.

Oh Zil!! Inborn magic is a magic that you are born with the ability to use. You don't need a wand or anything else but your own body to use it. It gets stronger as you grow and you only have to learn how to control the power to use it. The more control the greater the strength. All half wolves have inborn magic as well as some other magical creatures. Wizards, Witches, and Muggles don't have any inborn magic. ^_~

Time will tell more about Blaise. Nearly every character I introduce has a part to play in this Hogwarts Soap Opera!!! 

Oh thank you!! I liked the rose thing very much so I worked hard on trying to make it fit with the story. I worked for a long time to try in fit it in when Ron came back to the common room. I worked on just one paragraph for a half hour just to get it to feel right. I'm glad you enjoyed my efforts.

Thank you Xan!

Thank you Cait!!

Thank you Zil!!!

Thank you forever blue!!! Aww.. You are too sweet!! I don't think I update quickly at all… Oh don't apologize!! It was no big deal!! At least you commented before this chapter came out!

Thanks!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark!! Who is being very good about this updating this thing...

Chapter 9: Dreamers 

Gena walked into the Slytherin Common room determined to get some sleep. When she entered and saw all the angry faces she knew sleep would elude her on this night.

"Gena dear. Come and sit by the fire."

"Pansy dear. I would sit by the fire if there wasn't such a foul stench coming from it. Oh wait, that's you." Gena sneered as she continued to walk to the dorms.

"I think that's your own putrid stench your nose detects."

"I have the smell of royalty. It flows through my blood, collects in my skin and fills every pore in my body. All I can smell of me is the stench of the royals that rule the earth."

"Royalty? You wolves think you're royalty?" Pansy gave a sharp laugh. "Only mud is clogging those precious pores of yours, Your Majesty." Gena turned with a look of bored annoyance.  
"You need to bow when you say that. Wither it is sarcastically said or reverently. You must bow to royalty." Gena smirked at the ever growing anger in Pansy's face. 

Pansy shook with anger. "Why are you doing this?! Do you get some sick sadistic pleasure out of tormenting people?"

Gena's eyes went hard and her voice soft. "All my life it's been kill or be killed. And I'm glad. Thankful for it. But in all my years I have never seen a more blood thirsty, ruthless group than the people in this room." She looked everyone in the eye at turn. "I know that at a mere word from the Man of the Mark, you'd kill each other and people in the other houses. I know that as soon as your out in the world you'll be doing to same to people you meet on the streets." She turned to Pansy who shivered and took a step back at the dead look in Gena's eyes. "All the years of pain I've gone through have been worth it. Because I know that I have the skills to out last, out wit, and out stand every last one of you." She turned on heal and left. All the dignity of generations of her family holding her chin up and her back straight. The door closed behind her with a healthy thud.

Ron lay in bed wide awake. He knew he'd been laying like that for hours. Or it could have only been minutes. It felt like an eternity to him.

Draco had said he'd come back and meet him. So that meant only two things. One, Draco had lied to him and didn't plan on coming back at all. Or two, something or someone had purposely prevented Draco from coming to meet him. Unfortunately the first had the most evidence to make it true. 

Did Draco purposely not meet him? If that's the case, why did he leave a flower? Did Draco leave the flower or did someone else? Why would Draco have someone else put a flower there? Who would he have do it?

These questions ran through Ron's head, leading no where and getting no answers. He'd have to ask Draco himself the next time he saw him.

Ron ran the conversation they had been having after Demetrie came along. He was trying to figure out if Draco had said anything to indicate that he wouldn't be back. But he didn't. He made all indications that he would be back as soon as he could.

Ron thought back even farther. He remembered the what Draco had been saying about his sister and a whole batch of new questions arose.

Draco said that Ashleigh was too much like her mother, shouldn't he have said 'our mother'? Unless they had different mothers. But that would mean his father had had an affair. Would Lucius even keep a child that wasn't legitimate? If he did, that could mean that Draco has other siblings too?

Ron had the feeling that there was a lot more to one Draco Malfoy than he could ever know. He set a resolution to find out all that he could from the enigma of an angel. 

Ron's brow creased. It's been two years since Ashleigh died. Ron thought back to when Draco had started to insult him mercilessly. Last year Draco had been cruel to the point of violence towards everyone. Could it be that that was just Draco's way of dealing with the pain? Then why did he change this year? His insulting went from the violent height of the year before to way below how it had been in the years proceeding that. Was that another way Draco was showing his sorrow?

Ever since he and Draco started to see each other, Draco has been back to his normal self in public. Insulting, biting, sarcastic. Ron wondered if anyone else noticed the extreme differences in Draco's attitude the past two years.

Ron's thoughts traveled to the night he and Draco had first over come their hatred. Draco had been crying. His body had been convulsing in agony. Draco had told Ron that he'd been crying over him. But was that the truth? Had Draco actually been crying over his sister? Or had it been a mixture of both?

__

'Draco...' A breathy voice said. '_Draco... Baby Brother.. Please wake up.'_

"Ashleigh?" He said warily. Everything was a soft white. No one was around. No body to hold a voice. But there it was. The same soft voice of his sister sounding through the light.

__

'Who else would it be silly?' Draco smiled at the teasing voice. There was no doubt in his mind or heart. This was his sister. _' I'm gone not even for two years and you forget about me! Too busy with that boyfriend of yours to remember you beloved big sister. You're a shitty brother!*'_

"Ash, I could never forget you. I love you so much. I miss soo much!" Draco could feel his eyes tearing up.

__

'Oh Baby Brother! Don't cry over me! I don't anymore tears spilled on my account. I always told you that no one should cry over the death of a loved one, but rejoiced because they knew them while they lived.'

"You always were spouting weird sayings. How could I forget?"

__

'They aren't weird! They're very good advice! Now you're taking me off the topic. See what you have done?'

Draco had the feeling she was referring to something outside the question. "What do you mean?"

__

'You've made a royal mess of things Draco Malfoy!'

"What have I done?"

__

'For one thing you're letting others dictate what you do in your life! You promised me at my funeral that you wouldn't let anyone, not ANYONE, control your life from them on! And what do you do? You keep to that until you get a boyfriend! I'm so ashamed to call you family!'

"What do you mean by that? By seeing him I'm breaking Fathers rules!"

__

'Then tell the bastard then you're GAY!!' 

"But then he'll kill me! And he'll kill Ron!!"

__

'Damn it Draco! You're not giving enough credit to the ass! Not a single creature in any world has the power to destroy love!'

"But what if he comes after Ron and Ron has to break up with me?"

Draco heard Ashleigh say some very unlady like words about him. _'For the love Christ! Do you have such little faith in Ron's love? Do you have so much doubt of his loyalty? If you keep this up, you'll kill him more surely than anyone else! He keeps giving you his heart over and over again and is getting next to nothing in return! Soon all that's going to be left of his soul is the pain of loving you and getting nothing back! So suck it up and tell him you love him! He's not going to be around forever!'_

"But if I tell him I love him and Father finds out, he'll kill Ron!"

__

' Are you deaf as well as dumb?! What have I been saying!! Nothing can ever sever the bond between you and except for yourselves! The only way to live is to act on your emotions, that way you have nothing to regret later on!'

"Another one of your quotes?" Draco ask trying to lighten his sisters mood.

__

'No. I got it from Heero in Gundam Wing. But the point is that you're the one telling Ron not to think of the 'what if's' and that's all your doing! You're being such a hypocrit!'

"No I'm not! I may not always do what my heart tells me but I always do what I think is best!"

__

'Tell me Baby Brother, do you love Ron?'

"I do."

__

'With your whole heart?'

"Yes."

__

'Does he love you?'

"Yes."

__

'Then what are you so afraid of?'

"That one day he'll see me for my true self and stop loving me." Draco could feel himself being embraced even though nothing in the whiteness changed.

__

'The day he sees you for who you truly are is the day he realizes just how much more he loves than he could ever express. This I guarantee!'

"Are you sure? You've been wrong before."

__

'Draco, I love you more than I could ever say. You are my beloved Baby Brother! You are the one that went out of his way to make sure that I was happy when I was dieing. You have always been there for me, as I have for you. You put the saying that I lived by one my grave even though Father had punished you for asking about it. You are one of the most caring and loving person I know. Sure you can be a real ass but that only makes you sweeter.'

"I'm not nice at all!"

__

'Just shut up and hear me out. I am the only person that you allowed yourself to care deeply for. I'm the only person that you've allowed to see your vulnerable side. I know you better than you know yourself. And I know that letting Ron into your heart will be the greatest thing you can ever do, for someone else and for yourself. So please Baby Brother, Draco, let Ron into your heart. Please promise me you will. Please promise.'

"I promise you, I will let Ron into my heart. I will tell him I love him."

__

'Thank you. Thank you Baby Brother.' Draco could feel her smiling at him. _'Hey! Now that that's settled, do you remember the time.....' _

Draco awoke slowly. He felt more rested now than he had ever felt in his life. He searched his mind for a time he'd ever felt such peace. There was one, the night he'd woken up in Ron's arms the night they had made love. He smiled at the memory and snuggled deeper into his bed, trying to go back to sleep to prolong the feeling of complete relaxation.

Draco's eyes widened at the sudden sound of harsh crying filling the room. He looked around and saw nothing he recognized. Even the bed he slept in felt different. Draco was at first confused, then panicky. Where was he? Why was he there? What happened? He thought. The last brought about by the sudden agony through out his body. What was going on?

As sudden as the pain came, it left. Leaving Draco feeling numb and even more confused in its wake. He looked down at the bed. There was a little blond boy next to him. He was the source of the noise. What Draco saw on this boy made him feel sick. 

He was covered in cuts, bruises and stitches. His arms, legs, chest were all covered with the black and blue colors, angry looking cuts, and small precise sewing. 

Draco had a vague recollection of seeing himself in the same position as the boy next to him.

He heard voices in the hall and paused to listen.

"How did this happen?" It was a female. It wasn't his mother but it wasn't a servant. He could recognize who the feminine voice belonged to.

"Get out of my house Lucia! Before you do anymore harm to my son!" That was his mothers voice. He could recognize that scornful tone any day. It was the one she used on a servant that hadn't done something exactly to her liking.

"Your son!! YOUR SON!! Draco is-" The voice now known to belong to Lucia screamed in rage.

"Shut up before I make you. The boy needs his rest." Lucius. His father commanded breaking into the furious woman's yells. "Lucia, you are henceforth stripped of your titles and can never set foot near the boy again."

"You can't do that to me! He's my s-"

"He no longer is! I never want to hear about you again! You nearly got my son killed!! Guards escort her off the property." The sound of walking was heard drawing closer to the people outside the door.

"Get your hands off me! I can see myself out!" Draco could just imagine this blond haired woman with sparkling blue eyes walking away with her head held high. Her pride showing even though her cloths looked like those worn by common witches.

"Thank God that Bitch is out of our hair." He heard is mother say a few minutes later. "Tell me, how did this happen again?"

"She had taken Draco to the market. He meet this boy that had dropped an apple. Draco had reached down to get it. He was knocked over before he could get the apple and was pushed into the street. A horse and buggy nearly ran him over. It stopped just it time but unfortunately it knocked over a crate that fell on Draco."

"My poor child!" He heard his mother say with concern in her voice. "We must make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Oh it will."

"What are the names of the people involved?"

Draco heard his father list some names and what they had to do with the accident. Then he heard something that made him feel even more sick than before.

"And the boy that had dropped the apple, he's a Weasley. Ronald Weasley." He said with pure hate.

Draco's vision started to go black. He could feel himself losing consciousness. His head spun with the latest revelation. The reason his father had taught Draco to hate Weasley's so venomously was because he'd nearly died helping one. And now, unbeknownst to his father, he was again risking his life for Ron Weasley.

~~Until This Is Carried On ~~

* Alas!! Another Angel Sanctuary quote! I only changed the 'Little sister' to 'Big sister'. Other wise the line is the same....

Awwww... we get a dream sequence were Draco is yelled at by his sister and then is tormented by a memory of the past. And before that we had some Ron angst. A lots a angst in the story... Damn.. I started writing this hoping to make it a fluff... All well.. Alton is happy with this.

Hope y'all enjoyed this!!!

Oh.. Did I spell Lucius right?? I don't think I did.. Oh and keeping in the tradition of using Italian names, that's why I choose Lucia. Italian for Lucy. Also happens to be my Saint Name from Confirmation.


	10. Be There

YEA!!!!! I'm soo happy!!! Don't ask me why!! I just am!! We got let out of school early yesterday! Thank you Snow Mizer!! I went over to Cait's at like twelve thirty and hung out with her and Jen! The three of us haven't been able to hang together in soo long!! We spent a few hours watching Inu Yasha, thanks to me, we read a few different manga's and had a good time. Then we went for a walk in the snow!! After we walked around for a while we went to Jenny's because she needed to get her mail. We talked about different stories we were writing and our different story ideas then we went back outside to take another walk. When we finally had enough of the cold we went back to Jenny's and drank tea. We always drink tea or hot cocoa after we take a walk. While we drank we talked about what we wanted to be and what we could never be. Then we decided what we couldn't see each other being. They said that they couldn't see me as anything dealing with any religion. Then they said that I couldn't be one of those monks that take a vow of silence. It was such a funny conversation!! We had such a good time. But after that we had to look for Cait's dog Nippers. So we had to go for another walk. After the dog was found (in Cait's room) we still kept walking. When we finished with that we went back to Jenny's (anyone see a pattern?). Of course Second Dad aka Jen's dad, being the nice guy that he is, bought us pizza!! We ate that as we watched TV. But when we finished we had to go home. So we walked back to Cait's so I could pick up my things and Jen's dad took me home. It was around nine. I had such a good time though!! I can't wait until we get back together!! Just the three of us!! 

Duo: Wow.. that's one big paragraph..

Aloh: Yes well.. I didn't feel like being grammicly correct...

Duo: Obviously.. Grammicly isn't a word…

Aloh: It is now!! I like it!!

Shido: I likes.. MUFFINS!!!!!!!!

Aloh: *throws a rubber muffin* GO BOY!! FETCH!!!

Shido: *runs after it* *THUD!!!*

Aloh: *cringe* You're not supposed to run into the wall... -_-;

Duo: Especially not the wall on the opposite side of the room the ball is...

Das: Aww.. is my widdle Shido hurt? Aww...

Aloh: Hey Das, why aren't you tormenting Alton?

Feytaloney: *flies in* Alton is busy with Joshko.

Das: *mumbling* They're alone together you'd think they're-

Aloh: Uht hmm... That's not something to say. I don't think Alton is um *coughcough* "emotionally" capable of that... If you get my meaning... 'Sides, I don't know if J is that way...

Das: *evil smile* I can make it so...

Aloh: *glare* You stay away from them! Alton needs this ally and J isn't mine! I have to get him back to Andrea in one piece!

Das: *sulking* Fine.

Duo To Feytaloney: I think Das is a little upset that she can't torment them both.

Feytaloney: *nods*

Aloh: Now if you wouldn't mind *hiccup* I have work to do. *shooing them away*

Das: *smiling* Are you drunk?

Aloh: Course not!! I just have hiccups! *hick*

Das: Hey! Aloh's drunk!!

Feytaloney to Duo: I think we should leave. Das has a lot of teasing stored up.

Duo: Yea. You're right. *to Aloh* See Ya!! We're outty!!

Aloh: BYE!!

Das: Come on Aloh.. You're drunk aren't ya!

Aloh: *hick* No I'm *hick* NOT! I just have the hiccups!!

Das: You're dru- *is kicked out the door, literally* 

Aloh: I AM NOT!!!! *HICK* *slams door*

(cut to another room.. The one with Alton and J)

Alton: I'll be right back J, I promised Aloh I'd do her stupid thank you's.

Thanks to Andrea. Not only has she given me an ally, but she reviewed Aloh.

Stupid Aloh let Feytaloney into her room just so she could write that part! She never lets anyone in there!! But since I like you, I'll let Fey go back in there with not as much complaint…

I don't know what Aloh's plans are but I hope one of them dies! *mental slap from Aloh*

All right all right… I hope one of them gets close to dieing. *^better^* I'm telling you right now, if I get my way there will be a LOT more troubles in store for them!

That WAS NOT a good day of FUN!!!!! That was cruel and unusual torture!!! They should be hanged for that!!! Tell that to Das!! I know Aloh won't hurt me but Das will!! She's a sadist!! 

I like having Joshko here. Das can't do anything to us when we're together! Too much for her to handle!! Although he can be a pain in the ass some times…

Aloh looks forward to your e-mail more than anything else.

Thank you Safety.

I think that saying anything about that.. Review is pointless… She was at your house when you wrote it!! There's nothing for me to say because she probably already talked to you about it… So I'm going to go back to plotting Das's demise with J. 

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark!!!! Three cheers for the tenth chapter!!!

Chapter 10: Be there

Draco sat up, instantly awake. It all made perfect sense now. He knew his father hated the Weasley's because they were muggle lovers and poor. But he hated everyone like that. The only reason he showed his hatred was because he'd nearly lost his son because of them. 

That's why he'd taught Draco to hate them too. Because he didn't want to risk losing his son again. He wanted his son to be safe from any harm that could befall him if he got close to Ron.

Draco's eyes widened. Ashleigh had known. She must have since she was older and could remember things from back then. That's why she tried to teach Draco to not hate the Weasley's.

But who was Lucia? And what has she to do with anything? Was she his nurse when he was small? Or and aunt? No, it seemed so much more than that.

If Ashleigh was still alive he'd ask her, but she wasn't. He couldn't ask his father because he'd just lie to him. His mother wouldn't say a word. She never told Draco anything without her husbands permission. So there was only one option left. He had to look it up in the library.

Draco looked at his clock. Red numbers glared back the time at him. Six am it read. An hour to early for students to be out of their common rooms.

Then Draco remembered something else. Today was Saturday. Only thing significant about that is that there would be a Quidditch Match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The castle will be empty for a while because the teachers expected all the students to attend. So the library would be closed too. Or would it? Maybe they left it open so people can get the extra quiet time to study. He'll have to check it out.

Draco got out of bed and walked to the window. Okay so it wasn't a real window, it was just magiced there so they wouldn't be in compete dark. The dungeons after all were underground.

Draco looked out and was blinded by white. So it snowed after all, he thought. Everything outside was coated in a the powdery white quilt. Even the Forbidden Forest had a small coating. Hogwarts grounds covered in snow was a very picturesque scene.

Draco walked back to his bed and pulled out some art supplies. He carried his canvas and oil pastels to the window seat.

After a few moments of resizing the canvas, he began to draw exactly what he saw. 

When he was done it was the perfect view from the window seat. Only thing in the picture that wasn't a light color was the wall of the window he'd painted at the side and the lines separating the planes of glass. It was the perfect picture. A sight directly from the eyes of the artist.

Draco picked up the only utensil that wasn't a pastel. It was a little knife. He cut his name into the upper right-hand corner of the picture. Only a person that knew where to look would find the name. Otherwise he would remain anonymous. He wrote the date onto the back and put it away with all his other paintings.

He glanced at the clock again as he stretched out the muscles of his back and legs and realized that he'd been working for and hour and a half. It was seven thirty six and he knew that the Great Hall would be serving food. 

He was tempted for a moment to wake up his friends but decided against it. No need to concern them with his dreams. So he let them sleep and left his dorms.

In the common room he found Pansy asleep in a chair by the dead hearth. Someone had taken permanent ink and doodled on her face. A tub lay next to her. It read Sharpie but Draco had no idea what that meant so he picked it up. It seemed to be the source of the black ink on Pansy's face. In a sudden mood of inspiration Draco doodled some more on Pansy, but this time on her arms and neck. She'll be royally pissed when she wakes up.

Draco dropped the Sharpie and left, a smile on his face.

When Draco reached the front hall he stopped when something heavy collided with the back of his head. he stumbled at the unexpected assault and fell to his knees. Quickly getting up he turned to face his attacker. A laughing red hair was smiling at him.

"Morning Gorgeous!" The nymph said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Some one could hear!!"

"Naw.. no one's up."

"So we're no one?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are up and eating, judging from the noise."

Ron walked down the stairs and walked towards Draco. "I guess you're right. All well."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Ron looked at Draco with a smile even though he was fuming inside. "Oh nothing really. Guess lack of sleep makes it so I can't think straight."

"Why didn't you get sleep?" Draco asked, his concern showing.

"Well no reason." Ron started to walk away. "Maybe it's just the fact that some one promised to meet me and never showed up. Yea, I think it's because I was stood up by a heartless bastard that doesn't even have the decency to apologize!" Ron sup around looking furious. "Maybe it's because that same heartless asshole humiliated me after I had defended him when my friend insulted him! Maybe it's because I give and I give and I get nothing back! Maybe it's because he's caused me to fight with my friends, risk my own life, and caused me the greatest deal of pain I've ever felt in my life!" Ron yelled. "Or maybe it's because I love him so much that I'd do anything for him without a second thought." He said softly. Ron gave Draco this look that said that he wanted to kill him, kiss him, and cry all that the same time. But Ron turned away from Draco and walked away before he or Draco could do anything.

Draco watched Ron walk away with a dumbstruck look on his face. Then he lowered his head and told his feet "I love you too."

Ron walked back to Griffendor tower disgusted with himself. When he saw Draco he'd become enraged. There was the boy that had stood him up just the night before. The boy that had caused him to think the most terrible things had happened to him. But he saw that Draco looked well rested and completely whole. Not even a stand of hair out of place.

But that wasn't what disgusted him. It was the fact that he didn't care why Draco hadn't showed up. He realized the second after he'd magiced a ball at his head that he wasn't really mad at Draco. He realized that it only matter to him that Draco was okay.

For the first time since he'd started to realize that he was falling for the blond that he didn't care what anyone did to him as long as he knew that Draco was okay. And to Ron, it was a new feeling he did not like. It meant that things had truly changed, for better or worse, and nothing could take them back to the place they'd been.

Draco's eyes widened after he'd realized that he meant what he'd said with his whole heart. He loves Ronald Weasley. He loves the red headed Griffendor goody goody poor boy more than he ever loved anyone else. He cursed himself all kinds of a fool for not realizing sooner. I'm a Grade-A idiot, he told himself. 

He looked up at the doors to the Great Hall, and then towards the stair case to the library, and cursed out loud. He couldn't do anything he'd planned to do. He needed to talk to Ron. He needed to talk to the boy he loved.

Draco smiled. The boy he loves. Draco decided that the phrase had a nice ring to it. In the complete opposite amount of time that it had taken him to realize it, it settled in his heart for ever.

Draco set off back to his dorm at a fast walk. He was going to do everything he could to get Ron to meet with him while the rest of the school was busy with the Qudditch match. He'd send him a note and if that didn't work, he'd drag him back from match no matter what anyone says. Draco was determined to talk with Ron before lunch.

He got back to his dorm and walked past the still sleeping forms of his friends. He pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment and thought of what to say. On a sudden moment of inspiration he'd wrote furiously to get his thoughts down before he'd lost his train of thought. After he finished his message he wrote where to meet him and when. He signed it simply with 'Angel.' After he sealed it he looked it and his eagle owl was waiting to take the message.

Draco never knew how the bird knew when it was needed but it always showed up when he was. He tied the note to his leg and petted him. 

"I need you to take this as fast as you can. You know who it needs to go to. Please get it to him as soon as you can." He petted the bird until it seemed to nod in understandment and flew off.

Draco was smiling as he packed some of his watercolor pencils, charcoal, and parchment into his bag and left again for the place he told Ron to meet him. He knew that it was still a while before Ron would come, and Ron would come, so he figured that he'd draw some more in his free time.

Ron walked into his common room no longer disgusted but distracted. He sat down in a chair by the fire place and thought. 

He'd been thinking about what had gone on when he saw Draco. He was getting used to the fact that things had changed so much so that he and Draco could never go back to the type of hatred they'd had before. But he couldn't get used to the fact that Draco hadn't said anything about loving him.

It was clear to him that Draco did. He could feel it every time that Draco looked at him. He knew that Draco loved him. He was just worried that Draco didn't realize it himself.

How was he ever going to accomplish what Gena wanted him to do if Draco didn't realize it himself.

Gena's words rang through Ron's head. 

"You have to get him to say he loves you in front of people."

"What?"

"You have to get Draco to tell you that he loves you in front of other people. And it has to be when he knows they're there. It can't be on accident. He has to know that the people are there and his declaration has to be real. But I doubt that he'd say anything like that without it being true."

If Draco didn't even realize that he loved Ron, he could tell that to Ron knowingly in front of people.

Ron's shoulders sagged. He didn't want Gena on his back about this all year. Then Ron's head sprang up. Why should he listen to Gena anyway? Yes she helped him out with the letter, but he could have found a translation spell. Why did she want that to happen anyway? She knew that Draco would never tell him that in front of people. Draco didn't want Ron to get hurt. He said so all the time. That's why they hadn't told anyone. Well that and the fact that they wouldn't understand.

It was none of Gena's business anyway. Why should she dictate what they did? Ron wasn't going to force Draco to say anything he didn't want to. No one was going to control them. She could do what ever she wanted to him, but he wasn't going to listen to her. He wasn't going to be afraid of her anymore.

Just at that moment an owl flew in the window.

Ron looked at it puzzled. Mail was supposed to come during breakfast, not before. The owl flew over to where Ron sat and waited patiently for him to take the letter from his foot.

He suddenly thought back to what the mail that Alyssa had had for him. Was this the next part of the game?

He reached his hand out cautiously. As soon as the letter was off the owls leg, it flew away. Ron barely registered it's departure as he turned over the note.

He visibly relaxed as he saw the Malfoy family seal. Then a new kind of terror filled him. What was so important for Draco to say that he had to send it by owl? Or was it something that he didn't want to say in person? He pushed that thought from his mind. He told himself that Draco loved him and determinedly opened the letter.

Ron smiled at the clumsy poetic words. It was obvious that Draco had tried to make the message romantic. It came across as sweet only because he had failed miserably. 

Then Ron read where to meet and when. He didn't know if he could make it. Harry would think it suspicious if he didn't show and Hermione would say that he was letting himself be controlled. Then she would remind him of the rose last night. Then Ron realized he was just thinking that out of habit. He didn't really care if his friends approved or not. He was going. 

Ron smiled. "Don't worry Angel. I'll be there. You can count on that."

LALALA............. More Later!!!

See you dirty birds!! Ron didn't have to do anything bad!! Gena only wanted Draco to tell Ron he loved him in front of people!! But Ron grew a backbone against Gena so now he won't try to get Draco to do it.... Or will he??

So how'd y'all like the chappy? I think it was sweet. Only thing is that I wrote the first half one day and the second half a few days later. So that little part might not seem all together.. I won't tell you which part. You'll have to guess!

Second half written under the influence.....

Under the influence of Tim McGraw!!! 

See... I'm not a drunk!! *hick* *falls over, passed out.*

Das: *pokes* Yup.. She's drunk...

Feytaloney: *picks up the cup Aloh was drinking from* *sniffsniff* Eww...

Duo: *takes cup* *sniffsniff* This is Coffee!!

Das: *sniffsniff* *sip* Irish Coffee!!

Duo: Yup she's a drunk!


	11. I I I Can’t

Duo: 'Ello everyone!! Since I'm the only one here I'm going to be doing the thank yous today. Alrighty than... Here we go!!

Thank You Sheena!!! Instead of praising the fic again, you can praise me! But your praise of the fic is greatly appreciated by everyone here.

There's a plot?? Wow.. And here I thought Aloh was just making it up as she went.. Wow.. That's news to me!!

He is an important character and he will be in later chapters. Trust me he's a big part of this fic!

As I said before.. Aloh is making this up as she goes.. So even she doesn't know what's going to happen. Although she has decided how it's going to end. *insider smile*

Aww.. We had fun reviewing your stories!! I just wish that Das hadn't used a frying pan to hit Aloh with.. I wanted to make bacon…

*rolls eyes* Fun yea.. Fun for them!! They're a royal pain in my &^^(%^%#%^%U&$^#$&&%&%$^$#^R(&%&$^#^*#%@&%)*^)($@##%*T)&%$%^$@^%*$*&%)*%) aka a whole Shiznit load of cussin'!!

Yea Aloh got the e-mail.. She should be writing back to you today! She hasn't found time to do it yet! She's been very busy! But today her meet was cancelled so she should have time to do it!

We still are confused about that.. Even more so with Alton.. He's just….

Thank you nova!! It's going to get less and less sweet. That stupid Angst Demon Alton is getting his way and this thing is getting more and more depressed!!

I'll try and keep Aloh's but in gear!!

Thanks Safety!! I wish I could go swimming… Did you know that Aloh forced me to go with her to track practice!! We had to stay outside in the frikin snow for an hour and a half!! And only to throw around metal balls!!!!

Just give her a full review in school! She loves talking about her self.. That conceded witch… 

You're getting more now!!! Oh and guess what! Aloh wrote more to that 2x5 she told you about. I think it's going very well! I get a lot of cool toys!!

Thanks Nov02!! Lol.. Aloh's oldest sister is named Ashleigh.. That's how she got the name. And Ash's roommate at college is named Ashley! Two Ashleigh's living in one room… Just thought I'd tell you that..

Everyone I know with the name Ashleigh is cool. Older sister Ash, roommate Ash, swim team Ash, you Ash… They're all fun!!

You're getting more now!!

You should have yelled at her!! It's always funny when she gets yelled at!!

Das: *walks in holding a .22*

Aloh: *walks in after her, also holding a .22* Hey everyone!! Guess what we're going to go do!

Duo: *looks angry and is holding a .22* Slaughtering innocent animals for Das's sadistic pleasure?

Aloh: Besides that. I'm going to go hunting with my Dad!!

Das: And while she does that with Duo, I'll be doing some demon hunting. *puts on a bowie knife and sword*

Feytaloney: *looks sad* Those poor animals!! Do you have to do this Aloh? *gets teary eyed*

Aloh: It's a rural thing. It be as hard to give up hunting as cutting off my own arm.

Feytaloney: *still looks sad* Okay. I guess there is no talking you out of this. *leaves*

Das: So what hunting season is it?

Aloh: Small game. You know, rabbits, squirrels, and animals like that.

Duo: What are you planning on hunting?

Das: *smiles* Alton.

Aloh: NO!

Das: Excuse me?

Aloh: I said no! N. O. NO!!! I won't let you hurt Alton!!

Das: But Aloh! I need something to do!! And Alton hunting is fun!

Aloh: NO! This is where I draw the line! While J is here, you're not allowed to hurt Alton!

Das: But-

Aloh: NO BUTS!!!

Das: Bu-

Aloh: *glare*

Das: *opens mouth to say something*

Aloh: *raises eyebrow while glaring*

Das: FINE!!!! *storms out of the room like an angry teenager*

Duo: She's going to be pissed at you.

Aloh: Duo darling. I've had Das since I first got into slash. I know her better than any other one of you. She's only mad that I told her she couldn't do something. You know that I'm very lenient with her.

Duo: She's the spoiled older muse.

Aloh: *smiles* She's only has more privileges because she has more responsibility. *walks out*

Duo: *sighing* Aloh is in a motherly mood right now.. She gets this way when ever she's becoming depressed. So cheer her up with some reviews!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark (hehe.. I just uploaded chapt 10.. this is the fastest I've ever continued a story...)

Chapter 11: I.. I... I Can't

Draco was sitting in the room below the Astrology Class room. Which was really just the top of the tower. The room was just a room to sit in when you had class on cold nights. It was the perfect place to meet since the whole Astronomy tower is off limits, even this room. So no teachers would be looking in. 

Draco's stomach growled as he put the finishing touches on the picture he'd been working on all morning. The growl reminded him that he hadn't eaten at all, but he ignored the deprived organ and focused on the painting.

The painting was of a memory of his and it was his first attempt at drawing an actual person. It was from the night he'd been crying and Ron found him all those months ago. It was just his memory of how Ron looked. It looked a little watery but that's because he was remembering what he saw when he'd been crying. He wasn't too pleased with the way it'd turned out, but it was his first try at drawing an actual person.

He'd drawn lots of pictures that the people were drawn from feelings but he'd never tried to draw a real person. So he was a little disappointed at the way Ron had turned out. But he was happy with the colors. He didn't have the exact colors but the colors he'd used just made it look even more beautiful.

He set it to the side to let the paint dry. When it dried he'd put the title on the back and his name. But for the time being he was just going to let it dry and wait for Ron.

He turned his head to look outside. People were starting to gather in the Qudditch Pitch so that meant the match would start soon. That meant that Ron would be coming soon. He'd just have to wait a while longer.

Ron waited with Hermione for Harry to wake up. They didn't speak about what had happened last. They were sitting in a corner looking at one of Hermione's magazines. 

It was some muggle magazine that showed pictures of famous muggle singers and actors. At the moment they were whispering over the pictures of Vin Diesel*.

"I don't see how people could call him cute." Hermione said.

"Neither do I. Too many tattoos... But that is kind of appealing. He's got that bad boy look. Now that I think about it.. He is kinda cute." Ron said.

Hermione gave him this look. "You're a guy. What would you know?"

"I am a guy but I'm also gay. Remember?" Ron said in a voice that made it seem like Hermione forgot a lot.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes as she turned the page. "Now that is a hot piece of meat!"

"OH!! Hell yea!! Grade-A Beef!!" Ron giggled softly. "His feet are kind of big.. but you know what that means." He winked at her.

Hermione laughed as she threw up her hands. "You are such a pervert!"

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking that!" Ron laughed.

Hermione laughed harder. "I was!!"

The two of them broke into a laughing fit that lasted a good ten minutes. When they finally stopped they were wiping tears from their eyes as they clung to each other. They looked up at the sleepy face of Harry that clearly said 'I don't want to know.'

"Sorry Harry. Can't tell you wants so funny. This is a 'I like men' thing!" Ron started to laugh harder as did Hermione. When they gained control again Harry was looking slightly annoyed so they stood up.

"Okay okay Harry. We'll put the girly mag away. Man you really need to lighten up."

"Yea.. whatever.." Harry mumbled. He was defiantly NOT a morning person.

"Let's go to breakfast boys. Then we can watch the meet."

"Oh yea.. That reminds me. I have a few things to do. So I won't be going to the match." Ron shrugged at the looks they gave him. "Sorry."

"Ron's not going to a Quidditch Match.. Let me guess... You're doing something with your boy right?" Harry asked teasingly.

Ron blushed. "Um. actually. Yes. But the thing is... I don't know what's going to happen. We kinda got into a fight."

Hermione looked at her friend with concern. "Does this happen have anything to do with the rose?"

"That and the fact that I yelled at him this morning."

"You yelled at him?" Hermione asked. 

"You were up earlier this morning?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yea. I was up around seven."  
"I'll be damned." Harry whispered.

"Why'd you yell at him?"

"Because of what happened last night." Ron stated with a look that said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay. Well did you finish you Charms work?"

"I did it this morning while I was waiting for you two to wake up."

"You willingly did work?" Harry said in mock shock. "Oh my God. It's a sign of the Apocalypse!!"

The three of them laughed. They spent the rest of the to the Great Hall by talking about nothing in particular.

When they walked in they waved to Ginny, who sat with Alyssa. Ginny waved back but Alyssa seemed to be cursing furiously at her laptop and didn't even notice that people were around her. It was most probable that she forgot that Ginny was sitting next to her.

They all sat down and started to help themselves to food.

Ron's eyes searched the Slytherin table for any sign of Draco, but he wasn't there. He found Goyle and Crabbe sitting across from each other, but no sign of Draco.

He must already be there, Ron thought.

"So Ron, you going to tell us who the mystery man is?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Nope." He told her.

"Come on. Tell us!" Harry begged.

"Um.. Ye- No." He shook his head.

"Come on Ron. You're going to have to tell us some time."

Ron's face fell. "Merlin! You're right! I hadn't thought of that!"

"You forgot that you would have to tell us who you're seeing?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yea. I did." He laughed. "Man I feel like a fool now!"

Hermione stared at him, her fork full of eggs forgotten. "Did you actually think you could not tell us?"

"Actually the thought never crossed my mind!" He laughed.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind this now. We'll talk more later. We have to be getting to the pitch. See ya Ron." He said as he and Hermione stood up.

"Bye Ron."

"See ya two later!" He said to them as they walked away. Then he mumbled to himself. "Oh shit. I do have to tell them don't I. I purposely forgot that part of friendship. But what could I tell them... I mean it's not like I could tell them the truth." He looked at his watch. "Still a half hour to go, but what the hell. I'll wait for him up there." Ron said as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

He walked through the halls to the Astronomy tower with no fear of being caught. Everyone was out watching the game. They would have the privacy they needed to get everything settled.

He walked the flight of stairs and with every step his heart grew lighter with anticipation and heavier with a different kind of anticipation.

Finally he reached the room and opened the door. He walked in and saw Draco sitting on a couch drawing. His hand moved fluidly across the page as he drew. Ron didn't want to scare the boy and ruin the picture so he waited for Draco to be finished. 

After a few moments Draco's hand stilled and he put the charcoal and paper down. Ron took the opening to clear his throat.

Draco whirled around at the noise. "I didn't think you'd be here for another thirty minutes."

"I thought I'd come early."

"Okay." Draco moved some paintings from the couch onto the floor. "Sit. We need to talk." Draco smiled at Ron.

Ron felt all his resistance melting. A smile formed on his own lips. "Okay." He said as he walked over to sit next to Draco.

"First off I'd like to tell you what happened last night."

"Okay." Ron felt his heart stop and then start again at a fast pace as his stomach muscles clamped.

"When I got back to the common room I got into a fight with Gena. Well things led to another and I nearly passed out. So she carried me to my bed and put a sleeping charm on me. The next thing I remember is waking up. I don't know what she did after she put the spell on me or anything else. Please believe that I wanted to get to you but couldn't."

Ron looked at Draco. The story was hard to believe but something in Draco's eyes was screaming that it was the truth. "I believe you."

Draco sighed and smiled. "Good. Because I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. No harm done." Ron reassured him

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Gena do anything?"

"I don't know. I guess she did."

"Why do you say that?"

"I never actually saw her, but there was a rose sitting in the window sil by where we agreed to meet."

"Oh. I'll have to ask her about it."

They were silent a moment as Ron looked at the pictures on the floor. They didn't move and that puzzled Ron. "Why aren't they moving?"

"There's a charm you have to put on them to make them move. I don't know the charm so none of my pictures move."

"Oh. They're really good." Ron looked around and then saw the one with him on it. "Is that.. me?"

"Yes."

Ron got off the couch and picked it up. "It's beautiful." He said in awe. "It's beautiful." He said softly.

Draco knew just by the way that Ron was reacting that he wasn't lying. He truly thought that the painting was beautiful. Ron turned to Draco with a smile. 

"What's it called?"

"Um.. I don't know.. Haven't thought of a name for it."

"Well, is this just something you thought of drawing?"

"No. It's one of my favorite memories of you."

"This is one of your memories?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have the perfect name for it."

Draco smiled at the huge grin Ron was giving him. Ron walked back over to the couch and sat next to Draco, still holding the painting in front of him. "You should call it 'From the Eyes of an Angel.'"

"No. That's too long."

"Okay. How about just 'Eyes of the Angel'?"

"'Eyes of the Angel'" Draco said. He nodded his head. "I like it." He picked up a paint brush and dipped it in his metallic green. He started to write. 

__

To My Beloved Fire Nymph.

The Inspiration and Creator of this Piece.

Love Always,

Your Angel.

'Eyes of the Angel' 

He then wrote the date and signed it. "For you." He said with a smile.

Ron's jaw dropped. "No.. I couldn't. No." He protested.

"No. Take it. I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely." He kissed Ron's forehead. "Not a doubt in my mind."

Ron smiled in pure happiness at Draco. "Thank you Soo much!!" He looked at the painting reverently. He leaned it up against the floor and the arm of the couch. He turned to Draco and gave him a huge hug with a kiss to match.

"I love you so much. Do you know that?" Ron whispered.

"I know." Draco said. Draco smiled at Ron. He was about ready to burst with love for him. He was sure that Ron could see it in his eyes and he opened his mouth to tell him so. "Ron there's something I've put off telling you long enough." Ron smiled at him as if he already knew what he was going to say. Draco's smile grew even bigger. "I.." A vision of his sister flashed before his eyes. "I..." The sight of his father talking with friends about the days before Voldemort disappeared flashed before his eyes. His heart started to fall. He knew what would happen if he said this. He panicked. He got up and ran to the door. He yanked it open and paused. He looked back at Ron on the couch. He looked puzzled and hurt. "I can't. I'm sorry. I.. I... I can't." Draco ran through the door and it closed after him.

2bcont~~~ To be Continued....

* For the real Ashleigh who has a major obsession with Vin. So much so that she hung a poster of him in my room. (Well I hung it so when she comes home she doesn't get mad about all the GWing stuff I have, and the Fushigi Yugi, and the... oh hell... just over all the anime stuff I have!)

Aren't I a bitch!!! Hehehe... sorry.. I just had to do that!! There is a reason why Draco couldn't say it now. You'll see why later in the story. But not now. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the plot line (because I don't even know) but I can tell you that Draco will tell Ron he loves him. They will be happy damn it!!

Now I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow and it's midnight. Can you believe that I wrote the second half of the last chapter, uploaded it (and surfed the web after that), and wrote this chapter all in the time period between eight and midnight. Usually that's how long it takes me to write a chapter and just upload it!! And I wrote nearly two full chapters, had time to read three stories, surf the web all in four hours!! I'm just on the ball today!! Go me!!!


	12. Corpses, Fights, And Love

Das: I think Aloh only has us so she doesn't have to type… She keeps making us do the work for her.. The lazy bastard….

Anyway.. She sent me here to do the updating… Safety's been bugging her to update this chapter.. Aloh's been very happy about it since she wrote this… I just think she's in love with the endings… She tends to be very happy after she writes them…

Yea that's it.. She just loves the ending to the chapters.. But she's raving about the ending to the next chapter.. Even I have to agree that you're going to die when you read it!!

But on to the thank yous.

Thank you Sheena. Or should I say Dick and Mike? The animals got away.. Poor Andrea… I know what a bitch it is to lose animals.. I had to go looking for Shido the day he got out.. Trust me that was not fun… It was made even worse by Shido claiming some of his voices got out of his head… Stupid skitz..

Hehehe *hentai grin* Can I watch?? Voyeurism is fun.. 

Aww.. Aloh is as far from being a genius than I am from being Feytalo'. But you can keep your delusions all you want… She goes into a euphoric state whenever she reads the praise.

End happy?? Yea.. Like Alton is going to let that happen.. You don't know what he's done. Although now you will. I'm just glad that he's *letting* Feytalo' work with him… And by letting I mean is only allowing her there because Andrea wants them to be happy. I think he's either really Afraid of her or he's falling in lust with her.. Or maybe one of her muses.. *winks*

Hehehe.. Aloh is being driven mad by not getting an e-mail back.. But I say, let her suffer!! 

Aloh: *from somewhere not to far away… ae: her bedroom..* Hey!! I'm sick!! I'm suffering enough!!

Das: Yea yea yea.. Go back to bed…

No really.. Make her suffer!!

*evil smile* J and Alton are having the time of their lives.. Hehehe.. In fact right now I have them tied up in a closet.. Oh and Duo decided that it'd be best to strip them… Hehehe.. Too bad their tied back to back… It'd be a lot funnier if they were face to face. *sigh* But Feytalo' gave them their cloths back.. She said that it was too cold and musty in the basement dungeon to be naked…

Have Fun you two!! And tell me ALL about it!! *hentai wink*

I am such a perv…

Thanks November02. Lol.. His nose is a bit.. Yea.. Aloh doesn't know what guys are in those mags.. Aloh doesn't exactly read them.. She's hates them in fact. She prefers her mags.. Animerica and Shonen Jump. 

She's getting better and better with each chapter.. So I'm sure she'll be keeping it up to par.. Unless she lets Shido take over.. Then the fic will be shot to hell.

And lastly, Thank you SafetyMunkey who without all your pestering, this chapter wouldn't be out yet. 

I'm glad that it was your fave.. But I'm sure you'll love these next few chapters.. They suck munkey toes!!

Aloh: *comes out of her sick stupor for one thing to say* Hehehe.. Finally!! After searching for.. Um.. A really long time..

Das: *whispering* She means she just noticed it by accident…

Aloh: No!! I looked long and hard!! But after searching for a LONG time, I finally found it!! I found a spelling mistake!!!!!! YEA!! YOU MADE A SPELLING ERROR!!! After you pointing out all my errors I finally found one from you to bug you about!! You said "baginning" in the review!! You clearly meant to spell beginning! Ha!! I got you!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *falls down*

Das: Wow.. All those pills she took have finally kicked in.. She's knocked out.. Cool. 

Anyway.. Yea.. That's it..

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who has this written before posting the 11th chapter

Chapter 12: Corpses, Fights, And Love

Draco ran blindly through the halls. His eyes clouded over with salty tears that sprang from his closed lids to slide down his pale face.

Ron stared mutely at the closed for what seemed like an eternity. He willed it to opened again with a smiling Draco saying 'Got ya.' But I didn't open. And Ron knew that Draco was long gone.

He stood up and looked around. The floor was littered with paintings by Draco. He carefully put them in the bag Draco had left. He slung the magically light bag onto his shoulder, picked up the picture Draco gave him and left. The room was in complete order and no one would be able to see the shards of Ron's broken heart on the floor.

Ron walked back to his dorm without realizing what he was doing. He was in a trance and nothing could get him out of it. He walked to his bed and slid the bag underneath it. He looked at the painting of him for a moment before placing that too under the bed.

He walked back down to the common room and sat by a window. He looked out of it but didn't see anything. His eyes could only see the past. He saw ever moment he and Draco had been together. All the good and bad memories starting from the night they'd made love.

"Come on Hermione! Even you couldn't say that was an excellent come back!"

"It showed that the Seeker has some skill."

"Please! It takes a lot of skill to get a snitch that's flying between both bludgers!"

"I have admit that it was a good catch. It's a shame that he broke both arms, a leg and a few ribs doing it."

"But his team won and that's the only thing that matters." Harry said as he walked through the portrait hole. Hermione was about to say something but was cut off by Harry.

"Ron." He said softly.

Hermione saw what concerned Harry so much and gasped. Ron sat by the window with unseeing eyes. His body was lax and his skin pale. He looked like a corpse.

"Ron?" Harry asked his voice weak but loud. He started to panic when Ron was unresponsive. "RON!" He screamed as he ran to the boy. "Oh my god Ron! Wake up!" He shook the boy trying to get a response form him but with no luck.

Hermione walked up to the pair with wary steps.

"Is he?"

"No! He can't be!"

Hermione pushed the frantic Harry out of the way and checked Ron's wrist for a pulse.

"Hermione?"

"There's a pulse. It's weak but it's there." She turned frightened eyes to Harry. "Go get Madam Pomfrey." She said. Harry just stood there looking at Ron. "GO!" Hermione screamed at him.

Harry nodded and ran. His footfalls matching his heart beat.

Hermione turned back to Ron. "Come on Ron. Just hold on. Just hold on."

Ron blinked and saw the fuzzy outline of his friend. "Hermione?" He said faintly before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. 

"NO Ron! Damn it Open your eyes! Wake up I said!*" She began to cry as she rocked the unconscious boy in her arms. "Harry. Please hurry."

Draco found himself walking through a hall way he'd never been through before. He didn't know where he was so he didn't know how to get back. He just kept walking hoping to find a familiar corridor.

He'd stopped crying a while ago but his face was still red from crying and running. Sweat had moistened his face and cloths. He didn't look a thing like his usual self.

As he turned a corner and walked into some one.

"Mister Malfoy. I trust you have a reason for wandering these halls."

Draco looked up. Dumbledor stood over him with twinkling eyes.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry Professor. I'm lost."

"That's no problem at all." He reached an arm down to help Draco up. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth to lie and say that everything was fine but his voice cracked and his eyes started to water. "No sir. I'm really not alright at all."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

Draco thought for a moment. He never told anyone about his feelings. He didn't like people to know anything about him. But as he looked into Dumbledor's eyes he felt his resistance melting. "Yes sir."

"Then we'll adjourn to my office. I can make us a nice cup of hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay." Draco followed the headmaster back down the corridor he'd just was in to a large gargoyle. 

"Candy Hearts." Dumbledor said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way to let them through. Dumbledor walked through but instead of going up the stairs turned to the right and walked through a door hidden by darkness.

The room was comfortable furnished. It was a living room with all the furniture that went with it.

"Sit sit." Dumbledor said pointing to a large armchair. When Draco sat in it he felt instantly relaxed. The chair was very very comfortable.

Dumbledor sat across from him in another arm chair and handed him a glass of hot chocolate.

"Now Young Malfoy. What is bothering you?"

Now that Draco was here, he didn't know where to begin. "It's ah.. It's.. I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That is usually the best place to start."

"Well a few months ago, maybe two, Ron Weasley came across me one night in the woods. We ah.. Worked out our differences. So to speak." Draco said with a faint blush as he sipped his drink. "And since then we've been seeing each other."

Dumbledor nodded his head in understandment.

"Well there have been problems as should be expected but lately... It feels different. He loves me. I know he does. He tells me all the time and I can see it in his eyes. I know that he hates some of the things I do but he accepts me for who I am." Draco took another sip. "And I love him too."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I can't tell him I love him. If I do and my father finds out he'll kill Ron. He'd use Ron to control me. I don't want anything to happen to Ron to hurt him. I know that by not telling him I love him, it's hurting him. But I also know that if I do tell him I love him, there will be a lot more pain. I'm torn between my wanting to make him happy and be happy and keeping him out of harm. I don't know what I should do."

Dumbledor nodded his head and took a drink from his mug. "I'm afraid the only thing I can tell you is that you must trust your heart. Don't trust your mind to make the right decision. Trust your heart. It knows exactly what you should do."

Draco nodded his head and finished his drink as he thought of what the headmaster had said.

"Thank you. I'll try." Draco said as he set down his mug and walked to the door.

"One more thing Draco."

"Yes?"

"Ron needs you now. You must got to him."

Draco nodded and left. He didn't know what he'd meant by that.

Harry ran as fast as he could through the maze of hallways. His mind only on getting to the infirmary. He smiled and sped up when he saw the door to the hospital wing.

He stopped in front of the door and flung it open. The three occupants of the room stared at him in shock.

"Ron.. He.. He's.." Harry panted.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and walked over to Harry. "Calm down."

Harry took big gulps of air. "Ron.. He.. He's dieing. You have to help him! Come on!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"His pulse is really slow and he didn't show any sign that he knew we were there. He's cold. He's soo cold." Harry started to cry. "Please you have to help him!" He pleaded.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledor with wide eyes and then back at Harry.

"I'll be right there. Let me just grab my bag."

"Poppy. Hurry up and go. Don't worry about us. I'll make sure Mister Youngblood is fine. You go."

"Yes." She said to him before walking out the door with Harry.

"Where is he?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she entered the common room. The group of students that were standing around Hermione and the unconscious Ron parted to let her through. "All of you leave! This boy needs air!" They all took a few steps back but didn't leave completely.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ginny asked in a scared voice as Madam Pomfrey looked over Ron.

She didn't answer as she conjured up a stretcher and put Ron on it. She pushed it out the door in front of her. When Harry moved to follow Hermione stuck her arm out and stopped him. She shook her head slowly. "He doesn't need us there getting underfoot."

"But Hermione."

"No Harry." She said sternly, then much softer, "No."

By dinner nearly the whole school knew what had happened to Ron. But not a single soul knew why.

Draco walked in a little late and sat in front of his two friends and next to Gena.

"Hey Draco. Long time no see." Gena said happily.

"Yea yea." He said. He felt miserable and didn't feel like exchanging useless banter with Gena. He'd done a lot of think and still hadn't come to a conclusion about what he should do. He lifted his eyes to look from Ron. He only saw Potter, no Hermione and no Ron.

"You aren't going to find him." Goyle whispered across the table.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

Crabbe leaned forward. "Weasley isn't going to be coming to dinner. Didn't you hear?"

"What makes you think I was looking for him?"

Goyle rolled his eyes. "We didn't grow up with you and not learn something."

"We know you're head over heals for him. We've known for a few months now." Crabbe said.

"So don't bother denying it." Goyle said with a mock scolding look.

"Besides you moan very loudly some nights." Crabbe said with a knowing smile.**

Draco blushed. "So where is he?"

"You honestly haven't hear?" Gena asked.

"Heard what?" Draco said getting annoyed. He turned to look Gena in the eye. He took a swing of Pumpkin juice waiting for the answer.

"Ron's in the hospital wing. He might be dying."

Draco dropped his goblet. It clattered to the floor. His eyes were wide and frightened. "What did you say?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Ron is in the hospital wing. They think he's dying."

Draco started to shake his head in denial. "No." He whispered. "No." He said louder. "NO! Stop lying to me!" He yelled. The whole place got silent. "You better be fucking lying to me!" He stood up and screamed at Gena.

Gena looked him in the eyes and said calmly. "He's going to die."

Draco punched her hard across the face and ran from the room. The whole hall watched Draco make a spectacle of himself and didn't know why. The thought never crossed their minds that it was about Ron. They still believed they were enemies. 

The only one in the room that knew what was wrong with Draco was Dumbledor. As Snape got up to go after Draco, Dumbledor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Snape sat back down as confused as the rest.

Gena watched with tears in her eyes. The punch hadn't hurt her. She'd taken a lot worse over the years. It was the pain and fear in Draco's eyes as he hit her and ran that struck a cord in her. 'He must really love Ron.' She thought.

"You dirty Bitch! What the hell do you do?" Pansy said walking up to Gena.

Gena turned to her with murder in her eyes. "I did nothing but tell him the truth."

"Obviously you did more than that! What the hell do you do?" She grabbed Gena's robes and pulled her up.

"Unhand me before I unhand you." Gena said with a feral gleam in her eyes. A clear warning that Pansy didn't take.

"Tell me what you did to Draco!"

^Gena raised her hand and slapped it across Pansy's face. Pansy screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Four deep claw marks bloodied her face. Pansy laid on the floor crying in pain, bleeding profusely from the wound marks.

Blood dripped from Gena's unsheathed claws. "Get up you blubbering buffoon!! There're no wounds on your face."

Pansy looked up at Gena in immense pain. But as she moved her hand away from her face there was only blood. Not a single line was left of the wounds that had been there. But Pansy, who only saw the blood on her hand, screamed and fainted.^

"Worthless piece of trash!" Gena said as she sat back down and started to eat. The whole school looked at her in horror. 

Snape and Dumbledor stood behind her. Snape was the one to speak up. "Gena, would you please follow me." He said softly. "Crabbe, Goyle. You two should come as well." Gena took a last swing of pumpkin juice and got up. She followed Snape and Dumbledor from the room, making sure to step on Pansy on her way. Crabbe and Goyle followed from the opposite side of the table.

The room burst into sound as they left the room. McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and magiced Pansy onto it. She left the room to take Pansy up to the Hospital Wing.

Professor Trelawney leaned over and whispered to Professor Flitwick, "I foresee a great many changes. Some one will die at the end of all this."

To Be Continued Soon!!!

* If anyone knows where this quote came from and who said it, e-mail me. But you have to have suggestions for a fic in that e-mail! Anyone that can tell me where the quote's from and who said it gets a fic personally written for them the way they want. Can be any sort of fic, fluff to smut, I don't care! Just as long as you know where it came from and what character said it!!!

** Cait that line, that one line, is dedicated solely to you!! I know how much you wanted lewdness ^_~

The section between the ^'s is dedicated to SafetyMunkey who expressed a wish to see Pansy get her ass kicked by Gena.. She asked more for this repeatedly.... It was for you Hun!!!!

Tell me when you want the next part out.. I've already have it typed!!!

Guess what guess what guess what!!!! Today is February 21. And that means that it's exactly TWO months away from my b-day!!! YEAA!!!! 

OH and if any of my spelling of names and places and such are wrong.. Please blame my cousin.. She has my books and I'm too lazy to look them up… And please tell me!! 


	13. Busted

Alton: *walks in with a cigarette*

Aloh: Put that out!!

Alton: Why?

Aloh: Because it's only candy and you didn't give me one!!

Alton: *puts the candy cigarette in his pocket* Happy?

Aloh: No.. I want candy. *pouts*

Alton: *glare*

Aloh: *puppy dog face*

Alton: *glare*

Aloh: *big huge smile and her eye lashes fluttering*

Alton: *pulls out cigarette* Fine.. "But only because you scare me."

Aloh: YEA!! *grabs it and chews the gum* Thanks to BMB for letting me use that Harley quote without permission.. Go read BMB.. Make Harley happy!!

Alton: You are a freak.

Das: *walks in* Why aren't you with J?

Alton: He's in the shower.

Das: *evil smirk* I know.. Why aren't you with him?

Alton: *death glare as he walks out*

Das: Hehehe.. I love doing that!!

Aloh: He really is going to kill you one day.. And I'm not going to stand in the way.

Das: Naw.. He loves you too much.

Aloh: *smile* I know..

Duo: Aren't you guys going to get down to business?

Aloh: Right!! The thank yous… 

Thanks Andrea!! When he read that he got all sappy!! Not really.. But on the inside he did! 

Das: Yes I did.. He has a great ass by the way.

Duo: *laughs* It's funny because it's true!

Aloh: That's my line!! 

Das: Anyway.. Thanks.. It was a job well done.. Aloh will tell you all about it in the e-mail she has to send you.

Aloh: *looks sheepish* I'll try and get it out tomorrow.. I've been really busy.. I've been trying to learn the right way to throw discus.. It's not my fault my feet hate me!!

Das: I'll teach them more than one or two lessons!! I promise you that!! *beems* I know I'm a genius.. You can keep telling me though.

Aloh: *smacks her upside the head* You're not supposed to say things like that.

Duo: Why? You do!

Aloh: *glare* I'll give you that…

It was very intresting.. And I feel so guilty that I haven't been able to finish the e-mail back!!

Aww… thanks.. I like that chapter too!! And this chapter sucks.. I hate it.. But I needed it.. I think I'm going to rewrite it soon.

I loved the third chapter!!!!!!!!! 

You don't have to wait much longer now.. Here it is.. 

We adore you too!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!

It's okay that you don't know the line.. I'll tell you about it in the e-mail.

I'll write a lemon one day for you. I promise.. When I don't know.. But I hope soon!! I have lemon bunnies in my head and their matting fast. *runs off to write down lemon idea for you*

Duo: Thanks November02!!

The cat fight was my doing. I'm very proud.

Das: *cough*bs*cough*

Duo: Anyway.. Thanks.. It was a good chapter!! I'm glad Aloh was good for something! 

Das: I know Aloh is more than pleased you want to use Draco Dumbledore talk thing.. So go ahead! 

Duo: There is more pain to be had!! Much more!! Physical pain if you know what I mean.. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *cough cough*

Das: You are such a perv…

Aloh: *is back* Thanks Safety!! Okay.. So it wasn't updated as soon as we got off the phone.. I got a lil distracted.. As in I had a fic idea and wanted to write it down before I forgot it.

Thanks.. I take pride in my endings.. They're my fave part of every chapter!!

They weren't bad. I liked them.. Being lewd is fun!! So you're welcome!!

What's the suggestion?? Or do I not wanna know?

Lol.. You were way to easily corrupted!! 

Das: Methinks that everything Aloh touches instead of turning into gold turns into a perv.

Duo: It's the same thing.

Aloh: Just a little warning.. My cousin Tiff has my copies of the first and second HP books so I'm working completely out of the third and fourth.. so if some of my references are off... Sorry!!!! And I'm too lazy to look them up.. Aloh's Laziness Strikes Again!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is using her snow days to write ahead of schedule!!

Chapter 13: Busted

Gena, Crabbe and Goyle followed the head of their house to his dungeon office. Contrary to how most saw his office, Gena found it a very pleasant place.

"Please sit." Snape said as he pointed to three chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore sat down in the chair Snape would usually occupy. Snape stood next to the wizened man.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done, Gena?"

"Yes I do." She said. Then on an after thought added, "Why do you always refer to me with my first name and everyone else with their last?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the change in subject. "Because the Aloh hasn't given you a last name."  
"Oh.. I wonder why.."

"God only knows what goes on in that freaks mind..." 

*lightening bolt*

"Alright alright I got the point" Snape said as he rubbed his butt, the place the lightening struck. (AN: ^.^ Needed to get in some humor.. If only for a little bit!!)

"Back to the matter at hand.. What did you do to Ms. Parkinson is unforgivable!"

"But she isn't cut!! And that blood on her hand was just an illusion! Simple magic tricks!"

"That was not a simple magic trick! Let me see your hand!" Snape said as he walked around the desk. Gena held out her hand like a princess receiving suitors. Snape looked at it and his eyes widened slightly. There wasn't any dried blood on her hand or underneath her nails. He raised an eyebrow as he dropped her hand. "How?" He asked simply.

"Well you see, Half-Wolves have something called in-born magic. Once they learn how to harness this magic they can use innumerable spells. One of the easiest spells that Half-Wolves learn early in life is to create the illusion of blood. That way they can confuse their prey into thinking they're injured. Nothing brings out the zest for life like the thought of impending demise." She said with a manically gleam in her eyes.

Snape cringed inwardly at the site of the bloodlust in Gena's eyes. "And the pain she was in?" He asked flatly.

"That, fortunately, was of her own creation. When she fell she twisted her ankle and then broke her elbow. So she was in real pain, but it wasn't anything I had done." Gena spoke with a calm crisp voice that could only be achieve through innocence.

Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. "We can't have people going around and using illusions to attack people. You will have to be punished. Not for hurting Ms. Parkinson but for slapping her. For you did indeed slap her."

"Indeed I did. But you can't deny that I was provoked." Gena said with a tint of humor in her voice and a sparkle in her eye. "So what shall my punishment be?"

"That is not up to me. It is up to the head of your house, Professor Snape."

They all turned to look expectantly at Snape. "You will have detention for the next month with me. And the following month with Mr. Filch if I deem it fit that you should."  
Gena nodded her head. "Very well."

"And now to the next matter at hand." Dumbledore said. "I assume you all know about Mr. Malfoy's affections for a certain red haired Griffendor."

"Yes Sir." Crabbe and Goyle said in unison as Gena only nodded her head.

Snape looked bewildered. "Malfoy likes Weasley?"

"Yes Severus. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have a relationship not unlike yours and Mr. Black's when you were in school.*"

"Oh." Snape said. Gena wasn't quite sure but she could almost swear that Snape had a slightly red tinge to his cheeks. "Please continue."

"So you all know of Mr. Malfoy's feelings." He said once again. "I'm sure that only you, Ms. Gena, knew that Mr. Weasley has the same feelings."

Goyle's jaw dropped. "So it wasn't one sided? I'll be damned!" He said with a grin. "That sly bastard. So that's why he was always going out at night."

"Language Mr. Goyle." **

"Sorry Sir."

"So Weasley likes Draco too?" Crabbe said.

"Yes Mr. Crabbe. They shared mutual feelings for each other." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "So am I correct in guessing that the display by Mr. Malfoy during dinner was because of Mr. Weasley."  
Gena smiled. "Yea. He went all crazy because he found out that Ron is in the hospital wing."

"Am I correct in guessing that's not exactly how you phrased it."

Gena didn't show any sign that he was correct. She sat with a bored look on her face. She opened her mouth to twist the truth but before she could answer Goyle opened his mouth. "She said that Ron was going to die."

Gena's eyes widened and then closed into feral slits as she glared at Goyle. "Thanks a lot Big Mouth!" She hissed at him.

"Is this true Gena?" Snape asked.

"More or less." She said with a shrug and the bored looked returned to her face. Her eyes gleamed and Snape knew she was listening with predatory awareness.

"No wonder Mr. Malfoy ran from the hall in such a rush."

"It's a wonder he didn't do more than punch her." Crabbe said.

"I probably would have strangled her." Goyle said.

"Oh you two are _sooo_ supportive you know. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Gena said sarcastically.

"Please you three. Save the sarcasm for latter." Snape said impatiently, then he turned to the Head Master. "Do you think that Malfoy will be okay?"

"I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"Where do you think he ran?" Goyle asked. "Do you think he went to the hospital wing?"

"I do believe he would. I can't say for sure but I do believe that was where he was heading." Dumbledore said. Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances. "You three may leave."  
The trio got out of their seats and walked to the door.

"Oh, and don't go bothering Malfoy. Dinner should be done by now so head to your common room." Snape added just before they left the room. The door closed behind the three and Snape sat down in one of the vacated chairs. "Do you think Malfoy will be alright?"

"Why do you ask about Mr. Malfoy, why not Mr. Weasley?"

"Well if they're anything like Black and I, then Draco will be the one hurt worse. Besides Weasley isn't going to give up without a fight once he realizes that Malfoy is with him."

"The one difference I see between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley's relationship and yours and Mr. Black's is that they know they love each other. They didn't need one of them to go to Azkaban to realize it." Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you think we should go check on Draco?"

"We don't know where he is!"

"Will you two cut it out! Leave the two of them alone! They need some quality alone time." Gena said to the quarreling Crabbe and Goyle.

"But-"  
"Not But's about it! Besides I'm going to listen to a teacher for once and I'm not going to let you two ruin that for it!" Gena said.

"Well well well.. What do we have here?" A voice sounded from the darkness.

"Cut the crap Blaise! I've no patients for your games!"

"Temper temper Gena." Blaise said as he walked into the light.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"Ahh.. I don't have a temper at all. I'm a very calm person. You know that." Blaise said with a smile that made Gena's hairs stand on end. Her instinct were telling her to it was a fight or flight situation. Blaise was up to something. "My dear Gena,"

"You're wasting your time Blaise. I'm not going to be your pet. Go back to your Hufflepuff whore." Gena said in disdain.

Goyle and Crabbe listened to the conversation in amazement. Blaise rarely spoke and they've never heard Gena so blatantly hateful.

Blaise's smile began to look a little forced. "I'd still that forked tongue of yours."

"It's not forked at all. It's just sharper than a razor blade and hotter then the sun. So be careful before I cut you to shreds and leave you burned." (AN: OH!! How I love this line!! I made it up!! It's all mine!!!)

Blaise laughed. He held out an envelope to her. "You're so funny you know that." He said with sarcasm. "Now I want you to take this to Weasley."

"I'm not your servant. Find some one else to do it." Gena started to walk away.

"Fine then. Birds are much more reliable anyway. They have a higher intellect than animals." 

Gena paused and then spun on heel. She walked until she was toe to toe with Blaise. Her height gave her the intimidation factor. "You're persistent. I'll give you that. You're witty. That makes for interesting debates. You're biting. Always good for verbal abuse. But you're not a comedian so I didn't find that joke funny." Blaise looked Gena in the eye and Goyle and Crabbe thought him very brave. Gena knew that he wasn't. She could smell his fear. "I'd appreciate if you left me and Weasley alone. I promised not to let harm come to him but I never promised not to harm those that threaten him. You know what I mean?"

"I understand perfectly. I'll get some other animal to deliver the letter."

Gena laughed sarcastically. "Still not funny. And I'd be careful of what you call animals. Never know when they'll attack you." She smiled. She took a few steps back then tilted her head in a mock bow and walked away.

After standing for a moment in shock, Goyle and Crabbe ran to catch up with Gena.

"Bitch of witch. (AN: Another cool quote of my creation!) I'll have to have her eliminated before she disrupts the plans." Blaise said as he walked off, letter still in his hand.

Draco ran in fear out of the Great Hall. Fear filled his soul. His legs didn't seem to be moving fast enough. For all he knew, Ron could be calling out for him that moment and his damned legs were trying to pull him through the floor. 'FASTER!!' His heart screamed at them.

His heart was pounding in his chest with enough force to fly out of his ribcage and across the corridor. He could only hear his heart beat and his chants of 'Ron please don't be die. I'm coming. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die.' Which played in rhythm with his heart. Sounding as if they were one.

He ran down corridors, knowing the way by heart and never having to slow down. He wouldn't have let anyone or anything get in his way. He had to get to the hospital wing. He had to find Ron. He had to be there to make sure that Gena was lying. Gena had to be lying.

Gena was lying and he was going to feel like such a fool when he found Ron alive and well. He thought with a flickering flame of hope. Then he remembered, Gena never lies. The flame was doused and he ran faster.

He turned a corner sharply and nearly fell. But he regained his balance just in time and ran faster. He could see the door to the hospital wing. He was so close he could taste the sterile air.

He wretched the door open with a resounding thud. He rushed into the room. He stopped short and stood panting. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his chest and legs burned. His eyes were huge as he searched the room.

"Good heavens child! What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked in shock.

Draco licked his lips but couldn't say a word. He saw a dash of red hair in the bed that Madam Pomfrey stood next to and rushed over.

The shocked woman did nothing to stop him as he flung himself to his knees next to the bed and began to cry.

Madam Pomfrey had no idea what to do. She never expected someone to rush in so violently. She wasn't prepared to see a friend come in and begin to cry next to her sleeping patient. 

She walked over to the other side of the cot to help the child. She stopped short when she saw who it was. Her jaw dropped when she realized that Draco Malfoy was the boy kneeling next to Ron and crying as if he was going to die in Ron didn't wake up. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Draco stopped crying and looked at her with a tear stained face. His eyes betrayed his fears and pain for Ron. "Can I stay with him?" He asked hoarsely. He looked pitiful with his eyes red, his face wet, and his nose running. 

Madam Pomfrey couldn't use her voice so she just nodded her consent and left the two alone. She had no fears about leaving the two boys alone. It seemed almost right that they be alone.

Draco stood up when she closed her door. He looked around for a chair and found one not to far away. He pulled it over and sat next to Ron. He reached out and hand and held it. Ron's skin felt cool to his touch.

He looked at Ron for a moment before leaning down and kissing Ron's forehead. He used his other hand to brush away wayward strands of hair. And then he leaned down again and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh Ron. I'm soo sorry. If only I'd stayed. It's all my fault. I'm soo sorry. I should have stayed. If only I'd stayed." Draco could feel tears prickle the back of his eyes again. He let them fall. He kissed the hand he held. "I'm soo sorry Ron. I should have been with you. I should have been with you." 

Draco sat with Ron for the night. He tried to stay awake but ended up falling asleep holding Ron's hand. He had a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The next morning he awoke to find himself resting his head on his arms, which laid on Ron's bed sheets. During the night Madam Pomfrey must have put a blanket on his back because when he sat up, it fell off.

He felt an unfamiliar pressure in one of his hands and looked down. His fingers and Ron's were still intertwined. He carefully pulled his fingers from Ron's sleeping grasp and stood up. 

He looked down at Ron and fixed his blanket, hair and arms to a more comfortable position. "I'll be back in a moment." He whispered and walked away. As much as he wanted to stay next to Ron, nature was calling and he needed to answer it.

He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat back down in the chair he slept in the night before. He pulled the blanket back around his shoulders to ward off the slight chill in the room and grabbed Ron's hand again. He gave it a soft kiss and waited for Ron to wake up.

An hour later, Ron slept on but Madam Pomfrey didn't. 

"Still here?" She asked but she didn't expect a response.

"Do you have the time?" Draco asked in a softened voice trying not to wake up Ron.

"It's just about eight."

"Thank you." He said as he turned back to looking at Ron.

"Any changes?"

"None that I can tell."

Madam Pomfrey walked around to the other side of the bed checked Ron's pulse. She smiled.

"He can tell you're here." She said as she moved away.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came his pulse was thready. After you showed up it started to get stronger. Now it feels like it should. I bet he'll wake up soon." She said with a smile as she walked away. Madam Pomfrey was acting peculiar. She never was this nice.

Draco watched her walk to another cot behind a closed screen. He vaguely remember Madam Pomfrey closing the curtain just in time before McGonigall saw him as she brought in Pansy. 

"Is she okay?"

"The girl is fine. She just fainted." She said, her voice back to it's normal tone. "She'll be waking up now."

"Really? You know that?"

"Know it!" She laughed as she walked back over to the cot. "I'm going to wake her up. That's how I know!" She said as she closed the screen.

Draco smiled. He knew exactly what Madam Pomfrey would do. She wasn't going to use magic, just an old muggle trick. She was going to wave smelling salts underneath Pansy's nose.

Sure enough a few moments later Pansy woke up sputtering. "What is that awful smell?!"

"Ahh good. You're awake."

"Awake! You tried to kill me!" Pansy accused.

Draco silently laughed at the amusing conversation. Pansy had once been a friend, but she changed last summer. Her father inherited a lot of money from a distant relative, her fortune had grown and she became stuck up. She no longer was the happy-go-lucky girl he grew up with, now she was a pure bitch.

"Now now girl! You're going hysterical! You can leave for your own common room and bed if you want to go back to sleep. Or you can go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Your choice. Just as long as you don't stay here. This is a hospital wing, not a hotel." She said crisply as she walked off.

"Wait a moment!" Pansy said and then a little too sweetly. "Weasley's here right?"

"That's none of your business." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Can I see him please. He's a class mate of mine and I would like to know if he's okay."

"He's fine and asleep but all your blabbering is liable to wake him up. So leave!" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back across the wing.

Pansy huffed, but not being one to deliberately go against teachers wishes, left. Draco sighed in relief and looked back down at Ron. 

He looked the same as before. As if he was in a deep sleep. He was in a land of his own creation. Everything there was wonderful and happy. That is if he hadn't been given a dreamless sleep potion.

Madam Pomfrey walked back a few minutes later and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast. It won't do Ron any good to have you lose your health waiting for him to get his back."

Draco looked at Ron for a moment. Then nodded his head. "I guess you're right." he stood up and stretched. "Think I'll take a shower too. Put on a fresh pair of cloths."

"You do that." She said as she walked away.

"I will in a few minutes." Draco said as he sat on the edge of Ron's bed. He brushed a nonexistent hair off of Ron's forehead. He smiled and leaned down and softly kissed Ron's lips. "I'll be right back Ron. Stay right there and wait for me. I swear I'll be right back." He said softly before giving Ron another kiss on his head. Draco stood up and turned around and came face to face with his worst nightmare.

Hermione Grange stood facing Draco with huge eyes that took away all hope that she hadn't seen them.

Draco's face paled but he decided to make the most of the situation.

"Good Morning Granger."

TBCAALD!!!! To Be Continued At A Later Date!!!!

* I had to use some example and the only person I could think of that Snape really hated besides James Potter was Black. And I don't think that Snape and Lupin would have made a great couple.. Hope I didn't offend anyone!!

** Is it just me or does that sound funny to you too??

Uht-oh... Hermione saw them! What's going to happen now?! "Hell how the should I know?" Hehehe.. another quote for the same place as the contest quote...


	14. Catch Me

AHH!! Reviews!!! I love reviews!! Thanks soo much to…..

Anna!! I'm glad you like!!! Here's some more for you!!!

Thanks Merelyn25!! This is what Hermione does! You'll love it!.. I hope.. It just didn't feel right putting Snape with Lupin.. I like the pairings with the guys that hate each other. But I can see the possibilities…

Thank you SHEENA!!! I love you soo much!!! You adore this!! I love you!! Hehehehe… it all is revealed to you now!! I hope you like their reactions!!

Dick.. You're great!! Das loves you just because you called her a genius… She's a bit of an ego-maniac. 

*slaps forehead* D'oh! I need to do that… I would tonight.. But I have church soon.. I'll get it out by Friday! I promise!! Or maybe Saturday…. Before Sunday!! I guaranty it!!

AWWW!! Andrea.. You're way too sweet!!

Hehehe.. Expect the 2x5 I told you about to be ready soon… Then I'll get to one I'm making specially for you!!! Just got to tell me who you want on top.

Thanks November02!!! LOL!! It was soo much fun to write that!! My Draco is soo OOC that it's great!!

AWW!! Too nice!! Too nice!! You're too nice!!!

The idea was just something spur of the moment.. So I don't mind at all!! Have fun and runaway with it!! 

BMB is awesomeness!! I have yet to check it today.. Gonna do that as soon as this is finished!!

No more having to wait!! It's here!!

Cait!!! Thank you!!! 

It was Snape and Black you silly!! Hehehe.. Methinks you have been corrupted!! Yes!! Welcome to the Slashy side of life where the guys are pretty and the lemons are drool worthy.

Phaexdrix!! You're too nice!! I didn't know my perversion could have such an effect! 

Cait! don't hurt him!! 

Sirocco!! I didn't know you were into slash.. I could send you a lemon if you like.. 

Xandria……. If you wait around long enough there might be some torture.

Umm…. I'm not going to answer back to every line because well.. Dinner is done and I'm starving!! Thanks to yall anyway!!

Oh.. This chappy sucks.. I hate it! This is like the fifth version so if something is wrong.. I'm sorry.. But I hope it's okay… It's my lame excuse for humor… Just thought I'd get in a little something because it'll pretty much go down hill from here… Have fun!!

Das: What the hell did that doctor give her??

Duo: I don't know but I want some….

Alton: Just get on with this damn chapter…..

Shido: Alohz letz me writez thiz one!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Das: *his shido over the head with her frying pan*

Shido: @,@

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is having fun with her illness by writing.. Blame the bug if this sucks...

Chapter 14: Catch Me

Hermione stood blinking at Draco. Her mouth hung open in shock. Then a moment later she regained her cool. Her eyes closed to near normal size and her mouth shut.

"G.. Good Morning Malfoy." She said in an uneven, dazed voice.

"I have to go take a shower and get something to eat so could you please watch over Ron while I'm gone?" Draco asked as if they'd been friends for years and not enemies.

"S..Sure." She said, then with the confidence back in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking after Ron." He said. He really didn't want to tell her but he was going to be civil for Ron's sake.

"Why in God's name would you want to do that? You hate him!"

Draco smiled slightly. "I haven't hated Ron for a long time." He said with a slight timid hint in his voice.

Hermione blinked, confused. "But.. You two.."

Draco turned to look at Ron, then he looked back at Hermione. "How could you hate a face like that?" He said with a jesting tone to his voice. "Anyway. I probably don't look very clean so I'm going to head for the showers. Promise me that if he wakes up you'll tell him I'll be back."

"Yea. Sure." She said, still confused.

"Thanks." Draco said as he walked away. When the door closed behind him, Hermione sat in his vacated chair. She sat their looking at Ron in confusion for a few minutes until Madam Pomfrey startled her.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said from the other side of the room. "I thought you said you were leaving."

"He did leave." Hermione said as the nurse walked to were Ron and Hermione were.

"Oh. Miss Granger, I didn't realize you were here." She said.

"How long was Malfoy here for?" Hermione asked. She needed some questions answered.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For the simple fact that I saw him kiss one of my best friends." 

"Oh." Madam Pomfrey said, debating if she should tell or not. "He was here all night." 

"All night?"

"Yes Miss Granger. All night."

"So when he left at dinner last night he must have run up here. But why? To be with Ron?" She said to himself.

Madam Pomfrey decided that she wasn't going to say anything more. She didn't think that Draco would like it known that he cried for Ron.

Pansy walked back to her common room in a huff. She could tell when people were hiding things from her, and Madam Pomfrey was hiding something majorly important about Weasley. What it was, Pansy didn't know. And that made her mad. She turned a corner and walked into someone. 

She heard rich laughter as she hit the floor. She was about to curse the laughing person but didn't when she saw who it was. 

"Stop laughing Demetrie!" She scolded but had a hint of laughter in her voice.

He kept laughing as he sat on the floor across from her. "I'm sorry Pansy. I can't help it!"

"Yea yea." She said with a smile as she stood up. Demetrie followed suit as he gained control over his giggles.

"I'd like you to meet someone!" He said. "This is my cousin, Dinko. He comes from Croatia and will only be here for the rest of this school year."

Pansy smiled at the tall boy next to her boyfriend. "Hello." She said pleasantly.

He nodded his head in greeting. His black hair partially covered his eyes but she could see the steal gray orbs. His gaze, veiled as it was, still seemed to penetrate her skin like he could see straight through her. It unnerved her a bit and broke the lock their eyes had been in. He was tall, about 6'4 with wide shoulders and long legs. He looked like he'd be better fit to grace the covers of American Midwestern novels in a trench coat, .45's, and cowboy garb than his school uniform. He was intimidating and he greatened the effect by holding his head up and his shoulders back.

Pansy felt overwhelmed as she gazed at him, she turned hastily to look at her boyfriend and he grounded her back into reality.

"He's a bit shy." Demetrie said in excuse for Dinko's nonverbal greeting. "But once he gets used to you, he's like a giant teddy bear." Pansy took another look at the silent man and decided that nothing that looked like him could ever be a teddy bear.

"I have an idea. How bout the three of us go for a walk." She said with a smile. "Dinko and I could get to know each other better."

"Sure. Sounds good to me. How bout you Dinko?"

"I'm sorry. I have a prior engagement." He said.

"Oh yea.. That's right." Demetrie said. "You still up for that walk Pan-pan?"

"I look forward to nothing else." Pansy said with a huge smile. "Nice meeting you." She said to Dinko.

"We'll be back in a while cousin."

"Take your time." Dinko said as he watch them walk off. He turned and continued on his way to the Great Hall. 

"I have one question for you Gena," Goyle said as he yawned into his hand. "Why the hell are we up this early on a Sunday morning and in the library?"

"Because I have to meet someone." She said curtly.

"Then why'd you bring us?" Crabbe said with hostility.

"Just shut up and wait."

"For what?" Goyle mumbled into his arm..

A good half hour later a very annoyed looking girl walked up to the table and sat with an undignified slump. "What the hell is your fricking problem?!" She said with a glare at Gena. "It's nine thirty in the frikin morning!!"* She yelled as much as she dared in the library.

"It's only eight thirty."

The girl hissed and slammed her head against the table.

"Stop being so dramatic Alyssa." Gena said rolling her eyes. After a few minutes with no response from the girl, Gena reached out a hand and pulled Alyssa's head up by the hair. The girl was fast asleep. "For crying out loud!" Gena said as she shook the girl.

"I'm awake I'm awake." Alyssa mumbled. She looked around the table to see who else was there. "It's too early to be alive!"

Goyle just shook his head and looked at Gena. His eyes demanded an answer.

"I just wanted to see Alyssa up this early." Gena said with a smile. (Fun Fact: The real Alyssa rarely wakes up on Sundays before 11 at the earliest. Unless she's pulled an all nighter)

Goyle's and Crabbe's jaws crashed through the table and through the floor as they realized that was the only reason they were there.

Ginny sat at the Giffendor table playing with her food. No one else was in the Great Hall, no one ever was at this time of the morning. Knowing this, Ginny was startled when a very annoyed looking girl sat down next to her.

"Morning Gin." Alyssa said.

Ginny looked at her, confusion evident in her face. "Is it lunch?"

"No. That bitch Gena from Slytherin asked me to meet her in the library this morning. Only reason she did it was because she'd never seen me awake on Sunday's before noon."

"Has anyone?"

"Yea! I've been awake before noon plenty of times!" Alyssa said in her defense as she set her laptop on the table and booted it up. "So how you doing?" She asked with a caring voice. Ginny knew that Alyssa was uncomfortable with delicate issues such as this, but was trying her best to comfort her.

"I'm doing okay. I'm going to check on Ron after lunch."

"Why then?"

"Hermione said she'd sit with him this morning and since Harry has Quidditch practice after lunch, he's going to sit with him in the evening."

"Oh... I'll sit with you if you want." Alyssa offered.

"That's okay. I know you'd rather be doing something else."

"No. I really want to."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay. We'll go up after lunch."

They were silent for a few minutes as they ate, or rather Ginny ate and Alyssa nibbled on bacon as she surfed the web.

Ginny turned to Alyssa as she made a low whistling sound through her teeth. "What is it?" She asked.

"Look at that piece of meat!" Alyssa said with a nod to a boy that had just walked through the door. He was tall with dark hair and an untouchable aura around him. The boy sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat.

"Let's go ask him his name." Alyssa said with a devious smile.

"No.. Let's not. He's new and it's too early."

"Never too early to brand a man." Alyssa shut down her computer and got up.

Ginny sighed. Some times she could never understand her friend. She followed Alyssa across the hall to the sitting boy.

"Hey." Alyssa said as she sat down in front of him. "You new?"

"Yes. I just came from Croatia."

"Oh. Cool. I know a girl there named Andrea. She's awesome. Always makes me smile. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Dinko."

Alyssa smiled and Ginny could tell she was trying to hold in laughter. Sure the names sounded a bit different but the guy didn't look like someone you should laugh at.

"I'm Alyssa." Alyssa said and then she nudged Ginny in the ribs. "And this here is Ginny. She's a bit shy."

Dinko nodded to both girls but didn't look to interested in talking.

Alyssa looked at him for a moment before saying something. "Arucard." 

Dinko lifted his head. "Excuse me?"

"You remind me of Arucard."

"I am not a vampire nor am I a member of the Hellsing Organization." Dinko said with what seemed to be a slight smile.

"I never said you were." Alyssa said with a huge smile. "I only said you looked like him." Alyssa was very pleased her new friend liked anime. They'd have a lot to talk about then.

"Have you ever seen Hellsing?" Dinko asked.

"Sadly, no. I wish I have."

"It's good." Dinko said simply.

"What have you seen?" Alyssa asked beginning a very lengthy conversation about the various animes they'd both seen. All the while Ginny sat, fascinated by the tales, wishing she knew what an anime was.

Draco walked out of the showers with a sigh. He was fresh and clean but he was starting to get hungry. He really wanted to get back to Ron, but knew he should eat first. After getting dressed again, he began his walk to the Great Hall.

Draco passed a duo in the hall way and thought, 'I've been walking alone a lot lately. Usually I always walk with Crabbe and Goyle. I wonder why.'

He walked into the Great Hall and found his friends sitting with Gena. They didn't look to happy with her.

"Morning." Draco said casually as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Gena asked.

"Why aren't you.. you know where?"

"I was told to take a shower and get something to eat."

"Kicked out." Gena said matter-of-factly.

"No.. Just told to watch my health as I watched his."

Gena rolled her eyes and the four of them ate for a few moments in silence. Draco looked around the hall.

He saw Ron sister and a friend talking to some Ravenclaw. And then he saw Harry Potter walk into the Great Hall. Draco's back stiffened. Did he know? Did Hermione tell him? What would he do?

Draco thought. He didn't want a confrontation with the boy but he wouldn't back out if he was challenged. But Harry showed no sign of knowing or caring about Draco and Ron.

Draco sighed in relief and his posture slumped.

"What was that for?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing..." Draco said.

Gena sniffed the air, then Draco himself. "Who is that on you?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his seat at the strange question. "What?"

"Who did you meet up with this morning. I've never smelled this before." She took another whiff.

"I ran into a friend of Ron's this morning in the hospital wing." Draco said looking at Gena with a look that clearly said to drop it.

"It was Granger." She said.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"She caught me kissing Ron's forehead right before I left."

Goyle's eyes widened and he tried not to laugh. "Really?"

"Yes." Draco said smiling at the memory. "She was really very confused."

"I would be too." Crabbe said, laughing out loud at the mental picture.

The four of the burst out laughing as Draco described what she'd looked like. They stopped when a shadow was cast over them.

Draco looked up into the angry eyes of Harry. He obviously heard them laughing and must have heard Hermione's name be mentioned.

"Pray tell what's so funny?" Harry said.

Draco had an excellent, if over used, come back but held it in. He didn't want to cause any more friction than there already was between the two of them. It would just make it worse if he ever found out about him and Ron.

Gena, fortunately, didn't have such moral dilemmas. "Your face." She said with huge smile. Goyle, Crabbe, and her broke into another laughing fit at this. Draco didn't join in as he kept his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Why were you really laughing? I heard Hermione's name. I'm not a fool."

"Could've fooled me!" Goyle said.

Harry got redder from both embarrassment and anger. His hands were clutched fist at his sides as he kept eye contact with Draco.

"Tell me what you were saying."

"We were insulting you Dumbass!" Crabbe said, referring to the last few comments made, as if Harry didn't understand.

Darco rolled his eyes and stood up. He started to walk away from the trio of laughing Slytherin's and the enraged boy. He was showing a lot of maturity and self-discipline as he walked away from the fight.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Can't fight anymore?" Harry said mockingly. 

Draco stopped. His jaw was clenched hard. He walked back.

"The reason I will not fight you is because there is a boy upstairs that needs me. He is more important to me than showing you who's boss here. Besides these three were doing an excellent job of mocking you. So if you'd excuse me I have more important matters to attend to." Draco said.

The three sitting Slytherins knew exactly who Draco was talking about but didn't know if Harry knew. 

"Got a little fuck toy. It's not even noon and you want his stick up your ass." Harry said in a soft mocking voice.

Draco's eyes widened. Then he laughed. "Actually that's as wrong as can be."

"You're a slut and everyone knows it." Harry hissed. "You'll screw anything and everything that is alive. And even some things that aren't."

Draco reddened with anger. That was as far from the truth as his sister being alive. The only person he'd ever been with was Ron. "You know nothing of what you speak so shut your mouth." Draco spat as he walked away again.

Harry followed him walking one step behind him, the table separating them.

"I've heard the rumors. I've heard the people that you've used talk about it. Too bad that you can't satisfy your partner. Then again why would they want to sleep with you?"

Draco ignored his taunts. He kept walking away with a casualness that belied his anger.

"And you. You're delusional. You think they says one thing for your own sick fantasy when they're really saying the opposite."

Draco reached the end of the table and started to walk to the doors leading out. He sighed with relief on the inside. He was very close to letting his anger get the best of him.

"I bet the reason you turned gay is because no girl wants you and the gay men in this school just want an easy fu-." Harry was cut off by Draco turning to face him. He'd never seen such anger in his life. Draco wasn't red but he had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Say one more word. I dare you." Draco said softly. His lips were pulled back in a near growl.

Harry was too angry to think straight and recognize the threat for what it really was. "I bet you rape guys that are straight just for your own sick pleasure."

Draco closed the short distance between them. He pulled his arm back and punched him in the face with all his might. He felt bones brake as the two forces collided. Harry flew backwards his nose bleeding and broken. Draco knew that his hand was broken too but didn't care.

Draco kneeled down by Harry's head and whispered in his ear. "You are the trash that can't get laid and has to resort to rape just to get some. I bet your hand doesn't even want to touch you at night." Draco got up and walked out leaving the Great Hall with a regal air only a Malfoy could have.

Draco walked into the infirmary in great pain. His hand hurt worse than anything else he'd every done. He walked his hand fixed and fixed now!

"Mr. Malfoy! What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw his pained face.

"How is he?" Draco asked, ignoring his pain for a moment. 

"Still asleep."

"Oh.. Good."

"What did you do to your hand?"

"I broke it."

"How?"

"I hit something stupider than stone." Draco said sullenly. 

Madam Pomfrey quickly used her magic to heal the bones but wrapped the hand just to make sure that they wouldn't have too much strain put on them. When she was done she let Draco walk to Ron's side.

Draco ignored Hermione as he moved wayward strands of hair out of Ron's eyes. He felt the temperature of the skin on his cheek and than held his hand.

"I want some answers Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Ask away."

Hermione didn't hesitate, she'd obviously had been thinking of what to ask. She opened her mouth to ask a questing when the door burst open. Ginny, Alyssa, a tall unknown kid and Harry walked in. The unknown kid was half carrying half dragging Harry. Blood was pouring from his nose.

"Dear Heaven!" Madam Pomfrey said as she saw Harry. "What happened?"

"He was punched by Malfoy." Ginny said with contempt.

Draco let go of Ron's hand and walked out from behind the curtain. Hermione followed him.

Madam Pomfrey performed quick healing and cleaning spells on the boy. She cast the same pain reliever spell she put on Draco just moments before to help Harry.

"Would you mind telling me what this was all about?"

"He was insulting me. I tried to ignore him. Did a damn good job of it too. That was until he went a little too far. I warned him not to go on, but he did. I lost my temper and hit him." Draco said.

"Is that true Harry?"

"He's an asshole that was laughing about Ron's pain!" Harry said.

"That's a lie! I did nothing of the sort." Draco said.

"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked Alyssa, Ginny, and the other boy.

"Basically." Alyssa said. "Harry did start it."

Ginny stayed silent as did the tall boy.

"And then?"

"Well Gena, Goyle, and Crabbe insulted Harry as he asked them what they'd been laughing about. Draco started to walk away. Harry insulted him. Draco walked back and told him that he didn't want to fight because he had something more important to do. He started to walk away again. Harry followed, taunting him. Draco snapped and hit him."

"Draco did hold out for a long time. He took more insults that I would have let be said at me." The tall boy said.

"Of course everyone wants to insult you Dinko." Alyssa said jokingly.

"So Mr. Potter provoked Mr. Malfoy. Where were the teachers?"

"That's what I would like to know." Hermione said as she walked to stand next to Ginny.

"Oh that's right. Now I remember. They had a meeting this morning."

"Any chance you won't mention this?" Alyssa asked.

"How many people were in the Great Hall?"

Alyssa laughed. "Just us."

"No one wakes up this early on a Sunday." Ginny said.

"Do you all swear never to mention this?"

They all chimed in with their promises not to say a word, all except Harry and Draco.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy? It's your necks we're saving." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'll keep this silent." Draco said.

"Me too." Said Harry as he glared at Draco.

"What are you looking at?" Draco sneered.

"An ass that needs to get a life."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut short.

"Don't.. Say.. Anything.. Draco.." A soft voice said from behind them. Draco turned and saw Ron standing on shaky legs. "Catch me." He said softly just before he passed out.

TBC

* This is the exact thing I said to my friend Jen when she decided to call me one Saturday morning. The first morning in weeks that i didn't have a track meet or doctors appointment. I wanted my sleep.

Whoo.. Long chappy.. I'm not really happy with this chapter.. I tried to make it funny.. But then I had to think of insults.. And that wasn't fun.. I have no insults.. 

Yea.. This chapter was bad.. Damn.. Too bad I need it.. Stupid bug has me writing crap!

Fun Fact!! I just put the 12 up yesterday. So I'm a lil ahead of pace.. But that's good!! At this rate I'll have a chap out once a week, like I wanted. But now.. I'm going to either A: sleep or B: write more for another story I'm working on.

BTW: Sorry Andrea.. I just didn't have the heart to make him evil.. But we'll see what happens in future chapters.


	15. Say It Again

NATIONALS ARE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! YEA!!!! WISH ME LUCKY LUCK DUCKS!!!!! OMG I can't wait for it!! I'm soo f-ing scared it's not funny!! But I'm soo excited it's awesome!! I can't wait to see what'll happen!! I know I'm not going to do all that great but I don't care!! How many people can say that they went to Nationals their first year throwing?? Whaa-hoo!!! I can't wait!!!!!

On to the Thanks..

Thank you Merelyn25!! It was cute wasn't it!! I thought it was nice.

Thanks Anna! Evil cliffhangers are my passion!! I love them a lot!! *laughing* When I read that I started to laugh and in mid-laugh I stopped and said, "Yes indeed it's fun." and laughed again… I'm crazy…

Thanks Ya November02! Yes!! Harry is a butt!! That spoiled egomaniac.. I think it would be Harrys.. I don't know why.. I just like putting him in a bad light sometimes.. Make him seem more like a normal guy and not a hero. 

I love you too!! Thanks a bunch!!

Thanks life alike me!! Oh don't die!! Here's more!! I'll try my best to keep up the good work!!

Thanks Sheena!! Aww!! I'm glad I made you cry!! That's good!! I touched someone! Aww!! I'm soo happy!! 

I Adore you too!! Yes!! People can have best friends that live so far apart!! I know this because you're one of mine!!!

*tearing up* Aww! I love you too!!

It was bad!! I hated it!! I suck at humor!! *laughing* I just figured I'd give a mention to ya!! After all you did give me Dinko.. Well the name at least…

Dinko is cool!! My mental image of him makes him look soo dreamy!! He's lemon worthy!! I'm glad you like him!! *hugs back*

Aww Mike.. Aww Andrea… Aww!!

Hehehe.. This chappy will have plenty of good sappyness for you!!

Yea.. I'm working on 17 right now.. I haven't had much time.. Practice has me whipped! But I'll have more time after tomorrow!!!

I love you all too!! *glomps you all*

Can't wait for ^your^ e-mail!!!!

And lastly.. Thanks to Cait.. Who was a lazy little F (like me!!) And didn't review me!! Well she did.. But in school.. So I forget what she said! But I know she reviewed!! So Thank ya girly!!!

I order everyone to go read my new fic "My Immortal"!!!! GO NOW AND READ IT!!!!!!!!! IT'S A GOOD FIC!!!!!!!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who will be stressed for time until after the 16

Chapter 15: Say it again.

Draco felt elated that Ron was awake. But his heart fell as he saw the red head sway and his eyes roll back. He raced towards him and caught him before he could hit the ground. Draco fell to the ground as he held Ron in his arms. He was no longer aware of anyone else.

"Ron? Ron? Are you okay? Ron! Open your eyes! Ron, say something!" Draco said but fell silent. He sifted Ron in his arms and stood up. His back faced the shocked occupants of the room. Draco carried Ron back to his bed and gently laid him down. He fixed the pillows behind his head and the sheet over his body. "Sleep" He said as he ran his hand over the top of Ron's head and sat down to watch the sleeping boy, sure that he would reawaken in a few minutes.

Two shocked faces, two emotion less faces, two 'I already knew this' faces and one smiling face stared at the screen that Draco had disappeared behind. No one spoke for what seemed like hours until one of them broke the silence.

"I can soo see the slash here." Alyssa said, she'd been the only one smiling. That seemed to snap the two shocked people back to reality.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ginny said sounding very much like Alyssa when she's confused.

"What was Malfoy doing with Ron?" Harry asked with panic in his voice.

"All of you, out! The boy doesn't need such stress on him now!!" Madam Pomfrey said in a tone that clearly stated that no one should argue with her. Dinko walked out first, then Alyssa and Ginny, who was being gently pushed out the door. Harry and Hermione stayed.

"We need some answers." Hermione said to Madam Pomfrey.

"You must leave. Mr. Weasley needs his rest."

"Please. Ron's our friend. We need to know what's going on." Harry pleeded.

"Let them stay." Draco said from behind the curtain. Even though he couldn't see them, he could hear them loud and clear.

Madam Pomfrey looked undecided for a moment but then nodded a yes and left. Hermione and Harry walked through the screen as soon as they heard her office door click.

They saw Draco sitting on the bed. He sat at Ron's hips, their hips touching. He was looking at Ron and holding his hand. Draco didn't look at them but they knew he knew they were there.

"What is going on here Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she walked to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair.

"That should be obvious to see." He said calmly.

"I would like to hear you say it." Hermione voiced back.

Harry stood watching them in silence. He didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut and listened.

"Ron and I are together. Or we were. I'm not to sure right now." Draco said.

"What happened yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"When?" 

Harry's jaw dropped. 'What could Malfoy mean by when? Did more than one thing happen?' He thought.

Hermione sat and thought for a moment. "Starting from the morning and then at dinner. I think you should tell us all of what happened."

Draco nodded. He thought of where to begin for a moment before opening his mouth. "We had made plans to meet each other during the Qudditch match. He came earlier than I thought so I didn't have a plan on what I was going to say." Draco paused. He didn't want to give away all that had happened. "We talked about why I couldn't meet him the night before and a few other things. He saw a painting I had made of him and he loved it. I gave it to him and then I opened my mouth to tell him something." Draco cringed at the memory of Ron's eyes. "I was too scared to tell him so I ran out and left him. I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Then when I went to dinner Gena told me that Ron was going to die." Draco looked away from Hermione and back at Ron. "I flipped. I was so scared that I was too late. I know that Gena rarely, if ever, lies. So I was terrified. I ran as fast as I could up here and stayed the night with Ron. Then you found me this morning and you know the rest." Draco fell silent. Hermione didn't say a word as she took this all in.

"What were you going to tell him that you were too afraid to say?" Harry asked, breaking his silence for the first time.

Draco turned his head around and looked at Harry. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Harry asked with familiar hostility.

Draco turned back to Ron. "Because I haven't even told him yet."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew instinctively what Draco didn't say. Her female intuition knew.

Harry, being a member of the male species, was clueless. "Is it that important that you have to tell him first?"

"Yes it is." Draco said softly. "You don't know how important this is." Draco leaned in closer to Ron as he began to stir.

Hermione sat up and walked to stand next to Harry at the end of the bed. She gently took his elbow in her palm. "Come on Harry, let's go." She started to pull him through the screen.

"But Ron..."

"Has Draco." Hermione said as she pulled him from the room. "And Draco has Ron."

Harry let himself be pulled away but never noticed that she called Malfoy, Draco.

Ron sluggishly became aware that he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes and saw an angel surrounded by light.

"Am I dead?" He asked hoarsely.

"No." The angel said with a smile as he shook his head a negative. The light danced off his blond hair.

"Then I'm dreaming." Ron said.

"Then it is a good dream." The angel said as he leaned down and kissed Ron's brow. "I was soo scared Ron." It whispered into his hair.

Ron moved his arms around the angel and pulled him closer to him. "About what?"

"I was afraid I was going to lose you." The angel pulled back slightly to look into Ron's eyes.

Ron smiled. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Draco."

"It was too close for comfort. Never scare me like that again."

"I promise I won't." Ron said with a smile.

Draco gave him a big smile as he leaned back into Ron. "Good." He whispered as their lips touched.

A few minutes passed as Draco lovingly ravished Ron's mouth. He pulled back with a huge smile. "I love you Ronald Weasley. I just wish it hadn't taken me this long to realize it."

Ron stared up into Draco's eyes as he heard this. He could see the love and emotion swimming there. Draco positively radiated his love for Ron. Ron could feel his eyes tear up. He gave Draco a watery smile as the tears leaked out and onto his face. 

Draco's face fell. Did he say something wrong? "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked earnestly.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words." Ron said.

Draco smiled, relived. He'd done something right. Ron was crying from happiness. "I love you Ron." He said again.

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you." 

Ron pulled him down into a hug and held him tight. "Again." He whispered into Draco's ear.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said. He snuggled closer to Ron and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you Ron. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my self. I love you." He said as he too began to cry from happiness. He felt lighter, much lighter. He knew that everything was going to get better.

A lone boy stood by himself in the forest. This had gone on long enough. He got his orders from his superior and he was going to do them without fail. He ripped the paper holding his orders to shreds and morphed into an eagle. He would not fail his boss.

Blaise watched his lackey read his note and morph. He laughed at the image. There was hell to pay for the lack of respect he got. Gena didn't stand a chance.

At that moment the school was waking up and going to breakfast unawares of the monumental occurrences that had taken place that morning.  
  
To Be Continued....

I know the ending didn't make sense but please bare with me.... I also know that this was a short chapter... But still the events in this chapter have to be in their own chapter. So please just hold out and wait for the next chappy... I promise it will be soon!!

And until next time… Adieu!!!!!! 


	16. Lasting Effects

This chappy is dedicated to my sister Alana... She is one of the best sisters I could ask for!! She let me borrow her mix cd!! I get to listen to T.A.T.U and Bowling for Soup!!!!! Thanks Alana!! I love you!!

Since my beloved Duo is with Sheena, Das is out with Madam, Shido's binging on ice cream, Feytaloney is sleeping and Alton is with J doing "stuff" I'm all alone!!! YIPPY!!!

Thanks to…..

Thanks chimerical!!! Thanks Aww!! They are very adorable!!! *laughing* I know how you feel!! I got that same why a while ago!! Go read angst fics and be healed!!! LOL!! I'll see what I can fit in!! I don't know who can be do that!

Laughing.. Kissing is very much appreciated in ANY fic!!!!!!

Thanks November02!! OMG!! I you're on the ml!!! Anyway… The ending.. Yea.. It was bad.. Very bad.. But I was tired and wanted to sleep so I just ended it. LOL!! Okay.. I won't be like you!! 

Thanks Sheena!!! I love your reviews!! You make me happy!! Aww come on.. Stop crying now!! See Feytaloney is a great muse!! She did this all by herself!! Go Fey!! 

Go check your e-mail!! I sent you it back!! I had a lot of time last night!!

Thanks SafetyMunkey!!! Yea!! I like my arrogant, ego manic characters to be the utterly uke!! Go Draco!! 

BTW…….. 

Aly: We were talking about… Potatos!! Yes.. Potatos!!

Cait: I like potatos!! 

Cait's thoughts: I like vegetables!!

Aly's thoughts: God I like sex!!

WARNING!!! WARNING!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!

This chapter has a section in it that has gore, blood, and violence. And hurting animals. I think I break my rating with it but I don't know. If I get enough people telling me that that part shouldn't be there, I'll either take it out, or tone it down. Just be warned that it's there.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark.. who has hurt her back throwing but will still go on!!!

Chapter 16: Lasting Effects

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with Mr. Weasley."

"But Madam.. He just woke up!."

Madam Pomfrey snorted. "That was over twelve hours ago, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked startled. "Was it really?"

"Yes. In case you've forgotten, I did bring you lunch and dinner."

Draco smiled. "So you did. Thank you for the meals."

"I don't let my patients starve. But I need to talk to Mr. Weasley." She looked at Draco who showed no signs of moving. "Alone."

Draco sighed. "Alright." He got off of Ron's bed. "But I'm not going to go very far."

Madam Pomfrey glared at him. "But you will be out of this wing."

Draco glared back at her, but had to look away as a fit of giggles was about to over take him. Ron had started to tickle his legs. "Alright.. I'll wait in the hall." Draco said as he turned and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

Madam Pomfrey waited for him to close the door before turning back to Ron. 

Ron smiled at her. "He's very protective and I think this has made him even more protective of me."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "That boy is so head over heals for you that it's a miracle he can walk."

Ron laughed at the look on her face. "I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about."

"No it isn't." Madam Pomfrey waited the minute it took for Ron to get serious. "Why did you lose the will to live?"

Ron blinked. That was blunt. "I.. I.." He stuttered.

"You what?"

"I thought that Draco didn't love me. We've been getting into a lot of fights lately and he blew me off the night before. So when he ran out on me I thought he didn't love me." Ron said. That wasn't the only reason but it was the only one he'd mention.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. "I'm glad you got over that."

"So am I. Will there be any lasting effects?"

"On you no. But I'm sure that other people will remember what happened." Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment to think. "You can go back to your dorm room tonight. I'm sure your housemates miss you."

Ron nodded his head. "Thank you."

"You'll have to leave soon. It's nearly curfew."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she walked away. She opened the door to the hall way and let Draco back in.

"So what's up?" Draco asked as he walked towards Ron.

"I can go back to the dorms tonight."

"That's great. Do you need help with anything?" Draco asked.

"No." Ron said as he got out of bed. He closed the curtain the rest of the way and started to take off his hospital pjs.

Draco blinked but didn't say anything. If Ron wanted to strip in front of him, what right did he have to complain?

Ron's body was beautiful. Creamy tan skin flecked with freckles here and there. Muscles shone as he moved to untie his pants. Ron was tall and thin, but he moved with a natural grace that had come to him a few years before. His hair was mused from being in bed all day and his eyes glittered. Draco smiled. He knew that Ron was putting on this show just for him.

Ron only wore his pants, which he had untied so they hung low and loose on his hips. He locked his hands together and brought them above his head, stretching out his back. He jutted his hips forward and Draco's mouth watered as that caused the pants to fall.

'Damn!' Draco thought as he saw that Ron was wearing boxers. Ron bent over to pick up his fallen pants. He bent in half, his bum staying high in the air. Draco groaned as the material stretched taunt over Ron's bottom. Ron, still in his bent position turned his head and gave Draco a saucy wink. He knew he was driving Draco crazy and was very proud of the fact.

Ron stood up and threw the pants at Draco. His reflexes being slowed by lust, letting the pants hit him in the face. He pulled at the pants frantically until they slid down past his eyes, but Ron was already pulling a pair of pants on. He zipped them up but didn't button them. He reached for his shirt, again displaying his rippling back muscles. He slipped his arms in and left it open.

Draco watched as he walked closer to him. He leaned down to get eye level with the sitting boy. With a feral grin, Ron leaned in and kissed Draco. He ran his tongue over Draco's lips, demanding entrance. Draco readily complied and drew Ron's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues spared for dominance and control of the kiss. Draco groaned and let Ron win as Ron sucked his tongue into his mouth and gently scraped it with his teeth.

Draco's hands tangled themselves in Ron's hair and pulled his face closer to his. On of Ron's arms gently pushed Draco down as the other supported their weight. Draco gasped as he felt the bed beneath him. He wanted Ron to pound into him right then and there. He slipped his hands down Ron's back and up again, under the shirt. As he moved his hands down again, he scrapped Ron's back and Ron felt his skin break. He only gasped and groaned at the pleasure filled pain. He pressed his hips into Draco's and grinded their arousals together. Draco pushed his hands up Ron's chest to his shoulders.

"No.." Draco moaned into Ron's mouth. Then a little more forcefully, "No.. Not yet."  
Ron groaned and started to kiss Draco's neck. "Now.. please.. now.. please.." He repeated between sucking, nipping, licking, and kissing Draco's throat.

"Noo." Draco half moaned and half groaned. "Please Ron. Stop." He said as he arched his neck to give Ron more room to work with. He was drowning in lust and love for the red head above him, but he couldn't do this now. "No Ron. Please stop.. Please." He pleaded.

He felt the boy above him stop kissing his neck and move up onto his knees, so they were no longer touching. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes clouded by passion.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Alright." Ron said with a sigh as he moved off of Draco. "Just let me know when you're ready. You know I'm more than willing."

Draco looked at Ron. The red head looked so dejected that Draco hurt for him. "Ron. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet." Draco said softly.

Ron turned to him with a smile. "It's okay Love. I understand."

Draco smiled back at him, relieved. "Thank you." He gave Ron's hand a squeeze. He didn't trust himself to do anymore than that. "You better finish getting dressed."

"Okay." Ron said as he got off the bed. He stopped suddenly as he gasped in pain. "What the hell did you do to my back?"

"I don't know. Show me." Draco said. Ron turned around and stripped one arm out of it's sleeve so the shirt hung off one side. Draco smiled. "I did one hell of a job on you for just kissing."

"Does it look bad?"

"You won't want to show anyone for a few days." Draco said with a smug smile as Ron looked at him with a disapproving glare. 

Ron suddenly smiled smugly himself. "I hope you have a turtleneck to wear."

Draco's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself." Ron said as he gestured to the small facial mirror near by. 

Draco looked at his neck in the mirror and paled. "Oh my lord. What did you do?"

"I ravaged your neck." Ron said as he walked up behind Draco and slipped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "I count five hickies."

"And ten bite marks." Draco said sullenly. 

"And most of them look like they're bruising." Ron said with pride.

Draco turned around and glared at him. Ron burst out laughing. It was hard to be intimidated by a man with hickies and bite marks on his neck and his eyes still held a hint of lust.

Ron sobered. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too." Draco said softly as he stopped glaring. Ron cupped his cheek and kissed him on his lips. 

Just as they started to get a little more arduous in their kiss, they were startled apart by some one loudly clearing their throat. By the sound, they knew they'd been trying to get their attention for a while. They turned to see an amused looking Dumbledore, an indifferent Snape to his right and a slightly blushing McGonigall to his left.

"I see you are back to health Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has been taking good care of you." Dumbledore said in barely concealed amusement.

"I'm feeling great Professor." Ron said with a smile. Draco could see him blush three shades of red.

"It's nearly curfew, you two should get back to your dorms." Professor McGonigall said, still blushing.

"I expect you there by the time I get there." Snape said to Draco.

"Yes Sir." Draco said as he helped Ron pick up the discarded pjs and the rest of his uniform. Ron hastily button his pants and shirt, blushing deeper with each button.

They left as soon as Ron finished with his buttons and all his blood was in his face.

When they got into the hall and down the corridor Draco burst out laughing. "Did you see their faces?!" 

"That was the most embarrassing thing in my whole life." Ron said, slightly less red but still blushing bad nonetheless.

"McGonigall looked like she'd never seen anyone kissing before."

"Maybe she just hasn't seen two guys together." Ron said, nearly back to his original color.

"Maybe." Draco said. They walked a few more minutes in silence. They stopped at an intersection of corridors. To the left would lead to Griffendor Tower and the right would take you to the Slytherin Dungeons. "I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said turning to Ron.

"Yea.. Tomorrow." Ron said as he looked around quickly. Seeing no one he leaned down and kissed Draco. "Tomorrow then." He said as he pulled up.

"Night." Draco said as Ron turned and walked down the passage leading to his dorms. Draco didn't turn to go to his dorms until Ron was well out of sight. Only then did he turn to go. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to sing softly to himself. 

He'd have good dreams that night. And give more reasons for Goyle and Crabbe to tease him.

Gena walked the woods with cautious steps. Something in the forest didn't feel right that night. She wanted to know what was disturbing the peace.

Gena was cloaked in her old cloths, the furs she wore before coming to Hogwarts. A lose top and skirt made of animal skins. It was light, warm and durable. Her shoes were made of the toughest bear skin leather. A bear she had killed herself a few summers back. She had tanned and softened the hide herself. Everything she wore she had killed, eaten, and used the whole body to make different things. Draped across her back she wore a skin covered skull and hide proudly. It was the head and hide of her fist kill as a warrior in her tribe. A great brown wolf. The color of his fur the same color of her hair. If he hadn't been a maverick, he would have surely been an alpha wolf.

She squatted down on the lake's edge. Looking at her refection, she noticed all the differences between the girl she saw and Gena, the school girl. She noticed the skin warped around her but didn't smile. She thought back to how she got that skin as she took a drink from the lake.

It had taken her a month to find the beast and another month to track it. She spent the month after that stalking it, everyday getting closer until all she had to do was pounce and kill it. She couldn't kill it with any weapons, just her bare hands and body, as tradition decreed. It had taken her several attempts but she'd succeeded. The wolf had gotten in a lot of good attacks too. Gena had been nearly dead when she'd finally killed the animal. As tradition decreed she had to let her wounds heal by themselves. 

She did the ancient, warrior rituals. She drained the blood out of the wolves body and after chanting over it for a day, drank it all. This was so the animals spirit would enter her body to help her and guide her. She then skinned the animal herself only using the bones to help her. She ate all the meat herself, to gain the strength and abilities of the animal. She didn't eat it's heart though, she had to dry that out. When she had finished tanning and softening the hide, the heart was a dry, shriveled lump.

She stripped off the skins she had been wearing., the last set she'd made as a female member of the tribe. Wearing only the wolves skin, she went back to her village carrying the dried heart in her hands.

Once there, people shunned and spit on her. She ignored them with her head held high. She walked to the Alpha Male of the village and presented him with the dry heart. He then took the skin and bones of the wolf from her. She was left standing naked in the middle of her village as people insulted her and spit at the ground by her feet.

The Alpha Male gave the skin and bones to his mate, the Alpha Female. She handed him back the sharpest bone. He yelled to the villagers that if she died they were welcome to eat her body, if anyone wanted the meat of a failure. They screamed back that they would never eat the flesh of such a weak creature. They spit, growled, and insulted more.

Gena raised her head proudly and flicked all her hair behind her. She pushed back her shoulders and dared him to do it with her eyes, her lips pulling back in a challenging growl.

The Alpha Male plunged the bone into her chest and Gena moved a little with the force. She didn't fall down, she didn't utter a noise, and she didn't cry. She was not going to show any sign of weakness to the villagers. They'd tear her apart even though she was still alive. They did not tolerate weakness. 

He pulled out the bloody bone and said that if she was rejected by the her heart she wouldn't even be eaten by scavengers. She just growled at him and snapped her teeth. He took the dried heart and shoved it into the hole in her chest.

He kept his hand over the wound and said softly to her. "If you die any time during the next month, you will no longer be acknowledged as a part of this tribe. You will be forgotten forever and left in the spirit world to be tormented by the noble wolf you'd slain just so you could die."

While this had gone on, the medicine man had been busy grinding the heart bone into a powder and mixing it with herbs and holy liquids. He smeared the paste on a piece of birch bark. He walked up to Gena with the mixture and said, "My your wolf become your Guardian Spirit and help you through your many dangers." He then replaced the Alpha's hand with the bark. He wound soft doe skin around her chest to hold to bark in place. The villagers stopped their taunting and went back to what they had been doing. 

For the next month Gena had been treated as if she was invisible. She had to get her own food and drink. She had to do everything for herself, by herself. If she talked to anyone she risked death as did anyone that talked to her.

Gena had survived the month with amazing ability. The last man from the village to go through this most ancient and sacred of traditions had nearly died several times during his healing process. He had only lived for a few years after it. 

When the month was over, the village held a grand feast. They welcomed Gena back as if she'd been away the whole time and not at the village. She no longer sat with the women and children, she didn't sit with the married men, nor the bachelors. She sat at the table of the highest officials. She sat at the table holding the Alpha Male and Alpha Female.

They celebrated the whole night to congratulate her on becoming the first female warrior in the whole tribe, and not just their small branch of it. But Gena secretly celebrated her 12th birthday that night along with her new birth into the elite class.

Gena was brought back to the present as she heard the flapping of owl wings. She normally would have ignored them, but something was different. There was something very wrong in the pattern of the wings. She stood and faced the direction the sound was coming from. 

She waited with wary eyes as she looked for her hunter. The owl swooped before her and stopped on the branch of a fallen tree. She glared down at it. "Change." She demanded.

The owl seemed to smirk at her before a human male took his place sitting on the tree. He smirked at her. "I should have known you'd know." He said mockingly.

"I could tell you were not a real owl before I could even smell the humanity on you." She snarled.

"You are down wind of me." He said, implying that the wind had brought along his sent before she even noticed him.

"Try again. I'm down wind of you." Gena said with a bigger smirk.

The boy was still for a moment and then became angry. "I will not stand to be made fun of."

"You do an excellent job of that yourself." Gena said scathingly back.

The boys face took on a bored mask that could have fooled an amateur, but not Gena. She could still see his anger beneath it. 

"I just wanted you to know that you're my prey."

"I figured that when you were stalking me as I walked."

"So you noticed."  
"How could I not?"

He chose not to reply to that. "I am the hunter Kruenu.* Remember that name."

"Kruenu of the Bird Morpher Tribe. I know who you are. This is not our first meeting." Gena said.

"How could we have? I do not consort with Half-Wolf bitches." He insulted.

"That isn't an insult for the simple fact that Half-Wolf females are called bitches."

Gena could see his anger intensify. "Just remember that I'll be watching you."

Gena smiled at him. "To make this more interesting, remember that Kalieay* of the Gharatla* Tribe is stalking you too."

Dinko stood watching what was going on by the lake with interest. He's meet the girl earlier that day but had never seen the owl boy before. He listened to everything they said and stored it away in his memory banks for future examination. He was down wind from them both so he felt that they didn't know he was there. They certainly didn't show any sign that they knew he was there.

He saw the boy turn back into an owl and fly off over the lake. Gena turned and watched him go. He watched her turn back and look in his direction. He could swear that she looked directly at him. He knew he was seen when she winked and started to walk back to Hogwarts.

Ron walked into his dorm after being bombarded by housemates that wanted to know if he was okay. After Hermione and Harry firmly told everyone to leave Ron alone, he'd declared that he was tired and went to bed. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

After he got changed back into pjs he turned on a light intending to read. He looked at the end of his bed and screamed for all he was worth.

Harry, Hermione and everyone else in the common room stopped dead at what they were doing when they heard that scream. Harry was the first to come to senses and ran towards that dorm doors. He knew that voice and he knew he had to help him.

Harry burst into his dorm room and ran towards Ron's bed. He sat down in front of the boy and shook his shoulders. 

The red head continued to scream for all he was worth until he was suddenly spelled silent by Hermione. 

"What's happened?" Harry asked, forgetting that Ron couldn't talk.

Ron's eyes just went bigger as he brought a shaky hand up to point at something over Harry's shoulder. He gave one last silent scream and passed out.

Harry laid the limp body on the bed before turning around and seeing the giant spider web between the bed post. 

He looked at it and realized that it said something. He read it out loud to Hermione, who was the only one in the room besides him. She must have locked the door to keep everyone else out.

__

"Boil and bubble, toil and trouble.

Find the girl that can brew the cause and take away the symptoms." Harry read. He turned to Hermione. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember that last few letters Ron has gotten?"

"Yes." 

"I think this is another one. The letter that Alyssa had did say that the message would come by an animal of their choosing. They chose a spider."

"But what do the words mean?"

"Judging by what's had been going on, the first line is from a Shakespearian play and the rest is a clue."

"The clue would be?"

"There is a girl that can make a potion that can..." Hermione cut off. She didn't know what the potion was supposed to do.

"Maybe the girl can make something that causes pain and make the antidote. You know.. Like she could make a poison and make the cure, too."

"They'd have to be a potion master."

"Is there anyone in the school that is a potion master that is female and not Snape." Harry said.

"Well if they're female they wouldn't be Snape." Hermione said with a disapproving look.

"Hey you never know." Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron, who groaned. Hermione quickly banished the spider web, making sure she remember what it said.

"Oy Ron? You okay?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"You ah.." Harry started.

"Went to bed early but we heard you scream. You were having a nightmare. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine.. It was just a dream.." Ron said, confused. "Night guys. I'm going back to bed."

"Night sleepy head." Hermione said as she walked across the room. "Night Harry." She said as she opened the door.

"Night Mione." Harry said as he walked to his bed.

Hermione batted her way through the crowded stairs, people asking her if everything was okay. She just told them Ron had a nightmare and he was going to be fine but the next person that asked her that or got in her way wasn't going to be. 

They quickly parted to let her through. No one wanted to let Hermione use them as target practice with all the different spells and curses she knew.

Hermione immediately trudged up the stairs to her dorm room and went to bed.

Draco walked to his dorm with a small smile on his lips. He'd spent the whole day with Ron and he didn't regret a moment. He especially didn't regret what went on while Ron changed. He was going to have wet dreams over that for weeks to come.

Draco was a control freak everywhere else but when it came to anything sexual. He preferred that Ron be in control than him. And Ron was more than willing to be in control. Just thinking about the way that Ron had kissed him made Draco shiver.

He walked into the deserted Slytherin common room and sat by the fire to wait for Snape. He didn't have to wait long before Snape was standing in the door way. He nodded for Draco follow, and he did.

Draco walked behind Snape to his office. He sat down in one of the vacant chairs across the desk from Snape. 

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Snape spoke. "What are your feelings for Weasley?"

"I love him." Draco said without any hesitation.

Snape looked at him for a moment. "You two seem to have a healthy relationship." He said referring to the scene in the hospital wing a little while ago.

"You could say that." Draco said.

"You two aren't doing anything that isn't allowed, are you?" Snape asked, referring to a school rule that no one followed.

Draco blushed slightly. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Snape waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I have to tell you something."

"About what?" Draco asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"About two boys I used to know. They went to this school when they were around your age."

"What about them?"

"About how they were so in love everyone else could see it but them."

"But I know I love Ron and he loves me."

"Just shut up and listen to the story." Snape said before lapsing into silence. Draco sat waiting for Snape to talk. "As I said, they were around your age and in this school. One was a Slytherin, like you, and the other, a Griffendor, like Weasley. They'd heated each other for years. They played pranks on each other and once one was nearly killed because of one of those pranks. But that's not what I wanted to tell you about...." Snape told Draco about the two boys. About how they grew to realize they loved each other. How before that they'd just been getting together because they wanted to relieve some 'tension'. He told Draco about how, when the Slytherin realized he loved the other boy, he tried to kill himself. He told him how, when they got out of school, they went their separate ways. The Slytherin siding with Voldermort and the Griffendor fighting against him. He told Draco how the Slytherin graduate tried to kill himself repeatedly during the war and once after it. The one time after the war he tried to kill himself was the last time he tried to do it.

"Why did he want to kill himself if the war he hated so much was over?" Draco asked softly as Snape sat silently.

"Because he found out that the man he loved had been sent to Azkaban for life for killing thirteen muggles and one wizard. That was when he realized what a big mistake he'd made. He's spent the rest of his life wallowing in misery because of it. But he never tried to kill himself again after that."

"Why?"

"Because he couldn't kill himself. How could you kill a body that's heart and soul belong to someone else?" Snape asked him with hallow eyes.

"You must have really loved him."

Snape's eyes lost their dead look. "I still do."

"Is he still in Azkaban?"

"No. He's not."

"Why don't you contact him? Tell him you love him. It's never too late."

"It is too late for us Draco. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we didn't tell each other how we feel and we let others tell us what was the best thing for us to do."

"So you're saying that I should always let Ron know how much I love him and to listen to my heart."

"Yes. Let the ones you love know you love them and don't let anyone tell you what to do, think, say, or act. Just be yourself."

"Okay." Draco said thinking about what Snape had just told him. His advice was the same as what Ash has always told him. Maybe he should have listened to his sister more often. She'd never lead him astray and neither had Snape. 

He knew he wanted to act for himself. He was just afraid of what would happen to Ron if he did.

....Continued Be To

The lime is too make up for the crappyness of chapter 14 and the length to make up for the shortness of the last chappy. Hope yall liked it!!

For a better idea of what Gena is wearing, look at a pic of Koga from Inu Yasha. He was the inspiration for Gena and the Half-Wolf species.

* Name Pronunciation!!!!

Kruenu - Cray-new

Kalieay - Ka-li-e-ay

Gharatla - Gha-ra-t-la

You know... I really should write an original fic about Gena.... Something that will just help people to understand her better.. But I won't... A: Because I'm lazy and B: Because I don't have any time for a while....


	17. Black Stripped Owls

Has any one heard Linkin Park's new song 'Somewhere I Belong'? It's friggin awesome!!! I'm addicted to it!! But since the cd isn't out yet I'm binging on their first cd.

Oh and I must insist that you all go read Sheena's story on fp.net!!! It's better then LP's new song!! A LOT BETTER!!!!!!!!! The fic is called 'The Journal of Mount Doom' and it's soo cool!!! Go read it before you read this!!!

Oy Oy!! Guess what!! I'm reading Amy Tan's 'The Kitchen God's Wife' and guess what one of the sentences was!! I'll type it up for you word for word. "'I saw him in our bed with another man!'" And then a few paragraphs later it says "Maybe she said that only because we had no word back then for 'homosexual.'" Yea!! Go at it chinese men!!

Thanks November02!! Lol!! Ron is most definitely foxy!! I'm glad ya liked it!! Here's some more!!

Lol.. Thanks pyro.. After all the yell I did you finally started to read my shit!! Thanks!! Love ya girly!!

Same goes to you Safety!! How dare you make me wait!! Next time I'll kick your butt!!! Or hit on you!! 

Gena is awesome!! I am going to have to write a fic about her! Heh.. Sex, violence and plot twist are always great!! 

PS: How's Diego??

PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!!!

Due to some rather unexpected events.. A bout of depression, intense self loathing and the such.. I have lost the will to write right now. I don't know when I'll get back to this.. But it will be soon. Whenever things like this happen, it usually doesn't last more than a week or two.. But anyway.. I'm going on hiatus for a little bit... Review in the mean time!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark.. 

Chapter 17: Black Stripped Owls

Draco lay in his bed for many hours after he left Snape's office thinking. He was bombarded by thoughts from two different sources. The first and biggest being what Snape had told him. He was going to follow his heart and little by little stop letting others control his life. He'd already decided to do everything he could for Ron and being controlled by his father was not something Ron would like. The second was what he'd seen when he reentered the common room.

He saw Gena in her tribal cloths before, so that didn't bother him. It was the look on her face that upset his mind. It had been sad, depressed almost. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice he was there until he was well into the room. He could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind because she had been rubbing her chest, something she only does when she's making a really big decision.

She looked up at him and smiled, but it never reached her eyes. She asked him if she ever told him about the day she started to become a warrior. He said no and she showed him what she stroked when she was thinking. It was the circular scar she got when the Alpha stabbed her in the chest to put her new heart in. When she rubbed it she was asking her wolf spirit for help and guidance. She hadn't told him what was bothering her, but she told him to watch out for a gray owl with a black strip down one wing. 

After that she told Draco to go to bed and she stayed by the fire, going back into her thoughts. Last time she'd been close to such thoughts was when her Alpha had told her about the tribal war. She had the choice to help the current Alpha or to fight and try to become leader herself. She wound up going to fight for a week to help keep her village safe from both the current Alpha's warriors and the rebels.

When she came back she was bruised and broken but happy. She defended her village and successfully managed to keep the current leader from being mad at her and her village. So she had done her duty to her village and could stop worrying for them.

Draco finally drifted to sleep with thoughts of Ron in half-wolf warrior garb that showed a whole lotta leg and no chest armor.

The next morning Draco was woken up by a water spell being cast onto his face.

"Goddamnit!!" He screamed as the ice water splashed onto his face. He heard Goyle and Crabbe laughing as he sputtered for a minute and then looked at them with pure fury. "I am so going kill you both!" Draco screamed as he leapt out of bed.

"Now now Draco." Goyle said with a smile. "You don't want us to tell everyone that you creamed your pants over Weasley, do you?"

"You have no proof!!"

"I don't?" Goyle asked gesturing to Draco's boxers. Sure enough they were stained. Draco went red in the face.

"Oh Shit!" He flung himself out of bed.

"You better hurry up and clean. You don't have much time left to get breakfast." Crabbe yelled as Draco ran to the bathroom to clean himself up.

A few minutes later a clean and dressed Draco walked with his two best friends to breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall with a lot of time left to eat. Draco sat down facing the Griffendor table and saw his red haired beauty. He gave a head nod and a wink to the boy. Ron returned his wink and added a kiss. Draco smiled at the scene.

"For fucks sakes get a figging room!" An irritable but teasing voice said from beside Draco.

"Morning Gena."

"Morning Draggoon, Shit face, Skirt lifter."

"Mornin." Crabbe and Goyle said together, ignoring the nicknames.

"I see that Ron is better. A bit pale but okay." Gena said as she sat next to Draco and across from Goyle. Crabbe looked over at her from his seat across from Draco. 

"Why do we always sit like this?" Crabbe asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goyle.

"I mean that we always sit this way. I sat across from Draco and you sit next to me. Then Gena comes and sits in front of you and next to Draco. Why?" He asked them

"I don't know. We just do I guess." Draco said as he reached for some toast.

"It's odd. To always sit the same way, meal after meal after meal."

"Do you want to switch?" Gena asked.

"Naw.. I like my seat." Crabbe said.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Goyle asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know is all."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are we ever going to do with you??"

Ron woke up that morning knowing his friends lied to him the night before. But he didn't question why. He already knew the answer. Instead he asked them what the message in the spiders web was.

Harry was shocked when he asked him but only because he didn't think that Ron had noticed there was anything in the web and only saw the web itself. But he gladly told Ron about it. He also said that Hermione was in the library trying to see if there was anything about the students that are currently enrolled in Hogwarts.

Ron thought his hardest to figure out who could be the potion master but came up with no one. He sat down for breakfast and ate heartily. He didn't get any of the food from the Great Hall during his stay in the hospital wing, only healthy foods. So he ate the junkie, fatty foods with relish.

When Draco entered the room he noticed right away. He followed the boy with his eyes and still managed to continue his conversation with Harry. He saw the boy nod and wink at him. He smiled and winked back and gave him a long distance kiss. He turned back to give his full attention to Harry when he saw Gena sit down.

"So what do you think Snuffles* should do?"

"I don't know. I think he should keep laying low and maybe head to Lupin's house. But he definitely should keep out of the lime light until his wounds heal."

"Yea. That's what I thought too. But you know Snuffles. He doesn't listen to anyone. And it's even worse when he's hurt. He's too damn stubborn for his own good."

"I know someone else like that." Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's hard enough trying to talk to him about things but then he goes all stubborn and blockheaded and all. It's so annoying!"

"Are you talking about," Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. He leaned in close to Ron and whispered, "_Him_?"

Ron laughed. "No. He can be an ass sometimes but no, I wasn't talking about him."

Harry relaxed. "Then who?"

"Me." Ron said, laughing slightly.

"What?" Harry said with a shocked, confused look on his face.

"I can be such a stubborn blockhead sometimes. Don't you agree?"

"Yea, but.. You usually don't say things like that about yourself."

"I'm weird aren't I." Ron stated.

"Most definitely."

Hermione wandered out of the library intending to walk to the Great Hall to tell Harry and Ron that she didn't find anything and to grab a bite to eat before she went to her first class.

She stopped when she heard two people, one male the other female, in a heated discussion on which version of something called 'X'* was better.

"No way. The original manga and anime were much better!" The girl said.

"I still say that the movie was better."

"No way! The anime was closer to the manga. The movie cut out too much!"

"You have to agree with me when I say that X Japan* are wicked cool."

"They are, but I like some others better."

"Like who?" He asked as if she was lying.

"Gackt for one. And Buck Tick. The opening to Night Walker is the only reason I got the anime." She said matter-of-factly and then excitedly, "And The Pillows!!"*

"The Pillows?" He asked as if she was insane.

"Yea! They sing 'Ride on Shooting Star' the ending song to FLCL*." The girl said excitedly. "I love that song!! The video is cool. They have puppets and look like Sum 41.. Only Japanesy."

"Never heard of them."

"Have you seen FLCL?"

"No."

"Then you're missing a bunch! Not only The Pillows but one of the funniest anime's I've ever seen!! Noato is awesome and Mamimi is crazy. But not as crazy as Hikaru. She's most definitely an alien!"

"Who made it?"

"Something with a G. Gainix I think. They made Evangeline and FLCL was made as a parody of it. They called it 'The Eva Killer'. It's soo funny!"

"You'll have to let me borrow it sometime."

She gave him an indescribable look. "No way in Hell! I don't loan out my anime. You can watch it with me one day, but there's no way that I'll let you borrow it."

"Alright then. We'll have to see it together sometime."

"Exactly."

The pair walked past where Hermione stood and she finally got to see who it was. Alyssa and the new kid, Dinko. She started on her journey to get breakfast as she wondered if she could go back to the library to find out what they were talking about.

Demetrie wandered the halls alone that morning. He was thinking about his relationship with Pansy. He knew that he loved her but he was unsure about her feelings for him. Sure she said she loved him but she didn't really show it. They've been going steady for months now and she still didn't want to tell anyone. He was sick and tired of having to do everything in secret. He wanted everything to be out in the open. He wanted all of her, not just those secret little moments. And if she refused, then it would be the end. He couldn't be with her if she refused to be seen with him. It would seem too much like she was ashamed and trying to hide him.

He turned around and with purposeful strides walked to the Great Hall to confront his girl friend.

Blaise sat up in the astrology tower, petting a gray owl with a strip of black down one wing. "Shh.. It'll all work out. Don't let her get to you. She's no match for your skills. She'll fall. And once she'd gone, the plan will continue on its way unhindered."

TBC

* That's what Sirus told them to call him in the third book right?? Damn my cousin for having my books!!!

* X/1999 is a great story, no matter if you read the manga by CLAMP, watch the movie or the anime! It's great!!

* X Japan is a J-rock group that teamed up with CLAMP for the movie. They were called Xsquared because of the movies title and their name.

*Gackt is awesome!! First time I heard about him was in a 1x2 lemon! I have his Mars cd.

I really did get Night Walker (another great anime AND it has some slashy undertones!!!) because of Buck Ticks song! I love the opening song soo much!! It's great!!!

The Pillows are AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Go and get FLCL's first volume just to watch their video at the end!! 

Wow.. crap... This sucks... Sorry guys but I'm in a funk. This chapter has been sitting in my hard drive, empty for a few weeks now. I just couldn't figure out a way to write it. I hope it was okay. Damn.. I really need to start just typing until I get past my writers block. Hope y'all enjoyed this anyway. 

And go read Sheena's story!! I promise you, you won't regret it!!

And is it just me or does Blaise seem like the typical psychotic evil doer?? Only he has an owl instead of a cat?? God I love bastardizing characters!!


	18. Acceptance

Okay.. So I've been gone for a while now.. But I feel a lot better! I'm not quiet sure I still have this story, but I'm gonna try to get it back. Okay! So I hope y'all like this!!!

Oh.. I got a new muse too!! His name is Mordred. He's a death muse. I'm gonna let him do the thank you's!!! Have fun!!

Mordred: HELLO!!!! I'm soo happy to be here!! Okay!! I'll get this off to a good start!! Uh-ha!!

Thanks to SafetyMunkey!! You've put up with a lot of bitching lately! But anyway!! O.o … Um… I'm not sure what to say.. Um.. Aly-chan?

Aloh: Just tell her that she's a se- (stops by mental glare and kick from SafetyMunkey) Er.. Nevermind…

Mordred: O.o okay…. Moving on!!

Thanks to Arai!! *bows* Although I wasn't here for *cough* all *cough* of what was written before I've actually read it! Your reviews were greatly appreciated and Aly-chan hopes that you liked the sites she gave you!!!

Thanks to you Sheena!! *rolls eyes* I've never met you and I already know nearly ^everything^ about you!! Aly-chan loves you to death!! And she's soo sorry if she's making you worry about the e-mail!! She's rewriting it right now!! Expect it in a day or two!!! Or three… She got a lot of good anime for her b-day!!

Aloh: Now that that's done with I'll tell ya something!! My b-day was yesterday!! My friends are goddesses!! Jen got me Spirited Away and Level C!!!! And Cait (safetymunkey) got me Vampire Hunter D!!!!! And I got a DVD player!!! And I have 100 bucks from the rest of the fam to spend!!! I'm in HEAVEN!!!!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 18: Acceptance

Draco sat in the back of transfiguration bored as hell. He's been listening to McGonigall drone on and on and on about turning air into liquids. Usually transfiguration held half his interest but he just hated today's lesson. He'd been doing it for years. Turning air into ink is something all wizard artist learn from an early age.

"Okay class. You are now ready to turn the air inside your glasses into water. You will try it when I come to your table."

'Yippy. I get to sit here and watch all these morons try to make some water. Yeah for me.'

Draco had been doodling in his notebook but was actually liking what he was drawing. He started to actually work on his drawing when he realized that he was out of ink. He groaned a little and bent over to search his bag for more.

"Mr. Malfoy. We're waiting for you to perform the spell." A irritated voice said from beside him. 

He looked up and noticed everyone laughing silently at him. McGonigall stood beside him with a decidedly annoyed look. And Draco, with a sudden burst of mischief, decided to add his own twist to the spell.

"Yes Professor." He waved his wand over the cup and the glass was instantly darkened a shade of blood red. It was filled with red ink.

"Mr. Malfoy. You were supposed to make water, not this. Five points from Slytherin."

"Oh sorry Professor. I just had ink on my mind. I'll fix it." He waved his wand again and the ink cleared and left brilliantly pure water in its steed.

McGonigall lifted it up and checked to make sure it was water. When she was satisfied she set it down again. He smiled up at her triumphantly.

"Another two points from Slytherin for that attitude Mr. Malfoy." She said before she walked away to check another students spell.

Draco just rolled it off and changed the water back into the red ink. He dipped his quill in and began to draw again.

By the end of his second class he'd finished the drawing. As he held it up for inspection he smiled at the results.

Even though most people wouldn't be able to tell who the picture was of, Draco could. He'd seen the exact picture in his minds eye the night before. It was Ron in his half wolf warrior garb. Minus half the chest armor and plus a lot of leg. 

It was a good picture and was even colored. Draco would have to make a note of it to show it to Ron.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Draco screamed with a smile.

"Shut up you." A red haired nymph said back laughing.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have to distract your mouth than." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Please do." He managed to whispered before his lips were caught by his love's.

The very loud clearing of a throat unfortunately pulled them back into reality.

Draco turned his head to glare at the maker of the noise. "Shove it Potter. I was having a moment with my boyfriend."

Harry looked at him with disgust. "I'd rather you two not shove your tongues down each others throats right now. Ron and I are going to be late."

Draco glared at him. "We're going to dinner. Not a class. It doesn't matter how late you are. Or if you even go at all."

"Let Ron go. We're leaving." Harry hissed back.

"Let me think.. No."

Suddenly Ron couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing. Two heads turned to him in confusion. He giggled as he replied. "Welcome to the family."

"What family?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said at the same time.

"I'll explain to you later." Ron said to Harry before he turned back to Draco. He leaned down and gave him another kiss before breaking it apart. "Astrology tower?" He ask softly, leaning his forehead on Draco's.

"No. There's a class there tonight."

"Then where?"

"The little clearing by the lake. You know where, I took you there one time."

"Yea. Okay. Eleven thirty sound good?"

"Yea. See ya then." Draco leaned up and chastely kissed his lips before walking away.

Ron watched him go with a smile on his face.

Harry looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes. He sighed heavily and said to Ron, "You two make me sick."

Ron turned to him with a smile. "Only because you are jealous!"

"Of who? You? No. Malfoy? You wish."

"Naw.. You do." Ron replied back childishly.

"God," Harry groaned. "If this is the way you act now, I never want to see you two alone."

"We wouldn't want that either. You'd see some rather... ah... things..." 

Harry stopped walking and looked at him like he was going to be sick. "That was wrong. Sick and wrong."

Ron laughed and kept walking. "Jealousy. Over me. Jealousy." He sang tunelessly.  
Harry rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with him. "Delusional." He said softly as he came closer. Ron heard and laughed again.

Hermione gathered all her nerve as she raised her fist. She breathed shakily as she brought her hand down and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Hermione opened the door the Snape's office and walked in. It was exactly the way she remembered it. An amazing feat since the last time she was in there had been in her second year when she stole potion ingredients.

"And what do you want Miss. Granger?"

"I was.. I was wondering if you know of anyone in this school, aside from yourself, that is a potion mater? Any students, I mean."

Snape looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... Wanted to know." She didn't think Ron would like it known that he's being harassed and she doubted Snape would believe her.

"Yes I do."

"Can you please tell me who it is?"

"What do I get in return?"

Hermione was taken back. She had no idea what to give Snape in return. "I.. I.. I don't know Sir."

"Typical. You come waltzing in here and asking for favors and expect not to do anything in return." He said in contempt.

"Pansy." A husky, amused voice said from behind the both of them.

"You were not invited in here Miss Gena. Get out." Snape snarled.

"No." She said calmly. Then she turned to Hermione. "Pansy is a potion master. She can help you. If you want help from a Slytherin that is."

Hermione nodded slowly. She knew that information wasn't free, she'd have to do something for Gena in return now.

"You have your information Miss Granger. Now leave before I take points away from Griffendor." Snape hissed. He was obviously mad, but he seemed to be glaring at Gena.

Hermione quickly left the room before he could act on any threat.

"Gena."

"Servirius." She said brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here as in 'here on earth' or here as in 'here in this room'?"

Snape glared at her. "Why are you here bothering me?"

"Because it's fun." She said with a mock smile as she sat up on his desk. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

Snape looked at her for a minute. Then he nodded his head. "I have what you need right back here. Follow me." He left the room through a secret passage, expecting Gena to follow.

Gena gently leapt off his desk and followed him with a casual stride. She made sure she grabbed a goblet of wine before she walked through.

Hermione walked with her information to Griffendor common room. She knew that by that time Harry and Ron would be back there from dinner.

As she walked past a suit of armor she was stopped by a voice asking her to, ironically, stop.

Hermione turned and saw who it was. "Malfoy?"

"Mu- I mean Granger. I need to ask you something." Draco looked arrogant as usual but Hermione could see that he was very nervous.

"And that is?"

"I wanted.. I wanted to ask you if this was okay." He said softly.

"If what was okay?"

"Me. And Ron." He looked into her eyes suddenly. "You mean a lot to him and I know I can't ask for forgiveness. So I'm asking you if you are fine with Ron and I."

Hermione smiled at him. She walked up to him until they were face to face. "You have my blessing, if that's what you are asking for." Draco nodded. She turned away and started to walk back towards the common room again. "By the way. My name's Hermione. Not Granger."

"Granger." Draco said as he turned away and walked away with no known destination.

Hermione smiled to herself. Malfoy was being nice to her, well civil, but still a lot nicer than he'd ever been to her. She knew it was all because of Ron. He's said so himself. But she couldn't help but think that it's for the better for everyone.

She laughed softly to herself. If Malfoy was nice, that meant that Harry and Ron were fighting.

Sure enough they were fighting in front of the fire when she walked in.

"How dare you say such a thing! You have no right!" Ron yelled.

"How dare I?! He's an ass hole! He insults you every day! You've hated him for as long as you've known him!"

"I LOVE HIM!" Ron yelled.

Hermione casually looked around. Surprisingly there was no one else in the room but the three of them. She thought that that could be a good thing, so if anything slips no one is around to hear it.

She figured that if she bothered them while they fought they'd just bitch at her, so she let them get it out of their system.

"Love? No. It's lust! No one could ever possibly love that bastard!" Harry said. Hermione shook her head. That boy was in deep denial.

"Excuse me? But when did you become a god? I didn't realize that you had the power to make such a decision." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Arg!! You're becoming just like him!"  
"How? By standing up for myself for once? NO. I'm just gaining confidence."

"He's an ass hole! He's changing you! You hate him!" Harry argued desperately.

Ron looked at him without any anger. "Of course he's changed me. Love tends to do that. And I don't hate him Harry. I don't think I really ever did. But please. Accept us. For me." He pleaded.

Harry just looked at him. "You want me to accept my worst enemy as your boyfriend just like that? No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's been insulting my friends for as long as I've known him. He's a muggle hating bastard. A purist freak. And.. And.. And... He supports Voldermort."

Ron didn't even wince at the sound of the name. "All Draco's life he's been forced to play the roll of Malfoy. That isn't just a last name it's a way of life. The way he's been living for years. But now that we're together he's going to change. He promised me he would." Ron didn't add that Draco also promised his sister he'd change but he didn't feel like he should share that information.

Harry just looked at him with hard eyes. 

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Obviously you aren't going to listen to reason."

"Hermione wouldn't accept him either." Harry said, sounding like a bratty child.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in. "Actually I support Ron and Malfoy with all my heart." Harry looked at her like she'd betrayed him. "He's changed Harry. Just like Ron has. He's changed."

Harry stared at them open mouthed. Then he snapped his jaw closed and glared at them. He wordlessly stormed from the room.

Ron sighed and his shoulders sagged. Hermione smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. "It's okay. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will." Hermione then smiled bigger at Ron. "Guess what I found out."

2bC

Wow.. It LIVES!!! Okay.. Not only have I gotten this back.. But plot twist!! Yea!!

Has anyone caught onto the fact that I hate Harry? Yes? No? Maybe? Pie? Hmmm *drools* pie... 

Wel of course it's midnight on a school night so... Good Night!!

Oh.. Does anyone know if Draco and/or Ron are religious? I mean.. If they belong to any religion.

Oh.. And I truly believe that I stole the argument between Harry and Ron from some where.. But for the life of me I can't place it. Maybe it was just from a story in my head.. Anyway.. If it's from your story, tell me so I can give credit!!!


	19. Excuses Excuses

Hey.. Okay so this isn't a real chapter but I'm going to give you a little update about why I haven't updated.

So this is how it is.. I've been super busy with track and everything.. Hammer throwing 105" 7'… And trying, and failing, to throw everything else.. Well shot is going good but not as well I as I would like.

School is getting hectic.. Finals and regions coming up and everything. And my stupid teachers like to give us projects once a week and all. So School life has been hectic.

Home life is another stress all together… My sister is home from collage, Alana is going to the prom (tonight). And well, my dad was diagnosed with cancer so we've been busy with him. And mom might have a cyst or something in her chest… So everything has been all them and lots of doctors appointments. 

So well between track, school and home life everything has been a whirlwind. I started to write the real chapter 19 a few weeks ago and before I knew it it's been a month. 

So sorry for the lack of updates and all but I think maybe I'll have 19 out Sunday.. but deffinately before the end of the month!!

Love y'all and sorry for not updating!!!


	20. Angels

Oh lovely lovely finals are starting soon and so I must take a justifible break. It won't be for too long.. Just long enough for track to finish, finals/regions to be taken, school to end, and summer to begin! So until then, this is all you get.. I be a very busy girly. Stupid review/track/sisters!!

Songs snippets in this fic are "In the Arms on the Angels" and "God send me an Angel". I can't remember who sings the songs…

Q: What happened to the snow that was falling a few chapters ago?

Thanks to:

Gwendolyn M. Warlow!!!!!

November02!! Yea Hermione is awesome!! I've always wanted Ron to stand up for himself so I had to have it happen!! I love your story too!! I'm soo sad it's over!! I can't wait for the sequel!!!

N0va!!!! Gena and Blaise have their own agenda so I don't know what they're up to.. The sneaky bastards.. But no.. They don't work for the Dark Lord. Gena doesn't because she only has loyalties to her tribe and Blaise doesn't because he doesn't see any advantage to working for him.

Sheena!!! Glad to see you're back hunny!! And I'm glad I'm back too!! I hope it's getting better!!! I loved the R/H talk because it was fun to write. I do hate Harry!! A lot.. I have no idea why but I do!! Yea! Kindred Spirit!! Love ya too!!

And thanks to everyone for their loving support!! 'Specially:

Sheena. Trust me, love, it's not so bad. It's just time consuming. In fact it's a week from Tuesday when dad is getting surgery. So please send your luck to him!! *hugs and kisses* I will!!

November02. Everything will be fine. So don't worry bout me. I'll adjust. I just hope I'll be able to get a new chapter out in a shorter time then it took to get this one out!!

Yoko. Thanks for the e-mail, hun!

Well that's it. Now please enjoy this chapter.. It's been long in coming!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is a lazy @$$ and needs to get her butt into gear!!

Chapter 19: Angels

Ron looked up from the homework he was doing and jumped. "Shit!" He said as he hurriedly packed up his things.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I promised to meet him in ten minutes."

"Oh okay."

"It takes fifteen minutes to get there. I don't want to make him wait!"

"Then go now. I'll watch your stuff."

Ron dropped everything he had in his arms and smiled in relief. "Thanks Hermione."

"Just go!" She said with a smile as he ran out the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione?" Semus asked.

"Yes?" She said turning to look at him.

"Just what the hell is going on with Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that lately he's been.. You know.. Different. And he and Harry are in a huge fight."

"Well.." Hermione stalled. She didn't know exactly what Semus knew and she didn't want to give anything away that could hurt Ron.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron being.. you know.."

"Excuse me?"

"Does it have anything to do with Ron being," His voice dropped to a whisper. "Gay?"

Hermione laughed in relief. That was one thing that she needn't worry about spilling. "What makes you think that?"

"Well Ron has been screaming about liking a *guy* for a while."

"No. I meant what made you think that the fight was about Ron being gay?"

"Well, it just makes sense."

"Unfortunately you aren't." Hermione said in puzzlement. Semus sighed and ran a hand through his mused hair.

He sighed heavily again. "I don't know what I mean either. Sorry about bothering you." He said as he got off the couch and walked away.

"It's no problem at all." She murmured half to herself as he wandered away.

(An: Ah!! That part brought to you by Aloh's forgetfulness!! I knew I wanted Semus to say something important.. But I forgot what.. It's just there because I'm lazy... Enjoy!)

Ron wandered into the clearing a little out of breath from running and worried that Draco might be a little irritated that he was late. But as Ron looked around he saw neither hide, nor hair of one Draco Malfoy. He waited a few more minutes before Draco came walking up behind him.

"Boo!" Draco whispered into Ron's ear.

"You know you should walk up *behind* a person if you're going to do that."

"Eh, well, I'm entitled to be lazy sometimes."

"Really? Says who?"

"Me."

Ron 'humph'-ed and then leaned back in Draco's arms. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Draco laughed softly. "Do you want me to?"

Ron rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing Draco gently. "Yes. But not anymore."

"Why not?"

"You had your chance before." Ron said as he pulled Draco down with him as he sat. They snuggled into each other and sat silently. After a while the slight wind died down and Ron sighed.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's been some few weeks."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he turned and looked Ron in the face.

"I feel like these past two weeks have been created by the mind of a twisted perverted fan girl. All the mood swings, angst, sappiness, lime-yness. It seems like our lives have turned into a story made for billions of drooling fan girls to read."

"Well, if our lives are a story, let's hope we get a lot of reviews."

"You're making fun of me."

"I am not." Draco settled back into a sitting position. "I'm trying to lighten the mood. I doubt that such a thing is happening. I mean, if our lives were dictated by some fan-girl, don't you think we'd be doing it all the time?" Draco joked.

Ron laughed. "I can see it now! 'Teenage Wizards!!' Staring, Draco Malfoy, the evil, angsty, uke! Ron Weasley, the ta-"

"Wait a sec!" Draco cut in. "Did you just call me an 'uke'?"

"I did?"

"What the bloody hell does 'uke' mean?"

Ron blushed. "It's ah, a term that I picked up from Ginny."

"And what does it mean?" Draco asked annoyed.

"It's, ah, the, ah term used when referring to the submissive person in a relationship." Ron said blushing to a deep shade a red.

"Oh." Draco said as he thought a moment. Without warning he slapped the back of Ron's skull.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"I am *not* the submissive one." Draco said fiercely.

"Sure, whatever."

"I am NOT!"

"Then how come I'm always the aggressive one?"

"I don't know! You're just always horney!"

"I'm a teenage boy!"

"I'm not as horney as you and I'm a teenage boy!"

"Well you're a blue-blood!"

"Excuse me?!" Draco started to laugh. "Did you just call me a 'blue-blood'?"

"I might have." Ron said weary but confused.

Draco laughed. "The only person I've ever hear say 'blue-blood' was that American Hufflepuff."

"Alyssa?"

"Yes."  
"When'd she say that?"

"I don't remember. I just remember her saying something about 'blue-blooded brats.'"

"Oh. Wonder what it means."

"You mean to tell me you don't know what it means?"

"Yea." Ron said with a smile.

Draco laughed as he rolled his eyes. "It's a slang term used when talking about aristocrats."

"Oh, okay."

Draco laughed to himself and shook his head. "You're so adorable."

"How's that?"

"I don't know. You just are."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"You are very welcome."

They sat silently as the wind blew snowflakes into an intricate dance that they'd only perform this one time. They would have been cold if they didn't have a warmth spell cast in the area and on their cloaks.

Without warning Ron pulled Draco to sit in-between his legs with his back to Ron. 

"Ron, what-"

"Shh." Ron interrupted. "I just want to hold you."

"Bu-"

"I said 'shh.'" Draco nodded and leaned back into Ron. He felt sheltered and warm. Protected in those arms. Protected by the love Ron felt for him and just for one night he decided to forget about all the evils that could befall them both. He forgot about his father and the world. There was only Ron and him being held by Ron.

"I love you." Draco said softly.

Draco felt Ron smile as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

Draco snuggled closer to Ron and rested his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron brushed a kiss on his temple and started to sing softly. Ron's soft tenor washed over him and soothed him. 

"//Spend all your time waiting for that second chance.//"  
Draco smiled. He'd heard this song only once before. Ashleigh had loved this song. It always made her smile and tears to gather in her eyes. Thinking about his sister and listening to Ron sign her beloved song brought tears to Draco's eyes. He never realized how much he actually missed his sister. How much he would give to hear her voice again. Or just see her standing next to him. He missed her with his whole heart.

"//In the arms of the angels. May you find some comfort here.//" Ron finished singing and opened his eyes. He looked at Draco and was shocked to see silent tears falling from his eyes. "Draco?"

"My.. My sister loved that song." Draco whispered. He smiled sadly. "She would sing it for hours on end. It would always make her cry."

Ron held Draco tighter. He knew there was nothing he could do to ease Draco's pain. Draco was going through something that he couldn't relate to, so he just did all he could. He held Draco as tight as he could without hurting Draco and softly rocked him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Then you don't have to say anything at all right now. I'm willing to listen when you do know what to say."

"I know."

"Good." Ron turned Draco's face to look at him. "I love you and will do anything for you."

"I love you too." Draco whispered as the distance between their lips closed. There was no hesitation or lust in the kiss. It was a chaste union of two persons that were sealing their love. It was the melding of souls through a simple, loving gesture. There was no deepening of the kiss. Just two souls coming together.

When Draco and Ron broke apart, Draco smiled brilliantly. He was in the arms of an angel and knew he was safe there. He relaxed back into Ron and rested his head on Ron's shoulder. "Sing to me. Please?"

"Sure angel. Sure." Ron said before he started to sing another slow, melodic song just for his Draco.

The wind and snow danced while Ron sang and the lights of the castle burned low and out. People were in their beds, their hearts beating the slow dance of sleep. The night was majestic and heart breakingly beautiful. 

Draco smiled as he closed his eyes and let it all wash over him. He sat silently listening to Ron sing and feeling nothing but love and safe. He let sleep wash over him like a warm blanket as he sat in Ron's arms.

"//God send me an angel from the heavens above.//"

TBC

*cries* That was sooo stupid!! AHH!! *bangs head on desk* Short AND stupid!!! AHH!!! *cries again* I swear to you that I didn't want this to be so disjointed!!! I have no time to sit down and make up details and such. But the next chapter will make up for it!! Cait already knows what's going to happen so she can vouch for me when I say 'it's going to be so god-damned funny!!' So please just hold tight until I can get the next chapter typed and up! I promise that it won't be another month.. I hope..

A: Minor plot hole.

And skip this if you want, just thanks to those that reviewed Tourniquet. 


	21. Guest Speakers

YEA!!! Twenty Chapters and still NO plot!!!!!

Please excuse the lack of proper beta-ing.. I am very tired and dead. Yes, very very dead. I think I'm rotting in fact.. Or that could just be the chlorine. I spent the night at Jen's with Cait. Then we went swimming this morning. I am learning how to fly. It hurts.. A lot.. And I am very tired now.. As soon as this is done it's off to Dream Land.

Thanks to:

Cait!! The long awaited chapter is now up!! I hope you like it!! Oh wait.. I know you do already.. Eh.. Review please anyway!!! Tell me all about it!! Anyway.. Thanks for the last review.. It wasn't that sappy… Dude.. You know that Draco is *so* an uke!! I tell you that all the time!! And dominant Ron is just.. *melts* Lol.. I've told you that was going to happen!! *laughs very loudly* Yes.. Oh yes this chapter is great just because of those said demons and faeries.

Andrea!!! The infamous Andrea has returned!! Rejoice!! Lol.. I always say my stuff is stupid.. You should know by now to ignore me! And where is this e-mail?! I want it!! Thanks a bunch for everything!! Love ya!!

Caytin Lowe!! *giggles* Aww.. It's mean to mentions fics and not post them… Or not.. I do things like that all the time.. I can be such a hypocrite sometimes. Where was I? Oh yea… Lol.. You caught on!! *into a recorder* Use more subtle tactics to get reviews… And get pie.. Lots of pie. *end recording* Ahh.. If I had any idea what BCIS homework was I would be more sympathetic.. But I do know what a bitch it is to supposed to be doing homework when it's late. Yes, oh yes how I know. 

Lami!!! Yea!! My friend from fp! I hope you like the fic!! Aww thanks!! *laughing* I know it's obvious.. But I don't put in an's until just before I update.. And I have that there so I know what chapter to save this as. Eh.. So shoot me!

November02!!! Thanks!! I love you too!! *blushes with pleasure* Ah you know that I don't ever mind you using some ideas that I inspire!! It makes me happy!! *soft giggle* I liked that part too.. Even though it didn't make any sense… My dad is fine. He was in the hospital for surgery Tuesday and was in there Wednesday and Thursday and came home Friday. He's doing a lot better too. He's moving around and everything. He looks like he lost a lot of weight too so that will be good for his bad back. He's in his room right now hooting and hollering over the Yankee game. *huggles back*

And lastly, thanks to everyone that reads and doesn't review!!! I know there are some out there and I felt bad since I never thank y'all! So, thank you!!

Again, very tired.. And Lazy.. So there is an EXTREME lack of beta-ing.. Sorry..

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark who is very tired and masticating...

Chapter 20: Guest Speakers

(*teasingly* Lami, just to let you know.. This is where the chapter starts. Just wanted to make that clear in case it wasn't.)

Ron ended up not being able to wake Draco up a few hours after he'd sung him to sleep. After fruitlessly trying for twenty minutes to rouse him, Ron gave up and decided to carry the sleeping boy back into the school. If worse came to worse, they both be dead come sunrise, but Ron highly doubted that would happen. It would be more like sunset, Dumbledore would surely give them a fair trial before a lynch mob got to them.

Ron hefted the boy onto his back in his best attempt at giving him a piggy back ride. By the time he reached the entrance doors Ron had worked up a sweat and was breathing hard. Draco may be slight in frame but when he slept he weighed a ton in dead weight.

"You, my friend, are not eating so many creampuffs anymore." Ron mutter angrily at Draco as he pulled open the door. Once inside he set Draco on the ground and caught his breath while thinking about what to do. With a sigh he realized that he'd have to take Draco to his dorms and leave him laying on the ground for someone to find.

Ron groaned as he put Draco back on his back and began making his trip towards the Slytherin common room. It wasn't until later when Ron realized he didn't know where Draco's common room was.

Cursing, Ron set Draco down. The blond boy was starting to wake up and Ron needed a break. He felt like he'd broke his back, and he realized that it was just as likely he'd pulled something. He recognized the hallway they were in but couldn't remember what its importance was.

He heard sounds coming from somewhere behind him moments before he tumbled backwards. He landed in an ungainly heap on the floor of the just opened chamber. When his eyes stopped spinning he recognized Gena's smiling face. He also recognized Snape's scowling one.

"Shit." Ron said as he sat up.

"Oh shit indeed." Gena said happily.

"Mr. Weasley, you better have a very good reason for being out of bed so late and wandering in halls so far from your own." Snape sneered. Ron saw on odd look in Snape's eyes. It looked like amusement but Ron doubted it was.

"I.. I.. I was.. That is.. You see... So..."

"Spit it out Weasley!"

"He was out with me and was just walking me back to the common room when we decided to stop for a moment since we'd gotten lost." Draco said in a voice husky from sleep.

Gena snorted. Snape looked at them with disdain. "You've been in Hogwarts for how many years and you still manage to get lost?"

"We got distracted a few times by," Draco paused for meaning. "More pressing engagements." Ron blushed and Gena snorted louder and sounded as if she was literally choking back laughter.

Snape glared coldly at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched from holding back laughter. Laughter he couldn't hold back when a small imp faced kitten sat itself on Snape's should and began to lick his ear.

Surprisingly Snape didn't react violently at all as Ron had expected. Snape gave them a disapproving frown before scooping the kitten off his shoulder and into a hat that was being held in his arms. When the kitten was put into the hat, four other kittens made their existence know by sticking their faces above the rim.

Ron snorted in disbelief and Draco laughed as he said "Bloody Hell." Snape glared at them and hugged the hat to his chest. He looked ridiculous holding the hat full of kittens that were trying to climb up him. He tried to intimidate Ron and Draco but the kittens just destroyed all intimidation factors.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? No biting insults? No nothing?" Gena laughed and who she was directing her questions to wasn't noticeable.

"If you have anything to say, say it now. This goes no further than this room." Snape said coldly as the kitten from before get back onto its seat on Snape's shoulder.

"N-N-No sir!" Draco said between laughter.

Snape looked at Ron with an upraised eyebrow. "Not a word." Ron said trying not to laugh now that he's gotten over his shock.

Snape looked at Gena expectantly. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing goes past this room, correct?"

"I gave you my word of honor when I birthed the damned things."

"Then the matter is settled." Snape said turning away from them.

"Professor?" Draco called.

"Yes?"

"May I have a kitten?" Draco asked.

"Yes. But not Imp. I've grown fond of him."

"Who's Imp?"

"The one on my shoulder."

"Oh. Okay." Draco looked at the cats in Snape's hat and pulled out one that was red and a silvery gray. "May I have this one?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome." Snape smiled for a brief moment then his faced hardened. "Now all of you get to your dorms before I take points away and assign detentions."

"Yes Professor." Gena said brightly for all of them. 

Draco walked out first and was followed by Ron who was looked at the kitten in Draco's arms. While they were mutter about how cute he was and what they should name him, Gena turned back into the room.

"Good night Serverius." She said softly.

"Good night Gena." He said back with a smile. 

She nodded and closed the door. "Well you two, or should I say three, we have to go to bed now. Don't want no trouble now, do we?" 

"Yea. I should get back to my dorms. I'm not going to get a lot of sleep as it is, but I do want some."  
"Good night." Gena said as she tactfully walked away from the pair.

"Good night Ron." Draco said as he leaned into to Ron.

"Night Draco." Ron whispered as their lips moved a hairs breath away. Ron would have kissed him then if it hadn't been for something biting his collar bone. "Mother Fa-" Ron said as he leaped back in surprise. Ron looked into Draco's arms and the little kitten sat there staring at him looking hurt.

"Aww Ron." Draco whined. "Alec only wanted to say goodbye."

"Alec?"

"Yea. Alec." Draco nodded to the kitten. "He only wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh.. Right..." Ron said. "Good night Alec. Night Draco."

"Good night Ron." Draco mutter before kissing Ron's cheek and turning away.

Ron sighed and started to walk back to his dorms while rubbing where Alec bit him.

Ron woke up that morning only wearing his boxers since he'd been too tired to change before he went to bed. He groaned as he got out of bed and walked to his chest. His dorm mates raised eyebrows at his lack of pj's but didn't say anything. None of them knew what time he'd gotten in or what he had been doing. And frankly, they didn't want to know. They all talked to each other excluding Ron until Semus noticed something amiss on Ron.

"Oy there." Semus laughed. "See you had good time last night."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Semus pointed at Ron's chest and everyone started to laugh as they saw what Semus had. Ron looked down and started to mutter curses. 

"I'm guess it was a good night." Semus said again.

"That animal left a bruise!" Ron said angrily and oblivious to what he said sounded like. "I'm going to kill it!"

"Ron?" Neville asked trying to get Ron to notice he was speaking a loud.

"I don't care what he says, Alec is going to be drowned!" Ron said looking at Neville angrily. Ron wasn't a morning person and was even less of one when he doesn't get sleep. 

"Wait! Ron! You can't kill people because they left a bruise on you when you two were-"  
Dean cut himself off with a deep red blush.

"A person?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yes. You can't kill this Alec fellow because he bit you."

Ron scared everyone when he broke out laughing. He smiled at them as he tried to calm down enough to talk. "Al.. Alec.. isn't a.. per-person! ...Alec is.. A CAT!!" Ron managed to say between laughter.

"What?!"

"Alec is a cat. Not a person. I was bit by a cat last night! I don't want to know what you were thinking!" Ron said with a huge smile as he pulled on his pants and under shirt. The other boys started to laugh as they realized their mistake and what they had been saying about a cat. It wasn't until then that Ron realized that Harry hadn't been in the room during the exchange.

That damped Ron's spirits a little. He wanted his best friend back. He hasn't been gone more than a day and already Ron was missing him. But he still pushed all sad thoughts out of his mind as he joked around with the rest of his dorm mates.

"Alright class. I have a special surprise for you today!" Hagrid said in a loud clear voice. Ron was standing against a the fence with Hermione smiling at Hagrid. Draco, Gena, Crabbe, and Goyle stood together across from Ron against another fence. Ron kept noticing the looks Draco was giving him and gave some of his own back. Everyone else in their class stood in front of where they were so the only people who would see what they were doing where the people standing next to them. In fact Gena had noticed and was silently laughing at them.

The class was afraid of what Hagrids 'surprise' was. Their last surprise had sent seven of them to the hospital wing. They waited in tense silence, ready at a moments notice to flee.

"An old friend of mine has come to talk to you. He's brought his nephew along so you can hear from both the teenage aspect and an older generation. I'll just go tell them they can come out." Hagrid walked to his hut and the class relaxed a little. They still weren't sure that they wouldn't be hurt but they relaxed a little. 

When Hagrid walked out of his house he was followed by two demons. The older one walked next to Hagrid and the younger one walked behind them. "Class I'd like you to meet my friend Murdock and his nephew Diego."

Murdock nodded in greetings, his half-moon spectacles sliding a little down his snout. Murdock was a gray four-legged demon. He looked strong and powerful and had pale white scars running along his body. He had one skeletal, useless wing hanging to the side and a mangled stump where the other would have been. His teeth, claws and horns gleamed with deadly purpose. He held an aloof air around him and seemed to be trying not to curl his lips in a sneer.

Diego was standing next to him with his wings intact and useful. There were barely any scars on his dyed lime green hide and he had a tattoo on his front right shoulder. He had piercing in his ears and would have been a punk, had be been human. He smiled at them and winked at a few.

"Now. You can ask any questions you like of them and they'll answer." Hagrid said happily.

A Slytherin rudely called out "How'd you lose your wings?"

Murdock pierced him with his gaze. "That is none of your business."

"Aww. Come on Uncle Mur! Tell them!!" Diego said with a grin.

Murdock hid Diego in the back of his head. "Shut up! You're only here because your mother refused to let you go home."

Diego kept quiet as he sullenly rubbed the back of his head. That is, until he meet Gena's gaze. He smiled wolfishly at her and wagged his eyebrows. She smiled back at him and winked.

"Diego, how old are you?" She called out.

"About nineteen in human years."

"Do you have a special someone?"

"Not at the moment." Diego smiled.

Murdock saw that smile and groaned. He muttered something along the lines of "Not again."

"Oh really? I find that strange."

"Yea well. Not many people can handle me."

"Is that because you're a blubbering idiot?" Murdock said with venomous sweetness that Diego ignored. "Can we please stop this ridiculousness and actually talk about something of near intelligence?" Murdock said with barely concealed impatience.

"Can you do magic?" Some one called out.

"I have Magic!!" Diego yelled happily.

"No! Diego! NO!" Murdock yelled in alarm as Diego took a deep breath. But Murdock could do nothing to stop Diego as he let loose his breath. A giant steam of flames poured from Diego's mouth efficiently burning the people standing in front of him, including Harry.

"Er... Sorry." Diego said as Murdock used his ice breath to put the burning students out.

"How many time do I have to tell you NOT to do that!!!" Screamed Murdock.

"But Uncle Mur-" Diego cut himself off when Murdock gave him a wintering gaze.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone was silent. They'd known this was too good to be harmless.

"What do you for *fun*?" Gena asked Diego with a saucy grin.

"For *fun*?" Diego asked with a wink.

"Yes. For *fun*?"

"Oh I do many things. Four *hours* on end. I can have *fun* for hours and hours without any stopping."

"Really? Don't you get tired?"

"Never. I could go on for days."

"You seem like a fun guy. I'd like to have fun with you."

"I don't know, would you be able to last?"

"The question is, would you be able to?"

Murdock's eyes twitched as Gena winked at Diego. Half the class was revolted because they understood all the implications of Gena and Diego's exchange. The other half was scared because they knew what Gena and Diego were talking about. Ron was shocked by what Gena was near blatantly saying and turned on by what Draco was doing with his hands and mouth.

"I have any incredible amount of stamina."

"Well see about that." Gena said with a blatantly lewd wink and licked her lips.

"Oh yea." Diego said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a yell sounded across the lawn from the castle. "HOW DO YOU DO IT???"

Diego grinned lewdly. "Well, you see first th-" Diego was shut up by Murdock jumping on his head.

"DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!!!" Murdock screamed at the pinned Diego.

The class was saved from further life scaring events by the bell. Diego managed to get his snout out from under his uncle and yelled "Gena call me!!!"

"Oh I will!! Don't worry!! I will!!" Gena yelled back at him as she was pulled across the lawn by Crabbe and Goyle.

When they had reached the doors they finally let Gena go.

"You know he and I could do it." Gena said a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"I don't want to know." Draco said as he 'accidentally' bumped into Ron and touched his butt. Ron yelped and spun at the touch. "Watch where you're walking Weasel. I don't want to have to burn my robes."

Ron started at Draco for a second before kneeing him in his stomach. Ron pulled Draco's head to his face so he could whisper in Draco's ear. "You're cat gave me a bruise so I had to do something back." Then in a much lower whisper. "Midnight stars." Ron let go of Draco and took a step back.

Draco glared at him but gave Ron a barely noticeable nod. Then as Ron started to turn away Draco tackled him. Draco straddled Ron's hips and pulled him by his robes up to Draco's face. "I'd worry about me." He whispered. "I'll leave a lot more marks then one on your collar." He let go of Ron's robes and got up. Ron's head contacted painfully with the floor but he managed to fight off the stars.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting beside Ron on the floor, ignoring the crowd that stood around them.

"Yea."

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, forgetting where she was. "I thought that you said tha-"

"Hermione! I'm fine." Ron said giving her a 'shut up before you spill it' look. "It's just the same Weasley-Malfoy hatred that we've had for years. Nothing else."

"Oh." Hermione said, embarrassed that she nearly thoughtlessly told Ron and Draco's secret.

"Come on now Hermione. Let's go to D.A.D.A."

"Okay." Hermione said as they stood up. 

When Hermione and Ron got to class the only seats left open were at the same table with Draco and Gena. Gena turned around and smiled at them. She gestured to the remaining open seats with her hand. Hermione walked with sturdy steps to the seat to the right of Gena and Ron to the one to the right of Hermione.

None of the class noticed the seating arrangement since their attention was focused on the two strange creatures on the teachers desk. One was about eight inches tall and was looking decidedly uncomfortable. The other was about six inches and held an air of confidence that radiated off of him.

"Class, I would like you to meet our two guest speakers. They are Death Fairies from a country called Quixotia. This is Prince Regent Zillious Haze." She said pointing to the taller of the two.

"Pleaze call me Zill." Zill said with a thick french-russian accent.

"And this is Mr. Atticus."

"Hello." Atticus said with a slight bow.

"They are here to talk to you about their life. You may ask them any questions you like."

"If you're royalty, why are you here?" A Griffindor asked Zill.

(I can't write accents so please bear with me!)

"Vell you zee. My zizter haz been trying to kill me zo, Atti haz brought me here." Zill said, his nervousness making his accent make his words barely recognizable. Not a single person in the class knew what Zill had said.

"Umm," Atticus said. "Perhaps I should answer all the question."

"Oki." Zill, happy to let someone else do the talking.

"What type of magic do you have?" Hermione asked.

Atticus smiled. "I'm a dark mage. A necromancer."

"And that is?" A slytherin asked.

"Well, basically I use dark magic's and the sort."

"Why don't you have an accent?"

"I was exiled from Quixotia so I studied in another country. I lost my accent when I was there."

"Why were you exiled?"  
"Well.. Ah.. There was an incident with one of my professors."

"And that was?"

"I'd rather not mention... Let's just say what we were doing was frowned upon and I got exiled for it."

"What happened to him?"

"They disemboweled him and then tore him apart limb from limb." Atticus said calmly.

Zill shuddered. "Could ve pleaze not talk about zat?"

"Alright, any other questions?"

The questions and answers went along from then more smoothly then the Care of magical creatures did. That is, Gena asked a question.

"I've heard that Death Fae are aren't anatomically correct. So how do you have children?"

"Well that's a simple answer. Death Fae are made by the combination of the parents magic. So anyone can have a child. In fact it is possible for two males to have children but that isn't very common."

"Why?"

"Because the prejudice against gays in Quixotia is worse then anywhere else in the world." Atticus said with belayed anger.

"Is that why you were exiled?" Gena asked.

"Yes."

All of the sudden, the same voice from before rang through the corridors and into the D.A.D.A room. Only this time it had a different question. "HOW DO DEATH FAIRIES HAVE SEX??"

Atticus brightened. "Well you see first..."Atticus started into a lengthy speech on the mechanics of Death Fae sex.

Atticus' speech was interrupted soon after though when a nightmarish, drunk Card Guard jumped through the window. He ran over the Neville and punched him off his chair.

"'OW DARE YA SIT ON EMILY!!" He screamed. "Come on Emily. I'll take you home and treat you right." He said stroking the chair. He then hefted the chair over his shoulder and jumped back out the window.

Everyone stared at where the card guard left with the chair in shocked silence until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone hurried up and packed so they could leave the room before something else happened.

"Aww... He interrupted me.. I wanted to speak." Atticus pouted.

"Iz oki Atti. You can zpeak to me." Zill said.

Was the last things anyone heard as they all raced out of the room.

TBC!!

Thanks to SafetyMunkey for letting me bastardize her characters!!! If you want to see a pics of Zill, Atti, Nine (the card guard), and Mur go visit her Elfwood account at . Sadly she has no pictures of Emily or Diego. And you can also visit her fp.com account at .


	22. Spiders

Fifth.. Book.. Over Load.. Pleasure.. Going.. To.. BUST!!!!!!!

Thanks to:

Cait the Munkey!!!! Oh.. Fly is a bitch, this I know. Thank you for letting me use your peps!! It was a lot of fun to write!! I don't think anyone can write Mur in character except you. I love Diego. He's a lot of fun. Such a perv!! Atti is ADORABLE!!!! As I have been saying since he was a doodle in your Spanish notebook! Lol.. I can't do accents.. Besides, Zil seemed happier to sit down on the desk and let Atti talk then do the talking himself. Ah.. I zee. Vell I vill 'ave to do zat next time. Thanks!!

Thanks Ashley!!! Thanky thanky!! The Death peeps are coolio. Go thank Cait for letting me use them!! And if you want more of them I did write a fan fic for Cait about them. It's in my fp account if you're interested. (Das: Shameless much? Aloh: Er.. No?)

Thanks Andrea!! Gods how I've missed you!! Send me that big e-mail already!! I'm dying to hear from you!! I have sent them to read! Trust me, even if they're not reviewing, they are reading!! So don't let reviews get you down! Love ya too!!

Thanks Renn!!! *glows with pleasure* Aww.. You're too kind!! Thanks soo much!! Sorry I haven't updated sooner.. Hopefully I'll get the next one out faster!! Hopefully…

Thanks to everyone!! I love you all!! I know I've been difficult what with all my late chapters and all.. But hey.. I haven't forgotten you all!!! I hope that I'll be able to keep up over the summer. Oh.. I wrote a V-day fic.. A little late/early I know, but do y'all think I should post it??

Everyone go read Journal of Mount Doom by Sheena!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 21: Spiders

//Flashback//

"DRACO!!! GET OVER HERE!!!! NOW!!!"

Draco turned towards his sister with a smile. "Coming sis!"

"NO! NOT COMING! YOU SHOULD BE HERE!!" She yelled back but with a smile in her voice. Draco jogged to her side with a stupid half smile on his face. She fondly rolled her eyed and slapped the back of his head. "Don't be late next time Stupid."

"I wasn't late." Draco said as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why does my watch say you were supposed to be here five minutes ago?"

"Your watch hates me. It wants me to get into trouble."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and hit Draco again. "Unlike in your world, here watched don't have feelings. They're inanimate objects."

"Yes, well, the muggle world sucks."

"Hey! You only say that because you've never really lived life as a muggle. It's fascinating."

"I bet." Draco said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine then. We're spending the night in a muggle hotel. We're going to muggle restaurants and we're going to a muggle club."

"Sure. Okay. Then when we go home Father will kill you."

"Who said Luscious has to know?"

"Ashleigh, Father always knows what you and I do."

"He won't know now. He doesn't have spies in America." She said off-handedly.

"What?" Draco asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"He doesn't have spies in America so we'll go there."

"No! No! NO! I refuse!"

"Come on Draco. It'll be fun! You've never been to America!"

"And how exactly are we going to get there? If we go the magical way then we'll not be allowed."

"Then we'll do it muggle style."

"What?!"

Ashleigh smiled, warming to the idea. "We'll take a plane! Of course it'll be a long trip and all that but it'll be fun! Oh come one Draco and live a little!"

"No! I'm not going! Father will kill us!"

Ashleigh snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't you ever want to know what it feels like to live without your Fathers constant presence? If you want to be his lap dog then go right ahead. Just don't expect me to join you. I'd rather die then follow that man's orders." She stated with passion and venom.

"Ashleigh.."

"Don't you 'Ashleigh' me! Leave now if you're going to be a lap dog. I don't have time for the stupidity." She said as she turned her back, dismissing him.

Draco looked at her sisters back and chewed on his lip. He didn't ever want to disobey his father but he knew Ashleigh had a point. He was torn.

Draco took a step forward and whispered, "Where's the airport?"

Ashleigh turned to him with a huge smile on her face. She winked at him. "You'll see. Now, it's time to see this movie." She turned to the ticket window. "Two tickets for any movie that's playing."  


//End flashback//

"EARTH TO DRACO!!! COME IN DRACO!!!" Gena screamed at Draco. 

Draco blinked a few times before he realized Gena was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and she looked pissed.

"Yes?"

"Yes? Yes?! YES! Is 'yes' the only thing you can say? I've been trying to get your attention for TEN FRIKKIN MINUTES!!! What's wrong with you?!!!"

"I was in deep thought."

Gena snorted. "Come on. You're wanted."

"By who?"

"Like I'm going to tell you now."

Draco sighed and followed Gena as she stormed down the hall.

"So after I found out that the records were indeed missing a valuable..." Hermione trailed off. "Ron? Ron?" She rolled her eyes annoyed. "You aren't even paying any attention to me! I don't know why I bother." She mutter the last bit as she rolled her eyes. 

When she looked over at her friend she noticed that he was extremely pale. "Ron? What's wrong?" 

Ron's gaze was fixed somewhere over her shoulder and he was getting paler by the second. Hermione turned and saw what had Ron so terrified. A seven legged spider was making its way across the lawns towards them. Where its eighth leg was supposed to be was a gaping. bleeding hole. The spiders many eyes looked deranged as it fixed them on the pair.

Hermione looked over at Ron as he fell to the ground in a dead faint. His skin shone with sweat and Hermione knew that he wouldn't be waking anytime soon. She fumbled in her robes for her wand. She paled when she realized her wand was in her bag. She started to hyperventilate when she reached for her bag that was in the Griffindor common room.

She fell to her knees in desperation to find Ron's wand. After a few frenzied moments she triumphantly pulled his wand from his robes. She turned to face the spider that was now a mere foot away from them. She raised the wand as the spider lunged at them. 

The spiders fangs dug into shoulder and for a moment she felt a blinding pain before everything went numb. The spider released her and fell onto its side before bursting into flames.

Hermione looked down at her shoulder in horror before the venom took hold and she fell listless on top of Ron's prone body.

TBC...

How come tormenting my characters is so much fun?


	23. Unanswered Queries

Who here has missed this?? *raises whole body* I HAVE!! You guys don't know how painful it was for me to leave this alone for so long!! I'm soo glad I'm back!! I missed this and all of you guys soo much!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and e-mailed me encouragements and to Andrea and Cait who yelled at me for being so mope-y about putting his on hiatus. But now I'm back and guess what?? This is my 100th page!!! I've written 100 pages of EotA!! YAY!!! YAY!! *dies from too much joy*

Now.. To thank everyone that reviewed the last chappy oh so long ago.

November02!! Hope this makes you merry as a fairy!! Love ya lots too!!

Renn!! I know.. It made me feel worse to see that I was one of the many. And yes, I am continuing!! Just needed to get back into gear and relay the plot. Hehe.. There is a plot now.

Andrea!! Oh girly, you know how upset I was!! But now I'm extra extra happy!! I'll talk to you next Saturday!! Oh.. And I do believe that I will do what we talked about. Just keep it on the down low until I say so, okay?

Crazy-lil-nae-nae!! Thanks for both reviews!! All your hope has been for the best!! I am out of the funk!! Hopefully for good! I love it too so I'm so glad that I'm back to it now.

Ron-n-Draco4ever!! OMG!! I've never meet anyone with my name spelled like that!! People always missed spell my name with an 'I' but I've never meet anyone with that spelling!! YAY!! I've written more!! Hehe.. Can't tell you that. *winks* But hopefully we'll get there before the x-mas rolls around. Yeah, just wait and see!!

And thanks to everyone who e-mailed me and im-ed me!! Your love and support helped get this out faster!!

Okay, this was written when I was still in my 'funk' so it's crappy-a-luscious. But the next chapter, which I've just finished writing, is better!! I was just keeping this in my hard drive until I got out of my funk. Didn't want to update and get you guys all confused and stuff. Thanks y'all for everything!! 

Enjoy!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 22: Unanswered Queries 

"There's been attack!! There's been an attack!!" The words broke the din of eating students like someone had shot a gun off. Padama Parvati ran forward, her face white and striken. "Hermione and Ron! They've been attacked!" She screamed. The sound unnessisarilly loud and shrill.

"What Mrs. Parvati?"

"In the yards! Ron, Hermione they-" Her words were cut off as she fell to her knees and tears over took her. "It's just like second year all over again." Was softly heard by the other students.

This set the teachers into motion and the students into fearful panic. Dumbledore raised his wand and it issued a loud bang that silenced everyone exceplt the students that had started to cry. Slowly he stood up and addressed his students. "Prefects will take their students to their houses. If there is, indeed, a need for worry, the head of your house shall be with you as soon as they are able to. While you are waiting you will remain in your common rooms. Dessert will be sent up there." He calmly stated. He motioned for Snape and McGonigal to follow him as he walked towards the entrance to the grounds.

Snape paused as he was passing Gena and he grabbed her arm. "Take Malfoy to my office and leave him there. I want to talk to him first."

"Yes Sir." She said, her eyes closing themselves off as if preparing for war. He nodded at her and followed the Head Master out.

Ron heard foot steps coming closer as he pulled himself out of his subconscience. He was dizzy and disorientated. He tried to sit up but couldn't due to a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw his chest was covered with blood, as was the body on top of him. A body with bushy brown hair that could only belong to his muggle born friend. He stared transfixed at the slightly bleeding wound in her shoulder that had a neon-green film over top of it. Then he realized that his best friend was dying on top of him and her dead weight was making it extremely hard to breath. He tried to scramble out from under her but was stopped by hands on his shoulders. He looked up into the fathomless black eyes of his most hated teacher, Profesor Snape.

"Don't move." He said harshly to Ron and Ron could do nothing but stare deep into his eyes.

"She's been posioned." McGonigal said to the other two profesors.

"Can you tell by what?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Siverius?" She asked hopefully.

"I would say a giant spider, but the film over the wound doesn't match the bite."

Ron shuddered violently as he remembered the eyes of the spider that caused him to faint. The three profesors looked at him.

"What bite her?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Ron said meekly. "I passed out."

"Why di-" Snape started to ask but Dumbledore cut him off. 

"I believe it's best to save the interrigation for after we get these two to the hospital wing."

"Yes. You're right Albus." McGonigal said. She conjured a strecher and magiced Hermione off Ron and onto it. She looked down at Ron as he took a deep breath.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

"Can you stand?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Ron said as he tried. He managed to stand by himself for a half second before his knees gave out and he fell into Snape's arms.

"Shall I magic a strecher for him too?" She asked Snape.

"No." He replied. "I can carry him." He placed an arm around Ron's shoulders and the other around his knees. He pulled Ron up into a more comfortable carrying position. He told Ron to put his arms around his neck. Ron blushed furiously as he did so but didn't say anything.

None of them took heed of the owl that flew over head, watching their every move.

"Draco." Gena whispered. They were walking to the common room and were surrounded by other students. For once, Crabbe and Goyle weren't at Draco's side.

"What?" Draco asked in an equally low tone.

"Sevi told me to take you to his office. He wanted to talk to you one on one." She told him.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Sevi?"

"Snape." She answered with a smile. He rolled his eyes at her new nickname for Snape.

"Lead the way." He said. He followed her as they inconspicuously tried to get out of the milling students and to the corridor that Snape's office was in.

After having to hide twice and make three detours, they'd reached the closed door.

"Well," Gena asked. "why don't you go in?"

"I don't know the password."

"Oh." She paused and thought. "Mathew." She said and the door opened.

"Who's-" Draco started to ask but stopped when she saw Gena's eyes.

"I don't know. And you will do well not to ask." She said coldly before shoving him through the doorway and closing him in.

He stood in darkness for a moment before a flickering green light shone. Draco turned to the source of the light and froze when he realized they were eyes. 

"Hello." A breathy, soft alto saprano voice said from the general direction of the eyes.

"Hello." Draco said back.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" The voice asked. It didn't sound angry, just curious.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm here to wait for Profesor Snape."

The glowing green eyes seemed to smile. "The man of which you desire to speak with hath spoken well of one Master Malfoy." Draco was taken aback by both the manner in which the voice spoke and the fact that it had heard of him. "Does not Master Malfoy approve of such words being spoken about the Master without his knowleadge?"

"I.. I.. I don't mind. Not at all." Draco said still in a bit of a shock.

"If the young master were to move to his left, right of mine, the master will have the ability to make the light aprear in the chamber."

"Oh.. Yes.. Right." Draco said. He turned to his left and felt around before he found a candle. As soon as he touched the candle it lite and Draco could see around the room. He lite a few other candles before turning back to see the owner of the eyes and voice. He nearly dropped the candle when all he saw was the eyes in the black cloud of smoke.

The eyes smiled at Draco. "Frightened are you by the appearance of mine?"

"No. Just didn't expect you to be a Valyha." He said as he gazed in wonder at the near exstinct species. "You must be one of the last in this part of world."

The eyes seemed to smile weakly. "Mournfully it is truth that comes from your lips." The eyes light up. "Yet, it is great pleasure in not being the only one."

"The only one what?" Draco asked, slightly confused by the Valyha's speaking patterns.

"She means the only one here." A voice said from behind Draco.

Draco turned and caught sight of another Valyha. Only this one had shining blood red eyes instead of green.

"Kaliyah!" The green eyes Valyha said. "Does wakefullness great you?"  
"Ahh.. Yeah.. Sure. Whatever you say."

Draco looked back and forth between the two smoke orbs. He couldn't believe the vast difference in their speech patterns. One spoke as if from a bad history movie. The other as if she grew up with teenagers.

"Forgive her, she's got a few screws loose." Kaliyah said while her eyes rolled up and she shook herself. "She insist on talking like she did back when dragons could be seen by muggles."

The green eyed Valyha seemed to expand with indignanty. " How.. How Dare You!" She yelled at Kaliyah.

"Put a cork in it Talquin." Kaliyah said with disgust.

"Why I've never been more insulted in my life!" The green eyed Valyha, now known as Talquin, screeched. Draco looked in puzzlement at Talquin. Something didn't sound right. "How dare you say something like that about me!" That's when Draco realized it. She wasn't talking the same way as before. He realized her whole way of speaking was just an act.

"Oh, go outside in a storm! You're so full of yourself!" Kaliyah yelled back.

"Ladies, please, that's enough. You're making a bad impression."

Draco, Kaliyah and Talquin all turned to the door at once and saw a haggard looking Snape standing in the doorway.

"Dear Lord! What happened to this girl?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyes wide, as McGonigal pushed the magic stretcher with Hermione on it into the infirmary. 

"We believe it to be a spider bite, but the poison film covering the wound doesn't match any spider venom we know of. Do you have any clue as to what it is?" Dumbledore asked, still as calm as ever.

Snape followed the two in a few steps behind. Ron may have been thin but he wasn't exactly light. It took all of Snape's, once unknown, strength to get Ron to the hospital wing. With surprisingly gentle movements, Snape place Ron onto one of the sterile beds. "Stay there until we tell you what you can do." He whispered to Ron. Ron nodded back and swallowed as he watched Snape walk away.

Ron was confused. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Hermione wad poisoned by something no one had any idea what it was. Snape was being civil, no not civil, nice. Yes, Snape was being *nice* to him and even carried him. Ron was also pretty certain that the giant spider that attacked them didn't do it themselves. Someone made the spider attack them. Of course it could just be a case of paranoia, Ron thought to himself, but I don't think so. It was too.. Something. But it was an attack. But why? 

To Be Continued..

Okay, you can ignore this part if you want. I'm just going to thank everyone who reviewed 12 Drama Summer and Papa Don't Preach. All of you should go read Papa Don't Preach, if you haven't. It's soo funny!! 

12 Drama Summer thank you's go to!! 

Ashley!! Yes, I do know who you are. LOL!! Aww, thanks. I love all three too!! Thanks a bunch!!

2 FRIENDS!! Thanks so much for the lovely flame. It gave me a good laugh. *chuckles* Ah.. I needed that.

SweetAngel 2592!! Lol, I won't listen to him. Thanks!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Papa Don't Preach!!!! People like…:

Ziggygreeleaf!! Lol, thanks!!   
Niboriel!!! Lol, I'm not so sure. But it does make for good fics, right? Lol! Hope your stomach feels better!!

Lasy Nassah!!! LOL! Thanks!! Love you too!! *blushes with glee* Thanks!!

Eve Grnager!! Thanks a bunch!!

Ariana the Warrior!! Wasn't it?? Glad you liked.

Suus!! LOL!! That seems to be the general opinion! Thanks a bunch!!

Cait!! *dies laughing* Yeah, it is saying something!! Remember, I want that pic of the pirate, penguin and monkey playing shoots and ladders. Thanks!!

Weasley Wonders!!! Omg.. You should have seen what was in my head when I was writing it. I wish I could make a photocopy of what I was seeing. You'd die laughing. Thanks!!

Rya Clover!! Hm… Maybe.. I don't know. I kinda like it the way it is. But maybe if I get another crazy late night writing attack you might find one!!

Thanks to everyone who read and didn't review!! Love you all!!


	24. Propositions

Okay!! Short chappy but I like it! 'Specially the end. *giggles* I nearly posted the 24 chapter instead of the 23.. I was like "whoops! Can't do that!" Anyway, I wasn't *that* lazy so I looked up how to spell McGonagall!! So, I've got the right spelling for her now!! YAY!! ..Just nothing else is spelled right. *shrugs* Who cares? Not me! 

Oh!! I've also dropped two seconds off my 50 free time!! And four seconds off my 50 fly!! Then I had an asthma attack during the 100 fly so.. Eh.. Not going to be doing that anymore! But my 100 free is now down to 1:18!! Yay!! Nearly a ten second drop! Funny story behind that one too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! 'Specially--

Ashley!! Hey ya chica!! *gallant bow* You're pleasure is my service. Yeah! I'm back and better than ever!! ..I hope.. LOL! Lots more written just for you!!

Renn!! *laughs* Glad to make you glad!! Hope this makes you glad!! @@ That's a lot of 'glad's.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 23: Propositions

"This poison isn't from an animal." Madam Pomfrey said. "It's from a potion."

Snape pushed his way passed to see Hermione's wound. He inspected it with gentle prodding fingers. When he was finished he'd reached the same conclusion. "She's right. At first glance it's from venom but it's a potion."

"Do you know what potion?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes. And I know the cure."

"What ever you need we'll get you. And your classes will be canceled until you are done." Dumbledore said showing the importance of this.

"There is only one thing." Snape said. "The antidote requires two potion masters to create it. So I would like permission to pull Miss. Parkison from classes to help me. I have been giving her special training since it's her wish to be a potion master.

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall inform her professors of her impending absence from classes."

"And now, Mr. Weasley. What really happened?" McGonagall asked the read head.

"We were out walking when we saw something staggering towards us." Ron shuddered at the memory. "It was a giant spider. But something was wrong with it. It had crazy eyes." Ron shivered at the memory.

"What do you mean 'crazy eyes'?" Snape asked.

"Like it was insane. Or possessed. And he only had seven legs." Ron said going pale.

"And then what happened? After you saw this?"

"I'm sorry. That's when I passed out." Ron said.

"That's okay Ron. You've helped us with what you told us." McGonagall told him looking at Dumbledore.

"We'll need to talk about this with the rest of the teachers later." Dumbledore said. Then he turned to Ron with a gentle smile. "Now try and get some sleep. Your body needs it."

Ron nodded obediently but didn't think he'd sleep for a month.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I must get something's from my office before picking up Miss. Parkinson." Snape said before leaving then with the snap of the closing door.

Snape walked the deserted corridors for his office. He knew the Gena would have Draco there and he wanted to tell him that everything was fine. He'd wanted to be the one to tell Draco if anything had happened to Ron. And Draco would have preferred knowing from him than finding out from the other students.

He opened his door to find the two Valyha's fighting like they always did. You'd think being part of a dying breed would make them more willing to get along.

"Ladies, please, that's enough. You're making a bad impression." Snape said running a hand over his eyes as he walked in and closed the door.

"Master Snape." Talquin said respectfully.

"Talquin, Kaliya, would you both please leave Draco and I alone. I have something I must speak to him about."

The two Valyha's vanished from sight instantly, leaving behind not even a trace of smoke. Snape turned to his desk and walked behind it. He debated a moment before slumping down into a relaxed, weary posture. With a wave of his hand he motioned for Draco to sit opposite him.

Dread filled Draco at the sight of his slumped teacher. He perched nervously at the edge of on of the high back chairs.

"Oh do relax, boy. Your love toy is fine." Snape said after watching Draco's tense fidgeting. "He's had a bad shock but he'll be alright."

Draco let out a sigh and visibly relaxed. He didn't even realize he'd been so tense. "What happened? I thought he was attacked? You sure he's going to be okay?"

"For the last time, he's going to be fine!" Snape snapped. "He and Miss. Granger were attacked by a giant spider. Miss. Granger is currently unconscious due to a poisonous potion delivered to her through a bite by the arachnid. Mr. Weasley is awake and well. Just in shock."

"Oh thank the gods." Draco muttered, finally believe that Ron was okay. "But is Granger going to be okay?"

Snape hesitated. He straightened his posture and looked directly into Draco's eyes. "At the moment, that is unclear." Snape stood up abruptly. "I'm sure that with all the fuss of Granger you can slip in and see Weasley. He's in the first cot on the left."

Draco got out of his seat and followed Snape to the door. "He sure has been in the hospital wing a lot lately." Draco said.

"Just go to him and keep out of sight." Snape said before leaving the room and walking off towards the Slytherin Common room. Draco watched his go until he turned the corner and was out of sight. He waited a second longer before bursting out into a sprint and running the opposite way to the Hospital Wing.

Draco opened the hospital wing's door cautiously. He poked his head in and saw no one about. He slipped in silently and shut the door. He was about to take a step when Dumbledore emerged from behind the curtain around Ron's bed. Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised to see Draco and just winked before walking away.

'Crazy old coot.' Draco thought as he walked through the split in the curtains and shut them behind him. He walked over to where Ron was sleeping on his side and sat on the bed.

Draco ran his hands through Ron's hair, moving it off his face and sighed deeply. "Why are you always getting yourself in here?" Draco asked quietly.

Ron murmured in his sleep and rubbed his head against Draco's hand. A small smile spreading across his lips.

Draco sighed. "You are going to kill me before I'm out of this school if you keep this up. I don't know if I'm going to be able to stand many more hospital trips, love. And laying abed all the time isn't good for you either." Draco said to Ron as he stroked his hair, as if Ron was a cat. "I swear that if you land your arse in this damnable wing again, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. You hear me?"

Ron rolled onto his back and squirmed a bit before settling down. His breathing slowed and got deeper. Draco gazed lovingly at the slightly snoring red head boy. Draco's lips twitched in quiet amusement at the look on Ron's face. His jaw was slack and opened, a bit of drool coming out of his lips right corner. His nostrils flared with his breathing. His eyebrows twitched periodically. He looked positively adorable. 

Draco sighed again and shook his head. "You're too much for me. Even asleep." Draco kissed Ron's forehead. "You've turned me into a lovey-dovey worry wart. I'll never forgive you for that." Draco got off the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "But you know, love?" Draco said grabbing Ron's hand. "I do believe you're worth it."

Snape crashed open the common room doors with a deafening bang. He didn't move from the door frame as silent, shocked, expectant faces turned to him. "Parkinson!" Snape barked out. "Follow me."

Pansy left the group of girls she'd been sitting with and followed Snape out into the corridor. She walked silently a few feet behind him as he lead her back to his office. Once there she took the seat Draco had vacated and Snape sat rigidly in his own.

"I have a serious matter to discus with you." Snape said.

"Yes Professor?"

"Miss. Granger has been poisoned by a rather advanced potion. The antidote to this potion takes at least two masters to make it. You are the most gifted of my students for many years. Your abilities are one of the greatest I've seen. If you help me make the antidote and make it right, you will get an automatic passing grade in advanced potions for the year. And top score on your potion N.E.W.T.S. Of course you shall be pulled from all classes while in my services." Snape said. He could see her eyes light up. Top score on her potions N.E.W.T.S is a given wither or not she takes his proposal was hers. He knew she loved a challenge and he knew that no matter what her feelings for the Griffindor girl were, she's take the chance to make such an advanced potion. The getting out of all her other classes would just be a plus. "The potion is highly difficult and requires a taxing amount of time, magic and energy. Any missed work from your other classes will have an extended due date that will depend on how long the antidote takes to brew." Snape leaned forward to the excited girl. "The only thing left is, will you accept?"

Pansy broke out into a huge grin and her eyes gleamed. "I do!"

To Be Continued!!! Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnnnnn


	25. The Shadow

Oi! Long time no see!! I'd tell you all about it but.. Not going there. We'll just say: Swimming ended, I'm an F-ing moron, my meds are doubled, speech impaired kids are *sweetest!*, my English teacher is an ASS!!, whiting is Crazy!, i'm quickly falling h'o'h for **, and last but not least, the quote of the month "Stop touching my weenie!" 

Andrea, love, where in Bloody hell is that pic of you?! I want it soo bad!!

Now, for my most beloved Tank Ques!

Cait!!!! Pansy issue was- Me: 'Gotta think of someone and someone fast!' Josh: 'Yeah, he's a pansy bitch.' Me: *light bulb* Lol.. Something like that anyway... Domo Arigato. And yeah, Draco's a softie.. And soo incredibly OOC.

Zaira-Draco!!!! Thanks soo much!! Draco's all mushy because Ron can't see it! Or.. Maybe not. I really gotta work on keeping the boys in character!

Renn!!!! I'm so glad that you were glad! I'm glad that I made you even more glad! Now I'm glad! (Instead of Revenge of the Nerds it's Revenge of the Glads!) Draco is a sweetie! And I like my Snape too. Thanks!

ElvenGirl2!! Thanks! I'll try!!

Ashley!!!! *glomps* I think I'm going to have Draco in the infirmary next. Then Harry then Seamus then Dean then.... Because NO! I can't leave them alone!! LOL.. Joking! I swear I'd forgotten we'd already done the whole infirmary thing. Trust me. No more of that for at least three chapters. Thanks a bunch girly! And I'll think about it!!

Ron-n-Draco4ever!!! Thanks! Gena and Snape?! O.O!! LOL!! No no.. nothing like that!! She's just nosy.. And follows him.. And they have cats.. And omg.. I honestly didn't realize I made it seem that way. They're just friends. I'm not so sure about the Ron-Draco coming out thing. Maybe. *hentai giggles* Maybe they will end up in bed together!

Rain10!!! Thanks a bushel!! 

I just noticed I nearly have 100 reviews!! OMG!! F YEAH!! Oh, and e-mail me if you're my 100 th reviewer!! I'll write something for you!! Anything of your choice!!! 

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark the Lazy for a Reason.

Chapter 24: The Shadow

Snape leaned back in his seat, his fingers steapled. "Good." He said to Pansy. "We begin now."

Pansy's face became neutral. Her feelings no longer mattered, as long as she got this potion done. She didn't let herself think of what would happen if she didn't get this done and done right. She only knew she made a deal and she would see it through. She nodded at her teacher turned equal and waited for further instruction.

"Your first duty is to go to your dorm and get some sleep. We'll begin the actual work tomorrow morning after breakfast. We need to be fully rested at all times if we're going to get this right. We cannot afford a mistake."

Pansy nodded. "Yes Sir." She said as she got up.

"You're dismissed." 

Pansy nodded again and left the room.

McGonigald walked to her house's common room. She'd just sent a letter to the Granger's telling them what has happened to their daughter and what is being done to get her well. She hinted at the fact that Hermione might not get well but didn't out right say it. The longer letter from Dumbledore will include all of what could happen if things went wrong and what would happen if things went right. It all depended on Snape and Pansy's potion and Hermione's will.

Madam Pomfrey had looked up the effects of the poison in Hermione and it had not been good. It wouldn't kill Hermione. But at best she'd lose her ability to see and/or hear. At worst she'd never be able to move again, talk, and see or hear. She'd also have her mind burned away by the poison so she wouldn't be able to remember anything or anyone. It was a horrible fate for anyone and was used by Voldermort during his reign. After he fell the potion had been outlawed.

The Pink Lady greeted Minerva warmly and they chatted for a few moments before McGonigal walked in. The common room was ablaze in chatter and worry that died down quickly as the professors presence was noted.

Once everyone was quiet and staring at her, McGonigal spoke. "As you all know Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger have been victims of an attack. Mr. Weasley is alright and he shall be out of the hospital wing when he wakes up. Miss. Granger, however." McGonigal paused and took a deep breath. "Miss. Granger has been poisoned and it is undetermined how long she shall be out of school. Or even if she'll be waking up at all." McGonigal opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by Harry jumping from his seat by the fireplace and running past her out of the common room. She half turned to follow him before deciding against it and turning back to the common room. "Leave him. He needs to be alone right now." McGonigal told Seamus and Dean, who had started to follow Harry. "Proffessor Snape and Miss. Parkinson are working as we speak to concoct the antidote. Once they have succeeded Miss. Granger will be cured."

"What should we do until then?" A first year girl who had taken to Hermione and was forever trying to copy her asked. 

McGonigal looked at the frightened child. "Go about your lives as normal as possible. And keep your hopes up. Miss. Granger will make it through."

"Draco?" 

Draco's head lifted. He gazed into open eyes and smiled. "Finally awake I see." Draco whispered while sitting up. "Thought I'd have to hit you."

Ron laughed softly, his voice was husky from sleep. "Naw. Just have to let me sleep it out."

"You know, you're becoming way to much of an invalid." Draco said. "I should just dump you for someone healthier."

Ron smiled and teased back. "Do that and you'll find yourself in the hospital wing faster than you can say 'ferret boy.'"

"I'm not the git that keeps getting himself in a sterile bed." Draco said, trying to hide a smile.

Ron grinned at him. "Maybe I'd be more motivated to move if someone would put out."

"I have half a mind to slap you for that." Draco said flatly.

"Yeah. And the other half is agreeing with me." Ron said back.

"Impudent git." Draco said, glaring slightly at Ron.

Ron chuckled. "Prude tart."

Draco snickered at Ron. "How can I be prude and a tart at the same time?"

"I don't know, but you are." Ron said triumphantly.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He stared in silence at Ron for a few moments.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron asked, slightly uncomfortable by Draco's stare.

"You have to stop doing this to me, love." Draco said seriously. "It's going to kill me one of these days."

Ron ran his fingers through Draco's hair and cupped his cheek. "I promise you, I'll stay well away from this place as often as possible from now on."

"Good." Draco said. He turned his face and kissed Ron's palm. "Now I have to go. I've been in here all night and I need to go to classes after all. If you're not out of here by supper, I'm dragging you out myself."

Ron smiled. "I'm sure I'll be out by noon." Ron said, letting Draco stand up.

"You better be. Madam Pomfrey'll have my hide if I take you out of here before she releases you."

Draco leaned down and kissed Ron's forehead. "See ya, love."

"See ya." Ron said softly as he watched Draco walk out.

After Draco was gone, Ron snuggled back into his pillow. He wasn't tired anymore but he didn't want to be awake. Determinedly, he shut his eyes and relaxed. It wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep again.

"So, Ron'll be alright?" Alyssa asked Ginny over breakfast.

"Yeah. He should be back by tonight." Ginny said. She had buttered toast and eggs on her plate but she only played with them with her fork.

Alyssa sat eating bacon like she'd never eat again. For once, her laptop wasn't shinning it's electromagnetic glow on her face but was packed away in her bag. "And Hermione I heard is in a bad way. Sick from poison."

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "She is." She picked up a forkful of eggs only to let it drop back down on her plate. She went to stab a helpless piece of toast when Alyssa grabbed her wrist.

"For God's sake girl! Get a grip! Eat! Don't play!" Alyssa said, holding onto Ginny's wrist in a tight but gently grasp. "Your brother is fine. Hermione will be fine. I've no doubt of it."

"Alyssa. Please? Just leave me alone for now." Ginny asked.

Alyssa snorted and let go of her wrist. "Fine! If you wanna mope about all day, so be it. Things can be a lot worse. Down in Brooklyn, or the Bronx or even Queens, magic schools aren't half a quarter as safe as Hogwarts at its worst." She said, her New York accent making itself known and thickening her speech. "I'd just be thankful they aren't dead." She got up and left Ginny, shocked and speechless behind her.

As Alyssa walked out of the Great Hall she passed by Dinko. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Z'khan." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded his head in understanding and walked into the Great Hall for some food. Alyssa didn't even bother to watch him leave, she took off to her first class of the morning.

Blaise sat, eyeing Gena, who was glaring at him without moving a single muscle. She was sitting in front of the fire place and was seated much like a predator waiting for the first sign of movement from her prey. All outward signs showed her relaxation but Blaise could nearly smell her tense waiting in the air. 

He sat relaxed in his high back chair, awaiting any attack from her. He was quickly growing bored with their glaring match and he showed it. "Gena, I don't have time for all of this." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Quickly flee the young, and they stumble and fall. Wisely move the old, and they may out distance their enemies always." Gena told him.

"Yes yes, inpatients bad, patients good. I get the point. But I only have so much patients. You are wearing it fairly thin." Blaise said, shifting in his seat. "Now, would you please tell me the meaning of this?"

"The answer is only as worthy as a question." Gena said. It was one of her favorite types of hunting. Using words to confuse before being provoked into attacking.

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked, at the end of his patience. They'd been going over this for the past two hours. They'd already missed breakfast and the beginning of their first class.

"If you do not already know the answer, how do you know what the question will ask?" Gena asked.

Blaise stood up from his chair. "I have no time for this Gena! You are the one who started this but I am ending it! I don't have to listen to you!"

Gena stood up, too. "He who angers you, conquers you. And you are a quickly deteriorating nation." She said as she swept gracefully past him and out of the common room.

"You go from acting on pure emotion and instinct without thinking to asking riddles." Blaise said to the empty room. "I thought you were predictable. I guess not. Now I'll have to have another chat with our lovely owl. The plans are already set in motion." Blaise said. "You cannot stop it, only slow it down. I'll have you taken care of so nothing will get in my way. Nothing at all."

"Alright, Professor. I'm rested and feed. What's the first step?" Pansy asked as she walked into Snape's privet mixing room. 

Snape looked up from the desk he was sitting at, reading. "First step is to find the right antidote." He waved his hand at a stack of old, dusty, musty books. "You can start with looking through those. We're looking for something called 'Kage no Shi.'"

Pansy took a set at the table next to the stack of books. "What does that mean?" She asked as she picked up the first volume.

Snape looked down at his book again and turned the page. "The 'Kage no Shi' translates loosely to 'Shadow of Death.'"  
Pansy's eyes widened slightly and nodded her head. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

TBC_________

Yeah yeah, improper use of Japanese.. I know. It was a good idea at 5 after an all nighter!

BTW!! Everyone go wish Ashley (November02) a Happy B-day!! November 02 is her B-day!!!! HAPPY B-DAY ASHERS!!!

Sorry for the really BAD spelling and grammer.. I didn't re-read it. It's nearly exactly as it was when I first wrote it. 


	26. Conversations

Incredibly short and could be better, but eh, it's all I've got. It's also very late because I've been working on a lot of other fics. Hopefully you've read them and if you haven't please do so! And I'm also kinda working on another chapter fic. Nothing this long, just a few chapters. When I get it all done I'll get it out. But until then, "it's all on the dl" as my sis would say.

Thanks to everyone that reads and doesn't review!!!! Thanks to everyone that does review like…

Renn!! *glowing with gladness* I'm soo glad you're glad!! (when will the madness of the gladness stop?! Lol!!)

My Homie Ashley!! It's okay! I've been busy with track and *sigh* all that working stuff. You should use those unused muses!! They need work!! No prob about the B-day thing. I usually go around school yelling it and since I couldn't for you, I yelled it here. I should update more frequently! I should! Damn life!! (Lol I just found out my sisters room mate is names Ashley and she's from Virginia! LOL!!) 

Andrea!!!! My loverly!!! Guess what!! You're my 100th reviewer!! You get a special story for you!! E-mail me on what you want and it shall be given!! Thanks so much for the *THREE* reviews!! I'll send you an e-mail from now on if you're going to yell at me about it! We'll chat! I swear it!! Only not tomorrow (er.. Today), it being Thanksgiving and all that stuff. LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hope Y'all Like This!!

HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 25: Conversations

"You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days Gena, if you keep pulling stunts like that." 

"Oh shut up Goyle. Go back to your bluddering mess of a mind." Gena said, cradling her cut hand.

"What happened that you got that?" Draco asked.

Gena glared at nothing. "A stupid owl clawed me."

"She tried to kill it." Goyle told Crabbe and Draco. "She deserves to be cut."

"I wasn't trying to kill it!" Gena protested. "I was just-"

"Attempting to smash it into a wall." Goyle finished for her.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "The bastard deserved it. He's out to kill me."

"An owl's out to kill you?" Crabbe asked disbelieving. 

"Yes. An owl is out to kill me." Gena told him flatly. "And if you would please drop the subject I'd rather not explain." Her eyes suddenly gleamed wickedly. "'Sides, here comes Draco's boy toy."

"What?" Draco asked, looking up from his dinner. He looked around the Great Hall but saw no sign of Ron. "Liar." He accused.

"No. Watch the door. I tell you, here he comes." Gena said, pointing to the door.

Draco turned and looked at the door. "Oh yeah. He's walking through righ-" He stopped his sarcastic sentence when none other than Ronald Weasley came walking through the door. Draco quickly turned back to Gena and gave her a questioning look.

She grinned back at him and touched her nose twice. Draco turned back around and watched Ron walk towards his sister and Harry. Their eyes caught each other briefly and Ron smiled at him before sitting down.

"Who's the liar now, by-otch?" Gena asked. (^^; should stop listening to my sister...)

"Piss off, Gena." Draco said good-naturally

"Why that's no way to talk to a lady." Gena said with mock-indigence.

The three boys smirked and looked at each other before turning back to Gena. "Who said you're a lady?" They all said together.

She replied by throwing bacon at them.

Ron and Harry sat in the common room doing their homework together. After going over the same question seemingly a million times, they threw down the quills and agreed to take a break.

They sat in silence and let the usual flow of voices surround them. It was comforting to both boys, in an odd sort of way. First and second years were laughing over something. Fifth years panicking over O.W.L's. Seventh years freaking over N.E.W.Ts. Third years stressing over their added homework from their new classes. It seemed like only fourth years and their fellow sixth years were the only ones with time for fun. 

"Let's go for a walk, Harry." Ron suggested after he'd beaten the black haired boy, for the fifth time, at chess. Harry shrugged and stood up. The two boys cleaned their stuff up and placed it in their dorms.

The two boys wandered the halls, chatting, not go anywhere in particular. They would have gone to see how Hermione was holding up if they hadn't been forbidden to visit. So it was just the two boys catching up on whatever little things they'd missed. 

They'd been walking in silence for a few moments before Harry asked something that'd been on his mind. "Ron? Why do you like Malfoy so much?" He asked, quietly.

Ron stopped and looked at Harry, who was avoiding his eyes. "Why do I like Draco?" 

"Yeah." Harry said with a nod.

"Blood Hell, Harry." Ron said. "You want me to actually tell you why I like him?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Harry said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"True, true." Ron started to walk again as he thought. Harry walked in expectant silence next to him. Ron got a smile on his lips. "His eyes." He said. "I love looking into his eyes. They're always changing, like clouds. Sometimes they're so guarded I don't know how I could ever see in and other times, they're just so... Open. So full of emotion it just takes my breath away." Ron smiled wider. "And his smile." Ron laugh softly and shook his head. "You can just tell he's up to something by the way he smiles. You can just tell what he's thinking just by the way he's smiling."

Harry nodded and let Ron continue without interruption. It was weird to him, hearing about Draco in this light. He really only ever thought of him as an arrogant git.

"I know he can be a selfish, arrogant git sometimes. But once you get to know him, you really start to understand why he does the things he does. Besides, he's extremely loyal and never does anything outside his own, personal honor code. They're a lot of weird ways his mind works and how he sees things. You just have to get to know him. And once you start to get to know him and show your loyalty, he'll start to show you more of himself." Ron giggled and stopped Harry. "Swear you won't anyone?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I swear."

"On your honor?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "On my honor." He insisted.

Ron shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. He looked down the hall to see if anyone was around. He leaned in towards Harry and whispered, "He likes to sing love songs." Ron broke out laughing.

Harry stared at Ron in shock. "Malfoy?" He asked, dubious.

Ron nodded his head furiously. "I swear it's truth! He even knows muggle love songs."

"You're lying." Harry said, still slightly disbelieving.

"Harry, I swear to you, I am not lying. He's a sappy romantic underneath his shell."

Harry started to laugh along with Ron. "That's.. That's.." He said but couldn't think of the right word.

Eventually they got a hold of their laughter enough for Ron to say more. "He even has a little kitten. Named him Alec. Treats the damn thing like a baby." 

Harry looked curiously at Ron for a moment. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I got bit by it and it left a mark that Seamus thought was a hicky." Harry looked at him, confused. "You might have heard the story from one of the other guys. You weren't there the morning after I got it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I think you're right.

The boys started to walk again, back towards Griffendor tower. Ron was telling Harry funny little stories about Draco at Harry's request. Harry was finding it difficult to fit in what he was being told with everything he thought he'd known about the blond. It was a little unsettling that he could have known so little and thought he'd known everything there was.

Half way back to the Tower, Dean caught up with the two, and the three walked the rest of the way back together. The whole time they talked about Quidditch and nothing more about Draco was said for the evening.

TBC

I'm such a loser... I read my own stories and think "Wow I should write something like that." *bangs head on table* I soo need coffee.


	27. The Anniversary

Well, it's been one year. And what a year it has been. I've meet countless awesomely wonderful people. Made a few new friends that make up my world. Had a bunch of trials and errors. Had both parents go in for surgery, one for something major and another for a female thing. Had a wonderful time on a wonderful guy that tore my heart out and left me bleeding. (No, I'm not bitter at all!) Went to Nationals for Weight and Hammer!! Found out some really big eye opening things about my friends and my "so called friends." But I must say, I wouldn't change a thing about this past year. Sure I have regrets but the things I loved outweigh them by A LOT.

This story has helped me through a lot. It has a lot of rough edges and crazy spur of the moment/ lack of plot planning/ just insane events. I don't think it's ever NOT on my mind. I started this when my parents were crazy on my back and always watching over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't doing exactly what I was doing, writing slash. Now, I'm spending school nights staying up all night writing on my own personal computer. (She may be old and slow but she's my baby! Which shows by the swimmer charm and the yellow elephant taped to it.) Not a lot of the things in this story make sense as things go on, and they probably never will, but it always has been working towards two goals. One I can't say because it'd ruin the story but the second goal is just to make you and me happy. As long as I have readers I'll keep writing this until the end! I honestly never thought this'd get so long but it has! I'm planning on getting it maybe twice as long as it is now before finishing it! 

Until the end, Love and Peace and A Whole LOTTA Slash!! Happy reading and thanks to all for always being here for me and the fic!!

Thanks for last chapters reviewers!!

Renn!!!!!!!!! GLADS FOR ALWAYS!!!!!!! *runs around with a matching flag in blue and yellow* Yes, it was short. I know that and I'm working on it!!!

ElvenGIrl2!!!! *grins* ^^ Thanks!!!!

November02!! HEY!!!!! Lol, you've already written it so I think you know. Thanks a bunch girly!! Geek me out soon like crazy on a stick!!!

REA!!!! Lol, being lazy is FUN! That's why I'm lazy all the time!! Lol that line I liked too!! Heheh, I think it would make you dead too. *does happy dance too* Yes! You are!! Ps: I'll make sure they're here next time we get together.

Sexy-as-ron!!!!! Thanks a bunch!! More is here and longer chapters are in the works!!

And of course, I have to thank everyone that's reviewed in the past year!!

Lothlorien1, Andrea, Cait, Merelyn25, ElvenGirl, lecada chan, blue slushy sips, November02, Sirius-lee7, forever blue, nova, anna, life alike me, chimerical, pyro, Arai, Gwendolyn M. Warlow, n0va, Caytin Lowe, lami, Renn, crazy-lil-nae-nae, Ron-n-Draco4ever, Zaira-Draco, ElvenGirl2, Rain10, sexy-as-ron. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone!!

Love to my faithful reviewers!! Love to my readers!! Love to everyone!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 26: The Anniversary aka Chapter with a Theme

  
"Professor Sir!" Pansy cried in excitement. "I think I've found it! Come quick!" She ran her finger down the ancient page and read along while motioning Snape to come with her other hand.

Snape loamed over her and moved her hand away. As he read his lips moved and a light grew in his eyes. "You have Miss. Parkinson. You have indeed." He rushed over to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. He shooed Pansy out of her chair and quickly took down the list of ingredients. He copied the list onto two pieces of parchment and handed one over to Pansy. "Now we look for the ingredients."

The two walked to opposite shelves and began to search for the right ingredients.

Ron nearly fell off his chair when something the size of a ball slammed into his head, hooting gaily. Ron sat up and glared at the offending bird. "Shut up Pig." He grumbled as he grabbed the owl to hold it still.

He took the envelope from his leg and let him go. Pig hooted and flew circles around Ron's head. Ron had long since learned to ignore the bird so he wasn't bothered by the continual hooting like the rest of the common room was. Ron opened the letter and saw a familiar perfect scrawl.

Ron~

Do you realize how insanely hyper your owl is? It bit me twice in "affection" before I could even get this tied to his leg! Anyway, I'd like to know how you're doing now that you're out of the hospital wing. Perchance you could tell me at eleven tonight in the South Tower? I'll wait there an hour for you. If you aren't even going to show, send that insufferable owl back. Otherwise, I'll see you tonight.

Ron looked down at his watch. It was only nine two. He reread the letter and noticed something he hadn't at first. He put his stuff in his dorm and headed out. Harry asked where he was going but Ron only winked before leaving.

Ron cautiously made his way to the owlry, making sure to avoid being caught. When he got there he found Draco sitting in the straw trying to fend Pig off. Ron leaned in the doorway and watched Draco glare darkly and curse at the oblivious, hooting bird.

Ron's laughter caught Draco's attention and his hand was promptly bit for his inattention to Pig. Ron laughed harder before walking in and shutting the door.

"That bird is the devil!" Draco said as he nursed his hand that was sporting more than that one bit.

Ron laughed. "I know." He said sympathetically. "Go to Harry, Pig."

Pig hooted a few more times before flying out to find Harry.

Ron walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. He put his arm around the smaller boys shoulders and pulled him to him. Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes with only the owls flying in and out around them for noise.

"Do you realize what tomorrow is?" Draco asked.

"Not particularly." Ron said. He started to think back to what tomorrow could be. "It's not your birthday. It's not my birthday."

"Try our three month anniversary." Draco told him.

Ron smiled. "So it is." He held Draco tighter against him. "And what are tomorrow in celebration?"

"Who said we'd be celebrating?" Draco asked.

"I did." Ron said back.

Draco grinned. "Well if *you* say so, then I guess we'll *have* to." Ron chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Draco's hair. "We don't have to though." Draco said seriously.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ron asked, pulling back from Draco. Draco turned his face up and looked into Ron's eyes.

"Because of Granger."

Ron's eyes darkened and he nodded. "She'd want us to." He said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "We don't have to just because of me."

"No." Ron said and pulled Draco back to him. "We'll do it for us." Ron chuckled. "Who knows if we'll make it to month four with the way thing's've been going."

"I swear to you Ronald James Weasley, if you wind up in the hospital room again I'll kill you!" Draco said seriously.

Ron laughed. "I swear to you Draco Octavian Malfoy, I will not willingly go there again if it isn't for a visit!"

"Damn right you won't!" Draco said. He punctuated his statement by tickling Ron.

Ron fell over laughing. Draco took advantage of his fallen position to straddle his hips and tickle his sides, his weakest spot.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Ron cried amid tears and laughter. "I beg you mercy!"

Draco abruptly stopped and sat back on Ron's thighs. "Well if you insist." He said with a Cheshire grin.

He watched as Ron panted to get his breath back from the assault. Ron's hair was splayed wildly out on the straw. His checks were flushed and his breathing shallow. Heat jolted through Draco and he couldn't resist Ron's pull.

Draco leaned down and thoroughly kissed Ron's lips. Ron moaned into Draco's mouth and raised one hand to tangle into Draco's hair. He quickly gained control of the kiss and rolled Draco under him.

Ron supported his body weight with one hand and moved the other up Draco's leg. He started to undue the buttons on Draco's pants. Draco pulled away from Ron's kiss and stilled Ron's hand.

"No." He said softly, looking deep into Ron's eyes.

Ron rolled off of Draco and sat up. He sat with his back to Draco and pulled his knees up. He rested the inside of his elbows against his knees and sighed.

"Why not?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ron." Draco said sitting up. "I'm sorry but not yet."

"You're driving me insane!" Ron said, whipping his head around to look at Draco. 

Draco resisted the urge to hang his head like a guilty child. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Save it." Ron said with a soft sigh. "It's all right."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked cautiously. 

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll wait until you're ready." Ron told him, relaxing into a crossed leg sitting position. "Now come here you minx."

Draco smiled warily but climbed into Ron's lap. "You know I would but I just want-"  
"Shut up Draco." Ron said affectionately. "We have to plan our day tomorrow."

"Okay." Draco said, shifting for a more comfortable spot in Ron's lap. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I really don't care." Ron said. 

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend." Draco asked.

"True but everyone from school'll be in town too." Ron reminded him.

"And that's why we'll stay here." Draco said.

Ron smiled. "Alright. We'll stay on the grounds." Ron agreed. "Where will we meet?"

Draco was quiet and Ron knew he was thinking by the way his head tilted down and he ever-so-slightly bit his bottom lip. Draco's head came up and he stared into Ron's eyes with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll take care of everything. You just meet me on the opposite side of the Quidditch Pitch."

Ron stared at him with mock distrust. "Why?"

Draco kissed his nose. "You'll see."

"Harry, I'm not going to Hogsmeade today." Ron told Harry as they were getting dressed Saturday morning.

"Okay. Neither am I." Harry said.

Ron turned to look at Harry as he pulled on his shirt. "Why aren't you?"

"McGonigald told me we can go visit Hermione today." Harry said. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No. I didn't know. I was with Draco until.. I don't know when. But we can visit Hermione?" Ron said.

Harry sat on his bed and started to put on his shoes. "Yeah. Are you going to visit her with me? I'm going right after breakfast."

"Of course. I won't be able to stay long, but I'll stay as long as I can."

"Okay. Why can't you stay long?" Harry asked.

Ron put his head down and stared at his shoes as he tied them. "I'm meeting Draco. It's kinda our three month anniversary today."

"Really?" Harry asked, sitting up straight.

Ron straightened up. "Yup. Three months today." Ron grinned.

"So you two hooked up at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah. Early September or abouts."

"Well obviously since today is your anniversary!" 

Ron blushed. "Yeah. Guess this is why Draco had to remind me."

"You couldn't remember the day you hooked up?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed deeply. "No. No. I remember that day very well. I can't remember the date, that's all."  
Harry looked at Ron blushing and shook his head. "I don't want to know." He said simply.

Ron let out a laughing sigh. "Good because I don't want to tell you."

The two boys laughed and headed down for breakfast.

The meal was hurried since both boys were anxious to finish. When both were done they hurried from the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

It was quiet when they entered and Madam Pomfrey was checking on Hermione's vital signs. As they walked closer she noticed their arrival.

"She's healthy as can be, all things considered." She said, eyeing Ron as if to see if he had anything new that was wrong. "You can sit with her for until lunch." She said sharply before turning and walking into her office.

Harry and Ron talked to Hermione, just as they had when she was petrified second year. They told her of all the things that had happened in the short while since she was attacked. They told her stories of things that happened over the summer and things they hadn't told that had happened since school began. They didn't care what was being said, they just hoped Hermione could feel their presence and maybe even hear their voices.

It was an hour before lunch when Ron had to leave. He kissed Hermione's forehead and told her to get better soon before saying goodbye to Harry and leaving. Ron knew that Harry would be grateful for the hour alone with Hermione. Ron knew how much Harry fancied the oblivious girl.

Ron walked out into the brilliant sunlight outside. He winced and closed his eyes for a moment before squinting them to get used to the bright light after being in the dark castle. After he adjusted to the light, he began walking towards the Quiddich pitch.

He waved to Hagrid, who was tending to some animal with Fang lazing under a tree near by. He passed some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years that were kicking around a black and white spotted ball that resembled a quaffle. After a while his shadow was lost in that off the high Quiddich stands.

He wandered around the stadium to the opposite side where Draco had told him to meet him. Ron didn't see Draco anywhere in sight so he sat down with his back against the wall of the pitch. He heard rustling from the pine forest in front of him and looked up to see Draco walking out of the forest.

Draco's hair was mused and had pine needles sticking out of it. He was mumbling to himself and angrily brushing his robes off. Ron laughed at the sight. "Hey there Nature Boy." He teased.

Draco looked up and smiled. He motioned with his head and hands for Ron to follow him. "Watch the first step in. The trees like to kill people."

Ron got up and laughed. "Or maybe they just don't like blond sissy boys." He said.

Draco rolled his eyes and put his hands on Ron's shoulders. He raised his heels up slightly and leaned in to kiss Ron. "Happy Anniversary, love." He whispered.

Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered back and kissed Draco.

After a moment they pulled back and Draco grabbed Ron's hand. He lead the red head into the forest. Ron found that after getting past the first row of trees there was a slightly overgrown path through the pines. Draco lead him down the trail for a while. They talked and joked as they walked, enjoying each others company and their natural surroundings. Draco pulled him through another row of trees and back out into the bright sun light and a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a blanket and a basket.

"Thought we'd have ourselves a picnic." Draco said with a grin. "And I made the house elves make all your favorites."

Ron grinned and pulled Draco into his arms. "Draco, you shouldn't have."

"Yes, well, Ashleigh always told me that picnics are best when you're with someone you love."

Ron lightly kissed Draco's lips before moving away towards the blanket. "Did you really have all my favorites made?"

"Yup. And a few of my own." Draco said sitting next to Ron. He pulled out two plates, silverware and two glasses. He then pulled out a few cover platters and placed them around them. "Feather-light and bottomless." Draco said as he closed the basket. "Best for picnics."

Ron laughed and started to take the lids off the dishes. Glorious smells assaulted his nose. His mouth watered and he grinned at Draco. "What do we eat first?" 

"First let me get the drinks poured." Draco said with a tiny laugh in his voice. He pulled out a bottle and uncapped it. "I wanted some Italian wine but it's not allowed. So I convinced them to give me some Mycenian Apple Wine. Best served chilled."

"As long as it's cold, it's okay." Ron said.

"Ice cold." Draco assured him.

The two began eating and drinking the sweet, apple wine. They talked and joked and generally had a great time. After a while they finished their lunch. 

"Ready for desert?" Darco asked.

"Sure." Ron said, getting ready for even more great tasting food.

"Now, these deserts aren't your favorites. They're mine but I think you'll like them." Draco said pulling out three covered plates. He pulled out two desert spoons and pulled the top off the first dish.

Ron's lips curved into a smile. "That looks delicious." He said.

"It's a dark chocolate box filled with espresso flavored mousse." Draco said. He broke the lid and scooped out some of the center and shell. He raised his spoon to Ron's lips and fed him. Ron did the same with his to feed Draco. They repeated this until half the dish was gone.

"Ready for the second?" Draco asked.

Ron grinned. "Always ready for more." He said.

Draco pulled the lid off the second dish and Ron's jaw dropped. This dish also had a chocolate shell but it was shaped like a rose and Ron could see the different petals made by the chocolate. Only, cheesecake prevented him from seeing the inside of the rose. "Do you have any idea how much of a sucker for cheesecake I am?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do." Draco said as he broke off one of the outer petals with his fingers. "Now open up."

Ron opened his mouth and Draco placed the piece in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned at the wonderful flavor. He savored the taste before swallowing. "That was the best thing I have ever tasted." Ron declared.

Draco laughed and broke off his own piece. The two ate until the rose was little more than half gone.

"Now are you ready for the third?" Draco asked.

"If it's any better than that, I think I'm gonna die." Ron joked.

Draco just smiled mysteriously and pulled the lid off the third dish. On the plate was a small chocolate box. Draco passed the plate over to Ron with a grin. "Open the box." He said softly.

Ron took the plate and, while looking into Draco's eyes, took the chocolate lid off. He looked down with a grin and gasped. His eyes flew back up to Draco and he looked at the blond with disbelief. "This can't be for me!" He whispered.

"Of course it is for you." Draco said and reached into the box. He pulled out the silver necklace and held it up. He unclasp it and placed it around Ron's neck. When Draco was done Ron looked down at the small charm over his heart. It was a miniature wolf carved out of jade.

Ron placed his hand over it and grinned at Draco. "This is too much for me. I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense!" Draco said. "Of course you do!"

"Now I feel stupid." Ron said, putting his hand in his pocket. "My gift is so dumb compared to yours."

Draco smiled. "Give it to me and we'll see."

Ron pulled his hand out and handed over a wooden box with Celtic carvings in it. "Open it. The real gift is inside." Ron said, blushing.

Draco took the lid off and the box grew in his hands. He pulled out an old, worn book. He looked down at the cover and saw that in faint gold it read 'Kapri Natsukt Beshaln.' Draco looked at Ron in amazement. "You got me 'The Shadows of the Knight' in it's original text?"

Ron smiled and blushed deeply. "It's one of the first copies made. I remembered that you said you loved it but didn't like the translated version. I remembered that we had that in the attic and asked mom to send it to my weeks ago. I kept forgetting to give it to you so I decided to give it to you with the box."

Draco looked at Ron with love shinning in his eyes. "You are absolutely wonderful." He whispered before he kissed the other boy. "What in the world do to deserve you?" He whispered once they broke the kiss.

Ron grinned and blushed awkwardly. Draco laughed in delight and settled next to Ron. "Can read it to you?" He asked.

"Sure." Ron said. "Just remember to translate it for me. I don't know the language."

Draco grinned. "Of course."

He reverently opened the book and began to read to Ron. As Draco read to Ron they finished off the deserts. Draco read until it got too dark for him to make out the words. Then they both lit their wands and Draco read some more. It wasn't until a few hours later when Ron realized what time it must be.

"Maybe we should head in. It's late." Ron suggested.

Draco sighed and closed the book carefully. "Yeah. It's probably past dinner." 

Ron nodded his head in agreement and helped Draco pack the empty plates. Draco put the book back in the wooden box. When he placed the lid on the box shrunk down to pocket size and Draco placed it in his pocket. He and Ron folded up the blanket and put that in the basket before closing it.

Ron carried the basket as Draco led them on the trail, holding both wands. They walked through the moonless, starlit grounds together until they reached the doors.

"You go in first." Draco said, taking the basket from Ron. "I'll wait a while before going in. I'm least likely to get detention than you. It's just about curfew."  
Ron nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed Draco softly. "This was the best anniversary I could've asked for." He said.

Draco kissed him again. "Don't mention it."

They kissed again before Ron left.

Draco leaned against the doors and looked up at the stars. He stood in the dark, just looking at the stars a while before heading in. He walked down to the kitchens and gave the house elves back the basket before heading for his dorms. He walked through the dark corridors of the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. He ignored all the questions he was asked and went straight to bed. He didn't want anything to ruin his mood.

He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He put his box underneath his pillows and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and Ron in his heart.

TBC

Nice anniversary chapter? I liked it.


	28. Morning

Guess who forgot that having something written doesn't mean that it's posted? Yep, that's right. Me! Sorry about the wait guys. Hope this makes up for it! The next chapt should be out in a few days! It was supposed to be out today but as I went to upload it I realized I'd never put this chapter up. So I'm going to tweak the next chapter up a bit and let this one sit out for a few days before I get the other out. Sorry again about the wait!!

Thanks to!!!!!

Renn!! *dies of gladness* You make me so glad!!

ElvenGirl2!! Lol, please don't steal my brain! I needs it!!

Eve Granger!!! Thanks!! Sorry my idiocy kept you waiting for this!! And I liked the name too. It took me four days to think of it.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 27: Morning

"Wake UP Ronald!!" Harry screamed in excitement laced annoyance.

"What do you Want?!" Ron yelled angrily through his teeth as he sat up in bed. He glared angrily at the group of boys surrounding his bed.

"Well well, didn't get much sleep, did we?" Dean sniggered.

"Did you hear?" Harry asked, ignoring Dean.

"Hear you bloody gits waking me? Yes. I did. Too bad you couldn't take the hint that I wanted to SLEEP!" Ron huffed.

"No, no. Hermione's gonna be cured!" Neville said. Adoration shone in his eyes as he said Hermione's name.

"She's what?" Ron asked, his anger gone.

"She's going to be cured. Snape and Pansy are working on the antidote right now!" Harry said excitedly.

Ron would have squealed with happiness had he been alone, as it was he just pulled Harry into a rough hug. "This is Wonderful!" He proclaimed.

Draco sat in his bed. He was still in his bed while he sat against the headboard, reading. He was wearing silver, egg shaped frame glasses. His knees were pulled up and his book was rested against them. He reverently turned the page as Goyle walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"I am reading." Draco said, looking up at Goyle.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Crabbe asked.

Draco took them off with an lazy but graceful snap of his wrist. "Reading."

"I didn't you could read." Crabbe said, teasingly.

Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought so." Crabbe said.

"You can think?!" Goyle asked, slamming his hand into his chest and taking a step back. "I never knew! After all these years!" He wiped his eyes as if wiping away tears. "It's a miracle. I'm so proud."

Crabbe shut him up by punching his shoulder.

Goyle rubbed his arm and looked genuinely hurt. "What was that for?"

Draco rolled his eyes and put his book away. "Come on you two, I'm hungry. Hopefully they're still serving breakfast."

"I need three tails from the blue jar there." Snape said, pointing. Pansy picked up the jar and saw it was preserved hamster tails. By that time in collecting ingredients she was no longer surprised at what the potion called for.

"How many ingredients left?" Pansy asked as she placed the jar on the table.

"That was the last." Snape said, making sure she'd gotten the right jar.

Pansy smiled and nodded. "Good. Now we can get started." 

"Yes. Now we can." 

"Dinko!" Alyssa called out happily. She ran up to the tall boy with a grin. He nodded his head in greeting as she came up next to him. She panted a little. "Whoo.. My asthma really gets me in this weather."

Dinko didn't comment as they walked side by side. "I have something for you." He told her.

"You do?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." He pulled a picture out of his bag. "This is for you."

Alyssa took the picture and her jaw dropped. "Where on Earth did you get this?" She asked him, not taking her eyes from the paper.

"I have a fondness for taking pictures. I just happened to get that one." Dinko said.

A slow grin spread across Alyssa's face. "You, my friend, are a Deity of High Standing."(1)

"Alyssa! Dinko!" Ginny's voice called out from behind.

"Gin Gin!" Alyssa said happily as she rolled up the picture and put it in her bag. They ran to each other and hugged. "Have you ever read 'Miyuki-chan in Wonderland?(2)" Alyssa asked quickly.

"No. I don't think so." Ginny told her as Dinko walked up to the girls.

Alyssa pulled out the manga and handed it over. "Here, read it. It's a little H and kinda yuri but it's funny."(3)

"Thanks!" Ginny said. "But have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Alyssa asked. She laced her arms with Dinko's and Ginny's and set off with them.

"Hermione's going to get better! They're working on the cure right now!" Ginny said happily.

"That was fast! I can't believe it! This is great!" Alyssa said.

"This is horrible. How could you let this happen?" Blaise asked angrily.

"It's not my fault they found the cure so soon." Higgs hissed.

Higgs fell to the ground, clutching his face. "Do Not speak to Me in such a way!" Blaise warned.

"It was not my place." Higgs muttered through his teeth.

"As I recall, it was you that found the potion." Blaise said, conversationally. "It was you that reassured me that there was no known cure. So, this is entirely your fault."

"How could I have known?" Higgs said in his defense.

Blaise raised his wand and opened his mouth to mutter a curse before he was cut off.

"Just ignore the ingrate." A voice called from the window.

"Kruenu." Blaise said. "What are you doing here?"

Kruenu smiled. "Just here to give you this. A little something for the boss." He said holding out a tube.

Blaise opened up the tube and scanned it. He smiled. "Well Higgs, my mood has just lifted. So get out of my sight and stay out of it before I change my mind."

Higgs glared at Blaise but left the room. He wasn't stupid enough to mess with Blaise when his pet was around.

"I didn't think you ran errands." Blaise told Kruenu.

"This was a message to good not to deliver." Kruenu said. He sat next to Blaise's feet and began to eat an apple.

Blaise absently ran his fingers through the naked boys hair as he looked over the page again. "I do believe that you deserve a reward for bringing this to me." He told the other boy with lust filled eyes.

"It shall be a pleasure to get a reward from you." Kruenu said.

"Yes. It shall."

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Griffendor boys all walked down to the Great Hall together. As they walked down the stairs Ron caught a flash of blond enter the Great Hall. He smiled to himself and fingered the necklace hidden under his cloths. When the group of boys entered the Great Hall they took their seats and Harry and Ron broke out of the conversation for one of their own.

"So, how was yesterday?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron smiled and at and ducked his head as he eat some bacon.

"That good?" Harry asked, teasingly. "And please don't elaborate."

Ron grinned happily over at Harry and just shrugged.

"I'll take that for a 'I'm happy as bloody hell and falling in love all over again.'"

"That sums it." Ron said with a grin.

Harry was about to say something more when the whole Great Hall was interrupted by a great bang that shook dust from the rafters. Everyone stood up and craned their necks to see the two Slytherin boys with wands drawn.

Blaise began to laugh scornfully. "You don't honestly think that's all the copies I have or can make, do you?"

Draco glared back at him, a smoldering pile of papers lay between them. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed between his teeth. It was barely audible even in the deathly silent hall.

Blaise snorted. "I wouldn't, would I?" He huffed and shifted his wait onto one leg. "What makes you so certain?"

"I'd kill you." Draco said calmly. "Quiet viciously and slowly, might I add."

Blaise smirked. "I'd like to see you and boytoy try." Blaise smiled and stood straight up. "In fact, why don't I ask him? See if he has the balls and all."

Draco's eyes widened and his nose flared. He looked like a bull ready to charge as he raised his wand.

"YOU TWO WILL STOP THIS INSTANT!" Professor Spout and Professor McGonigald called out together. Their joined voices echoed through the hall.

"How *dare* you two to do this!" Professor Sprout called out. "It's not even ten in the morning and you're already close to blows!"

Professor McGonigald's lips were barely visible. "You can certain that Professor Snape will hear about this." She said, her voice deadly soft but ringing with authority and promise.

"Yes Professors." Draco said, never taking his eyes from the smirking Blaise.  


TBC

1: I like to make my friends deities in my religion where I am God and Goddess. The happier I am with someone, the higher the standing. 

2: A manga by CLAMP. Very good. Very awesome.

3: H = Hentai or perverted. Yuri = lesbianism ex: Hermione/Ginny would be yuri.

Now that's what I like to call an eventful morning!!


	29. Knowledge

This is late because I am a very bad bad bad girl....

Thanks a BUNCH to:

Tigerlilly2063!!!! Blaise's game is very complicated it even makes me dizzy sometimes!! Draco/Ron *is* the best ship!!! Thanks Lilly!!!

Renn!!!!!!! Happy New Year to You too!! And happy February!!! So very /glad/ that you reviewed!! ^_^!

ElvenGirl2!!! Thanks a bunches!!

Ashley!! Lol.. The crazy lady will be here for ALWAYS!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!! Love Ya More Than Fat Kids Love Cake!!!!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 28: Knowledge

Pansy slowly stirred the boiling potion counter clockwise as she subtly eavesdropped on the furious professors. Not that their angry voices couldn't be heard without her even trying, at any rate.

"I can't even imagine why they would do such a thing!" Snape said.

"Threatening each other! At breakfast no less!" Professor Sprout exclaimed.

"Severus, something has to be done. As head of their house it's up to you to punish them." McGonagall said.

"Yes. I agree with you Minerva. I can't imagine what brought about their argument though. Mr. Zambini and young Mr. Malfoy aren't the ones to fight with a member of their own house. Other houses, yes, but their own. Never." Snape said, rambling a bit. He and Pansy had been working hard since that morning and he was exhausted. Pansy had slept while he mixed the first part, and most complex, of the potion making. Now all he wanted was to sleep while Pansy watched over the potion. He wasn't up to listening to the quarrel between the most influential students in his house.

"Well?" Professor Sprout demanded.

"Until I am finished with the antidote, I will leave their punishment in your hands. When I have time, I will give them my own, separate, punishment." Snape said.

Pansy's concentration was distracted so she only heard murmurs as she looked up how much longer she'd have to stir. By the time she'd switched the way she was stirring and was under control enough to listen again, Snape was back in the room and the other professors were gone.

"So, what do you think their punishment should be?" Snape asked Pansy casually.

"Punishment, Sir?" Pansy asked, trying to sound innocent.

Snape gave her the eye. "I know you heard that conversation. Please don't insult my intelligence by pretending you didn't."

"Well, Sir," Pansy started. "from the sound of it, Blaise started the fight with some sort of offensive picture. So it would seem that Blaise should get the worst of it. But because Draco kept the fight going and threatened Blaise, he shouldn't get off lightly. So I think they should both get separate punishments, just as harsh, but fitted to their personalities." Pansy said as she stirred.

"And those punishments should be?" Snape asked.

"Blaise is quiet by nature. He likes to be alone and doesn't like to speak much. And he hates it when people are constantly questioning him about their homework. So I'd punish him by making him tutor other students. I'd suggest first years from all houses or second years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Pansy said, looking at Snape.

He raised and eyebrow but nodded. "And for young Mr. Malfoy?" He asked her.

"Draco's proud of his families blood line. A little too proud sometimes. He also has little tolerance for being questioned and having to do things himself. So I'd have him do something where the blood in his veins doesn't matter and he'd have to do something by himself. Some sort of manual labor. So I'd have him work with Hagrid as a punishment." Pansy told Snape.

"Very astute of you." Snape complemented. "I think I shall do exactly that." He rose from the seat he'd settled in while Pansy spoke. "But after I take a well deserved sleep. You will get me if you even think something's gone wrong."

"I will Sir." Pansy assured him. "Have a good sleep."

Snape nodded to her as he left the room for his own bed.

Because of Snape taking all his time out to make an antidote his classes were cancelled. This left the Slytherin and Gryffindor students of Ron's year with no class to go to during their double potions that day. Most decided to spend the time outside, before going in for dinner.

The sky was a light grey quilt. Fat snow flakes occasionally making their way down from the sky in a near crawl. There was a very little breeze but not enough to chill the air. It was a nice day for students to spend outside with a proper warming charm on their coats.

Ron and Harry sat with Hagrid in his hut, eating stone hard biscuits and drinking brandy laced tea. They were talking in happy voices on the impending antidote.

"Hermione will be right sore about that." Hagird told the boys.

"We know. She'll study twice as hard to make up for the time she was out. And doubly hard so she doesn't fall back even a point." Harry said.

"And she'll run us ragged making us study with her." Ron said with a teasing roll of his eyes.

They shared a few more little laughs over Hermione's constant nagging about Ron and Harry's study habits before lapping into silence. It was obvious that Hagrid wanted to ask Ron something but didn't know how to put it.

"I'll be blunt with you Ron. I need to know something and I want no lies." Hagrid said suddenly.

Ron shared a glace with Harry and put his tea down. "About what?" He asked.

"You." Hagrid said. "I saw you yesterday around the end of dinner. I hadn't gone up to the school to eat so I saw you walking back."

Ron adverted his eyes from Hagrid and looked into the fire. "Oh." He said. "And why do you bring that up?"

"Were you with Malfoy or was me eyes playing tricks?" Hagrid asked.

"I was." Ron said, in a soft voice.

"Ron." Hagrid said sadly. "Why with Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged and seemed to shrink into his chair. "I like him."

"Ronald Weasley, I know you to be smarter than that. Why are you with him?" Hagrid.

"He's different! I swear it! When no one else is around he's... He's real." Ron said, staring into Hagrid's eyes. "It's like.. He's not afraid to be himself. He's just, I dunno, different. More human."

Hagrid took a sip of his tea and put it down. "How long this been going?"

"Yesterday was our three month." Ron said with a hint of a smile.

"Good for you." Hagrid said. "I'm happy for you if your happy. But don' you let him take advantage of you. And if he does anything, lemme know." Hagrid said. It was obvious to Harry and Ron that Hagrid didn't approve but wasn't going to interfere.

"Thanks Hagrid." Ron said.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence again. All three of them drank their teas as they thought of the best thing to say next. Fang helped to break the silence by dropping a dead spider at Ron's feet.

Gena kneeled alone in the woods. She was in her school uniform still but she had a bow on one side of her knees and an ax by the other. Her breathing was shallow and she was sitting still as a rock. She was working her way into a meditative trance so she could see her guardian wolf spirit.

As she got deeper into her trance the sounds of the forest came alive in her ears. She could hear the rustling of insects under leaves and dirt as they passed by. The distant thunder of hooves against the ground. The gentle rustle of the feather of birds as the wind streamed around them. She could feel the vibrations in the earth and air all around her. The magical energies in everything were glowing with faint colors.

She raised her head and opened her eyes to see her wolf spirit. They stared deep into each others eyes for moments before it turned away. She left her weapons and body as she began to follow the wolf. 

It lead her spirit and mind over miles of land with single steps. Over mountains and lakes. She followed it with her own spirit until it lead her into a burnt village. She followed the wolf into the center of the town and looked around. The still smoldering homes gave off the rank of burnt flesh. The air was clogged with the feeling of familiarly.

She walked up to what was left of a small charred body and knelt beside it. She reached over what was left of the small girl and picked up a doll. It was her own doll from her childhood.

"What does this mean?" She asked aloud to the wolf behind her. 

The wind began to blow and with it ash from the houses was swept away. Gena turned to face the wolf, holding the doll to her hand. Behind her the body of the small girl was slowly being blow to dust.

"What are you showing me?" She asked before the ash clouded her vision and she was pulled from her vision.

Gena fell forward as she came abruptly out of her trance. Her hands had stopped her from falling on her face but as she pulled her hands away from the moss, a spot where ash was smeared remained.

Uneasy with the feeling of not knowing what she'd seen, Gena rose to her feet. She picked up her weapons and began her walk back to the school.

Blaise sat in a chair before the fire in the Slytherin Common room. On his forearm sat a beautiful owl with a grey stripe. As he sat, he stroked the bird and murmured in a soft voice in a language everyone else thought was just nothing.

The owl hooted and Blaise grinned. "Yes." Blaise said. "Yes." He breathed as he glared into the fire.


	30. Don't Be Daft Ronald!

I Love having CRAZIES in my stories.. It makes it all that much more fun!! Oh, and everyone MUST go read Runaway Dragon. I know it's long but I just read it these past three days and it's well worth the length!!

And one day I finished this and said "I'll up-date tomorrow! Then, nearly three weeks later I said "Opps.. I haven't up-dated yet.." 

Thanks to…..!!!!!!

Renn!!!!!!! *squeezes and jumps up and down.* I'M SOOO VERY GLAD!!!!! Lol, I don't know when the gladness will ever stop if it ever will. Hagrid is awesome. Pansy's over and done with. I don't know if she'll ever have another big part again. And yes, we will most definitely have some fun with Blaise and Draco with their detentions. *evil laugh* Lots of fun.

Tigerlilly2063!!!!!! Lol, I don't remember where I got that title from.. Something from the chapter most probably. Lol, even masters of torment, like Snape, need a little help now and then. Especially when he's tried up to his eyebrows from potion brewing. Hmm.. Maybe they'll never know it was her who devised their torment. Ahh.. Gena's foresight, it's a little complicated. She'll hopefully let me in on more soon.

Jessica!!!!! Thanks so much!! Sorry for the long wait. …I am a very bad person.

Mydracomalfoy!!!!!!! Hehehe, we'll see what Blaise has up his sleeve.

C 12!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!! Heh, always remember that if you want me to update, yell at me. It tends to work the best.

Dawn!!!!!!! Thank you soo much!!!! But you don't have to flatter me so much. I'd be a better writer if I could meet my dead lines.. Or only be a week late. You rock socks for being so awesome.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 29: "Don't Be Daft Ronald!"

(Ps: We're skipping a week here because I'm lazy...)

Ron and Harry paced outside the hospital wing door like two fathers-to-be. The antidote was finally ready and being administered to Hermione. Snape and Pansy had arrived a half hour before and given the potion to Madam Pomfrey. Both looked worse for wear but nothing so bad a night sleep wouldn't cure it. Which meant the next days potion lessons were going to be resumed. At the moment, though, Ron and Harry were too worried about their friend to truly give a damn about that.

They stopped pacing and looked anxiously at each other. They both heard the door being unlocked from the inside. They'd been both kicked out and locked out after Snape had arrived. Madam Pomfrey stood with the door wide open and they stared at her with big eyes.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or go see her?" She demanded. Wide grins spread across their faces and they rushed to Hermione's side.

She looked infinitely better. Her skin had life to it and her breathing was slow but deep, like she was sleeping. In fact, she looked much like she was sleeping. After watching her for the half hour it took the antidote take full effect she began to stir and Harry and Ron moved closer to the bed. She stirred around and she frowned with her eyes still closed. Both Ron and Harry jumped back and nearly fell out of their chairs when her eyes snapped open as she jerked into a sitting position, screaming.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" Harry reacted first, forcing her back onto her back. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"But Ron! The spider!" She struggled.

Ron regained his composure and half smiled at her after shuddering. "I'm fine Hermione. And it's dead, so don't worry."

"Now stop fidgeting or Madam Pomfrey will have a fit. You've been out for a while." Harry told her. She finally relaxed against the pillows and stared at them.

"A while?" She asked them. "How many classes have I missed?" She asked, suddenly worried again and fidgeting.

Harry put his hands back on her shoulders to gently force her to stay down. "Not many. Don't worry so much Hermione. It's not good for you."

"But I don't want fall behind!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron snorted. "The only way for you to fall behind is if you take a year off. And even then that's a big maybe."

Hermione glared at him but didn't press the issue. A few minutes later they were chased out by Madam Pomfrey who insisted that Hermione needed her rest.

"She's going to be angrier than a wet cat in a sack when she finds out how long she's been out." Ron told Harry on their way back to Gryffindor tower to tell everyone the great news.

"I just hope she finds out before the next time we see her." Harry said.

"Professor?" Snape interrupted with a knock. He walked into the green house and towards the squat woman and a few students.

"Be right with your Severus." Professor Sprout said as she finished helping the few students she had. She walked over to him, rubbing her hands on her apron as she did. "Helping a few of the old ones get ready for the N.E.W.Ts." She explained, nodding her head back at the group of students behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"I have decided that Mr. Zambini's punishment will be to tutor first, second and third years. Would you please inform your house?"

She nodded deeply a few times. "Of course."

He nodded sharply once and turned to leave. "Oh, and could you have the Ravenclaws informed too?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Not a problem." She assured him.

He nodded again and left the greenhouse.

Snape walked over to Hagid before dinner that night. None of the students had shown up yet. They were only there early since they had Dinner Duty that night. Hagrid looked at Snape awkwardly as he sat down next to him.

"I need to speak with you." Snape said in a tone he used with his students on a good day.

"What do you need Severus?" Hagid said happily.

"I assume you know of the fight between Zambini and Malfoy last week." Snape said and Hagrid nodded. "I want Mr. Malfoy's detention to be with you."

"Me? Why me?" Hagid asked, surprised and shocked. 

"Because Malfoy may not seem like it but he is afraid of you and I have good reason to believe that a detention with you would be one of the worst things for him." Snape said.

Hagrid thought about it for a minute. "I do have some creatures that'll only eat from someone his size. And a few that'll be sick for a while." Hagrid said thoughtfully. "How long will he be doing this?"

"Three nights a week for a month?" Snape asked.

"In the middle o' winter?' Suddenly Hagrid smiled. "Just let me know when the boy'll be coming round."

Snape stood. "I will." He walked off before Hagrid could say any more.

"Professor?" Draco called as he knocked on the door to his office. He knew the password but figured it'd be impolite to just barge in.

"Come in Malfoy." Snape called from inside as he door opened itself.

Draco walked into the room to find Snape feeding kittens who were running around the floor of his office. Draco smiled and held in a laugh, thinking of Alec doing the same thing back in his dorm. "You wanted to see me sir?" 

Snape finished feeding the animals and stood. "Yes. Have a seat." He said as he walked around his desk and took his own seat, Imp in hand. "I understand that you and Mr. Zambini had an altercation last week."

Draco decided that he should tell the truth. Snape knew anyway. "Yes, sir."

"And you have not been punished yet." Snape said.

Draco knew it was a statement but decided to answer anyway. "McGonagall wanted to wait for you to punish us." Draco explained.

"Yes, she had informed me of that." Snape said. "And seeing that I've already assigned Mr. Zambini his detention I must also assign yours." Snape said. "You are to work with Hagrid three nights a week." Draco opened his mouth to protest. "And if I hear anything from Hagrid about them I shall be forced to intervene." Snape glared at Draco. "Understood?"

Draco slumped unhappily into his chair. "Yes Sir."

"Good. I'll inform you of when your detention begins." Snape said, looking down at the papers on his desk. It was clear that Draco was dismissed.

Hermione settled back against the pillows on the bed. They'd been piled thickly behind her so she could be comfortable while she sat up. Two boys, one with black hair and one with red hair, sat before her with their heads hung in shame. She'd just given them a good dressing down and was waiting for them to make their move. 

"But Hermione," Harry said softly. "We just thought it'd be better for your recovery if you didn't know."

"Better for me?" She asked with a sneer. "Or better for you?"

The tips of Ron's ears flushed a deeper red as he swallowed. "A bit of both, but mostly for you."

"Don't be daft Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Secretly, she was amused at their discomfort. She didn't particularly care that they hadn't told her exactly how much work she'd missed. She just liked that they were so concerned about her study habits, even if she felt completely fine. "It makes me sick *not* having any work to do. You know that."

It was then that the boys started to realize she wasn't completely angry with them. They raised their heads cautiously to look at her and smiled at her smile.

Ron gave her a huge, lopsided grin. "How 'bout you do my homework too, if it makes you so sick to not do anything." He teased.

"Oh Ron!" She said with a dramatic sigh and the three of them fell into a fit of giggles.

T B C

Next chapter.. Detentions. *evil laughter*


	31. Blaise: Detention Style

Thanks to the bugging of a girl from school and to a snow day this has been written a lot earlier than I ever figured it would. So here you are! The 30th chapter a month early!! …Because it usually takes me a month to get this things written…

Thanks to Renn! Who made me so incredibly *glad* because she was my only reviewer!! Than again, I am updating before a month has passed so it makes sense that she is the only one.

Renn!!! It's all okay!! The meanness to Draco will be worth it! Trust me! And I'll forgive you for forgetting the gladness. You are only human after all.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 30: Blaise: Detention Style

Blaise walked a step behind Professor Sprout. He'd just been collected from dinner and was very angry at having to start his detention. He wasn't which detention was worse; his or Draco's. He didn't envy Draco having to go out in the cold with Hagrid, but he certainly didn't want to go to tutor Hufflepuffs. He looked at his watch and realized it was going to be a long night. A very long night.

"Now, remember that you have to explain everything to them. They don't know the theory behind the practices like you do." Professor Spout said cheerfully. "It's going to be a lovely way to help the student body." She smiled. "Although I don't think this is much of a punishment, Professor Snape knows his students more than I do."

She opened a door to an unused classroom. Blaise was familiar with it because he'd used it several times for anything but studying. After Blaise was in the room, Sprout charmed the door to alert her if Blaise tried to leave before he was told to. She shut the door after her so she could go get the students that needed help.

Blaise turned to the shut door with a sneer. He muttered under his breath and walked over to the window. He would have told anyone who commented that he was glowering, but they would have known he was really sulking. He sat on a desk as he looked out the window, waiting. 

He turned back to the room to observe it. The walls and the ceiling were plain since the room wasn't being used by a teacher. Desk and chairs lined the walls so they'd be out of the way. He'd never really observed the room much whenever he'd been in it before. He hadn't really cared what the room looked like because he'd been a little too busy during those times to care. But he'd took in enough to notice the major difference. The room used to be bare except for the desk and chairs along the walls. Now there were two desks pushed together in the middle of the room with candles floating above it. On the table were books used by first and second years and some other random items.

He was bored to the point of tears when the students he was going to be tutoring showed up. Three students, all Hufflepuffs. Two girls and one boy. The first girl walked into the room with a look of scorn and walked over to the table.

"Let's get this over with." She said with a huff. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into a pony tail and from her ears hung gold hoops. Her nails were long and painted. Too much make-up painted her face and her lips were blood-red. To Blaise, she had the word 'Bitch' burned across her painted angelic face.

The second girl followed the first meekly. Blaise knew at once that the second girl was the first lackey. She had all the requirements. She wasn't plain, but she'd never be called beautiful. She'd spend her whole school life living off the skin deep beauty of the first girl without caring that she could be doing so much better for herself by getting rid of her. She had her brown hair in exactly the same fashion as the first and her shorter nails were painted too. She wore make-up but obviously knew how to put it on. Blaise knew that that girl wouldn't know, or care, if she was being used.

The boy was obviously older since he had the gangly look of a boy getting the shit beat out of him by puberty. He had brown eyes, brown hair and a tanner than tan skin tone. His facial features bespoke of a Hispanic background all to clearly. Blaise knew that in a few years the boy would be a heart-throb to many more than just girls. He walked over and sat across from the second girl, leaving the seat next to him empty.

Blaise looked at them all, looking at him. "Do you have names or do I have to provide them for you?"

The first girl gave him a slow once over before smiling perfectly but hollowly at him. Blaise realized that in a year, she'd start her life as a man-eater. "I'm Lauren." She said with a slightly flirty tone. The second girl looked at Blaise but didn't say anything. "And that," Lauren said in a slightly disgusted tone. "Is Crystal." 

Crystal seemed to glow because Lauren had remembered her name. "Hello." She said softly to Blaise. Blaise nodded in greeting back to her.

"Sergio." The boy said curtly.

"And what do I have to help you with?" Blaise asked, staring straight into Sergio's eyes.

Sergio blushed and stuttered.

"Wait a second." Lauren cut in. "Who are you?"

Blaise turned to her with a look of scorn. "Zambini. Blaise Zambini." He said curtly before turning back to Sergio. "You never answered me." He said.

"Transfiguring animals into goblets and things like that." Sergio answered.

"We need help with levitation charms." Lauren cut in. She obviously didn't like being ignored.

Blaise sneered at her. "Then set up those objects on another side of the room." Crystal got up and started to pick up the items. "Not you! Her." Lauren glared at him. "Please don't make me curse you. It won't be pleasant." She still didn't move. "I know charms that will make your hair and your teeth fall out. I could make your skin winkled and leathery."

Lauren obviously thought her beauty was much more important than disobeying, so she got up and put the items on a desk across the room. She sat down when she was done, sulking.

"Now, this'll just be a moment." He told Sergio. "Both of you need help with this?" He asked the girls.

Crystal looked at Lauren who obviously wasn't going to answer. "Yes." She said for both of them.

"Show me."

Lauren pulled her wand from her pocket and with a great flourish said _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Nothing happened.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Crystal?"

She nodded and pulled out her wand. She gave the correct wrist snap but said "Wingardum Leviosa."  
"Lauren sit back down." Blaise said. Lauren looked at everyone in triumph. "Crystal's mistake is easier to fix. While yours is horrendous." She glared at him and pursed her lips but didn't say a word. "Keep looking at me like that all the time you'll get wrinkles." He said in a pseudo pleasant voice. She just glared harder.

Blaise was still sitting at the window but didn't plan to get down. Crystal's mistake was purely verbal so he didn't need to. "Crystal, say the key words without your wand."

"Wingardum Leviosa" She said.

"You're wrong." He said shortly. "It's 'win-gar-_dium_' not 'wingardum.'"  
"Wingardium?" She asked, saying it slowly.

Blaise nodded once. "Practice that until it comes naturally."

He had her practice saying it correctly for a few minutes before he let her practice again. "Aim only for the..." Blaise looked at the items at the table. "Roll of parchment."

She wiped her hands on her robe, nervously, before picking up her wand. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The roll of parchment rose into the air only to fall back down. Her elated squeal was cut short when she saw this.

"Just keep your concentration." Blaise said. "Don't let the fact that it worked break your concentration."

She nodded eagerly and performed the charm again. After a few tries she was able to concentrate enough to get the parchment to be moved onto another desk.

"Now try and move the other objects to the same desk." Blaise told her.

Twenty minutes later, all the objects had been moved to the next table with the exception of a broken glass. Blaise had that repaired and set aside. He didn't want to get into any more trouble for having a student being cut with it.

"Perfect." Blaise told Crystal. She was practically glowing from the success. "You may go if you want."

She looked at Lauren as she put her wand away. Some of the joy was washed from her face when she saw Lauren's dark look. She quickly packed her bag and left the room. Blaise waited until she was gone before gracefully jumping off of the desk he'd been sitting on. 

"Now you." He said coldly to Lauren. "Stand up and show me how you do the charm." She stood up stiffly and stuck her nose in the air. She again said the charm with a great flourish. Again she got no results.

"You have the words right." Blaise told her.

"Then why doesn't it work?" She snapped.

"Maybe because you're an ignorant fool?" Blaise snapped at her. He hated women like her. 

Her eyes grew wide and she hissed through her teeth. "I am not a fool!"

"Yes you are!" Blaise fought back. "Your words may be right but your wrist is horrendous!"

"What would you know?" She snarled.

"Silencio!" Blaise snapped, pointing his wand at her.

She opened her mouth to argue with him but nothing came out. It was like there was cotton stopping her voice box.

"Ready to listen to me." Blaise asked, his arms folded over his chest.

She tried yelling at him again but nothing came out. She finally nodded hatefully.

"Good." He walked over next to her. "Watch my arm." He told her. "This is you." His arm moved in a perfect imitation of hers. "This is what it's supposed to look like." He did the proper arm movements. "Now you try." He showed her the right way again.

Twenty minutes later he stomped away from her. "That's it! I've had it! You're hopeless! Go talk to Flitwick because there is nothing I can do to help you."

She stood staring at him in shock. She wanted to say something but was still under 'silencio.' When she realized he wasn't going to help her anymore she packed up her bag and walked to the door.

"Wait." He told her when she opened the door. She stopped and turned to him. He took off the silence spell before turning away from her. "Now, those transfigurations, correct?"

Sergio nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Blaise walked over to the desk and sat down on it, facing the boy. "Take that rat out of its cage." He told him. Sergio did as told and placed the rat between them. "You know the charm word to change it into a water goblet, right?"

"Feraverto." Sergio said smoothly.

"Then do it."

Sergio flicked his wand at the rat once and said "Feraverto." The rat changed into the shape of a goblet but still had decidedly rat features.

"It's one, two, three Feraverto." Blaise said. He quickly changed the glass back into a rat.

"Alright." Sergio swallowed loudly. "One, two, three." He counted with his wand snaps. "Feraverto." The rat changed smoothly into a near perfect glass.

"That was simple enough." Blaise said.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that before." Sergio said.

"Now change it back." Blaise told him.

"Change it back?" Sergio asked.

"Yes. McGonagall doesn't care if you know how to do that or not but it's useful to know how to do." Blaise said.

"How do I change it back?" Sergio.

"Reverto." Blaise said simply. "Just point your wand at it and say 'reverto.'"

Sergio nodded and looked at the water goblet. He pointed his wand at it. "Reverto." 

Nothing happened.

"Say it again. It remembers what it was. All you need to do is push it back." Blaise told him.

"Reverto!" Sergio said with more feeling. The goblet shook and turned back into the rat.

"Now practice turning it into and back out of the water goblet." Blaise said.

It took Sergio nearly forty minutes but he was soon changing it into a water goblet with ease. In only half that time he discovered it was immensely easier to change it back into its original shape. He practice for another half hour before Sprout showed up.

"Good lesson?" She asked Sergio but was looking at Blaise.

"Look Professor!" Sergio said happily as he turned the rat into the water goblet and back again.

"Excellent!" She said happily. "Professor McGonagall will be very pleased." Sergio put the rat back into it's cage before leaving.

"I expect you here for your next tutoring lesson in two days." She told him.

"And will I be helping that time?" Blaise asked, picking up his bag. 

"First year Ravenclaws." She told him.

Blaise decided not to comment as he was led from the room. The night actually didn't go as bad as he thought it was. He hoped that Draco's went a lot worse.


	32. begs to be forgiven

Gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness* I AM SOO SORRY!!!!!

You can't possibly realize how utterly sorry I am! One minute I'm posting the Blaise detention chapter and the next it's *BAM!* over a month later! And it's been a majorly busy month too!!

First, the first two weeks of April I was in France and Italy where I had an absolute blast! And during the buss rides and plane trips I wrote a few things and as soon as I'm able to I'll get them typed up and out. And from the beginning of March to now I've been writing a super secret fic that, in two more chapters, shall be ready for it's final unveiling! I just wanted to get a good few chapters ahead in that story so when I posted it I could do it regular like for a while and not miss a dead line. So that took a bit of precedence over this fic, though that's only because that idea was more in my head. And now, I've got this big assed English paper I have to do, due Tuesday, and I've done next to none of it. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I'm trying to start a GSA in my school? No? Well, I'm trying to do that and it's not very easy since my school is full of prejudicial hicks and racist, city slicks and Bible Thumpers. Not all of them are like that but I've had to deal with them in trying to get the GSA up. And now it's track season and it's another few months of being with Elsie and Nickie, and ask anyone here and they'll tell you how much I like them. (Please note the sarcasm) *le sigh* Regents are in a few weeks too and my Spanish Speaking Regents is coming up. Ubber stressed over that. 

And well, I'm just so utterly sorry I've not worked on this. I've just been so busy that I haven't been able to do *ANY* writing since I got back from my trip. It's likely that I won't be able to do any writing for a while either. But never fear! It shall get done! Now that I'm so upset over missing my dead line by literal weeks, it's a top priority. I'd start working on it now, in my typing class, because this seems to be the only time I have time to type but stupid school filters won't let me get to ff.net. The stupid filter is a major thumb in butt sometimes! Grr… But if I do type on it during typing, I'll just upload it to my fp.com site and from then copy and paste it. As long as I get it done, no?

So, as soon as I can finish the chapter, I'll post it. I already have an idea of what I want in my head. Okay, so I won't start it right now because I have three back timings I have to do and the five-week mark for the marking period is coming so I have to have them in on time. This time of the year is utter hell and I only bring more down upon myself.

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.

Aloh, the Overworked.


	33. The Fight

So, how've you all been? nervous laughter I've been super busy and everything. Please don't kill me! begs Sorry sorry!! I never meant to go this long with an update!! To make it up for you, I have an extra long chapter! And if you give me a little more time, a new story!! Please please forgive me!! I'll never do this again without proper notice!!

Thanks to:

Belial Ravencroft!!!! That site is wicked awesome!! Thanks soo much!!!

Novembero2!!!! Lol, not back really. Since it's taken me two months to update from there I guess it's not backness after all. You need to update!! And we need to talk about that fic!!

ElvenGirl2!!! Lol, the bugging didn't help that much!! Look how long its been since the update! Girly, you must have to start poking me at school. Pain is a good teacher.

Renn!!! I am so glad that you're glad!! It's my life to keep you glad!! Like I said, I'm glad that you were my only reviewer! And Blaise is always cool, not just in detention.

Panthera!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Eth!!!! Thanks!! And thanks for letting me know about the slowness!! I'll work on it!!

Sycoscytzo!!! Thanks!!! begs forgiveness for the lateness!! I'm sorry!!!

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 31: The Fight

"Oh Ron! Higher! Faster! Harder! Oh Gods! Ron! Ron! Ron!" Draco moaned in utter absolute pleasure. Behind him Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh God Ron! More!"

"Shut up you twit." Ron said, lightly hitting Draco. "It's only a shoulder massage."

"But it feels so good." Draco practically purred.

Ron rolled his eyes again and went back to kneading Draco's shoulders. "What made you so tense anyway?"

"Detention. That giant oaf-ouch! Ron that hurt!" Draco glared at Ron, who only glared back. "Alright, Hagrid, had me weeding his pumpkins. I didn't even know pumpkins could survive this long."

Ron shook his head. "That all?"  
"Yes. Fortunately! I thought I was going to die!" Draco exclaimed.

"Then you're lucky you didn't grow up at my house. Weeding the gardens is nothing compared to what else we have to do." Ron told him.

"Malfoy's don't week gardens." Draco said, melting into Ron's touch.

"They do now." Ron teased.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd kill you."

Ron only laughed and kissed Draco's neck.

"You know, this place is very useful." Draco pointed out an hour later. He and Ron were snuggled up on the couch.

"That's why it's called the Room of Requirement." Ron said.

"You do know that we haven't been fighting a lot lately." Draco said.

"I know. People are starting to think we've grown up." Ron said.

"Want to make them think the hatred is still in full swing?" Draco asked with a devilish hint to his voice.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asked.

Draco shifted so he was sitting up facing Ron. "A fight."

"We fight all the time." Ron pointed out.

"No, I mean, a full out insult fight to a throw away your wands and bare nuckle brawl." Draco smiled. "Of course it'd either have to be raining or just finished raining. Just so there'd be a lot of mud."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You want to get dirty?" He dramatically slammed a hand to his chest. "Are you sick?!"

Draco slapped away the hand that was reaching for his forehead. "I'm serious. It'd be a lot of fun!"

Ron caught the infection in Draco's eyes, smile and voice. "Alright. Next time it rains we'll get down and dirty while we get bruised and bloody."

"You're such a git." Draco said, throwing a pillow at Ron.

Ron picked up another pillow and threw it at Draco, hitting in square in the face.

"That's it. This means war." Draco said seriously.

"You started i-" Ron was cut off by a pillow to the face. "Now you've done it. It's on now!" Ron picked up a fallen pillow and chased Draco.

Ron lost the pillow war but he won their battle of tongues that followed their pillow fight.

Ron snuck back into the common room a little after midnight to find that no one was waiting for him. He smiled a little as he saw Harry's books on the table in front of the fire still open to the page he'd been reading. Ron walked over to close the books and found Harry curled up in the chair. Ron began to poke him to wake him up.

"Emmy a own." Harry murmured, wildly swing his hand, trying to bat away Ron's.

"The Mounties are coming! The Mounties are coming!" Ron whispered into his ear.

Harry's eyes snapped wide awake and he started to sit up. "Who's coming?" He asked as he grabbed for his wand.

Ron held in his laughter but couldn't hold back a smile. "No one's coming." He said. "But you're going to bed."

Harry nodded as he yawned. His brief burst of awareness left him even more drained. Ron helped Harry gather his books before they climbed the stairs to their dorm. Harry didn't bother changing into pajamas and just fell into his bed in his uniform.

Ron shook his head at his already asleep friend and undressed. He left on his boxers and pulled on an old, but loved, Cannon's shirt. He stretched out his arms and back before pulling back the curtain to his bed. He jumped a little in surprise to see a note with his name on it in swirling script.

He picked up the card and brought it over to the window to read. He broke the wax seal on the back and unfolded the letter. His brow furrowed as he began to read the message.

"Give my congratulations to your friend for surviving. Not many people would have. But then again she did have two of the greatest potion masters in England at her disposal. Now, before you groan and think this is another task you must accomplish, it's not. It's a warning to you, to your friends, and to you lover. Something wicked this way comes."

Ron shivered after he read that last sentence. It seemed more like a promise than a warning. He folded the note and placed it in his nightstand draw. He's show Harry it in the morning.

It wasn't until the next Saturday that Madam Pomfrey let Hermione out of the hospital wing. Hermione was glad to be out, but did miss the silence.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut UP!" She yelled as she threw down her quill. She was trying to finish all her make-up work and everyone else in the common room were out to sabotage her perfect grades, this she knew. All eyes in the common room turned to her and everyone stopped talking. "Thank you." She said stiffly and went back to work.

A few minutes later she ground her teeth and rolled her eyes. The noise level was back to where it had been before she'd yelled at them. "Give it up, Hermione. They're not going to stop talking. Besides, you don't need to do all your work now." Harry told her.

Ron laughed as Harry grabbed his forehead where Hermione's empty ink bottle hit him.

Hermione stood up and gathered all her things. "I'm going to the library. If any of you follow me I will curse you."

"You have my solemn promise that I won't go to the library." Ron said.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "See that you don't." She said before she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"How about we visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested.

"Sure." Ron answered with a shrug. "We haven't gone down to visit in a while."

Harry and Ron ran back up to the dorm and grabbed their winter coats. Winter had finally decided to come and the whole world was coated in a three foot deep white quilt. Students, teachers and Hagrid had all melted paths through the snow so they could make it to their classes and the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron followed one of the bigger paths to Hagrid's hut. As the walked they heard, but couldn't see, other students playing in the snow. They didn't have to walk all the way to Hagrid's hut because they found him clearing out an area around his house for his class to stand.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called with a wave of his arm.

"Hullo Harry! Ron! Mad weather, no?" Hagrid asked as they walked closer. "First it snows and you think it's the start but it disappears quickly and stays gone. Then boom! We get all this! Guess tha's why it left. Collected to hit us hard."

"You've got it right!" Ron said. "Mother Nature sure is acting queer."

"Naw. She jus' wanta let us know she's still in charge." Hagrid said.

"As fascinating as the conversation is, I have something I want to ask." Harry cut in.

"And tha' be?" Hagrid asked, leaning against his shovel.

"How have all the detentions with Malfoy been?" Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, let me get your side of the story so I know he's not just a baby."  
Hagrid shook his head. "You'd think I 'ad em on the rack for all the complainin' he does." Hagrid said with a snort. "Can' do nofink without whinning. I don't see how you put up with 'im, Ron."

Ron laughed a little. "I'm not sure how I do it either."

"Sorry Ron, but he's a spoiled pain in me arse." Hagrid said.

Both Ron and Harry laughed. "You have no idea." Ron told him.

"And we don't want to know." Harry put in with a grin.

Ron childishly stuck his tongue at him.

"Now, now you two. Let's go get to me hut and have some cookies. I made them this morning." Hagrid said. Harry and Ron both followed the half-giant into his hut.

"I'm bored." Draco exclaimed with a heavy, exaggerated sigh.

"So you've said." Goyle said with an annoyed sigh himself.

Draco was sprawled sideways in his favorite chair, head by the fireplace. He was facing Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting on the couch doing homework. Gena was curled up on the floor in front of the fire. In the past week she'd grown a tail and ears, and currently her tail was curled up around and her ears flattened against her head.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep." Gena muttered angrily. Her legs twitched and she shifted her position.

"Gena let's go outside." Draco suggested suddenly.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. Her left ear perked up but she didn't open her eyes.

"So I can throw sticks for you." Draco teased.

Gena growled and turned her back on Draco. It didn't do much since she was laying on the ground and he was in the chair but it was a symbol of her disgust. Draco laughed and reached down to ruffle her ears.

"Good doggie." He said in a baby voice.

She shot into a sitting position and clutched her ears. She was glaring predatorily at Draco. "Lay off the ears." She hissed at him.

"But they're so touchable." Draco said.

Gena rolled her eyes and stood up. "Go grab your coat. You two too. I'm not going out with just him."

Draco stood and started to walk to his dorm. "Am I that irresistible?" He asked.

"Second thought, don't you two come. I want no witnesses when I kill him." Gena said loudly.

When Draco came back he had his coat on and Crabbe and Goyle's in his hands. The four of them chatted as they made their way outside. When they reached the front hall, they all decided on going to the Pitch.

The four of them sat down in the Hufflepuff tiers and just looked at the winter world around them. Draco was lounging on the bench above where Crabbe and Goyle sat sideways and Gena sat backwards, facing them, from the bench below them.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!" Gena suddenly screamed and the three boys got a face full of snow.

"Malfoy's don't have snowball fights." Draco said tartly as he wiped the cold snow off his face.

"They do now!" Gena said, and with a swish of her tail covered the three boys with more snow.

"Alright, I do think this is war." Draco said calmly. "Boy's, load your weapons."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all wore identical smiles as they muttered a charm in unison. Gena looked at them weird as they spoke but soon turned and ran. Enchanted snowballs were following her.

"Cheaters!" She called back as she hopped the railing and landed on the floor of the pitch. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle followed her over the rail but landed with less grace. When they stood up they were pelted with snow. They spread out and enchanted snowballs at each other.

It was hard for all of them, except Gena, to run through the waist deep snow but they managed. It soon became clear that Gena and Goyle had teamed up against Crabbe and Draco. Though Crabbe was soon beaten and changed sides.

"Traitor!" Draco screamed as the three advanced on his dug in position. He enchanted more snowballs and shot them at the advancing trio. After a harsh battle, Gena, Goyle and Crabbe all loomed over Draco.

"Surrender." Gena said with a grin. She was tossing her snowball up and down in her hand.

"Never!" Draco cried.

"Then suffer." Gena said and raised back her hand to throw the snowball but when it landed, Draco was no longer in the hole. "What the?" Gena asked as she jumped into the hole.

She looked at the walls of the dug out and saw three tunnels. The tunnels were big enough for Draco to crawl through but too small for his three attackers.

"Alright, the prey has gone to ground." Gena said. She stuck her head in each hole and sniffed. "There are traces of him in each hole so I don't know which one he's gone through. Keep your eyes open, we've gotta find him."

Draco snickered to himself as Gena, Crabbe and Goyle all walked away. Two of those tunnels lead to giant round-abouts and one was a twisting dead-end. He had just charmed himself to look like snow and crawled out.

He made sure he stayed upwind of Gena as he made his way to the Gryffindors. Once there he looked down upon his prey. He pointed his wand at the Slytherin tiers and enchanted the snow. The he did the same to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tiers before the tier he stood in.

"Surrender?" His voice called out, echoing off of everything.

Crabbe, Goyle and Gena looked around trying to find Draco. "No!" Gena called out.

"Then Suffer!" Draco yelled and flicked his wand. Hundreds of snowballs pelted themselves at Gena, Crabbe and Goyle. When the attack paused, the three of them were covered with snow.

Draco quickly charmed his second wave and waited for them to show themselves again. Crabbe and Goyle quickly surrendered from the game but Gena fought another three rounds before giving up.

"Alright, alright!" She yelled. "I surrender."

Draco flicked his wand and the illusion on him faded. He flicked his wand again and the snowballs fell back onto the tiers. "Let's go talk the house elves into giving us some hot chocolate."

"And maybe a raw steak!" Gena put in happily.

"I doubt they'll give you a raw streak." Goyle said.

"Flash your fangs at the fattest one and threaten to eat that one if they don't give you the steak." Crabbe said with a laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes. "They love to over feed people. I'm sure they'll give her a mooing cow if she asked."

"Do you think they would?" Gena asked half sarcastically. "I think I will ask!"

They all laughed as Goyle opened the door to the school for them. They turned and made for the hidden doorway to the kitchens. When they entered they were soon surrounded by noisy, cheerful house elves.

"Master Draco sir!" Dobby cried in surprise. "What can Dobby do for you Master Draco sir?"

Draco smiled down at his former house elf. Unlike his father, he'd liked Dobby and never treated him too harshly, for which the house elf had been eternally grateful. "Four hot chocolates, an apple pie and some raw meat."

Dobby and the other house elves nodded enthusiastically and rushed to get what they wanted. The four of them sat down at the nearest table, Gryffindor's equivalent, and waited for their food. Gena got several kinds of raw meats, and a few cooked, and the boys got several kinds of pies, cookies, and cupcakes. Their drinks were spiced with cinnamon, except for Draco's, and they all had marshmallows floating in them.

Ron walked into the abandoned classroom halfway between his and Draco's dorms. It'd been sleeting the whole week and the classrooms were freezing. Flitwick had charmed the corridors to heat themselves but even then they were cold enough to have to wear a jackets with warming charms.

Ron had just left Harry and Hermione in the library. He'd finished all of his homework except for an essay due Tuesday. Hermione had bugged him until he finished and he only listened because she promised to read over it and correct any of his mistakes.

Before he left his friends, Hermione had charmed a glass jar to emit heat when it was open. It was a handy charm especially now since the halls and rooms were so cold. He had the jar in his pocket on his way down to the room.

He opened up the jar and placed it in the middle of the room. He felt a puff of hot air brush past his face as he set it down. He walked over to the window and sat on a table next to it. Now all he had to do was wait for Draco to show up.

All week they'd been busy with no stopping. The professors had decided to give them extra work since it was so close to Christmas break. They only time all week they'd been able to get together was for quick kisses before having to go off to their next class or to sleep.

By the time Draco walked through the door Ron had removed his gloves, his scarf and his jacket because of the heat from the jar.

"It's warm in here." Draco said, shedding cloths as he closed the door. He placed his own gloves, scarf and jacket on a table next to the door. He smiled at Ron and walked over to him.

"Hey." Ron said softly as Draco cuddled into his arms.

"Hey." Draco whispered back. They kissed softly before settling comfortable together. "This is for you." Draco said and handed Ron a chocolate frog.

Ron took with a thanks and opened it. He grabbed the frog trying to make a bid for freedom and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thanks." He said again after he ate it.

"No problem." Draco said. "Who'd you get?"

Ron picked up his card and looked at it. He wrinkled his nose at the picture. "Rasputin."

"Oh, now he's a freak!" Draco said, looking at the card with Ron.

"There's only one freak in this school that I want." Ron said, nuzzling Draco's neck.

Draco mock punched him. "Are you cheating on me Ronald Weasley?!"

Ron grinned wide. "Of course. I'm 'pimpin it out' as Alyssa would say."

"Alyssa?" Draco asked.

"She's a Hufflepuff friend of Ginny's." Ron explained. "The American girl."

"Is she the one who stood up and screamed 'revolution' in a French accent during lunch last week?" Draco asked.

"The very same." Ron said with a chuckle.

"She's mad." Draco said.

"You have no idea."

"Anyway, have you talked to your family about break?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and they're none too happy about me staying. They want me home for the holiday since Harry and Hermione are going to southern France with Hermione's aunt. They don't see any reason for me to stay." Ron said.

"My parents were the same but they let me stay. Father thinks I'm staying for Gena." Draco said.

"Gena's not going home?" Ron asked.

"She is but Father doesn't know that." Draco said with a grin.

Ron laughed. "So, I guess all that's left to do now is talk to Dumbledore."

"Do we really have to talk to him?" Draco asked with a whine.

"Yes, we do. But we don't have to if you don't want to spend break with me, alone, in my dorms, just the two of us." Ron said.

"Okay. Then we don't have to talk to him." Draco said mischievously.

"What?" Ron asked.

Draco turned to face Ron with an evil grin. "I don't want to spend our first Christmas together. Why would I want something like that?"

"Fine." Ron said, catching on. "No gift for you."

"Fine." Draco said leaning in.

"Fi- Merlin!" Ron jumped.

Draco smiled again and attacked Ron's ear. His fingers were busy playing with Ron's crotch. Draco nibbled on Ron's ear as his fingers tried to get inside Ron's pants to bring this game farther.

"No, Draco stop!" Ron said desperately.

"But why? We both want it." Draco said. He squeezed Ron and giggled. "And that isn't saying stop."

"No!" Ron said, pushing Draco away. "Don't!" Draco stared deep into Ron's eyes, his hands stilled.

Draco abruptly jumped away from Ron and walked to the middle of the room. Ron was left shocked by the sudden lose of Draco's body heat. He looked at Draco's back in confusion.

"Draco?" He asked.

Draco turned sharply and Ron winced at the pure rage in his eyes. "What the bloody fuck do you want?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't you 'what' me!" Draco yelled. "All the bloody fucking time you're trying to get into my pants and when I finally am ready you're bloody ready!"

"Dra-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" Draco yelled and stamped his foot. "I am bleed sick of this, this, bull shit! Either we're together all the time or we're not! I'm not taking this hiding in the closet and woods to be together!"

"We can't be and you know it!" Ron yelled back. "The school, our families, the real world won't let us!"

"I see nothing stopping us except you and your excuses!" Draco yelled. "The school can bugger itself! Our families can disown us! The real world just will have to accept us!" He took a step towards Ron. "If we can't survive a coming then we aren't worth being together."

"I'm not coming out!" Ron yelled. "I'm risking my life for you!"

Draco flinched. "Fine." He whispered. "You don't have. I'm leaving." With that he turned on his heal and left the room. Ron was left with the hollow echo of the door slammed in his wake.


	34. Changes

Fast update!! Fast update!! The guilt got to me. Tomorrow is the last day of school!!! dances Then my English final and my four regents. Then it's FREEDOM!!!!

Anyway, Thanks to!!!

Renn!!! I love you!! I'm so glad that I made you glad Hope this one makes you as glad

ElvenGirl2!!! Hey!! Look for the ending. You know what I mean!! Ah, the fourth, that was a blast!!

Nov02!!!! HEY!!! Thanks for the compliment. We've gotta get ideas bouncing for the first chapter then we'll start!!

Sexy-as-ron!!!! winks Maybe this'll help explain.

Anon!!! Thanks a bushel. We'll see who's really on the bottom when they finally get to doing it.

Devilsfire!!!!! Aw, you didn't have to spend two hours reading this!! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!! And don't worry, they won't be breaking up anytime soon.

Tigerlilly2063!!! That's okay, I was gone for a while too. Hehe, Blaise can be such a meanie but I think he deserved a chapter to show he's not always. Lauren's based on some girls I know. Payback, fanfic style!! The snowball fight was just for pure fun and wanted to show that they know how to have fun without hurting anyone.. Outside their own house. giggles Read the chapter and see. You're close to what's up, though.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 32: Changes

Ron sat in the classroom long after Draco left. He couldn't get over what had just happened mainly because he couldn't comprehend it. He thought he had it all figured out when he decided to leave. He picked up his cloak and scarf. He put them on before he placed the cap back onto the jar and put it in his pocket. He was about to leave the room when he noticed the pile of Draco's cloths.

He looked at them sadly before gently grabbing them and cradling them against his chest. He didn't know why he was being sentimental. The way Draco had acted the whole time they'd been together had been slightly off. Not completely, totally, obviously not him, but subtly. Ron just got weird vibes through the whole thing and was only just now realizing what they were.

Something had been strange with Draco, and not just the usual things. Something had been majorly wrong, but only subtly so. He shook his head and cursed himself. He was only making things up to try and explain what had just happened.

Ron walked all the way to the library without meeting anyone. When he walked through the doors, he saw several students studying but not Hermione or Harry. Not giving up, he wandered the library looking for them. When he didn't find them after a half hour, he wandered back out.

'They must have gone back to the tower.' Ron thought as he began a walk to the common room he called home. The walk was as uneventful as before until he was about halfway there. He paused around a corner as he heard Gena growling obscenities at someone.

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper little wolf." Blaise's smooth voice said mockingly.

"I'm going to rend you limb for limb one of these days." Gena growled.

"Now now. That isn't very lady like, is it? I just wanted to talk with you and you threaten me." Blaise said.

"Fine. Talk." Gena bit out.

"I want you to stop getting in Kruenu's way. It's getting irritating, your constant interference." Blaise said.

"If he wasn't doing anything that begged interruption, I wouldn't interfere. Besides, he challenged me. I'm not going to back down because you told me to. What can you do to me?" Gena asked snidely.

Ron wished he could see what was going on because the next thing he heard was Gena gasping.

"You wouldn't!" She whispered harshly.

Ron could hear the smirk in Blaise's voice. "How can you be so sure of that? You have no control over what I do and what I don't do."

Gena growled. "What Kruenu and I do isn't any of your business."  
"It is when he's here on my business." Blaise said.

"You can't stop me from doing what I please." Gena said defiantly. "Go ahead and use that. It won't stop me."

Blaise laughed. "Oh I beg to differ. I believe that if I use this, you'll be stopped fairly quickly."

"As will your little bird." Gena said smugly. "That stuff will affect him too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Ron held his breath as he heard footsteps fading away. Soon he heard Blaise's steps head off in the same direction. He waited a few moments more, just to be safe, before he entered the hall previously occupied. He sighed and finished his walk without any more interruptions.

Ron rushed across the room to his two friends. He didn't stop fast enough as he crashed into the table they'd been working at. Ron cursed loudly and fell harshly onto his rump. The whole common room laughed after a moment of stunned silence. Ron grumbled and mumbled under his breath as he stood up.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Not particularly!" Ron snapped, his eyes wild.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked. "This can't be just from that spectacular fall."

Ron looked at Hermione, then Harry before glancing around at the students surrounding them. Some were still looking at him and listening. He quickly bent over and picked up the dropped cloths. He put them into a messy pile in his arms.

"Not here." He whispered harshly. "Just pack your stuff up. I have to grab something then I'll be back down. We're going for a walk."

Ron turned on his heal sharply and rushed to the door leading to the boys dorms. Harry and Hermione shared alarmed looks and quickly packed their homework up. They grabbed their coats, which they'd left by the fire when they'd came back from the library. They were ready and waiting for Ron when he came back down the stairs.

Ron took the stairs three at a time and can to a quick stop before the door to his dorms. He rushed it, scaring Neville who was reading on his bed. He paused at his bed side, not aware that he was being watched. He stared down at the jumble of cloths he'd placed on his bed. He sighed and spared the time to lovingly refold them.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, startling Ron.

"Nothing." He said a little more sharply than he meant to.

"Then why do you have Slytherin robes?" Neville asked.

"No reason and if you mention this to anyone," Ron let the threat linger knowing that Neville would have promised to keep silent even without a threat.

"I promise not a word." He said as he watched Ron place the folded garments in the draw of his night stand.

"Good." Ron said as he searched through his trunk for a certain slip of paper. He found it and shoved it deep into his pockets. He turned and saw Neville staring at him. "Thanks." He said, ashamed of how he'd acted.

"No problem." Neville said as Ron walked out the door. Neville waited until the door was shut before lying back down on his bed. He wondered out loud what that had been all about.

The trio barely spared extra glances for the students around them as Ron lead them out into the freezing corridors.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ron was rushing them at a pace only his long legs could keep up with. Harry was making good time behind him but Hermione was having trouble, not used to walking this fast.

"Would you slow down, please?!" She demanded, coming to a halt. "I've just gotten out of hospital!"

Ron stopped so suddenly that Harry was lucky he didn't run into him. Ron turned and looked at Hermione with chagrin. "Sorry 'Mione." He said meekly.

She waved her hand as she caught her breath. "It's alright. Just, get us somewhere where you'll tell us what in bloody hell has gotten you like this."

Harry and Ron both looked shocked at Hermione's cussing but decided it was best to ignore it. "Yeah, Ron, we want to know what's eating you."

Ron looked around and found a door. He walked over and opened it to find it to be an empty room. He ushered Harry and Hermione inside before closing the door. If there were a few charms he could do almost better than Hermione, they were privacy spells. He cast a few on the room before turning to his friends.

"Now what is this all about?" Harry demanded.

Ron took a deep breath and sighed it out. "It's a long story. Several stories in fact."

"Well then begin with the first." Hermione said, drawing up chairs for them to sit on.

They all sank down into comfortable chairs that faced each other. Ron took the jar from his pocket and opened it. He placed it on the floor between them.

"Alright," He said, figuring that anymore stalling on his part would make it so he didn't say anything. "A few nights ago I found this tacked onto my pillow." He said pulling the note from his pocket. He showed it to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione gasped slightly and Harry grew a little pale.

"They know about Draco." Hermione whispered.

"It seems that way." Ron muttered.

"'Something wicked this way comes?'" He asked. "That doesn't sound too promising."

Ron took a calming breath. "And there's this thing that happened tonight between Draco and I."

Harry's eyes grew hard. "What did he do now?"

Ron blinked at her in surprise. "Why do you automatically accuse him?"

Hermione put her hands on her friends arms. "Not now. Ron, tell us."

Ron shook her hand off and ran his own through his mused hair. "Well, actually, it was kinda him."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were talking and cuddling and stuff." He said in a softer tone than normal. He never told either of them what he and Draco did. They didn't want to know and he didn't want them to know. "We started play insulting each other." He bite his bottom lip and looked away from Harry's eyes. "Then, you know, things got a little more, um, right." He gestured vaguely with his hands.

Harry coughed uncomfortable with the direction this was going. He didn't want to know what his best friend was doing with his boyfriend when they were alone together. Hermione didn't seem to have any of his hesitations. "Go on, Ron."

"So, anyway." Ron said, a burning blush covering his face and ears. "We started getting, er, physical and I just wanted to make sure he wanted to do what he was. That's when he blew up at me." Ron gained more confidence now that he wasn't directly talking about his sex life.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He started yelling about how I always was pressuring him, which isn't true, and how that now that he wanted to I was pushing him away. He told me he was sick of having to hide and wanted to come out. So I told him that I didn't want to put ourselves at even more risk when being together was already risking our lives. That's when he yelled that I didn't have to anymore and that he was leaving." Ron was looking down at his hands, remembering the look in Draco's eyes. It wasn't really Draco at all.

"And then what?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Ron looked up at him with slightly wet eyes. "He left."

Draco calmly walked into his dorm room, a triumphant smile on his face. He walked over to the bed next to the windows and pulled the velvety hangings open. He gazed down at the potion induced sleeping boy. The moon was playing lovingly over his golden hair, making it seem almost silver in some spots. He sat down and the body didn't stir. Draco gently ran a cold hand over the cheek facing the sky. He rubbed it gently with the back of his fingers before turning his hand over and raking it across the soft, pale skin.

"Dream Sweet, Draco, because tomorrow, you'll've awoken to a nightmare." He whispered as he got off the bed. He walked calmly into the bathroom and stripped bare. As he stared at the naked body in the mirror, it slowly began to change. Blond hair became darker, shorter. The body taller, fuller around the shoulders and narrower at the waist. The skin tones darkened as did the eyes. Draco's body changed completely until it was not longer his own.

Kruenu stared back at his own body with a happy grin. He touched his own face and reveled in the feeling. Polyjuice potion may work wonders for an hour, but the spell that'd been cast on him worked for much longer. Not only did it give him Draco's body for as long as he needed it, but it gave him shadows of the recent memories. Kruenu grinned wickedly before drawing the insignia above his head. Without any miraculous transformations, he was his owl self. He opened the door expertly and flew back into the room. He perched himself on Blaise's bed and awaited his return.


	35. Bad Day

Long chapter to apologize for the long wait. The ending was going to be the beginning to the next chapter but I figured I should give it to you here. Sorry for the wait!!

Thanks To:

Devilsfire!!! Actually, it wasn't a polyjuice potion. It was a spell that works like that potion but lasts much longer and gives the person who it's cast on the recent memories of the person they're changing into. It's one of those forbidden spells because it's like your stealing a part of someone when you turn into them. You'll see how Ron reacts to all of this.

Renn!!! I hope this makes you glad!! Although, what happens might not make you glad.

ElvenGirl2!!! Wait, what are you giving me credit for??

Rin!!! Ah! Sorry I left it like that for so long!! Hope this makes up for it!

Oh, and please read my new fic when it comes out. I really want thoughts on it. It'll be up sometime at the end of next week. Thanks.

Eyes of the Angel by Aloh Dark

Chapter 33: Bad Day

Draco woke with a groan. His whole body hurt and his head was pounding. He felt nauseous and the little bit of sunlight that was hitting his eyes was sending knives through his skull. At first he thought he'd drunk way too much the night before but then remembered he hadn't drunk any alcohol since school started.

"Oi, Draco, you okay?" The gruff voice of a freshly woken Goyle asked.

Draco groaned as the noise bashed his skull in. "Go way!" He moaned.

Goyle snickered. "Hung over?"

"No, I didn't drink." Draco growled.

"Someone slipped him a drug." Crabbe said lightly, sitting on Draco's bed. He forced the blond to roll over and sit up. Draco complained and whimpered the whole way.

"Drugged?" Goyle asked.

"Yes." Crabbe said, forcing Draco to drink for the goblet he held. "I saw Draco drink a bottle of butterbeer last night and next time I saw him he was passed out in here. It was only seven thirty."

Draco finished the potion and felt his headache lessen immensely. He felt like an actual person again and not just a mess of tangled nerves. "Who'd drug me?"

Crabbe shrugged. "I don't know. Who'd you get the drink from?"  
"Found it in the common room next to an open one and an open book. Stole it before the person came back to claim it." Draco said. "Now, before we continue this topic, I have to get to a bathroom. My mouth taste like sawdust and I've gotta take a leak."

Crabbe stood up and rolled his eyes. "So eloquent in the morning."

"Piss off." Draco said and walked out of the room.

After he showered, brushed his teeth, relieved his bladder and made himself presentable, he was ready to talk again. Crabbe, Goyle and him would have continued with the conversation but Blaise had shown up with his new owl.

"Malfoy, sleep well? You were dead the whole night." Blaise said.

"Since when does my sleeping concern you?" Draco asked.

Blaise glared and sneered. "Just being civil. You could try it too every once in a while."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I'm hungry." He pushed past Blaise and left for the Great Hall.

Crabbe, Goyle and Draco all walked to the Great Hall. Gena hadn't been in the common room so they assumed she'd already left. When Gena was hungry there was very little that came in the way of her eating.

Draco was walking down the stairs when he spotted a Potter and a Granger but no Weasley. He thought that was a odd but realized that they didn't all hang out together all the time. Ron had probably had a late night doing homework and they were letting him sleep. He was going to just walk past them but Potter didn't let that happen.

Before Draco had any chance at all to react he was on the floor clutching his stomach. He was coughing for breath and pain was shooting through his abdomen. He saw spots and his mind was utterly confused.

"YOU FUCKING BLEEDING BASTARD!!!!!!" Harry screamed and would have kicked him except Crabbe and Goyle held him back. Harry thrashed in their grips wildly, his eyes screaming murder, Draco's murder. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

When Draco stood back up he looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind. "What in bleeding hell is wrong with you?"

"You damn well know what you did!!" Harry spat at him. "I'll kill you for what you've done to Ron!!"

"I've never done anything to Weasel!" Draco protested in disgust. "You're out of your fucking mind."

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE??!!" Snape roared from the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry immediately stopped his struggling and glared hatefully at Draco.

"Potter's lost his bleed mind. That's what's happened." Draco said. "Punched me in the gut then tried to kill me. Yelling that I did something to Weasley."

"You Bastard! You know what you did!!" Harry yelled.

"No! I don't!" Draco snapped back. "Why don't enlighten me because there is obviously something I'm not getting?!"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and thirty more if you continue with this Mr. Potter. I don't know what has gotten into the feeble little mind of yours but get it out." Snape hissed.

Harry clenched his jaw together and breathed harshly through his nose. He glared with such hatred at Draco that Draco thought he really was about to be murdered. Harry only yanked his arms from Crabbe and Goyle's grips before storming off past them up the stairs. Hermione followed him with a hateful glare at Draco too.

Draco watched them leave in amazement. When they were gone he turned back to his friends. "This day just got that much worse, and I have a feeling this is just the beginning of the fall."

"What did you do with Weasley?" Crabbe whispered as they walked to the Slytherin table to sit with Gena.

"Nothing! I did Nothing!" Draco protested. "At least nothing that would warrant that!"

Gena swallowed her bite of toast and looked at the boys. "Want me to talk with someone to get to the bottom of this?"

"No. But I think I need to talk with Weasley. He'd know what I might have done to get Potter like that." Draco said.

Gena suddenly crinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "Whoa, Draco, what the hell were you doing last night?"

"Busy sleeping off being drugged." Draco said flatly. "Because that's apparently what happened. I was drugged."

"Okay, explain this to me." Gena said, putting down her ham.

"Draco drank a butterbeer last night that put him in a drugged sleep at seven thirty." Crabbe said.

"He woke up with a hangover this morning." Goyle put in.

Gena sniffed her nose distastefully at Draco again. "Weren't you supposed to meet with Red last night?"

"Yes, well, but I obviously didn't make it." Draco said. "And missing a date with Ron wouldn't have Potter that mad at me. Seriously Gena, if looks could kill I'd be in my grave more than once over."

"Was he really that mad? We could all hear him yelling but not the words." Gena said.

"Mad as a wet cat in a sack." Draco said.

"This is all very fishy to me. We must get to the bottom of this. Your relationship could depend on it!" Gena said suddenly, raising her hand into the air in a fist.

The boys looked at her funny. That was a very un-Gena like move. She looked back at them funny. There was a long moment of silence between them. Gena sighed.

"I was watching old American movies last night. They go to my head." Gena said.

"Oh, okay." Crabbe said after another long moment of silence.

"Just one thing." Goyle said.

"Yes?" Gena asked.

"What's a movie?"

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" Draco yelled after Ron. It was their free period and Ron had been avoiding him all day. Draco huffed and ran after the red head. He grabbed Ron's arm and forced him to stop. Ron just glared and ripped his arm from Draco's grasp.

"If you want your robes back, I'll send them with Pig tonight. Don't worry. I haven't done anything to them either." Ron said flatly.

"My robes?" Draco asked, stopping. He stared at Ron walking away as he tried to figure out what Ron was talking about. "Wait, what?"

Draco heard Ron sigh and knew he was rolling his eyes, but Ron didn't say anything back. Draco looked around and grit his teeth in frustration.

"Ron! Stop!" Draco yelled, putting a little pleading into his tone. "Please."

Ron halted but didn't turn. "You'll get your robes back, what more do you want? You said you wanted to leave, so leave."

"When did I ever say that? And what robes are you talking about?" Draco demanded as he walked up to Ron.

Ron turned and glared at him. "I swear you can be so dense sometimes. I guess I'll play along you sick bastard. Last night. You forgot your robes after you stormed out screaming that you were sick of hiding and you were leaving."

"But last night-" Draco started.

Ron turned. "I don't want to hear it. Just get out of my life. You've caused me too much greif to being with. I don't know why we were together anyway." Ron said as he walked off. "And these stupid little notes are making things just such a hell. I'm not doing this anymore."

Draco followed Ron wondering what he was muttering about. He shook his head because that wasn't important. What was important was the while he was asleep someone had talked to Ron, posed as himself.

"Ron, you have to listen to me. I was drugged last night. That wasn't me." Draco said.

Ron turned and punched him. "So? That's the excuse? You were drugged. How nice."

Draco held his stomach and caught his breath for the second time that day. "Ron, I swear that wasn't me in there. I was in the Slytherin dorms passed out. Just ask Crabbe, Goyle or Gena. They all can tell you that!"

"Yes, just ask your three best friends who'd have no qualms with lying to me. Yeah, I can just see that." Ron rounded on Draco. "Why do you insist on playing with me?"

"What? What do you mean playing with you?" Draco asked.

"You play with my emotions constantly. You can be so warm and loving to me and then be a right bastard the next moment. You make me think we're broken up only to change your mind the next day. You insult me, you insult my family and you insult my friends. Yes, I know that sometimes it was just play but you say it in ways that make me think you really mean it! I'm sick of to try and figure out if what you say is what you mean! And not to mention you're a bloody tease!" Ron yelled at him. "You initiate something and you bring it the hot and heavy point only to back out completely at the last second with no warning! You're driving me Insane!"

Draco's eyes flashed and he ground his teeth. "Well excuse me if I'm not bloody ready to go all the way yet! Call me a tease all you want but most of the time it's you who's pushing me to go farther than I feel comfortable with!"

"You're a Teenage BOY!! You're not supposed to want to stop!! You're supposed to want to shag all the time!!" Ron yelled.

"We've talked about this Weasley! You know my reasons! How dare you throw that stupid gender stereotype in my face!!" Draco yelled.

"Your reasons." Ron sneered. "You're stupid bloody reasons! You're not a virgin anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Well it's not like you didn't have anything to do with that, now did you! Did you make a habit of going around and fucking the emotionally distraught?" Draco screamed.

"Hey! You kissed me first! You started it!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, so then in my emotionally unstable state I'm liable for my actions! I told you why I what I wanted and you were the one who kept things going when you should have stopped!" Draco said.

"I should have stopped? I should have stopped?" Ron said, his voice rising. "Yeah! You know what! I should have! We wouldn't be in the damn mess if I had!"  
"Damn right we wouldn't be!" Draco yelled.

"Good, we're agreed! So, as the one who got us into this disaster, I'll get us out." Ron said. He grabbed a hold of Draco's arms and roughly kissed Draco. He kissed him hard, knocking their teeth together. Draco could've sworn he tasted blood in his mouth as Ron pulled away. "It's over Malfoy. I never want to see your fucking face again."

Draco was stunned as he watched Ron walk away. Everything that had just been said came crashing back to him. He ran his tongue around his mouth and tasted the slight metallic taste of blood. His teeth had cut the inside of his lips when Ron kissed him.

"Oh shit." Draco said as he realized that they were officially, indisputably broken up.

Clapping forced Draco to turn and look to the side. Blaise stood against the wall with a smirk on his face. His clapping echo hollowly through the hall. He stopped as Draco glared at him.

"Nice performance, Draco. I'm glad my little spell last night had the desired effect." Blaise said softly.

Draco's blood went cold as he put two and two together. "You drugged me and went to Ron."

Blaise smirked. "Yes and no. I did drug you, but I didn't go to see your ex-boyfriend. A friend of mine did. He shall be happy to know that his job was done to perfection."

Draco saw red as he slammed Blaise against the wall. Draco's hands wrapped around Blaise's neck and tightened, wanting with all his being to kill the boy before him.

"MR. MALFOY!!" Flitwick screamed from behind him. "LET THE BOY GO AT ONCE!"

Blaise laughed softly as his oxygen was stolen from him. "You won't win." He gasped between his labored breaths. "You won't win." Blaise laughed softly and glared triumph as his pallor went blue.

Draco barely heard the professor's yells and barely felt his physical attempts to pry him off of Blaise. He didn't notice the professor being there at all until he was charmed away from Blaise's unconscious body.

By that time, Draco, Blaise and Professor Flitwick had been surrounded by an audience. Hermione Granger was one of the voyeurs standing in the front. She watched the scene in horror.

"I hope he's dead!" Draco yelled against the charmed ropes that bound him. "He deserves to die after what he did! He'll pay for what he did last night!"  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick yelled.

"I'll bastard again if I need to!! He won't get away with what he did to Ron!"

"I said that's enough!" He yelled again and silence Draco with a charm.

Draco yelled more but to no voice. He eventually gave up and just glared hatred at the prone form.

Flitwick charmed a stretcher and placed Blaise on it. It floated in front of him as he made his way to the hospital wing. Draco had no choice but to follow since Flitwick charmed him to do so.

Hermione gasped at Draco's last statement.

"So it was Blaise who drugged him." A voice whispered behind her.

She turned and came face to face with Gena. "What did Blaise do?"

Gena glared distrustfully for a moment then relented. She looked at the student around them. "This isn't the place. Follow me." She turned and began to walk away.

Hermione hesitated a second before following Gena with determination. She'd heard horrible things about the girl but decided that the truth about what happened last night was more important that rumors. The wandered that halls silently until Gena opened up the door to an abandoned classroom.

"So, you want to know what happened last night?" Gena asked.

"Yes. I want the truth." Hermione said.

"I don't have the whole truth. Only Blaise and Weasley have that. But I do have some truth." Gena said.

"Just tell me what you know about last night." Hermione said.

"Only if you tell me what Weasley told you and Potter." Gena said back.

"Deal. You first." Hermione agreed.

"Well, from what I was told this morning, Draco spent the night, from about seven thirty on, in his bed asleep. He'd drunk a butterbeer that was spiked with some potion that knocked him out all night. Apparently, Blaise is the one who drugged Draco. Blaise also must have done something to Weasley. This morning, well, you know what Potter did to Draco. And you know why." Gena paused. "So, why?" Hermione hesitated. "I know about them being a couple, so don't hold back because of that. There is nothing to hide. I smell Weasley on Draco way too often to not know about them."

"Ron came back to the Tower last night terribly upset. He told Harry and I to come with him because he needed to tell us something. So, the three of us left the common room and found an abandoned classroom to talk in. He told us that Malfoy had shown up last night and they were together. Well, things had gotten, well, hot with Malfoy as the initiator. Ron asked Malfoy if he was sure he wanted to keep going and Malfoy blew up at him. Claimed that he was sick of hiding everything and no longer wanted to be in the relationship if they had to keep hiding. He stormed out after that." Hermione explained.

Gena thought for a moment. "So, Blaise drugged Draco then went to Weasley as Draco. That doesn't make sense. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that anyone knew they were together. But a surprising amount of people are turning up to know." Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gena asked.

"Well, you and Blaise." Hermione said. "And there was a note that Ron got warning him of that 'something wicked this way comes.'"

"Macbeth." Gena smirked. "Well, who ever wrote that note either knew what Blaise was going to do or will be sadly disappointed to know their plans to break them up can't be put to use."

"This is all so strange. Who would want to do this and why?" Hermione asked.

"Lust?" Gena suggested. "Maybe someone wants either Draco or Weasley and thinks breaking them up will make the chances for themselves better."

"What ever the reasons, we have to get Ron and Malfoy in the same room to let them know what's going on. And so they'd get back together." Hermione said.

"Why would you want them back together? You like Weasley. Now's your chance to turn him straight." Gena said.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I do like him, but he was so much happier with Malfoy than I could ever make him. I want him happy, even if he's not with me."

Gena smiled. "Good answer. I'm much more willing to help you with this now. We just have to figure this all out. And hope that Draco didn't get himself expelled."


	36. Status Notice

This isn't a new chapter, as you've probably noticed. This is a notice.

Eyes of the Angel and I have all been through a lot during the course of it's writing. So many things have happened, so many changes had come about, and still this was being written. It's been through many writers blocks, hiatus', and quick updating, but this is the end.

All my planning and joy of this fic have stopped. I'm no longer happy with writing this. It's become a chore, and I believe that once that happens, it's over. It loses it's heart and that'll show in the writing. Unfortunately, this isn't a new development brought about by writers block. This has been something I've felt for a long, long time now. Only now am I really realizing that I have to stop.

I can't keep writing this. Yes, there were times when I hated writing a chapter only to get a brilliant idea that kept the fic alive for another chapter or two, but then it was back to the same old feeling disheartened feeling. And I don't want you all to have to suffer through me dragging through writing half-assed chapters.

It was mentioned in a review a while ago that the story felt like it was being to slow, and it was. I'd lost heart, and it was showing. I tried very hard after that to keep this flame alive, but it's not working out.

If anyone wants to know what I had planned out for it, you are more than welcome to e-mail (mistressalohdark ) or, preferably, instant message me (alohdarkyness on aol and alohdark on yahoo).

I may write more of this, someday, but it's most likely that I won't. I just don't have the feel for it anymore. And I'm very very sorry to those of you that loved to read this. I just can't finish it.

It hurts me to be doing this, but I must. I feel like I'm giving up on my child and it's ripping my heart out. But it must be done. This is long past dead.

Thank you all for sticking with this through the past two years. I will love and miss you all!! Most thanks to everyone's that reviewed and kept my sprits up when I've needed them.

Thanks to you Andrea, Cait, Ash (Nov02), Lothlorien1, Merelyn25, ElvenGirl, lecada chan, blue slushy sips, Sirius-lee7, forever blue, nova, anna, life alike me, chimercial, pyro, Arai, Gwendolyn M. Warlow, Caytin Lowe, lami, Renn, crazy-lil-nae-nae, Ron-n-Draco4ever, DragonBetween, ElvenGirl2, Rain10, sexy-as-ron, Eve Granger, Tigerlilly2063, Jessica, mydracomalfoy, C 12, Dawn, Belial Ravencroft, panthera, eth, sycoscytzo, Anon, devilsfire, rin, Magick-Silverfang25, and Ruperts-a-Honey.

You all are welcome to read my new D/R fic out. It's called Freesia op.2 . I've also got Naruto fan fiction in the works. SasuNaruSasu and GaaNaruGaa. I am also open to requests. If you want something, just ask me and I'll write it if I can.

Bows and huggles I love you all and will miss you all terribly. But now it's time to part.

If And When We Meet Again,

Aloh Dark.


End file.
